Atonement
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Turned against her will and left on her own, Bella goes on a killing spree. The guilt weights heavily on her soul. Unable to destroy herself she goes to the US Government to expose the vampire world and help find an end to herself. But the Government knows. The US has known about vampires since George Washington was President.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it

Chapter 1

BPOV

Pain. I couldn't think of anything but the pain. I tried to remember what happened. How I got to hell. What great sin I committed to damn me to eternal flames. I wanted to cry but couldn't even scream any longer. I have no idea where I was. I think I was on the ground. In dirt. What happened?

My name. My name was Bella. Bella what? Bella…Swan. Yes. I had been at a beach. I remembered looking out at the waves crashing to shore. A storm was coming. A howl in the forest. I turned. A noise behind me… A flash of red. Water. Waves. Drowning. Being pulled out. Fear. Screaming. Begging. Teeth.

Searing.

Searing definitely stayed in my memory. Would there ever be an end to this pain?

It seemed like forever. I didn't understand how anything could be left to burn. I should be ashes but my heart was still racing.

Wait.

My heart was slowing down. I was having a hard time breathing. Maybe I was dying finally and could be let out. Let out of this prison.

My heart continued to slow. The pain lessened. I kept trying to take a last breath before I died. My throat burned. But my body was cooling.

I heard it.

Thump.

No more.

The pain was gone. I stayed in darkness. I was dead. There was no point in opening my eyes. I was dead. I must be dead. The pain had stopped.

What were those scents?

I gently moved my arm and it didn't hurt. It felt pretty good. I felt great. Being dead was surprising. I felt alive. Better than alive. What the hell happened to me? My thoughts were all over the place. Scents. Sounds were rushing at me from every direction.

I tried to slowly open my eyes but the minute I thought about it my eyes were open. I sat up. Too fast.

I looked at my surroundings. I was in a wooden building. Dirt on the floor. The building was little more than a shack. Some boards were broken. Sunlight shined through the cracks. A ray hit my hand and it sparkled. Oh no…no,no,no. Not this. Not…The breeze blew in and I heard paper blowing in the wind. A letter was stuck under a rock on a bucket. I took a moment to look at myself. I was wearing blue jeans and a blue short sleeve top. I had on white sneakers. Nothing special about my dress.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm from…calm down Bella.

Forks? Yes Forks. I live with my Dad. I have a boyfriend. I had a boyfriend. He hurt me when he left. What was his name?

Maybe the letter was from him? Was he what I am? Did he do this? I remember sparkly skin. It meant I was a monster for some reason. I knew I didn't want it. I did. But something changed.

I gently picked the paper up. It was a hand written note.

Dear Bella,

I hope you aren't to terribly angry. When I realized Edward left you, I really didn't see the point in killing you any longer. He obviously didn't care enough to stay and protect you. I didn't see the point of risking death by killing someone he didn't care about any longer.

Then it became clear to me. He left you because he didn't want you to be one of us. So what better revenge than to turn his precious human into the very thing he didn't want you to be. I won't tell you where you are. I won't bother you from this point on. I am off to find your precious Edward. If we do ever cross paths again make sure to call me Mommy. Be a good vampire and make me proud. I don't want you to think I am a neglectful parent. Stay where you are. At sundown someone will be there to help you if you wake up when I expect you to.

Love,

Victoria

Memories flowed into my mind. Memories of a handsome boy in a cafeteria. A van sliding across the parking lot. A vampire attacking me. A prom. A summer spent in a Meadow. Talking late into the night after he snuck into my room through the window.

A blonde vampire diving at me. A walk in the forest. Wolves. Jake…oh my God, Jake!

I sat in the dirt trying to cry. My throat burned. It wouldn't stop. I tried to calm myself. Memories came back. I didn't want this. I only wanted it because of him. He left. I was getting over him. I was almost there. Jake was helping me. I didn't love him like that. Not how he wanted me to love him. But I was so close.

He protected me. He and his brothers. Emily. I would never see Emily, Charlie, Renee. They were all gone. I could never go back to La Push. I didn't even know where I was. I was dead. I had been at the beach. I had been thinking about Jake. My fears. My fear of being hurt if he imprinted. I was ready to take a chance I think. A howl startled me. Several howls. I turned towards the woods. But the minute my back turned from the ocean I felt her there. All I saw was the flash of red before she had me. She swam out into the water with me. I nearly drowned. She emerged from the water. I remembered the trees blurring as she ran with me over her shoulder. Victoria.

She bit me and threw me to the ground. She snapped my legs so I couldn't run. I instinctively felt my legs. They were fine of course. Vampires don't have broken bones. A vampire was what I was. A vampire with no money, filthy clothes, no idea of where I was at and a throat that was on fire.

A noise outside alerted me to the simple fact that the sun had gone down. Victoria told me that she would be sending someone to help me.

To kill me? I wouldn't mind right now. Honestly I was scared. I was angry. I…smelt that scent. My throat burned ten times hotter. My mouth felt like it was flooded with saliva. I was drooling like a hungry dog.

Please tell me she didn't.

"Hello?"

Please go away.

"I'm supposed to deliver one hundred pounds of feed to this shed. The lady said someone would meet me here? I really need to get paid and get home. Hello?"

Oh God he smelled good. Please don't open that door.

The door opened.

"Hel…well hi there…are you okay?" he looked so nice. He looked so concerned. Middle aged, probably early forties. Dark graying hair. Mustache. He wore a work shirt and blue jeans. The shirt had the name Tim on it.

Seconds later I was cradling his dead body. I didn't even have time to take in his screams. They didn't last long. I…oh my God.

I nearly bit through his neck.

I dropped his body and scrambled into the far corner. I knelt down and placed my head in my hands. My hands were covered in blood. I realized I was licking my fingers. Oh God.

His body wouldn't go away. His head was at a strange angle. His eyes were open and vacant. He had a simple gold wedding band on his finger. I just made someone a widow. I just killed someone's father. Someone's son. Someone who just wanted to get paid so he could go home.

I screamed.

I ran. I kept running. Occasionally I would get close to the smell of that man and change directions. I still had no idea where I was. I struck a few trees. I ran. The sun rose and the sun set twice. I went north. I recognized the North star. The temperature dropped the farther North I ran. I think I was in Canada.

My throat became more and more painful by the hour. I needed more. I thought of hunting animals. But perhaps if I didn't eat I could starve and die. Edward told me Carlisle tried that once I think.

So I kept moving. My mind running through scenarios to kill myself. I ran.

Before sun up I realized I was running towards a lake. I was running towards a scent I should have been running from. She was emerging from an early morning swim. She had a wet suit on. A beautiful lady.

She never had time to scream. I bit her in the shoulder. Her bones crunched beneath my teeth. Her blood flooded my mouth. I clamped on and sucked as hard as I could. I knew what I was doing. I didn't want to. My mind didn't want to. I wasn't listening to my head. My body was in control and my body wanted to drain every ounce of blood from this woman.

Once again within seconds her heart had stopped. I laid her down. I don't know why. What was the point in being gentle now?

I should go to La Push. Jake would kill me.

No. He wouldn't. I would have to beg him and he would still not. His brothers would. He would never forgive them.

To be honest I didn't want them to see what I had become. I can't believe I ever wanted this. It sounded so romantic with Edward.

It wasn't romantic. It was vile. It was disgusting. It was death in its ugliest form.

I had to stay away from people. No matter how long it took. I had to stay away from people until I figured out how to die.

_One year later_

I dropped the body at my feet. He was young. Blonde hair. Reminded me of the Newton guy. I can't exactly remember his first name. Mike or Mark.

I had gotten very good at not getting blood on me. At least on my clothes.

Mike or Mark had been rock climbing near my cabin in the woods. I smelt the blood from his cut knee a mile away. I can imagine the fear he felt looking down and seeing me climbing the rock at an inhuman speed seeming like a demon from hell. I suppose that was what I was. A demon from Hell.

I fed from animals. I didn't attack every human who came within a mile of me. But when I smelt human blood no amount of feeding from animals was enough. The smell drives me crazy. I couldn't control myself or I didn't want to. I don't suppose there was much difference.

I had killed 38 humans since I woke as a vampire. I slaughtered whole herds of animals. But it didn't make a difference. I still couldn't resist humans. My clothes were nearly rags. I would have to chance a run into a city to steal new clothes. I wouldn't take the belongings of my victims. I wouldn't do that. I took everything else.

One year and I had not figured out how to kill myself. No mountain was high enough to jump from. I laid on the bottom of the ocean. After three days I worked up the courage to open my mouth and allow water to flood my body. I remained alive. I also ran out of the surf in time to see a lovely young girl in a green bikini laying out a picnic blanket. Her boyfriend walked up on me as I was finishing her. I killed him to.

Some memories faded over the past year. I could barely remember what my father looked like. I knew he was tall, had dark hair and a mustache. But the nuances of his face. I couldn't grasp them.

Other memories however were stronger. Memories of Jake. I had given myself to him the night before I was taken. I wanted to try. I wanted to try so badly. I wanted to be whole. But it wasn't to be. Maybe he could have gotten me there. Maybe I would have pulled myself out of the misery I had allowed my life to become. I like to think I would have. But I will never know.

I also had clearer memories of my mother.

Then there was him.

I remember how I let myself be torn to pieces over him. God how stupid I was. I wish I had ran from him when I found out. I wish I had never moved to Forks. It doesn't matter now.

I don't hate Edward. A small part of me might. If it wasn't for him Victoria would have never had a reason to come after me. If he had stayed the worst that could have happened would be that she killed me.

That would not be a bad thing. Still though. It was my fault. My fault for getting involved and my fault for becoming a wreck after he left. The memories I want to go become clearer. I hated who I was. Still though. Thirty eight people would be alive if I had just died.

I hated Victoria. If I saw her again I would do everything I could to kill her. I had never been in a fight in my life but I would tear her to pieces.

Another memory that came to the forefront was Edward talking about the Volturi. He had mentioned them in English class when he said he wasn't sure if he would get to me in time in the Ballet studio. He would provoke them and they would kill him.

They were in Italy though. I did remember one thing that stood out from the rest. They kept the law. The number one law of vampires.

Humans cannot know of our existence. Why? Because humans would rise up and defeat us. Instead they are kept in the dark. Unsuspecting prey. It was with that thought my plan came together. Humans deserved to know what they were facing. The vampire world shouldn't get to hide in shadows.

If the humans had a vampire they could experiment on perhaps they could figure out a way to kill us.

I had made my decision by midnight. They could do what they would with me. I could have my death and go to hell and send the vampire world straight to hell with me.

I had stolen a map. I was one hundred and eighty miles away from Washington DC. I think I could be there in 30 or 40 minutes. I had nothing else to do. Stay around and wait for my next victim. It was time to end this.

45 minutes later I reached the outskirts of Washington DC. I had no idea where I was going. I saw a convenience store closed. Breaking the door handle was easy enough. The alarm sounded but it only took me half a second to find what I needed and leave. A Map of the DC Metro area.

White House?

No. That would just piss off the Secret Service. Someone may get hurt. The fallout would be too difficult to hide. I wanted the Government to know. They could decide how to deal with this. I would leave the media out of it. I would go straight to where the main players were. The Pentagon.

I found it within ten minutes. It would have been five but I took a wrong turn and did my best to stay in the shadows. A guarded gate prevented cars from going in. I checked my stolen watch and saw it was 11:00 PM. Not exactly a high traffic time period. Still though. This place had to operate 24/7. Somebody would be in charge or could call someone in charge.

I ran through the gate without stopping tearing it down and leaving it lying on the pavement. There was no point in being sneaky. I had gotten where I wanted to be. If I lingered too long I would be tempted to drain a human. I didn't want that. I didn't want to kill anyone else.

I ran through a door into the main building and realized I had no idea where to go. Alarms were going off. Doors were everywhere. Everything looked restricted. Said so right on the doors. The halls seemed curved.

Oh yeah. Pentagon.

Damn it. Soldiers were holding guns on me from both ends of the hall. Damn they smelled good. I could feel venom pooling in my mouth. No! Not this! I didn't come here for this.

"Oh fuck. She's a vampire! Call Garrett now!"

The soldiers started backing up quickly. Soon they were gone.

She's a vampire? What the hell? Who is Garrett?

I finished this thought just as I was tackled from behind. Hard. I hadn't been touched in so long unless I was killing someone. I couldn't believe it happened at first. An arm was around my throat. Whoever this was did not feel human. He felt like humans felt when I was human, He was a vampire. He could kill me.

He could kill me. Thank you Lord.

"Now little lady would you mind telling me why you didn't knock like a polite citizen?"

"I…" I wasn't sure what to say. His knee was in the small of my back. I couldn't move.

"I wanted to let someone know about the existence of vampires." I wheezed out.

"Why?"

May as well be truthful. I literally had nothing to lose.

"Because I want them all dead. Me included. Especially me."

Instead of feeling my neck snapped, I felt a lessening of pressure. He got off of me. I stood up quickly and prepared to attack him. To provoke him.

Then I saw his face. He was handsome. He was smiling. He was wearing a black t shirt and blue jeans. He had shaggy dark brown hair with red highlights. It reminded me of mine.

"Now why would you want me dead?" he laughed.

"Humans have a right to know. I'm a killer. They can't defend themselves against us. That isn't right. I thought if someone in the Government knew…"

"They do know. The US Government has known about vampires since George Washington was President."

"How?" This was surprising. Why then…

"I told George myself. My name is Garrett. I realize you want to die but would you give me a moment to speak with you?"

"I came here to turn myself in. To let the Government use me to figure out a way to kill vampires. That's all I came to do. I didn't come to hurt anyone. But I don't know if I can control myself."

"Don't worry. You won't hurt anyone while I am around. I promise. But let me ask you one very important question. I imagine that you haven't been a vampire long. You also seem to have a lot of guilt you are carrying on your soul. The fact that you still feel guilt tells me you are a good person whether you think you are or not.

So now my question. Do you want to die a coward who can't live with herself or do you want to live and atone for the lives lost? Perhaps use your unfortunate circumstances to save others."

I wasn't sure what to say. I hadn't spoken to someone in so long.

"Will you at least listen?"

I nodded my head. "The government knows?" I asked again.

"Yes, about vampires and good many other things."

"Other things?" I whispered. Was he talking about the Wolf Pack?

"Yes. There are more things in this world than you can imagine. Some are what you would call beneficial to the human race. Some exist to kill humans, such as our kind. Others exist to…well this is all very top secret. Would you really like to hear about it?"

Did I? What else did I have to do? I could never atone for those people I killed. Never. But maybe…

"I'll listen."

"Excellent. What shall I call you?"

"Bella."

"Well Bella, follow me."

Garrett POV

"She is new. Probably uncontrollable." General Mathieu's said, telling me nothing I didn't already know.

"So was I when I first met George. She came here of her own free will. She came here with the idea of turning herself over to the Government and allowing herself to be experimented on. To help you fight her kind. There are only two of us. We need help. He is good but he hasn't been ready that long."

"So you want another new one to train."

"For over two hundred years it has been me and only me. Doing the crap you couldn't. The enemies are more numerous now. Demons, lycans, vampires, witches. The list grows. I have my limits. I need help. Look at her damn neurological reading."

I motioned to the screen showing her standing in the corner of the interview room, not moving. The room also served as an EEG of sorts. The device picked up different neurological waves coming off vampires. It helped me determine what vampires have gifts. I have had three in here. Two had the same patterns I did. One didn't. I found out quickly what his power was. It hurt.

The patterns coming out of her beautiful head were all over the place. Almost like a scrambler. It would be interesting to see what she can do.

"Fine. Talk to her. If she doesn't want to play ball kill her. If she doesn't look like she is trustworthy, kill her."

"No and no."

"Excuse me?"

"General, perhaps this is the time to remind you what I have reminded many of your predecessors. I don't work for you. I don't work for anyone really. I serve the Government of the United State because I fought for this Country and I wish to defend it against enemies foreign, domestic and supernatural. But do not think for one second that I am one of your soldiers. The President says you give me what I need to get the job done. That is your role. We work together to determine what threats are most prevalent. But never make a mistake of thinking that I am your servant. I decide what I need and how to accomplish my missions. Understand?"

The good General did not like this. No surprise. He was used to people doing what he says. Understandable.

"Yes." He finally gritted out.

"Good. I have decided I need her. Now I am going to get her. If you will excuse me."

I rose and walked into the interview room.

"Have a seat Bella." I offered.

"Why? We don't get tired."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Have it your way. I plan to kick my feet up and relax. Get to know you, Bella."

I sat down and placed my legs on the table. She moved very quickly to a seat. She has had no time around humans trying to blend in. Judging by the wild scent over her natural strawberry scent I would imagine she has been in the wild for a very long time.

"So Bella tell me about yourself. How have you come to find yourself here?"

"No. You first. If the Government knows about us why haven't they done anything? Warned anyone?"

"What makes you think they can?"

"So we really can't die?"

Poor kid looked so sad.

"Oh no. We can definitely die. But not by human hands. Besides if I wasn't around who would protect humans from other enemies? Demons, witches, lycans…"

"What are you talking about?" Finally life in her eyes.

"I will be glad to tell you Bella, but only if you will agree to help me. I don't need someone looking to die Bella. I need a partner who wants to protect others. Now are you suicidal or are you interested?"

"You can teach me? To kill vampires?"

"Vampires and other things. Scarier things. Or you can go. Go back to your existence in the wild."

"Can you help me with my control? I don't want to kill anyone else."

"Of course."

"Your eyes are red." Clever girl.

"Yes. I drink bagged human blood. Or the occasional target I need to take out. You can certainly have all the bagged blood you want. So. In? Or out?"

"What do I have to lose?" she sighed. She really was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my existence. She looked broken though. Her nature had made her do things her soul would never accept. She needed a goal. A mission. She needed me. Whether she realized it or not.

"Excellent. Why don't we start by telling me about you and how you got here. Then I will show you around and explain everything."

"Okay. Have you ever heard of vampires named the Cullens?"

"Yes. If a vampire is over ten years old I have a file on them. I personally know the Cullens. We keep a close eye on them, due to their habit of existing among humans on a daily basis."

"You didn't keep a close enough eye on them I suppose. I dated Edward Cullen…"

She continued talking. She told me everything. Two hours later she was done talking. I admit I was angry. Angry for her. I also felt horrible. A 17 year old girl with a bright future got dragged into this world and then left behind to be defended by a pack of young shapeshifters. They never stood a chance of keeping her alive against a vampire of Victoria's skill. But my pity isn't what she needed.

"Okay. Atonement starts today. You ready to make a difference in the world?"

"Yes. Yes I am." She said quietly but firmly.

"Good, come with me. We are going to sub level 7."

"What is sub level 7?"

"My home. Your new home. Let's go. We have much to accomplish. First on the list is getting you some clothes. I will always be honest with you Bella. That is my pledge to you. And honestly, you stink."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Okay. This is not going to be like Whirlwind. Whirlwind was me channeling my inner Hunter S. Thompson and letting it loose on Twillight. This will be funny at points, maybe sad at others, A whole lot of adventure I hope. We are going to see some different supernatural characters and oh, a few old friends. What old friends? Stick around ;)

Chapter 2

BPOV

This was crazy. I was in a shower. A real shower. Not a lake or the bottom of the ocean. Clean clothes were brought in ten minutes ago by a human female who was in what looked like a suit people wear when a biological emergency happens. It worked. I didn't smell her at all.

Garrett had brought me to his underground lair. I was to take a shower, get dressed and he would be waiting for me. The problem was I didn't want to get out of the shower.

"Bella? Have you drowned?"

I wish. No. I told him I wouldn't be suicidal. Maybe he could give me a purpose. If nothing else it would be great to spend time with him. He was hot. He had a great smile. He also practically radiated power. He seemed at peace with himself. He was everything I wasn't.

I toweled myself off and stepped outside. He was waiting for me with a smile and reached out his hand.

I hesitated. I hadn't voluntarily touched someone, other than a victim in a long time. I think Jake was the last person I purposely touched. I took his hand slowly. It was warm, almost soft but still strong. Garrett gave me a grin and pulled me along. We went down a hallway. Halfway down he stopped in front of a door and entered a series of numbers into a keypad.

"563740 if you ever need me, come right in. I use it to discourage soldiers from snooping."

I followed into what I thought would be a cell type room. Instead I saw a very spacious area. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall in front of a very large couch and a recliner. I looked around the room and saw a refrigerator and a microwave. Also bookshelves. Six very tall bookshelves rose to the ceiling and were covered in books. Art hung on the walls. An old US Flag, 13 stars in a circle was framed on the wall. The edges were torn. Parts looked burned. Even from here I could still smell the scent of…gunpowder.

"Noticed my Betsy did you? My troop carried her with us. I found her on the field after I awoke as a vampire. I rolled her up, placed her in my coat and have had her ever since."

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"I was a soldier. Revolutionary Army. My troop was on a scouting mission. There were only ten of us. We were attacked by a vampire. My friends were drained. All nine of them. He bit me but didn't drain me. I suppose he had enough. He hit me on the head. He must have thought I was dead. I woke three days later, as a vampire. I killed countless British soldiers. I also began killing our side. I was angry and depressed. I wanted to fight the British, not kill my brothers in arms. Finally having enough, I found General Washington. I told him what happened in private. I explained what I could do and demonstrated. Truthfully it was foolish on my part. Only because I had such great respect for the man was I able to withhold draining him dry. I told him I had tried to shoot myself but could not die.

George being ever the strategist had a heart to heart with me. He told me that if I exist others of my kind must. Not just the monster who turned me. We talked into the night and wondered what else might be out there.

By morning the two of us decided to keep my existence a secret. I could help the government. We both knew a new nation would face many challenges. Apparently there would be other challenges in addition to the obvious human ones. I stayed by George's side throughout the war. I helped from the shadows, killing as many British as I could. The simple concept of having a mission, a purpose, the possibility that this may not be a bad thing, that it was possibly meant to be, allowed me to have much better control around humans. I didn't constantly feel like looking for ways to kill myself. That would be selfish. Using what I was given to help my fellow patriots, however…I didn't see what other choice I had. I stayed with George during his presidency. I was at every major American battle. I became involved when I could. George introduced me to John and so on, until I became the official government secret weapon. I have worked with every single US President. Even Nixon unfortunately. The US Government does not tell me what to do. I have proven my interest in this country's wellbeing a thousand fold. I do however work with the President when there are sticky situations that US soldiers cannot become involved in. Dangers of biological or nuclear terrorism. I may take one of those missions if I feel that the military cannot be successful without losses or failure means getting humans hurt or killed."

"Does the entire government know about you?"

"No. Only those with top secret clearance in this building. The guards you met in the hallway. Some generals and the President. The FBI and CIA do not know about me. I work with the Military exclusively. Around 100 years ago I began meeting other vampires and tracking them. Carlisle Cullen told me of Edward's mind reading or he would have seen me right off. I was able to avoid him for the most part and hide my thoughts when he was around. The fortune teller was never able to see me because she had no reason to. My life did not affect her."

Yeah. The fortune teller.

"What is it Bella?"

"I just don't see why Alice didn't see this coming and try to stop it."

"Alice most likely could not see you because you were around shape shifters. Vampires have a hard time with gifts working on other species. Once you were turned…Bella while you were in the room an EEG was ran on you. Your neuro waves indicate you have power. More precisely I would guess you have the power to scramble other powers. I don't know if this is personal or you can protect others. I would like to find out. I think you have a great many gifts Bella. Gifts that have nothing to do with being a vampire."

"What would those be? Killing people?"

"No. The ability to feel guilt for killing people. It is rare for a vampire. Don't lose it. Our kind are predators. It is what it is. We just need to point you at the right prey.

Anyway, about 50 years ago we began studying venom. We determined that venom is a tricky substance. We believe it is extraterrestrial. Sent to earth perhaps millions of years ago. A biological entity that attacks the human body through blood. Venom takes over the body but it does not kill the body. Our hearts may not beat because venom constantly runs through our system. Unlike blood, venom doesn't need a pump to carry it through. It is a real biological agent in our bodies. It makes us thirsty for blood. It makes us strong, fast, and invincible. Its only weakness is it is highly flammable. Venom can pull a vampire in pieces back together. Fire however is a different story. Once the venom is exposed, fire takes over. The vampire is burned to nothing. Like your friend James was."

"What else does it do?"

"It becomes our life source. It makes our skin sensitive. It makes our senses greater. It lets us feel desire and runs through our body much like blood. It is why vampires can have sex. Venom doesn't need oxygen so we don't need to breath. No blood is needed to pump so we need no heartbeat. We can breath but we don't need to. Venom takes over everything. And occasionally it makes some of our kind gifted. I myself am not gifted. A vampire who works with me is gifted. I believe you to be as well."

Wait.

"Another vampire works with you?"

"Yes. He came to me 5 years ago feeling much the same way you did. He joined me. He is currently on a mission in the Middle East. He will be back in a few days. There is a terrorist leader our CIA is having a difficult time tracking. He will sniff the man out and provide the correct intelligence."

Wow.

"We also fight other creatures who may wish to harm the citizens of our country. I admit if I went after every vampire I'm afraid I wouldn't last long. I'm a great fighter but no one is that great. Down the hall is a control room of sorts. A situation room. Satellites keep track of known vampires as best as possible. I do intelligence gathering missions every once in a while mostly to see if I can get any information on happenings.

But there are lycans. Werewolves. Not as nice as the ones you hung out with. Witches…"

"Witches?"

"Yes. And demons. Rejects from hell. We don't know much about them other than they are strong, foul smelling, can masquerade as humans and are inherently evil. We call them demons. Are the really legionnaires of hell? I don't know. But when one pops up you can bet he or she is up to no good. I fight them. They are not easy to kill. I actually have to use a sword if you can believe that shit. They disintegrate as soon as they die. Hard to do an autopsy on ashes."

I took a deep breath and sat back. This was a lot to take in.

"Bella I pledged to be always honest with you. You have some options here. I won't kill you. Pick a fight with another vampire if you want that. I am much to taken with you to do something like that. You can however leave here and go back to your nomadic lifestyle. Another option is I know exactly where the Cullens are. I can take you to them or tell you how to find them. I know they have been scouring the West Coast. My guess is they are looking for you. I am sure they would welcome you. Help you to survive on animals."

Did I want to go to them? I understand why Edward did what he did but they abandoned me. I wasn't the same person I was when they left. I wasn't Edward's love and I wasn't Alice's best friend. I was a killer.

"My other option?"

"Join me as you have already indicated you want to. Help me. I will train you. I will train you to fight. Vampires, werewolves, witches, demons and anything else we discover in this crazy world. You will have a home. I can help you with your thirst. We can see what power you have exactly. I have been where you are Bella. So has my comrade. We all feel the guilt of what we have done and are driven to better the world and keep others safe. First and foremost the United States but the world as a whole when we can. The souls of those we took died in sacrifice to the monster inside us. Now though, we can control the monster. What will you do with your monster Bella? I hope you still want to join men after hearing this. Other supernaturals hide from vampires do to self preservation but they are dangerous. The y can injure and kill us if we aren't careful. If you do not want in I hope you keep this to yourself."

"What if I don't?" Would he kill me?

"Then I will deal with the fallout. The answer is no to your unasked question. I told you. I won't kill you. You are special, Bella Swan. I hope you realize it soon. Come with me."

I stood up very quickly. Garrett chuckled.

"I can also help you to act human and blend in. Follow me."

We went two doors down and he entered another code. 67345. The door opened and I gasped.

The room was large. The walls were wooden. Looked like oak. A sofa and TV identical to his were on the wall. A refrigerator and a microwave. I could almost taste the blood in that box. Bookshelves lined the walls but there were no books in them. I used to love to read.

"This is yours. I will leave you alone for a while. Come to me down the hall when you have had time to digest all this. I will be in the control room checking on the nasty's of the world. Software scans thousands of media sources to determine possible signs of supernatural involvement. Especially Bigfoots. Those bastards can raise havoc I promise you."

I looked at him in shock. He was smiling.

"You're kidding about bigfoot right?"

"You dear, are going to have to stick around to find out. Make yourself at home. Take as much time as you need. Come find me when you make a solid decision."

"What if I try it and change my mind?"

"You won't Bella. You were born for this. Once you make a decision you stick it out. I already can tell this about you."

He walked out without another word. Damn he was gorgeous. For the first time since I had turned I realized what he said was right. Venom did flow in the right places when the proper stimulus is applied. Or seen in this case.

I looked around the empty room. This could be home. Charlie. Charlie would want me to do this.

He said he could take me to the Cullens. They were looking for me. They must still want me. If they didn't assume I was dead they must know I was turned. I wonder how? Did it matter?

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I apologized to the 38 people who were no longer on this Earth. What would they want? They would want to have never ran into me obviously. But I could stay on my own and make it worse. I could join the Cullens, maybe forgive Edward, maybe moved past the resentment that I know is still there. A part of me still blamed them for this. I took responsibility but still. If I am being honest with myself I didn't know if I could get past it. I could never love Edward the way I once did. I didn't want to. I lost myself in him and lost myself to the monster inside me. Maybe it was time I found myself.

I thought about my human life. Jake. Emily. Charlie and Renee. Billy, Embry, Sam and even Quil. My grandmother. She was watching me from Heaven probably crying over what I have become. Could I change that?

I had wanted to die. To give up. Was I that much of a coward? I didn't ask for this. Okay maybe once I did with Edward. But I was supposed to have his family around. Keeping me from hurting others. Not having delivery men show up at my door within hours of waking up.

Maybe instead of feeling sorry for myself I should try to become angry. Anger would be a nice change. Not at everyone. Not at myself. There was one that I wanted to be angry at. I wanted her.

My mind was made up. I knew what I had to do. But I would ask him for a favor. I walked out the door and down the hall. I could already recognize his amazing scent. He was seated in front of a large screen. Various camera footage was all over the board. I saw a person in the woods in one of them. The person disappeared in a flash. Vampire. Satellites watching vampires. Another screen showed two vampires fighting.

Garrett had his feet kicked up on a console. He was speaking to someone on the phone. He saw me and smiled and placed his fingers to his lips.

"I am sorry to hear this Carlisle." Carlisle? He was speaking to Carlisle.

"We haven't given up hope Garrett. We know she is out there. We know she is a vampire. We will not rest until we find her. Until we bring her back. We never should have left her in the first place. Edward thought he knew best. He has come to see the error in his idea that he knows best. Yet the fault is mine. I am the leader of the family and I let this happen."

"Don't be too hard on yourself Carlisle. How is Edward?"

"Devastated. Angry. Focused."

"A dangerous combination Carlisle. Keep an eye on him."

"I will Garrett. And if you see her in your travels…"

"You will be the first to know."

"Thank you friend."

Garrett ended the call and looked at me.

"They are looking for me?"

"No. A vampire named Stacy. Do you know her?"

I instantly became pissed before I could realize he was kidding.

"Very funny."

"Do you want to go to them? Edward still loves you. The entire family loves you. You know he thought he was doing what was best by leaving you and is a stupid man. He made a mistake."

"Yes. He did. So did I. Many, many mistakes. No. I don't want to go to them. Mistake or not, when they left…it was over."

Garrett nodded.

"So have you made any decisions?"

I nodded.

"And?"

"I'm in. 100%."

"Excellent. I can't wait to tell…"

"One thing."

"Okay."

"I want to find Victoria and kill her."

"I'm sorry Bella. You can't do that."

"Why the hell not!?" I yelled. What the hell?

"Because Edward Cullen killed her two months ago. She found him. Bragged about what she did to you and then tried to get away. He was faster."

"Oh." Edward killed her. A little late Edward. Still I guess it's the thought that counts.

"That's how they know I am a vampire?"

"Yes." Garrett seemed tense. I suppose I did just yell at him.

"What else Garrett?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look worried. What else do you have to tell me?"

"Nothing. I just hope you don't have a fit. I am sitting in front of a hundred million dollars of tax payer slush funds and really don't want to have to ask the President for more. He's been taking a lot of crap about the national debt and I don't want to add to the bill."

God he could make me laugh. It felt good to laugh.

"So since you can't kill Victoria do you still want to join me?"

"Yes. I'm ready. I will commit to you. I mean to this." He caught what I said before I could catch it. His grin told me so.

"I would definitely love for you to commit to me Bella. You are sure you don't want to go back to the Cullens?"

"I was never there to begin with Garrett. Make me a fighter."

He smiled. Damn I loved his face. Those eyes were smoldering.

"Good. Let's got to the training room. I want to show it to you."

"Training room?"

"Yes. You need to work out regularly if you want to become a deadly fighter."

"Work out? Vampires can't get stronger." I told him. I didn't think so anyway.

"True. Speed and strength are predetermined but surprisingly similar to each other regardless of sex or size. We are given equal standing. The best fighters are those who work to become better. Better reflexes. Better technique. Vampires have to rely on hand to hand combat when fighting each other. The better fighter always comes out victorious. We need to make sure you are the better fighter. There is also sword training to battle demons and werewolves. Reflex training to battle witches. You may not become faster but you can be quicker. You're a super strong, super-fast vampire. I will make you better. When I am done with you, you are going to be a very dangerous lady. You will also learn to blend in with the human race."

"Okay. We start now?"

"No. We start in the morning. Tonight I want to show you around. I want to wait until we get the rest of your clothes here. Two female soldiers are getting you everything you need. I need to tell you who knows what. I need to check out the sunscreen and put you under UV lights to see how it works on you. Shouldn't be a problem but…"

"Sun screen?"

"Yes. HPF 10000. Just kidding. We have a lotion that completely blocks UV rays. Clear. Won't even register to the naked eye. No UV, no sparkles. We have to blend in. We go after human monsters occasionally."

"I can walk in direct sunlight?"

"Hell Bella you can walk to the beach in a bikini if you want. I wouldn't mind seeing that."

Oh damn.

"We also will get you into payroll, get you a couple IDs. Get you a clearance card."

"Payroll?"

"Yes. You will need money. You are on the Governments dime now. Also you need to get a list of books together. You will need something to read. It is important to keep your mind on things other than training. You are a very beautiful person. You are going to live. You will not exist for the next mission alone. Understand. I want good people with me. Not good robots."

I nodded. That made sense I suppose.

"So after this we can train?" I was so ready to start.

"No. After that we kick back at my place, pop open a couple hot bags of blood and I was hoping you might want to watch a movie with me?"

"A movie?"

"Yes." He said.

"What do you want to watch?" What would he watch?

"I don't know? You like action movies? Comedies?"

"I…" didn't have a clue really. This whole night had become so surreal.

"How about the three stooges? Do you like the three stooges?"

Uh… "I don't think I have ever actually seen them."

"My God! What is the world coming to? We must rectify this. Let's get your picture at least so the lab boys can start on your documents. Then we watch the stooges."

"Okay. Garrett, you were kidding about Bigfoot right?"

"No. They are big, hairy, have horrible dispositions and smell bad. They can also take out small towns if they aren't controlled. I can't wait to see your face when you smell one. Now come! The stooges await."

I guess we were going to see the stooges. Bigfoot? Really?

"One other thing. Is the Loch Ness Monster real?"

"She was. I killed Nessie a long time ago. Now, pictures and stooges. Lets move."

Garrett POV

I watched her laughing. The sight and sound of it made me smile. She was next to me on the couch but still kept her distance. She had not had contact with anyone in a long time. I'm surprised she opened up as much as she has.

When she told me she was in I wanted to be sure. I gave her time. I contacted Carlisle for more information and to let her know what her options are. After calming down and spending time by herself I knew she would stay. When she walked out and said she was not going back my team was complete.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't fascinated by her. She was beautiful. When I saw her eyes I felt things I had never felt in my existence. She was damaged though. She had scars on her soul that would not be easy to deal with. I would give her purpose. I would give her something to focus on. Maybe we could both have something positive to focus on. My first mission would be to get her used to human blood. She would discover that when she returned to her room if the filtration had been set as I requested.

"I can't believe I've never seen these guys before." She said smiling at the TV.

"I'm glad you like them. I hope you aren't to terribly upset about my not killing you?"

She didn't laugh as I had hoped.

"No. I guess not. But Garrett if I kill another…"

"You might." May as well make this clear. "You will have a slip up possibly. You may have to kill a target we go after to protect others. We are killers Bella. We do our best to protect them but do not sit there and say if you kill someone else you want to die. It's not going to happen. You will do your best to be vigilant. But it may happen. We learn from it and move on. I admire Gandhi a great deal. I actually met him once. One of if not the most beautiful souls I have ever come across. But Gandhi isn't effective in every situation. We are. We do the things others cannot or will not do. There is no time it is okay to want to die. General George Patton once said in an address to his troops that you don't win a war by dying for your country, you win it by killing the enemy. Actually George used some colorful language but it was just his way of speaking. The point is the same. There is honor in dying for others. But if you are alive you have to fight for honor. There is no honor in taking away yourself from the fight."

She said nothing but nodded her head.

"Why don't you go to your room and start surfing Amazon or Barnes and Noble for books you like?"

She nodded again and walked out with me on her heels.

Walking into her room she froze.

"Relax." I whispered.

"It smells like blood. Is it the refrigerator?"

"No. The scent of human blood will be slowly filtered into this room. Not much now but it will be stronger as it goes on."

"Why?" She whimpered.

"Because the best way to get used to it is to be around it. To slowly desensitize yourself to it."

"Okay." She nodded and a determined look crossed over her face. I followed her to the laptop and she began to type.

She made it two letter before her finger crushed the B key.

"Sorry. Uh…there weren't a lot of computers where I was."

"It's okay. We have forty in the closet. We will work on it. For now why don't you let me type for you and you tell me what you want." I gently rubbed her shoulders and she didn't jump. Progress.

We laughed for hours while she told me her favorite books that she could remember and I pointed out how damn dull they were. Around ten AM, I felt it was time to give her some space. Make sure the books got sent on the double. I turned the television on and told her I would be back later and we could get to work on touching things without crumbling them to dust.

"Garrett?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No need to thank me. You are helping me out."

"Yeah…could I ask a favor?"

"Anything Bella."

"I can't remember the number, but if you could find it for me and a phone, I think…I think I want to talk to him. At least say goodbye."

I knew she would when I heard her story.

"Of course Bella. One phone number for a Jacob Black and one telephone with a speaker phone option, coming right up."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it

A/N Where have I been? This weekend I left Friday after work to head to Houston. Coltin had a baseball tournament. Two games on Saturday followed by the Houston Astros Detroit Tigers baseball game that night, followed by four games the next day and not getting home till midnight on Sunday. Long weekend. Plus I had to catch up a chapter of my wolf story and my Original. It's been crazy. But I plan to work on this story every other night. So I will get at least a chapter every couple days.

Before we start if by some chance the Detroit Tigers fan who was three seats away from me Saturday night is reading…Seriously go fuck yourself. Or as my daughter told you, take your ass back to 8 mile.

Nevermind. Like that guy could read.

Chapter 3

BPOV

The phone rang three times. Maybe he wouldn't answer. Would I leave a message? You can't leave a message for something like this. Should I call him back? I stood here for 4 hours working up the courage to call him on this speaker phone. 3 hours it took for me to dial his number. My finger broke through the 6 button on the first try. Garrett brought me a new phone without laughing and offered to dial the number. I told him no. I would do this on my own.

Now an hour later and seconds of gently and slowly pushing buttons on the phone the call was going through and no one was answering.

I was sadly realizing I was feeling a great deal of relief. I was such a coward. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe a clean break would be best. It's what Edward did to me. He did it willingly. I didn't leave Jake willingly.

I prepared to hang up when the phone wasn't ringing any longer.

"Hello?"

I wanted to say hi. Hey Jake, how ya been? I wanted to be flippant or funny. But hearing his sweet voice hit me with such force. I felt ashamed, and lonely and…

"Who is this? Why are you crying?"

I was on my knees wailing. I couldn't stop shaking.

"J…j…:"

"Bella? Bella!? Is that you Bella?"

"Jake." I whimpered. I wish I could jump through the phone and into his arms. He would make it all go away. He always made the bad things go away. Just like that dream catcher he made for my bed.

"Oh my God Bella. Where are you?"

Be strong Bella.

"I…I can't tell you Jake."

"Bella! I will never hurt you! She changed you didn't she? I don't care Bella. I will never hurt you!"

"I know Jake. That's why I can't tell you. Jake, I did things. I do things. I can't…I wanted to come to you and beg for death but…I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Bella I wouldn't have…it's not your damn fault. I'm so damn sorry…"

"No. No it's my fault. I should have come to you. Let your pack kill me. But Jake I was scared. Do you know what I was scared of? I didn't want Paul or Leah's face to be the last one I saw. The sneer saying he leech lover got what she deserved. Now people are dead because I wasn't strong enough to go to the one place I could have found death."

"Nobody will ever hurt you Bella. Nobody."

"That's the problem Jake."

"Bella come to me. Meet me somewhere. We can go off. I can help you. We can hide."

"Jake, your every instinct would be to kill me. You know it."

"I'll fight it Bella. I thought you were dead. Why did you wait so long to call me?!"

"I was…living in the wild Jake. I was afraid to come near people. I still am. I've killed people Jake."

"Not your fault B…"

"Yes it is! I'm a damn monster. I got what I asked for Jake. Isn't that right? Tell me!"

Calm down Bella. Please calm down.

"Bella I'm not going to say I told you so. You didn't ask for that. Is she…is she still around? She stopped coming here after she grabbed you."

"No. Edward killed her."

"Edward Cullen? Did he find you Bella? Are you…with him now?"

"No Jake. I…I can't tell you where I am. But I found someone. A vampire who doesn't hurt people." At least US citizens.

"He is helping me. He is going to help me not kill people."

"Is he a Cullen?"

"No. He's…" government agent? Superhero? "a nomad."

"Why is…"

"Jake, wait. I have to know." I didn't want to know but I had to.

"He's…he's not good Bella. Nobody wanted to fake your death. We hoped we could get you back. Then when we realized it wasn't going to happen, it was too late…"

"So he thinks…"

"You're missing." Oh God no.

"He'll never quit looking will he?" I whispered.

"It doesn't look like it Bella. But he has no leads. Nothing. He's…he's been drinking a lot. Bella he's not doing well." Jake sighed.

"My…my Mom?"

"Bella look you got…"

"My mother Jacob? How is my mother?"

"I don't know. I mean…"

"You know." I told him firmly. Pull off the damn band aid Jake.

"She is…she checked into a hospital because of severe depression and attempted suicide. She tried to kill herself. Phil saved her and placed her in a hospital. She…shes getting better. Bella she will get better."

Dear God.

"How long ago was this Jake?"

"About 6 months after you disappeared Bella." He said softly.

"Bella come to me. Meet me. Please. I want to see you."

"No. You really don't Jake. Everything you said about leeches was true. We are dead. Soulless. At least I am. I don't want you to see me like that. I want your last memory of me to be underneath you on the couch in your shed."

"Bella please…"

"No Jake. I never realized how much you meant to me when I was alive. I used you to get over a guy who didn't deserve my attention. I'm not going to ruin your life any longer to make me feel better about what I am. I called you to tell you goodbye and thank you for everything you did for me. You really were the sunshine in my life. I love you Jake. Be happy."

I ended the call before he could say anything else.

I missed his voice already. It sounded like home. A home I could never go back to. I heard a strange sound and realized it was myself, sobbing. I also realized I was on my knees. I needed to get up. I needed to be stronger. Stop crying and get to work. Take advantage of this chance I have been given. I will. I will get up.

Later.

GPOV

"This is not good." I said more to myself.

I was currently going over every source of information I had about Renee Dwyer, Jacob Black, and Charlie Swan. Renee was still in a mental hospital in Florida. Charlie Swan was still chief of police in Forks but…pictures of him in the Forks paper lately show a man who has aged very quickly and not well compared to pictures of him in the paper over a year ago.

I had little information on Jacob Black. His father died recently. Heart attack apparently. He was attempting to get loans to start a small business with two of his friends. Pack members I am guessing.

The problem was, if Bella talked to Jacob he would tell her about her mother and father. This would destroy her. She has a conscience. She took responsibility for a vampire kidnapping her and turning her against her will. She will certainly take responsibility for this.

Bella. She was intriguing. Such an innocent soul tainted by darkness. The stain will always be there. Perhaps it should. I believe no one should go through life completely innocent. That simply means you have not lived. Our scars make us what we are just as much as our positive attributes do. I certainly had enough scars.

Still though I had to remember she was 18 and had not lived life very much. This was the time she would be spreading her wings and learning who she was. Unfortunately she has not had the opportunity to do this.

I needed to keep her busy. Training. Focusing on blending in with humans. Field trips to places people hung out. Feeding. Keeping her well fed at all times would be a good idea. She would need to be tested around a human with a cut that she wasn't expecting. Who could I get to volunteer for that?

Connolly. That dumbass would relish the idea.

An alert came across my screen at the same time I heard his door open and his shower start. Of course he left the door open. I should probably mention to him that our bachelor pad has become a female friendly residence.

But…this was interesting. Carp Lake had a few people missing lately. There were also three sightings of the Lake Leelanua monster. That creature hasn't been sighted in years, making me think whatever people are seeing is not a that particular lake monster. This makes me wonder about shape shifters. Aquatic ones. Perhaps I should remember to mention to Bella that not all shape shifters are as nice as her wolf pack. I checked the rest of the briefings.

Nothing of importance showed up. It may be a good time to check on the Michigan lake and determine if shape shifters have been killing people, using the history of the lake to hide their activities. First things first. I had to get her to act human.

I may have to negotiate with her to motivate her. No. I wouldn't manipulate her like that. I already knew what I would be doing.

What was I planning on…oh yes. Talking to Ty. I rose to go to his room when I heard it. A scream to end all screams.

BPOV

I finally got off my knees and decided to see what I could do about controlling my blood lust and blending in with humans. I also needed to talk to Garrett about using an unclaimed body to possibly fake my dead body being found. Perhaps if my parents have closure that may help?

I walked out into the hall and smelt a strange scent. Before I could stop myself I collided with the scent. I stepped back hissing. A large black vampire stood before me. The towel I am guessing was around his waist was piled at his feet. He was naked. Very, very naked.

Garrett wrapping me in his arms brought me back to reality and allowed me to stop screaming.

"Damn shortie. You ain't ever seen a big glorious cock before or what? He don't bite. You ain't got to be scared."

What the hell?

"Uh…"

Garrett tried to introduce me to the vampire who was still standing naked in the hall way.

"Bella this is…"

"Tyrone Gavin ma'am. You can call me Ty." He reached his hand out. I backed away into Garrett a little bit.

"Ty!"

"Yeah G Man?"

"Towel?"

"Oh, my bad."

Ty bent over and picked up his towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"I…I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you shortie. Glad to see G Man picked him up a woman. He been alone so long I was beginning to get scared to walk around naked around here. Just in case he got desperate."

"Ty I would have much higher standards than you. Bella, Ty is the other vampire I told you came to me 5 years ago much the same way you did. Ty, Bella was turned last year. She came here looking to expose the vampire world just like you did."

Ty's face became serious.

"Welcome to the team Bella. It's been a bromance up to this point. We got us a regular Mod Squad now."

"Mod Squad?" I quietly asked, confused.

"You ain't ever seen the Mod Squad? We got us the white dude, the good lookin black guy and now we got the chick. It's all working out. I just need to find me a sweet piece of ass and we could have neighborhood barbecues and shit."

"Ty why don't you come to the control room and you can tell Bella and I about your mission. Give her an idea about the kind of work we do." Garrett suggested. I noticed his arms were still around me. It should bother me but it didn't. I hadn't been held in so long. I guess Garrett realized it at the same time and took his arms away.

"Cool."

Half a second later we were in the control room. Ty hadn't gotten dressed. Still. They were sitting. I was standing. Ty crossed one leg over another…oh God there it is again.

"Seriously girl. You ain't ever seen a cock before?"

"Ty! Manners! Bella is a lady."

"How old are you girl?"

"18." I whispered. "And I have seen a …cock. Plenty. I mean not that many but the average amount of…you know…cock."

"I'm callin bullshit on this one G Man." Ty said. Garrett smirked.

"Have a seat Bella." Garrett offered. I sat, not knowing what else to do.

"Did you find him?" Garrett asked Ty.

"I wouldn't be back if I hadn't. Found him and his boys, hanging out in a small mountain range. Even painted his ass with a laser. Drone dropped a big ass missile on their ass and tent city turned to ash city. It was beautiful G Man. I wish you could have been there. They was doing target practice when it hit. Shootin US flags if you can believe that shit. The irony was delicious my man."

"Excellent work Ty. Bella, I told you Ty was looking for a certain terrorist cell leader. Once he found them he passed on the information and then used a laser to guide a drone missile to destroy not just him but the entire camp. He …"

"Oh that wasn't all I did." Ty grinned.

Garrett sighed. "What else did you do Ty?"

"So right before these fuckers fry I step out in the open. I'm about 400 yards away and I shoot the finger at these fuckers while painting their ass. They turn and start firing and I'm standing there taking these bullets and laughing my ass off right? A couple of these fuckers must think I'm a god or something cause they fall to the ground and start doin that worshippin thing, on their knees with the hands…"

"Yes. I know Ty."

"Anyway. The Drone flys in silent like and they hear it but it's too late to do anything but kiss your ass goodbye. So I stand there when the missile hits."

"You stood there?" I asked. He was still alive. Damn, it appeared nothing could kill us.

"Yep. So the wall of fire is rolling towards me and I raise my arms over my head and let it roll over me. There I am Bella. Stretched out in the desert as a wall of fire envelopes me. My clothes burn off of course. So it's over and I'm surrounded by nothing but ruins, standing completely naked in the desert. It was amazing Bella. Shoulda been there shortie."

"I'm sorry I missed it." I mumbled.

"No sweat kid. We got lots of missions to do for many, many years. You will get your shot at seeing me basking in the glow of victory completely naked. It would probably be too much for you to handle right now. Especially since my cock is the first one you ever saw."

"It is not!" I countered.

"Yeah. It is. I'm sorry G Man."

"For what?" Garrett asked.

"I set the bar too high. She is gonna think all cocks are supposed to be this perfect." Ty said solemnly.

"I had sex. He was gorgeous. Stop it already. What does he care anyway?" I was starting to get pissed off.

"My bad shortie. I got no doubt that you are a woman of the world."

"Then why are you giving me shit?" I growled. Garrett tensed.

"Cause our rooms are soundproof but sometimes certain muffled sounds slip through the vents. I thought I heard sobbing. I knew it wasn't him. I figured it might be you. If it was you I figured you could use something to take your mind off what got you so upset. So…"

"So you made sure that I walked into you and your towel fell?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cause I'd rather you be pissed than sad. Pissed makes you focused. Sad makes you despair. Nothing good comes out of despair. Welcome to the family Bella." Ty smiled.

I wanted to hug him at the moment. I didn't. But I wanted to. I actually laughed.

"Ty, could you do me a favor?"

"What ya got G Man?"

"Bella needs help adjusting to acting human. She also needs to learn how to fight."

"Fight what?" Ty asked.

"Everything." Garrett told him seriously.

"Cool. You ever been in a fight Shortie?"

"No." I admitted.

"Damn girl. You can't really learn anything about yourself until you have been in a fight. We got to get you some scars."

"I got scars. Trust me." I rubbed the one on my wrist that hadn't gone away with my other imperfections during the change. Figures.

"Bella I hate to leave you but I promise I will be back in a few days. You have the phone in your room. Let Ty know when you want to talk to me and he will dial me or you can try it yourself. Work on your touch. Acting human. Getting used to the smell of blood in your room and controlling your feeding. Work on fighting. Your books should be in tomorrow. Ty when they arrive could you get them? This place is a human free zone for about a week or so."

"No problem Garrett. I will take care of her." He nodded.

"Where are you going Garrett?" I didn't like the idea of him being gone. It made me uncomfortable.

"Mission. Very important. Very delicate. I need to fix some things before lives are lost. It's what we do Bella. Remember that. It's what you are now."

I nodded. It would be nice to save someone instead of ruining them. I watched Garrett walk out and already missed his soothing presence. I hoped he wouldn't be gone long. I wanted to spend more time with him. I guess I can get to know…Fuck!

I picked my ass off the ground. I turned and saw Ty with his fists up hopping from one foot to another.

"Teach her to act human Ty. Get her books. Let her dial the phone. Boring. Boring as fuck. You wanna learn kung fu shortie?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." I grinned.

"Good. I figure we got about 72 hours before Garrett shows up. I'm gonna beat your ass for 71 and a half of those hours."

He was smirking. Okay.

"Bring it bitch. Training room?"

"Right this way Bella."

GPOV

"Your credentials check out sir but you don't look like a typical federal agent if you don't mind me saying so. Would you please take off your sunglasses?"

"You really don't want to see my eyes, Dr. Loomis. You don't want to remember my face, what I am wearing and you sure as hell don't want to ever mention that I was here or who I was here to see. This is a national security matter. That's my ID. You do what I say or get transported to Guantanamo Bay. We understand each other?"

"You can't talk to me like that."

Fine. I took off my glasses and bore my red eyes into his green ones.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me what I can and cannot do Dr."

I think he just pissed himself. I think I have pretty eyes. Humans don't always agree.

"Right this way sir."

I followed his pompous ass down a long hall. At the end of the hall we stopped at a door.

"She doesn't talk much and she is suicidal. I am afraid I will…"

"If you insist on being present I have no problem with that. However due to the nature of our conversation I will have to place you in custody for an indeterminate period of time. Due to knowledge you possess."

"Indeterminate?"

"Yes, like I throw you under a fucking rock and forget you are there for the next fifty years. Was that your Porsche outside? It looks fun to drive. I bet you have a nice life. You want to keep it you are going to open this door and run away. Run far away. Understand?"

"Yes." He whispered. The door unlocked and Loomis did indeed run.

I walked slowly inside and saw her sitting in a rocking chair staring out the window. She looked like hell.

"It's not time for medication." She mumbled. Still her voice was clear.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, turning finally.

"Are you crazy?" My glasses were back on my face. I had to be sure she wasn't mentally unstable.

"No." She sighed. "I'm not crazy. I just don't want to live any longer. Who the hell are you?"

"Why do you not want to live any longer?"

"I let my daughter run off to her father's to make me happy and it killed her. She did it to make me happy. I was selfish. The only good thing I ever did in my life was having her. But I was self centered. More concerned about my new husband. I was ready to miss her Prom, dates, breakups and loves. Then she was gone. It wasn't fair that she was gone and I was here. So, I want to die. But I fucked that up. I suppose it's what I deserved."

"So you feel incredible guilt and it has made you want to die?"

"Yeah. That's what I said. Who the hell are you?"

"I need you to be certain you are not crazy. Because the story I am about to tell you will make you think I am. If you ever repeat this story they will lock you up forever so you have to keep this to yourself."

"What do I care if I ever get out?"

"Because she can't come here to see you. She shouldn't have to. You need to get better. When you are, I will have her ready. Ready to see you again. You need to be ready as well."

"Who can't come to see me?" She whispered.

"Bella. I met her two days ago. She is not dead. But she can't be around people right now. Not yet. Soon."

"You're lying." She was getting angry. I kneeled in front of her chair and took off my glasses.

"I give you the same pledge I gave her. I will always be honest with you. Renee, my name is Garrett. I am a vampire. Would you like to hear the most incredible story, and learn what your daughter is doing now?"

Her eyes filled with tears but she was not yelling at me to get out. Her face had a myriad of emotions. Finally the one I was looking for. The one I have been trying to keep on Bella's face.

Hope.

"You're not going to lie to me?"

"No."

"You're a vampire?"

"Yes. I would be glad to drink Dr. Loomis's blood if that would help prove it to you." She laughed. A start.

"I think I would like to hear this story, Garrett." She whispered, a large tear rolling down her cheek.

"Good. After this I have a trip to make to Washington State. Then I must get back."

"Why the hurry?"

"The sooner I get back the sooner I can help her prepare to see you. I can also get you sprung from this place so you can go home and talk to her on the phone."

That caught her attention.

"You're not fucking around are you? Your eyes…they are red. I can tell by your eyes that you are honest."

"Are you ready to hear about your daughter? She has been through a lot. She will need you as much as you need her."

"Tell me."

I smiled. And I told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it

Chapter 4

BPOV

"Fuck! That hurt you dick!"

I had thought vampires couldn't feel pain. Physical pain at least. Ty was proving that vampires could indeed feel pain. The pain that comes when you find yourself thrown on your ass over and over and over and ov…

"Get off your ass Swan! Let's try that again."

Ty. That motherfucker. A glance at the clock showed me we had been at this for 48 hours and 16 minutes. So far I had hit him once. It was hard though. It counted. Not for much but I made him say ow.

I stood up prepared to take another ass whipping. I came here for death. Not humiliation.

"What are ya doin Shortie?" Ty smiled.

"Bout to kick your ass, big guy."

"No. You about to get served again. Every time with that dumbass stance. How many times I got to show you?"

He walked over and proceeded to bend me forcefully into the position he wanted me in.

"This doesn't feel right." I whined.

"Make it feel right. Your way gets your ass kicked. You want to beat Garrett when he gets back? Learn my way."

"Can you beat Garrett?" I asked surprised.

"I hold my own." Ty shrugged.

"Can you beat Garrett?" I asked again slowly.

"No. Alright? Freaky fucker is fast. Vicious. Don't let the Mr. Nice Guy act fool ya. Guy is a stone cold bastard when it comes to fighting. Fucker took out three newborn vampires by himself in the time it took me to take out one."

Interesting. I figured he would be a great fighter based on what he did. But still. He seemed so nice. Looks can be deceiving I suppose.

"Now, let's get back to fighting. You need to keep your guard up and stop telegraphing blocking with your legs. I'm gonna break those things if you don't watch it.

Whoa.

"What did you say?" I whispered.

"I said that if you use your legs to block strikes and your opponent, vampire opponent anyway, sees it coming he or she can change the angle of the strike and break your legs. I mean they heal and all but it is a bitch to be in a fight where you can't stand."

Breaking legs. Memories flashed towards me like they sometimes do out of the blue.

A memory that was running in my head right now. A red headed whore throwing me on the ground. I felt the blood in my mouth. Dirt. I was rolled over on my back. She placed her hands on my shins and pushed. I screamed when I heard the cracks before the pain ever reached me. I thought she would have killed me. Instead she tortured me. Got the last bit of human pain she could take before she took my life. My legs were bent. I remember looking down and seeing them in odd angles. Then she took my hand gently and caressed it before breaking my fingers. She snapped my ribs. One by one. The final image was of Victoria placing her lips on James bite mark and biting down herself.

"So like I said, if you don't want me to break your legs wait until the last second to…"

I am not sure why I took it out on him. He wasn't her. He was trying to help me. Something about the mention of broken bones set me off and my monster would not stay contained.

I remember hitting him in the jaw. The wide eyed look of surprise on his face when I struck. I remember kneeing him in the crotch. He yelped. I hit him in his nose and felt a crack. I'm not sure if it was my fist or his face.

I was growling. I kept seeing her sneering face snapping my fingers. My legs. I was scared. That bitch fucking scared me! I hate being scared!

"Bella! Bella calm the fuck down girl!"

I came out of the red haze and realized I was face first in the floor. Ty was on top of me and had my arms pinned behind me. He was whispering calmly in my ear.

"Calm down little crazy white girl. Ty got ya. Calm down. Shhh."

"Ty?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get off of me? Please?" I asked a little shakily I admit.

"You gonna be cool little Bella or psycho girl? Cuz I can't let psycho girl have another shot at big Ty. You get my drift?"

"I'm good. I promise. No more nut shots."

Ty slowly moved off of me. When he let me ago he shot to the other side of the room. Great. My only friend is frightened of me.

"I'm sorry Ty. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Shit girl you can't hurt me. But uh you did catch me by surprise and all. That's it. I thought we was funnin then we were kinda goin Carlito's Way on each other. It's all good though. Long as you are…you know what? Why don't we grab a drink? A little O Neg always chills me right the fuck out."

"Yeah. A break probably would be good."

I walked into my room and was hit instantly with the smell of blood. Damn Garrett. Still I give him credit. It didn't bother me as much as before. I walked to the fridge and realized I had only drank one bag since I came here with Garrett the first night. Since then I have pretty much stayed busy. Ty followed me in a few seconds later. He had a thermos I assumed was filled with blood.

I got a message on my laptop from the surface. Three boxes of books upstairs. I'll get them in a bit."

"No hurry." I whispered, a bit embarrassed.

"Nah. You need a break. I should have listened to Gar. You can't be fighting constantly. Especially since you are only a bit over a year turned. Liable to snap. Happens to all of us."

"Yeah…" I didn't want to think about it any longer.

Ty turned the TV on and sat on what I guess was my couch now. I heated up the bag of blood. It was nice to be able to feed without hearing screams, no matter how short they were.

I didn't realize I was standing until Ty looked at me and then the couch.

"I'm good." It's not like I got tired.

"Bella. Act human. Humans sit. Sit." He patted the cushion next to him. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Quickly.

"Get up and do it again."

I got up slowly and very slowly moved back down.

"Good. Now every few seconds cross your legs or something. Pretend you're in a skirt and flash some thigh or something."

"I will later."

"Blink."

"I will later."

"Run your tongue over your lips very slowly." Ty further instructed.

"Why? What the hell does that have to do with seeming human?"

"Nothing. You got nice lips. Just wanted to see you do it. Want to see me do it?"

"No!"

"Just askin shortie. No need to get butt hurt over it."

I continued to sip the blood using all my will power not to just suck it down and attack another one.

"So was it something I said?" Ty asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"Was what?"

"Whatever had you go from fighting one second like Hannah Montana and the next like Lindsey Lohan on bad crack?"

May as well be truthful. Looks like we were going to be together a while.

"Yeah. The broken legs thing."

"What about it? I wasn't threatening you. Just trying to help you out so it doesn't happen. Gotta look out for you kid. You're my crew now. Gotta take care of my little soldiers."

"I know. It just brought back a memory. The vampire that turned me, she tortured me first. She broke my fingers, my ribs and…my legs. It was the second time I had a broken leg from a vampire."

"I see. Well you gonna get to go Betty White on meth when we find her. I'll hold her ass down and you can break everything on that bitch's body. We will go medieval on her ass."

"I can't." I told him quietly.

"Why not?"

"My ex boyfriend killed her."

That shut Ty up. For a moment.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning Bella. I'll tell you my story. I was a very successful high school athlete. I matriculated in College on an athletic scholarship. A Spring Break in Vegas and a very bad choice to have sex with a very beautiful woman left me waking up in the desert three days later glistening in the sun with a powerful taste for blood."

"Glistening? You mean sparkling?"

"I do not sparkle. White boys like Garrett sparkle. I glisten in the sun. On with my story. I wake up and go on a killing spree. I run into the night, finally finding some woods to hide in. I get sick of life. I must have killed damn near 80 people. I didn't even know what the fuck I was. But I decide to turn myself over to the man. I couldn't help myself. I tried damn it, but I was sucking motherfucker…" I guess he saw the look on my face…" I mean draining, feeding, you know what the fuck I'm talkin bout. Anyway I make my way across country and realize I am near DC. I walk up to the Pentagon at night expectin if anybody could kill me it would be those fuckers. The Government always got something goin on. Anyway I jump the fence, an alarm goes off and Garrett has his hands around my head. I'm expectin to die but the fucker is laughing. He invites me in, shows me around and talks to me. Really talks to me. Anyway five years later and I'm a superhero and he is my sidekick."

"Side kick?"

"Yep." Ty seemed satisfied with his answer. I didn't push.

"So that's me Bella. Tell me about you and your ex boyfriend who can kill vampires."

I took a deep breath inhaling the scent of blood. I think it had gotten stronger.

"When I was 17 I moved to Forks Washington to live with my father…"

Garrett POV

I could smell them. I knew they were around. I wasn't in their territory. They must be ranging out farther. Or…of course. Charlie would be special to them. Best friends with young Jacob's father. Bella taken by a vampire. I would imagine that they would be protective over him. Unfortunately Charlie's dangers were more of the self inflicted variety than the undead type. I had parked a few blocks over to give them a chance should they be watching to approach me. I really didn't want Charlie Swan to see a giant wolf crash through his wall.

Yes. Three more of the big furballs were in the side of the road pacing me. I smiled at the tree line and began whistling. More noise. The closer I got to Charlie's door the more agitated they became.

"Fine. Let's talk."

I took off across the street. Within three steps I was in the dense forest and moving at a high rate of speed to my designated rendezvous point. The pitter patter of little paws following me. I came to a stop and as expected I was surrounded. Good. I like being in the center when I am addressing a group. I find it allows me to make everyone feel they are a part of the conversation.

They were growling.

"I would like to speak to one of you. If you all attack me I will have to hurt you. I would like to avoid that. I could have simply driven up to his front step. I could have gotten him at First Beach. You shifters aren't great chasing a vampire into water are you?"

That caused the circling to stop.

A few seconds later and a young man in cut off shorts walked out behind a tree. Following him were his furry brothers and according to Bella a sister in there somewhere.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How do you know about us?"

I took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. Damn did they stink.

"Garrett, visiting Charlie and Bella told me."

"What?" he asked. I thought I was pretty clear.

"What? I answered your questions." I informed him shrugging my shoulders.

"You are not allowed here Leech." The angry young man growled.

"Actually I'm not in La Push. According to the treaty you aren't supposed to be here. Do I need to declare war on you? Because I can."

"You seem to be short an army Leech." The man I surmised was Jacob smiled.

"You may want to rethink that. You really should be aware of your surroundings. Not only on the ground but…above."

My eyes looked at the laser dot on his bare chest and followed the trajectory to the tree top. Laser sites rained down from the trees. Within seconds my team had rappelled down. I give them credit. Being surrounded by horse sized wolves and they didn't flinch. Of course Connolly was smiling.

"Jason." I nodded as he walked up, rifle still trained on Jacob. I looked at Jacob and saw his eyes had gotten very large.

"Garrett. So you weren't shittin me. Big fucking wolves." He grinned.

I turned my attention back to the young man in front of me.

"You must be Jacob. Jacob I am hoping all your friends, especially, I believe her name is Leah? Have clothing like you do. It would be in everyone's best interest for your pack to phase as you have done so an open dialogue can be established."

"If they don't?" Jacob growled.

"Then I see how many bullets you can take before you stop healing and just give up. Maybe there isn't a limit. But it's gonna hurt like hell to find out." Connolly answered.

Jacob nodded at his friends. A minute later and all were present and fully dressed. As dressed as they do anyway.

"Excellent. As I said my name is Garrett. These gentleman with the large rifles dressed in camouflage are members of Navy Seal Team D. This is their commanding officer Jason Connolly. No rank. No one could find it in themselves to give him one." I laughed. Until I realized no one else was laughing.

"You done?" Connolly asked.

"Yeah. Done." I mumbled. Nobody gets my sense of humor. Bella gets it. I can tell this about her already. I turned back to the class.

"Anyway they are here as a favor to me. Namely to help me stop you from attacking me. Normally I would just fight you but I don't think Bella would be very happy with me if I hurt any of you. So forgive the guns being pointed at you. A necessary precaution."

"You know Bella?"

"Yes Jacob. I do. I am here to tell Charlie about her. To tell Charlie everything. I am working with Bella to help her be around humans. He can talk to her over the phone. This needs to happen."

"So she can say goodbye?" He whispered.

"No. So she can say hello. Would you be willing to listen? I can tell you what she has gone through. What she did to end it. What she will be doing now. Then I must speak to Charlie. He needs to know she isn't gone Jacob."

"How do you know my name?"

"Bella told me."

"Does she know you are here?"

"No." he nodded. Poor kid. Heartbreak. Devastating heartbreak.

He said nothing but stepped back. The rest were looking to him for leadership. With a look and a nod the tension released. An unspoken command to stand down.

"Now unless anyone has any immediate questions for me I can begin telling you about myself and why I am here."

"I have a question." One of the young men raised his hand.

"Quil, shut up!" The female yelled.

"No! It's quite alright. What is your question young man?"

"Why are they called Seal Team D?"

"Because Seal Teams A through C were all killed doing favors for me in regards to werewolves. This is the fourth one I have been given."

That at least broke the tension. Some of the wolves actually laughed.

"You know one of these days I am going to figure out how to kill you and I'm going to remind you of all the shit you talked about me." Connolly whispered.

"Yes. Maybe you could get an extraterrestrial suit of armor and a laser rifle and shoot me to pieces cowboy. I know. You could shove a grenade in my mouth." I smirked.

"Don't be stupid. Where do you come up with this shit? Hurry up and talk to your new girlfriends ex and daddy so we can get home. I got tickets to the game tomorrow night."

"You are a romantic Jason. Now. Okay group, listen up. My name is Garrett. I was turned into a vampire during the Revolutionary War…

Three hours later and I felt like I made new friends. Jacob spent a lot of time asking about Bella and what she had gone through, what she would be doing, asking if I could try to talk her into calling him. I told him I would do my best but he needed to understand she was very ashamed of herself right now. Once she began to get past this she would need friends. In short, don't expect much right away but it would get better. Whether they ever would have truly been happy cannot be determined. But they could still be each other's friends.

I knocked on the door to Charlie's house, Jacob at my side. I hadn't planned to tell Charlie about the pack. I figured that was their business. But Jacob decided that since he was going to know about vampires that it may help to know about wolves. I asked why he never told him after Bella was taken.

"I wasn't sure if it was better to tell him his daughter had been killed by a sadistic vampire. With everything going on it seemed like an unnecessary problem to put on him."

The door opened and I damn near lost my breath I had been holding. The pictures did him no justice. He looked horrible.

"What the hell do you want? Jake? Who the hell is this Jake?"

"My name is Garrett. I work for the US Government. I would like to speak to you."

"Government huh? I got nothing to say. It's my day off. Call the station for an appointment."

He began to close the door in my face.

"I have information on your daughter, Isabella Swan. Your very alive daughter. I know where she is, and I can arrange it so you can speak to her by phone and see her eventually. But if this is a bad time I can certainly call your station and…"

"Stop. What did you say about my daughter?" I expected to see hope in his eyes. All I saw was ten shades of pissed off as Connolly would say. He was reaching for something…oh for God's sake. A gun?

"You heard exactly what I said Charlie. Do you want to continue reaching for that gun and shoot a federal officer or do you want to find out about your baby girl?"

His hand stopped at least.

"Come inside."

"Actually Charlie I think it would be better if you came outside. To the back. I have some things to show you. Garrett does as well. It will all be easier to believe if you see."

Ten minutes later we were back inside. Charlie walked to the kitchen to grab a beer. I beat him there.

"I think we have had enough of those to last us for the next century don't you?"

He said nothing. I think he was a little freaked out by the whole Jacob turning into a wolf and me moving at the speed of light and knocking over trees.

"Yeah."

"Good. Have a Coke and come to the living room. We have much to discuss."

"Your kind killed my daughter? Or did Jacob's friends…"

"Your daughter is like me now but she is very much alive. I have a lot to explain and I really want to get back to her. So if you would?"

He nodded and walked to the living room. Jacob glanced at me in thanks. The alcohol had to stop.

Four hours later we were done. I was done anyway. I had explained this shit three times.

"So I can maybe see her one day?"

"Yes. Quite often I hope."

"And I can talk to her?"

"Yes. I am hoping to arrange conversations with you and Renee in a few days."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I have been alive well over two hundred years. I have found two vampires worthy of joining me in protecting this country and the human race. Two. She is the second. She is an extremely good person. She needs direction. To know that her life isn't over. I plan to give her that direction."

"If she wants to leave?"

"I will help her move. She owes me nothing. She is under no obligation. But understand something Charlie. Jacob told her what happened to Renee. He told her about you. She feels enough guilt for things she had no control over. When she sees you and talks to you I expect to be a strong pillar of support for her. No feeling sorry for yourself. She needs to know that you are okay. Understand?"

"Yeah. I understand. I will…" he took a deep ragged breath… "No more drinking. I'm going to get cleaned up. I promise. I will be there for her."

"Good. Jake will be keeping an eye on you."

"For what?" Charlie asked angrily. I can play that game.

"To make sure you haven't fallen off the damn wagon. I don't give a damn if you go to AA or Church. But you are Dad. Your daughter needs you strong. If you can't be strong then you will do her more harm than good. Get it together Swan. I'm calling Jake in five days. Five days. You want to talk to your daughter you better get back to being the man you are supposed to be and she deserves. Understand?"

"Yes. I understand." Damn it. Now he was crying. I wanted to be tough because I figured he would respond to this. Now he was crying.

"Come here big guy." I pulled him into a hug and he started sobbing. Shit. Glad I had my overcoat on. Awkward.

"There ya go. Let it out."

"You just don't know what its like to think your baby was…"

"I know. I know. But she's not. It's going to be okay." I kept patting him on the back. Maybe if I stepped away…nope, he just clutched me more tightly. I stood there awkwardly while Charlie Swan released his demons. Jake stood in the kitchen doorway and smiled. It wasn't a sarcastic smile. He wasn't growling because I was near a human. Maybe we had made some headway. It was good. Bella would need all the friends she could get.

I really wanted to leave. I had not known her for very long at all and already I missed her. I worried about her. I wondered what she was doing. She hadn't called so I guess Ty was keeping her busy but still, I had kind of hoped she would call.

An hour later I was in the air with Seal Team D. Actually they didn't have a designation letter. But when they were first assembled they asked me so many dumb ass questions I named them Seal Team D. I figured the D could stand for Duh or dumbass. Whichever worked for me.

8 hours later we were on the ground in DC. An hour later and I walked into my home. Sublevel 7. I heard the sounds of battle coming from the training room. I stopped by and saw Bella's door was opened. The TV was on and the boxes of books were on her floor. At least they hadn't been spending the whole time fighting.

I walked in the training room and saw Bella tossing Ty into a reinforced wall. She turned to me and smile. I tried to ignore the feelings of joy that look did for me. She looked glad to see me. Very glad. I was very glad to see her. I was afraid when I was away from her that she was a dream I would wake from when I returned and found her gone.

"Have you two been having fun?"

She smiled.

"I know Kung Fu." She grinned.

"Show me."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it.

A/N So most of you caught my matrix reference. Im very proud of you who did. Those of you who have read me a while know I love to throw in lines from my favorite movies. I was most proud of my favorite line from Terminator that I used in the first chapter of Growing Up. Keep your eyes open. That was a gimme. Others may be more obscure ;) Only true supergeeks like myself will get them.

Chapter 5

BPOV

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get Bella?" Garrett asked, sounding a bit irritated. I guess he doesn't like questions during movies.

The two of us had been watching a Lord of the Rings marathon. Garrett insisted after I told him I had never read the books or seen the movies. I admit Aragon was hot. So was Legolas. The movies had their moments but it all seemed pointless.

"Why didn't they just fly the big eagles into Mordor and drop the damn ring in the lava?"

"Because. The big dark guys on the dragons would have killed the eagles." Garrett explained.

"Not if the armies had just attacked Mordor to begin with. The dragons would have been busy. All it took was one giant eagle getting in. I mean they flew right to Frodo and Sam. They could have been there in an hour. Instead these little people had to walk forever to get there and go through all this crap when they could have just caught a ride with a giant eagle. For that matter why did Gandalf ride his horse from the one castle to the other? You know, the one with the steward who has got to be the worst dad I have ever heard of? Why didn't he just catch a ride with his birds? He seemed to be able to get them anytime he wanted."

"They were busy," Was Garrett's short response.

"Doing what? What could giant Eagles be doing that kept them that busy?"

"Did you like the movies Bella?" I guess he didn't know either.

"Yeah Garrett. I did."

"Good. Now what would you like to do?"

"Train."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. You trained for 24 hours straight on the light beam test. You can overdo it. Relax. We can read. I can show you how to work the main database. The satellites. Anything besides training."

My touch isn't great Garrett." I reminded him.

"It is getting better. Why don't you work on that? I could help."

"What would you like me to touch?" I asked wondering what he trusted me not to break…

Oh shit.

He was quiet. Maybe he didn't notice.

"Go ahead Garrett! Tell her what you want her to touch!" Ty yelled from his room. Really got to start closing the door.

An awkward silence descended.

"Well I am going to beat the fuck out of Tyrone. I would suggest you work on your touch, human tendencies, things besides fighting." Garrett casually said.

"Why? I want to fight." I argued.

"Maybe. But in a few days you are going to be talking to your parents on the phone. I am hoping in two weeks you will have enough control that with my help and Ty's that you can actually see both of them. So get to work."

Garrett walked out.

Wait.

I ran after him in the hallway.

"What did you say?" I grabbed him by the arm.

"I said you are going to be speaking to your parents on the phone tomorrow. And if everything works out right, seeing them in a couple weeks."

"How?" Why was he fucking with me like this?

"I read up on your parents. I saw they weren't doing well. They needed to know you were okay Bella."

"That's where you were? The past two days?" I whispered.

"Yes. Lives needed to be saved. Yours, and your parents. You need them in your life."

"I thought they couldn't know."

"Says who?" he asked.

"Isn't it a law or something?"

Garrett shrugged. "I'm the government. I do what the hell I want. In case you haven't noticed I have been breaking the supposed law for a very long damn time."

A part of me really wanted to hug him until I realized…

"What's wrong Bella? Are you angry that I did this without your knowledge? I…I'm sorry. I thought you would…"

"No. It's fine. But they know, don't they?"

"Know what exactly?"

"They know what I have done."

"Yes. Jake explained…"

"Jake! You spoke to Jake!"

"Yes. He changed into a wolf in front of Charlie to help me explain."

"Jake didn't attack you?"

"He wanted to at first but once I threw your name out there he calmed down."

Oh my God.

"Why?"

"I covered that."

"But now they know! They know I killed people!" Oh God no.

"Bella they don't care! It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" I screamed.

"They fucking love you anyway! Deal with it! They need you to be strong because they fell apart when they thought you were dead. So don't be carrying your guilt to them. Get over it or put it aside. You don't have time to wallow." Garrett screamed back.

"You had no right to approach them." I told him.

"Of course I didn't have a right. I did it anyway. You think I only do what I have a right to do?"

"Yes. I mean you should."

"Well I don't."

I really had nothing to say to that. He said nothing so I guess the argument was closed.

"I can't talk to them. I'm too ashamed."

"They need to hear from you. Either you call them or I am bringing them here."

"You can't Garrett. I don't want them to see me lusting for their blood. Seeing the monster I have become."

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are not a monster. Stop describing yourself as one. Self-pity is not attractive."

"I…"

Wait a minute.

"Did you just say I…"

"Yes. Nothing is wrong with your hearing. I said it and I meant it."

I wanted to ask follow up questions but didn't. One because I wasn't sure what to ask. Two because a speaker just said his name.

He walked towards the control room.

"Yes General?"

"We have an emergency. The type only you can handle. Can I come down?"

Garrett looked at me.

"Better I come up. I'm on my way."

Twenty minutes later Garrett walked in, went to my closet pulled out a black suit I wasn't aware I had. It looked like a wet suit.

"Ty. Water gear. Time is of the essence. Bella, put the wet suit on."

Wet suit?

"Wet…"

"Now Bella. I will brief you both in the air."

"I'm not ready…"

"Get in the fucking suit already." Garrett was in his. I changed hurriedly. Following Garrett and Ty to the elevator I came down here on. I realized a part of me was hoping I would never have to come out of my self imposed exile.

I saw three humans on the first floor. I recognized them from my first night here. Their smell caught my attention but I didn't growl. The smell didn't hit me as hard. I admit I had gotten used to the smell permeating my room. I guess Garrett had a point with the whole scent thing.

A few minutes later we were in a chopper. A big black chopper.

"We rendezvous with the USS Washington aircraft carrier in thirty minutes. At that time we will each get into a F22 raptors. We will be riding shotgun. Bella in that compartment is a blood pouch. Drain it. We can experiment later. Right now…"

"What's an F 22 Raptor?" I asked.

Wait a minute.

Aircraft carrier?

"A fighter jet shortie. A very fast fighter jet. Meaning we got to get our asses somewhere quick so shut up and listen to G Man." Ty helpfully added. Asshole. Still he was probably right. I should pay attention.

"Thank you Ty. No need to be rude to Bella though. She isn't up to date on the lingo. Right now the SSBN Ohio class submarine, Oklahoma is sitting on the bottom of the ocean. 1200 feet deep. An explosion of unknown origin has crippled the sub. The explosion occurred near the reactor. The water proof doors held. There were 15 officers and 140 enlisted men on that ship. We don't know how many are alive but since the explosion occurred near the reactor in an area with a limited number of crew working I am hopeful that a large number of sailors are still alive."

"So we go down and lift the sub, right Gar?"

"No Ty. The reactor is in meltdown. That sub can never reach the surface. The sailors and the missiles have to reach the surface. The reactor has to be flooded and the rods pulled so the bottom of the Atlantic doesn't turn into a nuclear wasteland and then we are going to leave that damn thing at the bottom."

"How do we get them out?" I asked quietly. This was beyond me. My touch. I would fuck this up.

"There are pods being dropped to the ocean bottom as we speak. Jason Connolly and his team have taken over rescue operations. That is how we are able to help. Each Pod can hold 60 sailors. We get to the bottom, hook up the pods to the wreckage. Walk the sailors in and then swim them slowly to the surface so they don't die from the bends. Then we come down, use chains to recover the missiles and mission complete. Bella, while you and Ty are organizing the sailors inside I will take care of hooking up the pods."

"I can't rescue sailors." I said quickly.

"Yes, you can. Now drink your blood. You will both be in scuba. The sailors will be told it is a top secret deep sea suit."

"Garrett, she has a point. Explosion man. There is gonna be blood." Ty said helping my argument.

Garrett looked me in the eye.

"You're a fucking hero Bella. Be heroic."

I'm not a fucking hero.

"Yes. You are."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No. You didn't have to. Defining moments Bella. You define them or they define you. Get your head straight. We are on the carrier in 5 minutes. Raptors will get us to the USS Kennedy in two hours. When we reach the site we dive. The containers are on the bottom. Those men will have about three hours of life support left. They are scared and probably breathing very fast due to panic. Figure we have an hour and a half to get them out."

10 minutes later we were blasting off a deck in a jet. I screamed. I wasn't tempted by the pilot. I couldn't even smell him. I had a helmet on. I was taking in oxygen I didn't need.

"Ma'am?

Oh shit. A voice in my head. I'm hearing voices in my head.

"Ma'am?

Or the pilot.

"Yes. Copy? Roger?"

"Ma'am do you think it would be possible for you not to scream anymore?"

"Would it be possible for you not to turn this plane upside down anymore?"

"Yes ma'am. That can definitely be arranged. First time in a fighter?"

"Yeah. Usually when I am flying there are peanuts and drinks offered."

"I see. Hold on. We are hitting supersonic. Your stomach may feel flattened."

Yeah. That's not going to happen. I sat back and concentrated on not touching anything. Garrett would not be happy if I broke the fighter. Deciding to look and see if I can see Garrett or Ty I checked my right and panicked.

"The plane is on fire! I swear I didn't touch anything!"

"It's all right ma'am. That's just vapor trails. Happens every time. Nothing is on fire."

He was chuckling. Great. I wonder if he knew that the girl behind him was a blood sucking demon who had murdered 38 people if he would still be chuckling. Probably not.

"Bella! You having fun shortie?"

What the hell?

"Ty? How are you talking to me?"

"Called a radio. New technology. Been around since before World War 2."

"No need to be a smart ass."

"Ty we really need to keep the radio open for the pilots." I heard Garrett's voice instruct sternly. Killjoy.

One hour later we began to descend. Good. I was bored. I kind of saw the Carrier in the distance. Damn it looked small.

"Are we really going to land on that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"It's moving." I pointed out. Maybe he didn't know.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Shouldn't it stop?" I heard Ty laughing over the radio.

"Blackjack 127, 128 and 129 we have you in range. Angel three zero descend for approach."

"Copy."

This wasn't good. We were coming up on that thing fast. This poor guy was going to kill himself. Oh damn. I remembered what Ty said. Fire. My clothes are going to burn off. Oh damn. This is not good. Is this suit flammable? Probably not. They have to think of these things. Right? Damn…

"Hey! Hey top gun! You're going to fast!"

"Quiet please ma'am."

Quiet? He's about to kill himself and I'll be naked.

Oh shit. Here it comes.

"Shit, shit,shit,shit,shit…"

The plane bumped hard. Then it caught on something. Then it stopped. We stopped. I opened my eyes and saw we had made it onto the deck.

"Thank you for flying with me today ma'am. I hope you enjoyed your time and will consider the US Navy the next time you need to travel."

"Uh…yeah. Can I get out now? Please?"

"Let me taxi to the elevator. Your friends are landing right now."

Five minutes later my feet hit the ground. Then I realized people were watching me. Remember to act human Bella. Remember to move slow.

I began walking towards the tall center building on the deck. Damn it was loud up here.

"Ma'am are you okay?" My pilot asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"You're walking in slow motion."

Oh. Maybe I should speed up.

"Let me escort you Bella." Garrett walked up and offered his arm. I hooked mine in his.

"Just keep pace with me Bella. I'll get you there. How are you doing?"

"Good." I was. I wasn't hungry. I hadn't even thought about blood since I had that bag on the helicopter.

"Great. Stay focused and you will be fine. You are about to save a lot of lives. Lots of people are counting on you. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation. Then I really looked at Garrett. He had a flight suit on but he had peeled it off to his waist. I could see his spandex wetsuit on underneath it. Damn he looked good. I mean he really looked good. He made us put in brown contacts in the helicopter but his eyes were still gorgeous. He also had this look on his face. He was focused. The only thing that mattered to him at this moment was getting those boys off the bottom of the ocean. He wasn't worried about bloodlust or killing anyone by accident or breaking anything by touch. He had a mission. Nothing would stop him. I glanced at Ty and saw the same look on his face. Would I be like that in five years? Would I ever get past my guilt? He killed a lot more people than I did.

Garrett led me to the tower and the three of us took an elevator to the top. I was guessing this was the flight control or the bridge or something. There were a lot of computers, and screens showing charts. I probably shouldn't touch anything. I looked for the big wooden wheel but it must be somewhere else. I saw a small one but it didn't seem big enough to steer this thing.

"They don't have a big wheel. I asked the first time I came onto one of these. A main wheel is more for show. Computers pretty much run this bitch."

I nodded, thankful to Ty for saving me from a stupid question.

A man in black fatigues walked up. Short blonde hair, about 6'3. Really hot for a human.

"Damn Garrett. When you pick a stray to train you don't fuck around. She is hot." He winked at me.

"Bella, Jason Connolly, leader of Seal Team D, assigned to our division, or as I like to call him, Renfield."

"Renfield?" Strange nickname.

"Yes. When we need human servants to do chores we call him." Garrett grinned.

"Fuck you sparkles. Bella it is truly a pleasure to meet you." He was looking at me with a weird look.

"Have we met before?" Jason asked.

"Maybe in another life. Not this one." Garrett answered. "Can we get down to business?"

I stood still listening to Garrett and Jason discuss strategy. Until Ty bumped my arm and whispered to fidget. I crossed one leg over another. I looked at him and he slowly blinked. I rolled my eyes but blinked slowly. Then I took a whiff. Damn. The scents were starting to get to me. The smell of adrenalin. These guys were worried obviously. But their heartbeats were increasing. Ty must have noticed me sniff.

"Ow!" Fucker slapped me in the back of the head.

"Stop thinking with your stomach shortie."

Oh yeah.

"Okay. Time for a swim." Garrett stated, grabbing my hand and walking us out of the room. We walked to the edge of the flight deck. I noticed everyone else was on the other side. The lights were out on this side. It had gotten dark since we landed.

Garrett grabbed three bags and tossed one at me. I opened it and saw a strange looking mask and a strange looking air tank.

"These were experimental scuba outfits for deep sea diving. They don't work for shit. We won't need them of course. Once we reach the sub put the mask and tank on. We can't have the sailors wondering too much how we got down there. We reach the bottom we find the sub. It will be hard to miss. According to Connolly the escape pods are down there. We simply pick them up, place them onto the top port and go in through the back torpedo bays. Once we get them in, we swim them up. Slowly. Follow my lead. I have the decompression ascension rate worked out."

Garrett jumped. Holy shit. This was real. Guess I better go…

"Fuck!"

Ty threw me in. I didn't bother surfacing. I had tried to bury myself underwater once. I killed a young couple when I came out. I knew how to handle water. I shot down catching up with Garrett. Ty passed me. His legs were longer I suppose. More power to his kicks.

It was dark. Even my eyes couldn't see much. I think I saw fish. Maybe. Then I saw nothing. I could get lost down here.

A hand reached out and grabbed mine. Even without seeing him I knew it was Garrett. I let him lead me towards the bottom. After a few minutes I saw a light. It must have been the lights on the rescue pod. We finally reached the bottom of the sea. The pressure was tremendous. Not enough to bother me. Nothing could bother me. But enough that I knew it was there.

The funny thing about being a vampire is I still felt human. My skin did anyway. My hair. My…other parts. So did Garrett and Ty. Feel human I mean. So it was a bit surreal to be in a situation where your mind understands you should be dead but you aren't. The three days I spent on the bottom of the ocean working up the courage to open my mouth prepared me for this. Not for the darkness. But for the water.

Garrett pointed to the right. I barely saw it. An outline of a shadow against a shadow. He pulled open his bag and place the mask and tank on. Ty did the same. Not wanting to be left out I pulled mine on. Annoying.

A light lit up. Ty had grabbed a flashlight hanging from one of the massive escape pods. The wasteland before us lit up. No fish. No nothing except a giant submarine with one end blown out. It was on its side. Not good. It would complicate…

Garrett rolled it over.

Ty swam quickly to the end that had blown. I followed. It was a huge explosion. I saw a body on the ocean floor. It was missing an arm. The face had an expression of horror. He wasn't much older than I.

Poor kid.

Ty slapped me on the back of the head. That was getting old. I looked at him biting back a growl that would have came out as bubbles anyway.

He pointed to my head and tapped it.

Get focused. Got it.

I followed him to the wall towards the back of the sub. Garrett had his ear to the sub wall. I copied him and heard the voices. The moans of pain. No crying. Brave men. I would be so scared. We swam to the rescue pods. Ty grabbed one end and I grabbed another. Garrett ripped open a porthole around 7 foot in diameter. We placed the pod on it. Garrett did something to the controls and I heard a hiss and pressure. Then a pumping noise. He must be draining the water. I was so lost here. Damn his hair looked good floating in the water.

Ty grabbed me and we swam around to these tubes on top. He pointed down. Guess we were going down. He went first and I followed.

He hit a circular cover and when I followed he closed it behind me. Then we were in a pretty dry room. Just like that.

"Torpedo tubes. The ones on top used for the really bad missiles."

"Bad?"

"Nukes."

"Oh."

I heard the noises. Ty walked to a door and ripped it open. I looked behind me and saw a door behind us.

"Waterproof doors. Shut down in an explosion. Keep water out of the decks. Hopefully enough to limit the damage but not this time. Not that blast. Damn thing got slammed."

"Can you hear them?"

"Of course I can woman. You ain't the only damn vampire here. Now listen up. Don't be using your real name."

"What name do you want me to use?"

"Don't talk. I'll handle shit. You just concentrate on looking like you are breathing while not breathing."

I nodded my head. One more door to lift.

The smell hit me like an avalanche. So much blood. So many racing hearts. Garrett sent me here. He knew what I would be facing. He trusted me.

Ty glanced warily at me and then continued in. The shock on the sailors' faces was evident.

"How did you get here? How did you get the doors open?" A man who looked like an officer asked.

"You wanna ask twenty questions or get the fuck out of here?" Ty asked.

"My men and I would definitely like to get out of here."

Hold your breath Bella. Just hold your breath Bella.

"Who the hell are you ma'am?" One of the sailors asked. I admit my vampire body was looking good in this wetsuit. I wish I had this body when I was human.

"That's Amber…Deveroux. She don't talk. Everybody follow us. Amber, lead the way."

I turned around and began walking very slowly. I wanted to run and I wanted to attack. Damn it Garrett.

"Keep going shortie. Focus on the mission." Ty whispered from behind. I stepped aside and watched 60 sailors climb into the escape pods and strap in. Ty knocked on the side of the sub to signal Garrett. The Pod closed with a hiss sealing off the pod from the sub. I looked at 40 more sailors. I should probably say something.

"Anybody else besides those in this room?"

The officer who spoke up earlier spoke up again.

"I know the Captain is dead plus most of the officers on duty at the time of the explosion. Anybody left probably have died or are dying of fatal overdoes of radiation.

"The reactor room walls should have locked down." Ty said.

"Yes. But they don't always work."

"That reactor needs to get wet." I whispered so only Ty could hear.

"Yeah. Plutonium rods need to be pulled. You think you could do it or you want to hang with the boys?"

Rods? I could find rods. They glow right? They do on TV.

"I think I will…"

"Good. I got the rods. You stay here. Let Garrett know when they are loaded by gently bumping the side of the sub."

"No! You can't leave me here! Some are bleeding."

"Yep. Be good. Be a hero." Ty ran off.

"Where the hell is he going?" a sailor asked.

"Checking for more survivors." I whispered, using the last of my air. Shit. My throat was burning. I could feel venom pooling in my mouth.

No! I would not do this damn it! No!

"You okay Amber?" The officer asked.

I took a shallow breath.

"Yep. Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are red. They were brown. Now they are red. Red and black.

Fuck. My contacts dissolved.

"Experimental diving suit. Must have broken some blood vessels in my eyes." I said softly trying to drown out the sound of blood rushing through their veins.

An escape pod sat down. I gently banged on the wall. The seal closed and the sailors were gone. We wouldn't need the third escape pod unfortunately. Ty wasn't back yet. May as well head out. I went back to the area we entered and swam outside. Where was…

Oh fuck!

Garrett turned the flashlight on his face inches from my face. He scared the shit out of me. Still he was smiling. I looked around and saw that he had been using a third escape pod to gather bodies that had been on the ocean floor. I looked back at him. I noticed his smile was sad. I hugged him. I hadn't hugged anyone voluntarily in a long time. It felt like the right thing to do.

We swam over to the pods. I lifted one and Garrett lifted the other. I followed his lead. An hour and a half later we were at the surface. Connolly's Seals were in the water hooking chains to the pods and raising them to the deck.

"You did good." Garrett whispered in ear.

"I nearly killed them all. Ty left me alone with them!"

"You didn't. You did good. Now let's go get some nukes before China finds them."

Ty was waiting for us at the bottom. He had dragged the reactor out and had rods in his hands. I had a strong opinion on where he could stick them. Fourteen missiles were lying on the bottom of the ocean. Chains dropped down and Garrett and I began hooking them up to the missiles. We followed them to the surface in case the chains broke. Sixteen hours later we were done. We scaled the carrier on the dark side that was still dark and unoccupied. Jason was there waiting for us.

"Good job. I don't know why they wouldn't let us do it but really not bad."

"Thanks." I answered.

"Hey Bella maybe when we get back we could go…"

"She's busy Connolly." Garrett practically growled.

"No offense Gar. Just asking her out for a drink." He grinned.

"I might drink your blood." I told him honestly.

"I might not mind darlin." He winked.

"Enough. Bella lets go. Ty, you too."

"You can ask me out for a drink Connolly. What are you? O neg?"

"Fuck you Gavin. Have a nice trip back. See you guys in Washington."

I flew in an F 22 on the way home. This time we went straight to Washington and did an inflight fueling thing. I was very careful to not touch anything once again. We arrived home and took the elevator down. I wanted to go to my room and take a shower. Get the smell of salt water out of my hair. Drink a few bags of hot blood. Bath in it. It would be very bad when the smell of my room hit me.

"Bella a word before you go to your room?"

"Yeah Garrett. Of course."

"Tomorrow 100 sailors will be going home after debriefing. Their loved ones will be waiting for them. Their wives and children. Their parents. They are going home today because of what we did today. You are a part of that. Those men are alive because of you."

I said nothing.

"Now. Do you want to save two more lives?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation. I was ready for whatever mission…

"So are you ready to speak to your parents?"

Oh.

I met his eyes. He was smiling. It was a warm smile.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Good. In eight hours you can call your Mom. With East Coast time she should be up. I arranged for her to be discharged so she is home. A couple hours later your father will be up. Save their lives Bella."

Garrett walked out.

He was right. It was time to talk to my parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it.

Chapter 6

BPOV

"Mom?"

"Be….Bella?"

Her voice when she said hello. I forgot the sound of her voice.

"Yeah Mom. It's me." I said quietly. Almost as if I raised my voice she may run away.

"Bella…your voice, it sounds like you but…is it really you? You're alive? He wasn't lying. Your alive baby?"

I'm really not was the first thing that popped in my head before I could stop it. I wouldn't dump my problems onto her.

"I'm alive Mom. I'm okay."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you go to him to make me feel better. I should have stayed with you. I should have been a better mother. I was horrible Bella. Look what it has cost you."

She was crying heavily now. I began sobbing. The sound of her in tears tore my heart. My mother. My best friend. We took care of each other. I taught her to be responsible. I tried anyway. She taught me to lighten up. She tried anyway.

"Please don't cry Mommy." I whispered. I don't know why I said that. I hadn't called her mommy since I was five years old.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I was selfish. I…"

"Enough Mom. I'm alive. I…I would have called you but Mom…" I took a deep breath.

"I've done things Mom. I've done terrible things." My voice felt so small. I wanted to crawl into her arms and confess everything.

"Bella, Garrett told me everything. It wasn't your fault. You didn't ask for this baby."

"I should have ran, Mom. I should have ran from him. I should have gone back to you. I never should have gotten involved in this world. Now people are dead."

"You were on your own Bella! I know. Garrett told me what it's like. You never had a chance."

"Neither did the people I killed Mom."

"Bella that is not your fault!"

"I killed them Mom. I held their dead bodies."

"Yes and it is a tragedy. Each one of those deaths. But that bitch left you alone knowing it would happen. That was her, baby. Not you. You know you never would have done that if you could help it. Bella if you could have done that ,you wouldn't hurt so badly now. Killers do not feel guilt Bella."

I sat down.

"Mom? What did you do?"

"I don't…it doesn't…"

"Mom?"

"I took pills. A lot of pills and a lot of alcohol Bella." She said quietly.

"Why?" I nearly killed her too.

"Because I gave you up. You offered to move and I didn't try to talk you out of it. I began thinking of the damn places I could see with Phil. You know what I saw Bella? Fucking baseball fields in towns nobody has ever heard of. I let you go. Then you were gone. I thought forever. I wanted to be where you were. I wanted to apologize. I wanted to hold you and listen to you tell me to stay out of the kitchen. Watch you brush your hair. I wanted to be where you were Bella."

"Mom, you have to swear to me to never try that again. Please. Please Mom? I'm begging you."

She said nothing.

"Bella if something…"

"No Mom. This is my life. It won't be a safe one. I don't know what Garrett told you but I could very well die. I can't do what I need to do if I don't know if you are going to be okay. Do you understand? Swear to me Mom."

"I swear Bella. Can we talk whenever we want?"

"Yeah Mom. We can."

"Can I see you? Garrett said you are so beautiful. Even more than you were."

"Yeah Mom. I am hoping in a few weeks. I'm working hard. Do you want to know what I did yesterday?"

"I want to know everything Bella. Please tell me. I'll sit here and shut up. I just want to listen to your voice."

I told her about our mission. I told her about screaming when we took off and landing on the carrier. My fears about being naked on a flight deck. She actually laughed. It felt so good to hear her laugh.

"So let me get this straight. You were alone in a submarine with 40 men and you didn't kill them. Instead you stayed and helped them get into a rescue pod? You think you are evil Bella? Can't you see you aren't? How could an evil person do that?"

I didn't at the time, but…

"Mom, I didn't kill those men. So does that mean those other people didn't have to die? Did I just not try hard enough?"

"You have help now Bella. You were on your own before. Are those deaths my fault Bella?"

"No!"

"I let you go. If I hadn't then you wouldn't have been in that situation. They are as much on me as they are on you."

"They weren't your fault! Those were my teeth on them. Their blood in my mouth."

"It was her fault! She did that to you and left knowing what you would do. What you had to do! She did it Bella. That damn bitch who bit you! She did it. Let it go. Let it go."

"Mom…"

"If you are going to make me swear to live you damn sure are too." She said with conviction.

"What…what do you mean?"

"You get out there and you save as many people as you can. Don't do it because you feel like you have to balance a scale that doesn't belong to you. Do it because it's who you are. You are a caring, warm woman Bella. You have been given something that could be very bad or very good. You are going to make it good because it's who you are.

You can't change those people's deaths. I can't change the fact that I was to cowardly to live without you. If I am going to move on so are you. Swear to me Bella. Swear to me. It would completely destroy me if my mistake made you think you are a monster. You are the most loving person. I have always been so proud of you. Look what you did yesterday. Anyone else would have given up. Turned into a mindless killer. You did it yourself. You pulled yourself up and fought it the entire time. How many people could you have killed Bella? How many more? How many are still alive because you won the fight inside yourself with no help?"

I had never thought about it. Never thought about the people who I didn't kill. I wanted to. I never came across a human I didn't want to drain. Even now the thought still crossed my mind. I…I didn't want to kill those people. Why couldn't I have been strong every time?

"Bella?"

"I should have been strong every time." I whispered.

"No one is strong all the time. We all need help. I fell apart without you. I need your help. I need to be able to stay in your life Bella. You went after help. Garrett didn't find you. You found him. You got help."

I did, didn't I?

"Okay Mom. I get it."

"Good. I'll remind you of this every time we talk until I feel you really believe it."

"I believe it Mom."

"Not completely. But you will."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you Bella. When can I see you?"

I didn't really know. I didn't want to tell her a date and then miss it but I didn't want to not give her anything.

"Two weeks?" Garrett would be with me. It would be okay.

"Good. Can I call you at this number?"

I had called her off my room line. I probably should give her the cell phone number Garrett gave me. I had played around and could use the touch screen very slowly without cracking it so far.

"This is my cell phone if you can't get a hold of me on this line." I told her I loved her. With a promise to talk tomorrow I ended the call.

"How did it go?" Garrett asked, walking in.

"Good. I think…I think she will be okay." Maybe me too?

Garrett nodded. "Yes. I think she will be okay as well. She is looking better already. Calling your Dad?"

"Yeah…"

"Come out when you are done. We have something to talk about."

I nodded and dialed the next number slowly.

"Hello?"

He sounded groggy. I couldn't remember the details of his face. His voice though, that soothing calm voice was the same.

"Dad?"

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"He wasn't lying." Charlie whispered.

"No."

"I mean I didn't think he had, I mean Jake turning into a big dog pretty much…Bella where are you baby? Please come home to me. Please. I have your room ready. I can repaint it. I know you probably are tired of purple. Please? Please come home to me."

His voice was starting to crack. If he lost it so would I.

"Dad, you know what I am doing now right?"

I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Bella you don't have to do anything. Those deaths Bella…"

"I know Dad. I know. I…I'm not doing this because of them. I mean I am but…I'm doing this because I can and it needs to be done. Dad, I don't want this. But I have it. I need…what would you do Dad? Tell me. Please?"

"Bells…"

"What Dad?"

"I would do exactly what you are doing. I'm sorry I didn't protect you from this."

"I never gave you the chance."

"I wouldn't have believed you."

"You would have thought I could make this up?"

"Good point." He laughed at least.

"So…can I see you? Please baby?"

"Yeah Dad. Give me a couple weeks. I'm getting better. I promise. I don't want to scare you."

"I saw Jake turn into a giant wolf and a guy from the Government lift a large tree out of the ground."

"I know Dad. But I don't want to scare you." Please understand.

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm holding you to that kid." Now he was crying. I could hear him trying to hide it. But his breathing…I could almost hear the tears running down his face.

"Dad. Have you…been drinking still?"

"No! Not a drop since Garrett left. I promise Bells."

"I believe you Dad. I just, I don't want to destroy you. Now I'm this and…"

"You are you. Not having you destroyed me. You are you. Don't you ever think I love you any less. Ever."

"Yes sir." I whispered. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you to Bells. Can I call you? Everyday? Please?"

"Yeah Dad." I gave him my numbers and with a final I love you, hung up the phone.

I sat on the floor and sobbed, my body shaking and my heart wishing I could shed tears that would never come.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said in a raised voice that would probably be heard by whoever was on the other side of the door.

My door slid open but I didn't turn.

"Shortie? You need to see me naked again?'

Damn it. He could make me laugh. I would give him that. Then he sat behind me and wrapped me in his big arms. Now I was sobbing again.

"Shhh. It's gonna be okay little crazy white girl. It will be all right. Want Big Ty to sing you a song?"

"No." I snuffled out.

"You sure? I got a good voice. Momma used to tell me I sounded like an angel."

"Okay." Why not?

He actually did have a nice voice. So nice I didn't pay attention to the lyrics. At first.

"Honey came in and she caught me red-handed creepin with the girl next door

Picture this we were both butt-naked

Banging on the bathroom floor

How could I forget

That I had given her an extra key?

All this time she was standing there

She never took her eyes off me

To be a true player you have to know how to play

If she say you're not, convince her say you're gay

Never admit to a word when she say

Makes a claim and you tell her baby no way"

"What the hell song is that?" I asked.

"That's the player song by Shaggy. You gotta help me out though. I'm going to sing a lyric and you have to say 'it wasn't me'

"No! I'm not going to be a party to your cheating ways!"

"Yeah you are. You're my crew now. Crew covers for each other when we do stupid shit. Part of the code."

"What code?"

"I'll email it to you. It's quite long. You able to use a computer or do you still enter the computer when your finger hits enter?"

"Fuck you." I laughed.

"That's my girl. C'mon. Your man wants to talk to us. Time to earn that government paycheck."

"He is not my man. Why do you keep insinuating that he is? We barely know each other."

"Yeah. You barely no each other and the sexual tension in our little underground bunker is so thick even I'm having a hard time getting around. That's cool though. You stay in denial. It will make the sex that much more intense. As intense as white people can fuck anyway."

He lifted me off the ground before I could argue that white people could indeed have very intense sex. Asshole.

We walked into the control room and saw Garrett in his normal position perving on the vamp world with his satellites.

"Hello you two. Bella did your conversations…everything okay?"

He was smiling but I could tell he was a little worried too. I was annoyed he put me in this position at first but it did make me feel better. I think it made Charlie and Renee feel better as well.

"Yeah. Everything is great Garrett. I just have to work on my blood lust and hopefully in two weeks?"

He nodded.

"I'm glad Bella. Now we have work to do."

"Yes!" I whispered before I could stop it.

"A friend of mine, a priest, believes a demon is walking the streets of New York. This demon is a shifter who can assume the guise of anyone he sees."

"Okay…" The problem.

"He has been hanging around key political rallies. My friend is worried that the demon may be trying to imitate a politician. Take over his or her life."

"So we find the demon and kill it. Easy enough." Ty said.

"Yes. But my friend believes the demon has noticed him following. He is concerned the demon may try to take his spot in the church. Many big politicians including the mayor of New York attend his service."

"Wait. The Priest knows about you?"

"Yes. I was approached by him after he witnessed me killing a demon who was responsible for preying on homeless at a shelter he ran. He saw everything so I introduced myself. He's a great guy. We play chess together when I am in New York. Anyway this demon has to be found. I need one of you to go to New York and handle this. Who wants to go?"

Ty said he did. I wanted to but I didn't trust myself to be alone.

"I appreciate you volunteering Ty. You may accompany Bella to New York. But I want you to scout. See what vampires are in the area. See who is feeding where. I will be going as well."

"You mean…?" Oh shit.

"Yes. We are all going. I will scout for the demon since I am familiar with their scent. You Bella, will be meeting Father Francis. A good man and my friend. You are to be his personal body guard."

"Are you fucking crazy? You want me around a Priest!" I yelled. I may have growled. I'll be damned if I was going anywhere near a priest of all people.

"Yes. I need someone to protect him. I know you will defend him with your life. I want you there. There is no one I would rather have than you protecting him."

"Thanks Gar." Ty mumbled. Garrett shot him a look.

"No offense Ty. I trust you explicitly. But I need you looking for intelligence. I need to find this demon before he takes residence in City Hall. Luckily as fate would have it Bella has joined us and we can accomplish all our tasks at once.

"Garrett I can't…"

"Bella I am giving you a mission. A man needs protection. Will you protect him?"

Fuck.

"Yes." Or accidentally kill him.

"Good. We leave tonight. I want to spend a few hours in the training room. All three of us. Ty, I want you to use your power on Bella.

Power?

Ty and I followed Garrett to the training room.

"Gar I don't like doing this. You know that."

"Important Ty. We all need to know what Bella can do. You won't hurt her."

Ty looked at me.

"Sorry Shortie."

He continued looking at me.

"What the fuck?" Ty whispered.

"What? What did I do?" I hope I didn't break anything.

"You blocked his power Bella." Garrett grinned.

"What power?"

"Ty has the ability to place a person in vertigo. Painful vertigo. You become dizzy. You don't know up from down. You basically become sick. It is all in the mind. His power scrambles brainwaves of others. Throws their equilibriums off. Imagine standing around and the next minute up is down and you feel like you are on a roller coaster. You Bella are his counter. While he can scramble the brainwaves of others with his power you can scramble powers. The key is whether you can protect someone else. Or multiple persons."

"How do we figure that out?"

"Easy." Garrett walked next to me. "Ty?"

Garrett stood still while Ty stared at him.

"Excellent."

"I'll be damned." Ty whispered.

"Now let's see how far away from Bella we can be before powers affect us."

Garrett walked off slowly. I didn't feel myself doing anything. I just stood there. When Garrett was around twenty feet away he fell to his knees and grabbed his head. He doubled over.

"No!"

Garrett shook his head and stood.

"How did you do that?" Garrett asked.

"Do what? Are you okay?"

"His power affected me. Then it didn't. You didn't move though."

"I don't know. I didn't want you…hurt."

"I'm fine Bella. But it appears you were able to stretch the coverage area of your protection. We need to figure out how and see if we can replicate it. Did you feel anything different? Other than emotionally?" I was a bit embarrassed by that question but it was true. I thought he was in danger and wanted to protect him.

"I did feel a little buzz." I admitted.

"A little? If you only felt a little then your range is indeed very far. Excellent. So now we know and know what to work on."

Ty walked out. I think he was upset.

"Don't worry. He hates to use his power on anyone who isn't attacking us. It bothers him greatly. For all his grand shit talking Ty is a gentle soul towards those he considers family. Namely me and now you."

"Oh."

Garrett grabbed my hand as I tried to walk off.

"Bella?"

"Yes." Don't concentrate on the way his skin feels Bella. Look him in the eyes.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you thought I was in danger and reacted to protect me."

Oh damn.

"Hey. You mean a lot to me. You have pretty much given me something to live for." Yep. Keep it casual.

"You have given me something too Bella." He replied and walked off.

I stood there trying to digest his words. We hadn't known each other long. But the way I reacted to him…The way I felt whenever my skin brushed his.

"Bella? Time to head to New York."

Garrett POV

"When are you going to tell her?" Ty asked. Again.

"I'm not."

"She needs to know she makes you flag stand at full mast. Your soldier salute. Your..."

"Got it Ty."

'Your dick get hard."

"Got it Ty!"

"She got the hots for you. She don't know yet or ain't realized we can smell that little scent but you know it same as I do. Ain't me she getting all hot and bothered for."

"I like her. A lot. But she has other things on her mind. She doesn't need romance. She needs healing. I will give her what she needs. I'm damn sure not going to ask her on a date when she is in a vulnerable place. It would be taking advantage of her."

"How long has it been since you had a woman?" Ty laughed.

"How long has it been for you Playa?" I responded in kind.

"Hey…I'm picky."

"Uh huh."

I took off again running. Bella was behind us. She had stopped to feed on three deer so far on the run. She wanted to be well fed she explained. I wasn't worried. If she didn't kill anyone in that sub she wouldn't now. I had faith in her then and I would always have faith in her. Even if she slipped. Lord knows I did in the early years.

We reached New York City. Bella ran beside me and tensed.

"Don't worry. You got this." I told her.

She smiled but it wasn't in her eyes. She would learn. She already was. She would figure out how strong she was.

"You have your sword?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Remember. You have to cut off their heads. They can hurt you. Their claws can burn. You will heal but they have the strength to tear you apart. If that happens they can kill you. Do not let them. If you feel you can't handle it, should you see one, run. They are not as fast as we are. Don't be afraid to run."

"Got it."

I gave her directions to Church. We weren't far. She would find it easily from the rooftops. Ty took off to scout the city for scents till morning, unless I called him. I had a demon to find and kill. Then maybe I could talk Bella into watching some more movies. Or something. Anything to spend time with her. Maybe take her out in the sun? Let her feel human? A beach? Somewhere she can be around people but not enclosed.

Demon first. Concentrate Garrett.

BPOV

I found the church and landed on the roof. I didn't want to walk in. I could watch him from here. It was raining. I didn't care. The rain washed out the scent of humans. I had a black overcoat on anyway. My long silver sword was holstered under it on my back.

Demons. Great. Unbelievable.

I peered through the tall window at the top. The Church really was beautiful. Large gothic cathedral type. I saw a tan man in his forties standing in the front. He was on his knees praying at the altar.

A strange scent caught my attention, even in the rain. I looked down from the ledge I was perched on and saw a well dressed man walk into the church.

At this time of night? He wasn't even wearing a rain coat.

The man I assumed was Father Francis never turned around. He stayed on his knees praying.

I could hear the man who entered laughing.

"Give it a moment Father. You can say it to him face to face."

The demon. It had to be. I grabbed my phone and went to contacts to find Garrett's number. I pressed dial and my thumb went through the phone.

Fuck.

"I believe if it's all the same to you I will continue to pray." Father Francis said back, never turning to the man who had just threatened him.

"Do you expect him to answer Father?"

The demon just pulled something from his coat. I couldn't see from behind what it was. It couldn't be good.

I had to get the priest away.

I jumped through the glass and landed in the church aisle.

"I believe my prayers were just answered demon." I heard Father Francis say. My focus was on the nice looking harmless man in front of me.

"And who might you be?"

"Bella Swan." I drew my sword.

"Kid you are out of your league." He smiled. I had a sword. Why was he smiling?

Shit. He just grew a foot.

His skin just turned red.

He just ripped his shirt off.

Were those horns?

Big fangs.

Okay.

I couldn't grab the priest and run. He was on the other side of the demon. I had to go through him.

"I guess we are about to find out what league I belong in. Bring it bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it

A/N I probably should have explained this at first. Some of my stories have vampire mating. Some don't. This one doesn't. I think its fun sometimes to have people just fall for each other. So if you are wondering about mating pull and all that stuff don't. It don't exist in this story.

Chapter 7

BPOV

Fucker had a sword. Shit. Sword just caught on fire. A flaming sword. My sword doesn't catch on fire. Why the hell doesn't my sword catch on fire?

Wings? The son of a bitch has wings. He can fly. Neglected to mention that Garrett. Would have been good to know.

"Sure you don't want to run little vampire?"

"Yep."

"Last chance." He smiled. Sort of. The whole demon face thing made it hard to tell.

"No. I'm good."

"So be it."

Oh shit, he charged me.

He was like a damn flaming avalanche. I saw his sword come crashing down. I threw mine up and met him. I blocked his strike and fell on my ass from the blow. He swung again and I rolled out of the way to the side, his sword barely missing my head. Damn it was hot. I was able to see the priest though. I moved in front of him quickly.

"Stay back Father!"

"No problem. I was wondering, where is Garrett?" He didn't sound confident.

"Uh…looking for this guy?"

"Who are you?"

"Bella Swan." The demon roared and charged again. I grabbed Father Francis with one arm and dodged to the side, running to the other side of the Church.

"Let him be and leave. You are too beautiful to burn. But I will if I must." Ugly offered.

"Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure I'm winning." I told him with false bravado.

He swung at my head and I ducked. I swung at his mid section and he jumped back. He stepped forward and before I could get my guard up I felt the blow to my head. I crashed through wooden pews and looked up from my back. He was coming. Slowly. Toying with me.

I lay there until he stood over me.

And kicked him in his balls. He doubled over and I hit him in his jaw. Grabbing my sword from the ground. I jumped around his body and jumped on his back. My plan was to cut off his head from behind with my sword. It was a good plan. Until he grabbed my hair and tossed me over his head into a wall.

I looked up and saw Father Francis kneeling next to me.

"I was wondering, have you fought many demons?" he asked.

"Uh he's actually my first." Maybe my last if I didn't get it together.

"Oh. Okay. You have probably trained for this though, right?"

"Sure." He looked relieved. "I trained for like 24 hours last week on only demons."

"Well we have that going for us." He murmured.

The demon roared and came at me again.

"Run!" I yelled at the priest.

I swung my sword and hit air. He hovered above me.

I jumped towards him and his fist hit my face.

I could feel the burn on my face where he struck me. Damn. That hurt. My face was healing. I could feel the venom repairing me. But he hurt me.

"Demon!" I heard Father Francis yell. We both turned towards him.

Father Francis threw something at the demon's face. A glass vial. It broke and the demon yelled. I looked at the Priest in confusion.

"Holy water." He offered as an explanation.

"You're just now telling me this? Get more!"

"I don't exactly keep it on me in bulk." He said shrugging his shoulders. Still it was the distraction I needed. While the demon wiped his burning face I ran and drove my sword through his stomach. I suppose he expected me to go for his head. I brought the sword up through his stomach before his hand caught it. He swung his body with my sword lodged in it and tossed me aside. I hit the ground but was up in time to see him pulling my sword out of his body.

He snapped my sword. Damn it. It was my first sword.

He roared and ran at me, flaming sword above his head. I remember this. Ty showed me.

"Father move!"

His sword came down. I grabbed his wrists, twisted out of the way to the left and pulled. His grip broke and his sword was in my hand. I continued twisting, letting my left hand arc the sword towards him. I felt a slight resistance then the sword was free. I turned to see him standing. He was shaking.

Then his head fell off. I realized my hand felt very hot. I looked down and saw the burning sword was still in my hand. I dropped it and it hit the ground the same time his body did.

"You may want to step away." Father Francis said quietly. I was confused until the demon's body blew up into a cloud of sulfur and ash, leaving me covered in it.

"Because that happens sometimes." The good Father finished.

"Thanks for the warning." As I spoke ash sputtered from my mouth.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yep. Great. You did wonderful. I never doubted you for a second." He smiled.

"I thought Priests couldn't lie?"

"Oh no we certainly can. You want honesty? I was a bit concerned when I saw you get knocked down while blocking one swing of his sword. Then when he hit you and threw you thirty feet or so. Then when he grabbed your hair I thought you were done for. And then…"

"I get it Father." I threw my hands up.

"But you did it. You saved me. You sent a demon back to hell. So thank you. I will never doubt you again."

Oh.

"Uh…thanks? And thanks for the Holy Water grenade. That helped."

"Anytime. I shall have to begin keeping it in bulk. Perhaps water balloons?" he suggested, making me laugh.

"So you are Bella?"

"Yes. Bella Swan. I would shake your hand but my grip control isn't exactly where it needs to be and I'm a little jacked up right now."

"You are a new vampire?" he asked. He didn't seem scared.

"Yeah." I also noticed that his smell didn't bother me as much. Maybe I was becoming accustomed to the smell of humans. I mean I smelt it in my room all the time.

"How long?"

"Little over a year."

"Wow. And you are working with Garrett? How did you meet him?"

"Long story." I mumbled.

"I have time."

I didn't want to tell him this story. He had a favorable opinion of me right now.

"Well…okay." It would be good to talk to someone who I didn't live with.

An hour later I was still in a pew that wasn't knocked over finishing the story of my life to a Priest I had barely met.

"Impressive. You came to turn yourself in to help humans. Then Garrett finds you and gives you an opportunity to help humans. Sounds to me like the Lord is guiding your life Bella. Keep following his path and you will do well."

"I'm not religious Father."

"No one said you had to be. God has a plan for you anyway."

"Did God plan for me to kill those people?" I asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Most likely. People are killed by predators, vampires and otherwise. It happens. I am sorry it happened to be you who was the predator but we all have a time to go. Is it tragic? Yes. But if you hadn't gone through what you did, you never would have wanted to turn yourself in, so to speak. You never would have met Garrett and you wouldn't have been here while he was out on a blind goose chase. I would be dead. Apparently it wasn't my time. Because you decided you had enough of the life you had and wanted it to end, I am now alive. Don't you see Bella? We are all part of a greater plan. God does not force people to do his bidding nor does the devil. We have free will. That doesn't mean God doesn't put the people in places where they have the opportunity to do his will. It is up to the person to decide their actions. You have decided to help Garrett protect others. I for one am very glad."

"I'm glad I was here too Father. I mean not while I was getting my ass kicked but I am glad I could save you. Next time you should really run." I pointed out.

"It wouldn't have done me much good. Demons hardly ever come alone. I'm surprised this one did."

Oh…wait…

"What do you mean they hardly ever come alone?" I whispered.

"Just that they usually have familiars with them or lesser demons. No big…"

We both heard the creek of the church doors as they opened but saw no one walk in. I looked out in the aisle and saw them.

Dogs. Black dogs. Big black dogs.

"Oh dear." Father Francis whispered.

"What? Why are we oh dearing? They're dogs." Ugly dogs but I could handle dogs.

"Do you have that sword from the demon?"

"No. It melted."

I heard growling. I looked back at the dogs and saw they were getting bigger. Within seconds they were solid black five foot tall dogs with large fanged teeth set in very large mouths.

"Hellhounds." Father Francis whispered.

I stepped out in the aisle.

"Run." I whispered.

"No."

"Yes!" Men.

The dogs began running towards me. I braced myself for impact. I had to knock them both down. I didn't hear Father Francis running. Instead he was praying. Great. Can't you do that while running?

They were nearly on me. They seemed bigger up close. A few more steps…

Garrett flew on one dog's back and Ty flew on the other from nowhere. The dogs flattened on the floor and both of my guys buried swords into their brains. A couple slices and the heads were off. Ty and Garrett jumped off. This time I backed up before I could be covered in a cloud of soot.

I found myself in Garrett's arms so fast I nearly lost the breath I had.

"Bella, tell me you are okay." He sounded so worried. I was flattened against him and his head was buried in my hair. Damn he smelled so good.

"I'm good. I'm okay."

"You're scratched." He said finally stepping back to look at me.

"It's better."

"The demon?" he asked, already nodding.

"Yeah. He was here when I got here."

"Why didn't you call me Bella?" he looked so sad. I tried…oh yeah.

"Yeah about that. I need a new phone. I got a little excited in my hurry to call you." He at least smiled. Then he turned to Father Francis.

"You couldn't have called me while she was fighting?"

"She had it. I have a feeling she needed that." He smiled at Garrett.

"Hey Ty? That move you showed me worked. Cut his head off with his own sword." I winked.

"Look at you shortie. Goin all Conan on his ass. Good job." Ty said smiling. He looked a little jacked up though. I don't know why. I was the one who was fighting.

"You okay Ty?"

He nodded then looked away. "Thought we may have lost you Bella. Fightin a demon on your own ain't no way to get experience." He said quietly.

"How did you guys know he was here?"

"I tried to call you. You didn't answer. I panicked." Garrett answered.

"That's too bad. I was about to kick those puppies back to Hell." I told him dishonestly. I had no idea what I was going to do.

GPOV

Bravado. I saw the look on her face when those demon mutts were coming at her. A bit of fear and a whole lot of determination. She was not letting those dogs by.

I was very frightened when I saw her in that situation. I should have checked the Church. Ty was right. That was no way to break her in.

Still she survived. Father Francis was probably right. She needed that.

"A word Garrett?" Francis asked. I nodded and then looked at Ty. He saw my look and understood. He wouldn't leave her side. He was as shook up as I was.

I followed the Father back to his office while Bella gave Ty a play by play of her fight.

"Have a seat old friend. I have an important question to ask you."

I sat down and looked at Father Francis behind his desk.

"Yes?"

"Have you lost your damn mind? I wouldn't have asked for your help if I knew you were sending an inexperienced girl to help me!"

He seemed upset.

"You're alive, aren't you?"

"She could have been torn to pieces! One week Garrett? One week? 24 hours of training to fight demons? Have you lost your damn mind?"

"You're alive aren't you?!" So he was starting to annoy me.

"Yes. Great job finding the demon. Thankfully she is very resourceful. For a moment I was concerned though."

"You know I am a vampire. You should watch how you talk to me."

"I work for God. I win. Now tell me about her."

So I did. She had already told him her life story. I told him my impressions.

"Strong, large heart, good soul stained by death. Beautiful, caring, sensitive, ready to die for others."

"So you have already fallen in love with her?"

"I have not!" I countered. This guy was worse than an old lady in a sewing circle.

"Like hell. I've known you for twenty years Garrett. You have been a good friend and you are a good man. I recognize the face of a man who was worried the woman he was in love with could be injured. That was your face when you grabbed her and held her like a lifeline."

"She is young. She is in an emotionally difficult time. I am trying to help her."

Francis shut up at least. For a moment.

"Queen to Queen's Knight 6." He said.

Interesting.

"Bishop to King's Rook 4." The two of us have been playing chess without a board for ten years. We have managed to complete 22 games. I won eleven. So far.

"So she will be seeing her parents?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Good. What about closure?"

"She doesn't need closure. Are you getting deaf in your old age? She will continue to talk to and see them."

"That wasn't the closure I was speaking of. And I'm not old. You're old. I'm in my prime."

I had thought of this. But I wouldn't push the issue.

"She hasn't mentioned anything about them. I offered her the chance to go to them and she turned it down. Why would I bring it up?"

"The family still searches?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes."

"What happens when they run into her one day?" Francis asked.

"What about it?" I asked defensively.

"You were adamant that she needed to speak to her parents but do not care if she ever has closure with the family that dragged her into this world?"

"You're right. I don't care."

"Jealous?" He grinned.

"Nope." I countered.

"Liar."

"I hope you realize this is the last time I ever send a bodyguard to protect you." I told him with all sincerity.

"I hope it's the last time I need you too."

"So what did the demon want with you?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"In due time. She needs to get closure."

"What did the demon want with you?" I asked again.

"I imagine to kill me and take my place. I am scheduled to hear the Governor's confession this Saturday."

"That could take a while." I pointed out.

"Sensitive information. Gather the information and take the Governors spot."

"Why?" I asked more to myself.

"He wanted to be Governor?" Francis offered.

"Bullshit. Governor? What would a demon care about being a politician? If he wants to be in the Governor's mansion it was because he needed control of something. He was sent here. Demons don't plan. Not often. They are more trouble makers. Destruction for the sake of destruction. This was a planned attack."

Francis shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure you will figure it out. You are a bright guy. By the way, Kings bishop to Queen's Knight 8. King's bishop takes Kings Knight."

"I didn't need that piece anyway. I have to go. We never did gather enough intelligence and I want to show the city to Bella. So unless you need your ass saved again?"

"I will pray if I do." Francis smiled.

"Excellent. You may want to call me as well. See you later Father."

"God go with you, friend."

BPOV

"I can't believe you have never been to New York City Bella! That's crazy."

"It's really not Ty. A lot of people have never been to New York." I told him.

"Not my people. You're my people now and we got to educate you. Where we heading first Gar?"

Garrett was staring at his smart phone screen. He told me he could get the satellite feed from home on his screen. He was looking for vampires in the city. Not to kill, he said, but to gather information.

"No one important seems to be around. At least no one I want to talk to. The choice is yours Ty. Lead the way."

"Oh hell yeah."

"Just please no people Ty." I begged. The smells were starting to drive me crazy and I was outside.

"Nah. I'll stay by your side. You ain't gonna hurt nobody. We got this. But this is NYC. There are gonna be people."

"I have an idea of where we could go first. The same place I took you the first time you came here. Remember Ty?" Garrett asked. Ty's face became solemn.

"Yeah. Let's do that. Then we have some fun. Alright?"

Where the hell were they taking me now? Garrett hailed a cab and forty five minutes of traffic later we stopped. I saw Wall Street. I saw…two large beams of blue light shooting straight up into the sky. It was beautiful.

This must be…

"Is this?"

"Yes." Garrett answered. "The place where 2751 people died. This is Ground Zero. This is why we do what we do Bella. We fight demons and vampires and other creatures of the supernatural world to protect humans. But we are always involved in foreign affairs. Even affairs of humans. We do what we do to keep this from ever happening here again."

Nothing else was said. I stood there looking at the construction going on to build the memorial. No one was working as it was night. I could picture it though. The sites where the buildings stood were marked by the blue lights brightening the sky.

I don't know how long I stood there. I remembered though. I was only 6 when the towers were struck. I remember my Mom crying. I watched the footage and even at 6 years old I understood. I remember seeing people jumping from the buildings to escape fire. I remember Mom screaming when the second plane hit the tower live on television. I remember seeing the towers fall. I asked my Mom what happened to the people who went inside. I saw a lot of firemen and police officers running towards the buildings. I had assumed they must have gotten out until my mother wouldn't answer me.

I watched with her all day. It never occurred to her that maybe I shouldn't be watching. I remembered the Pentagon being hit. But there was not much coverage. I would have to ask Garrett where it happened when we returned. The report of the plane crashing in the field shook my Mom up as well.

Seeing it in person, the final resting place of many bodies that had burned and simply never been recovered brought everything home to me. After an unknown amount of time Garrett finally spoke. When I looked at him his eyes had venom pooling in them.

"Do you see Bella? Do you see why?"

I nodded.

"It's not about me, you, or Ty. It's not about our past and what we may have done. This is what we have dedicated our lives to Bella. Freedom. Many have died because others hate our freedom. We as a Country have had to fight for our freedom since the Declaration of Independence was signed. We have had to fight for the freedom of others. Men and women have given their lives to defend this country. These men and women died because our freedom was hated by evil men. The fire fighters and police who died here had dedicated their lives to protecting others. They raced into certain death on the hope that if they could save even one person they would trade their lives for that one person.

This is what we do Bella. We protect those who cannot protect themselves. We protect our country. We protect the people in it and we help those who wish to have the same freedoms as we do. You are a part of this now. Do you understand?"

I had venom in my eyes now.

"Yes. I understand." I whispered.

"It's time to let the past go Bella."

"Yes. It is." I agreed. I realized I meant it. I would never forget the lives I took. But I would dedicate my life to making sure more life was not lost if I could stop it. It was time for me to move forward. To live. Not just for the next mission. To really live.

"Good. Ty, where would you like to go?" Garrett asked.

"Actually could I have a few more moments alone? Here? Please?" I asked.

"Of course Bella." Garrett smiled.

They left me alone. I got on two knees and prayed. I had never really prayed before. But I talked to God. I asked for forgiveness and strength. I asked for the rest of the souls of those whose lives I ended. I made peace with my actions. I made peace with myself. It was time. Time I stopped wallowing in the past. I had been given gifts. First to be found by wonderful men who cared for me. The second was that I could still have my parents. Not many vampires, if any get this opportunity. I would not waste it. Third I had been given a purpose, not just an existence. Had things worked out differently I may have spent my life going to high school over and over again. I was not meant for that. I was meant for more. For that I was very grateful.

It was time to move on and embrace the future. I would always look back. Always remember those who died but as a warning to me. A reminder to keep the monster inside me under control. I could not say I would never kill again. I knew I would kill to protect this country, to protect others. I understood I probably would have to. But I would never drink from another human. Even an enemy.

It was also time to say goodbye. Goodbye to what could have been. They had been looking for me. They shouldn't be. I needed to let them know I was okay and it was time for them to stop.

I walked off from Ground Zero a changed person. No longer would I feel sorry for myself. No longer would I try to search for death. I would search for life and wherever I could save it.

I found Garrett on a nearby rooftop.

"Where is Ty?" I asked.

Garrett nodded back to Ground Zero.

"He needed a little time alone as well."

I nodded.

"Garrett?"

"Yes Bella?"

"They are still searching, aren't they?"

He didn't ask who they were. He knew.

"Yes." He whispered.

"I won't ever join them. I am yours now. Yours and Ty's. I mean…you know what I mean. I want to save lives. I am a part of this and nothing will change that. But…I need to say goodbye."

Garrett nodded. He understood. I knew he would.

"When?" he whispered without looking at me.

"Sooner the better I suppose. I'm sure we have work to do. I need to get this done."

"You know you will have to go alone. With Edward being able to read minds and your power still not under control…"

"I know. It's okay. You will be nearby right?"

"Always."

"Good."

Garrett turned and stared into my eyes. I stared into his. The feelings this man brought out in me were confusing. Feelings I never really had to deal with before, even with Edward. Even with Jake. But I knew I could not be far away from him. The thought scared the hell out of me. I gave him a little smile.

"Tomorrow we go back to Washington. I will find their exact location. We can get this over with and move on."

I nodded and agreed with him.

"Moving on seems like a really good idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it.

A/N Hey Jason. This is the part where Bella kicks the crap out of the Cullens right? Not so fast my friend. You know I hate to do the same things over and over again. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

BPOV

Paisley Oregon. Of course the house was outside of city limits. Considering there were only a little over 200 people in the city taking a few steps to the left or right would cause you to be outside city limits.

I wondered what Garrett and Ty were doing. Garrett said if I had problems he would be here. His theory is that was as long as I am in twenty feet of him, Edward couldn't read his thoughts. He probably has some stealth drone watching me now. I didn't mind. I felt better knowing he was there.

I listened carefully. Garrett sent me a text saying his satellite image shows the Cullen's are all home. I wondered if I should do this with all of them there. Not much choice. Besides it would be better to get this over with all at once. I had one purpose in coming here. To tell them to stop looking for me.

I walked at normal speed towards the house, in no hurry to get there. It was beautiful. Not quite as big as the Fork's house. Still very large. It had a hunting lodge feel to it. Logs covered the outer walls. I could hear voices inside. I stood on the front lawn listening to the family talking.

They were talking about me. Apparently Edward had just covered Washington again. Jasper and Alice had searched Wyoming. Rose and Emmett had searched Utah. Carlisle and Esme had continued to search Oregon and then had moved into Canada.

Alice just started sobbing.

"You can stop looking for me." I said, still standing outside. I knew they would hear me.

Ten seconds went by and no one said a word. Then the door cracked open. Esme was out first followed by Edward and Alice.

Seeing them took me back. Memories I thought had gone forever returned. They all stood in front of the house finally. All looking at me.

"Hey." I said quietly.

Alice rushed me to pull me in a hug. I growled. I didn't mean to. It happened though. I still wasn't comfortable with touching unless it was Garrett or Ty. I jumped back and went into a defensive position before I realized what I was doing.

Now they were nervous. I took some calming breaths.

"Sorry. Still not used to people touching me. I have been on my own for a while."

"Bella it is so good to see you." Esme whispered stepping closer. I tried to relax. I could do this. I beat a demon. I could handle this.

Until I met his eyes.

"Bella." He still said my name like a prayer. Looking at him through my new eyes I wasn't as struck by his beauty any longer. He was still beautiful. He always would be. But it didn't overwhelm me like before.

"I only came to tell you to stop looking for me. I'm fine. I…I need to go now."

I pulled my eyes away from them and took a step. Someone grabbed me and I instinctively grabbed and shifted my weight, just like Garrett and Ty taught me. Whoever it was flew over me and landed hard into the ground.

It was Rose. She stood up and raised her hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But please Bella. Please don't leave yet." She asked. It was the first nice thing I believe she ever said to me.

"Bella please come inside." Carlisle asked.

They had looked for me for a while now.

I nodded and walked in, feeling uncomfortable having them all at my back. Only the knowledge that Garrett was nearby made me calm enough to do this. I walked into a spacious living room and stood. The others sat around me.

"Would you have a seat Bella?" Alice asked. They looked at me as if I was about to kill them all. I suppose I was just barely out of my newborn phase and had just shown aggressive behavior towards them. Not intentionally but still…

"No. I am good." I replied.

"Bella we are so…" Esme began.

"Stop. No apologies. I don't want to hear it. What happened, happened. Edward I know why you left and you were right to do so. Even if your method was incredibly rude. You were right though. I only wish I hadn't gotten involved in this whole world. I really didn't understand what this was. Being a vampire. I…I won't talk about what I have done. They are my sins and I am dealing with them the best I can. I tried drinking from animals. But no amount of animal blood would save humans from me. I lived in the wild most of the past year avoiding people. Still though, they found me.

I only came to tell you to not look for me."

"Bella please stay. Please." Edward whispered.

"I…I don't want to Edward. I want to be on my own. At least for now. I met a friend. I may travel with him. See the world. He helps me break into blood banks and drink donated blood. He got me a phone. Clothes. He told me where you were. I think I am going to stick around him. Try the nomad life."

"What friend?" Carlisle asked.

"Garrett. He found me in the wild. He is helping me to get off human blood. He is a good guy."

"Yes he is." Carlisle whispered. "I wonder why…"

"I asked him not to tell you. Not right away. I needed time. You understand?"

They all nodded.

"So you are going to stay with Garrett?" Edward asked.

"Yes. For now." For good actually but they didn't need to know that.

"But Garrett drinks from humans." Esme said, getting a bit upset from the look on her face.

"Yes but mostly donated blood. He also hunts animals. At least he has since I met him. He has been very supportive."

"Yes and Garrett would be the first to tell you that you don't owe him Bella. If you want to stay here…" Carlisle started.

"I know I don't owe him. I mean I feel I do but he doesn't see it that way. I want to find myself though. Travel around I guess. See what's out there. Try to find my place in the world now."

"You will always have a place here." Edward said quietly.

"Edward, I appreciate that. But you left. I'm not mad about it. Okay I'm pretty mad that you all left me with a vampire still after me. You all left me without a word. But things have happened since then. Happened to me. I'm not the same person I was. I don't hate any of you. I really don't. But I am not a part of your family. I don't say this to be rude. It's the truth."

"You will always be a part of this family Bella." Esme said. I looked around and saw only Alice, Edward and Esme were looking at me. The others were looking at the floor.

"I appreciate that Esme. It doesn't change the way I feel. I need to go. Garrett is waiting for me. He offered to come with me but I told him no. I thought this should be said between us. I don't hate any of you. But…I have to go."

I turned to walk out. No one tried to grab me this time.

I had stepped off the front porch when Edward called my name.

I took a deep breath and turned. The site of him caught me by surprise. His eyes were wet.

"Yes Edward?"

"Could I have just a moment of your time?"

"I suppose." I whispered. I had come all this way.

We walked side by side.

"I want to apologize."

"Don't. I told you I didn't want apologies."

"Not about…I mean…I want to apologize about what I did before I left you. Please let me explain."

I really didn't want to hear this. But it probably needed to be said and heard.

"Go ahead I guess."

"I never should have gotten you involved. I love you. I was selfish. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for…"

"What? How you left me? I know why you did it. Forget about it. A different time and place."

"Yes but that was not what I was going to apologize for. The past year I have done nothing but think of you. Think about us. I know I told you I wanted you to have a human life but I never asked what you wanted. I kept you from your friends, your family. I monopolized your time to the point that I watched you sleep. I made you dependent on me. Then I broke you and abandoned you. I never thought you would be in danger. I honestly thought that bitch would come after me."

"Yeah. Me too." I laughed. I don't know why. It struck me as funny.

"I'm sorry about everything. I never deserved you."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know any more Edward. I don't really care. It is what it is. Time to move on."

"Can we see each other again? I mean are you gone forever? Or will you at least visit maybe?"

I didn't know. It was a long life though.

"I'm sure we will run into each other eventually Edward."

"I don't want to just run into you Bella. I have no right to ask this of you but…could I perhaps call you sometimes? Just to see how you are doing? To talk? Do you have a phone? I could get you one."

"Garrett got me a phone Edward." I didn't reply to the rest of his inquiry. I wasn't sure how. Maybe he would let it go.

"So…could I have your number?" He asked smiling shyly. Damn.

"Yeah. I guess." I gave it to him and he told me his.

"Thank you Bella. It means a lot that you would allow me even this much. I don't deserve it."

"No you don't." I laughed. "But you did kill Victoria according to Garrett so I guess you get some points."

"Bella, what did she…"

"I don't want to talk about it Edward. I'm not angry now. If you bring it up I will become angry."

"Of course. I'm sorry. So you and Garrett will be traveling? I don't know him well but from what I have heard he is a good man. Carlisle says so, so it must be true."

Why couldn't he say something bad about Garrett? Why couldn't he be a pompous ass?

"Yeah. He is. A good guy."

"Then I am thankful to him Bella."

"I have to go Edward." I needed to get away. I wanted to get back to my family. Find a big foot and kill him. Throw holy water at demons. Maybe go track down terrorists in the Middle East. Not this. This hit too close. It made me think about the past. I didn't want to think about the past.

"Of course. Could I possibly hug you? I understand if you don't want me too. I heard you say you weren't comfortable with physical contact."

I shrugged my shoulders. Why not?

I opened my arms and Edward pulled me in slowly. I was momentarily shocked at how he felt. Edward had always been the cold, hard body that made me feel safe. Now he felt human. His temperature was warm. When I met Garrett he was on my back. I have always felt Garrett like I would feel a human from my previous life. With Edward though, it was strange. Edward apparently thought so as well.

"Wow. I have never felt you like this." He said.

"Yeah. I was just thinking the same thing."

"I am glad you are okay Bella. You are right. The past belongs in the past. I am hopeful that we can be friends in the future?"

"Yeah Edward. We can be friends." He smiled. He still had that crooked grin.

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella. I'll call you. Do you think the others may call you as well?"

Ugh. I still had to talk with my parents. I didn't need more conversations. I had things to do.

"Why don't we start with just us Edward? We have time. A lot of it apparently."

"Of course Bella. I didn't mean to push."

"You didn't. It's just been a crazy year. I need time to come to grips with this."

"Well, have fun being a nomad." He laughed.

"Have fun going to high school." I laughed as well.

"Bella I haven't been in a high school since we parted ways. I will never go back. None of us will."

I nodded. It was for the best. One thing I have learned over the past year. Prolonged exposure to vampires in one fashion or another is bad for humans. It was very bad for me.

I ran before he said anything else. I wanted to get back to my men. I wanted to go home. To my secret base safely underground. I did what needed to be done. It was time to go home.

Garrett POV

"I can't believe this shit man."

"Believe what Ty?"

"You got a damn remote control stealth helicopter that costs more than the President makes in a year and enough hi def screens to fill up this motel room all so you can see and listen to every word she says. Taken it a little far aren't you?"

"I told her I would be nearby. How am I supposed to know if she needs me if I can't hear and see what is going on?"

"She know you got a stealth mini copter following her?"

"I didn't go into details. I just told her I had her back." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Will the reunion didn't go the way I thought it would. I figured she would be all up on them." Ty said.

"Why? She is with us now." I answered a bit short.

"Hey it went down fine. Can't believe she threw that fine ass blonde over her head. That was a good move. Little shortie getting some skills."

"Yes. She needs to be faster. At least learn to use her speed to her advantage."

"Hey look. Her ex is walking off with her." Ty said.

He is?

"Strange. It makes sense that he would probably want to apologize."

"Zoom in man. Let's listen to the playa play."

"No Ty. We need to give her privacy."

"You following her around with a mini ghetto bird and you want to talk privacy?"

"Shut up Ty. I simply wanted to make sure they didn't try to kidnap her and hold hostage or something."

"He's a good looking guy. Like a damn GQ model. Look at that hair. Nice hair wouldn't you say Gar?"

"I've seen worse I suppose."

"Tall, slim build. Hair blowin in the breeze. Look at that grin he is giving her. He is a pretty, pretty man. A stone cold pimp."

"Yes. Pretty." Shut up Ty.

"You think he wrote her any new beats? That must be something. Havin a man write a piece of music dedicated to you. Wow. That's some romantic shit." Ty wouldn't shut up. Why wouldn't he shut up?

"He stalked her in her sleep you know. Would that be romantic? Want someone watching you sleep Ty?"

"Look at that. They hugged each other. Ain't that just motherfuckin sweet?" The asshole was smiling. Why do I keep him around? Oh right. Suicide missions.

"Yes. There is history there." I admitted. Big deal. Just a hug.

"Damn. Look at player getting the digits! This guy got game Garrett. He got game. He gonna blow her up soon you don't step your game up."

"She is not going to get blown up by Edward fucking Cullen!"

"Yeah. I bet she just gave him her number so she could ignore him when he called. Must be why she took his too."

"Shut up Ty. She knew she could go back to them. She didn't want to. She said goodbye. She is just saying goodbye. Get over it."

"Whatever man. While you are giving her space and not wanting to take advantage of her emotional state maybe you should stop treatin her like something is broke and get your game on. Cause GQ right there don't think a damn thing broken on her."

"She is …Damn it! I knew they wouldn't leave her alone." That bastard. Emmett Cullen. I know she told them she didn't want to talk now. At least one of them can't take no for an answer.

"It's the big guy chasin her right?" Ty asked, instantly alert.

"Yes. Emmett Cullen. According to Bella he was like a big brother to her. The others aren't following. He must have slipped away."

"Big brother?" Ty asked quietly.

"Yeah. I will handle this. It will be a few minutes before he can catch her."

"Nah you have a seat G Man. I got this shit. I know a motherfucker that's about to get sick."

Ty stood up and was gone before I could say a word. He thinks I have it bad. He is stuck on her like glue. May as well listen in. I flew my little spy copter in close to Bella. It was having difficulty keeping up so I couldn't move it too close. I sat back and waited for Ty to intercept. This should be good. He thinks I'm possessive.

Did I treat her like she was broken? When I met her she was. It hasn't been that long. Isn't she still broken? Of course if I continue to treat her like she is, she is never going to feel whole again. Maybe it is time I made a move, so to speak. Expressed my interest in an obvious way. Take her out in public. Her blood lust was better. Her touch was getting better. Perhaps after she visits her parents?

She wouldn't be interested in Edward Cullen. Not after the way he abandoned her. She was being polite.

My phone buzzed. Maybe it was her?

Oh. Of course.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Hello Garrett. I suppose you know Bella was just here."

"Yes about that Carlisle…"

"I will never be able to thank you enough Garrett. I am eternally in your debt."

Oh. Okay.

"I figured you would be angry I kept it from you Carlisle."

"Garrett I know Bella asked you not to tell us. As a man of honor you had no choice to heed her wishes. I expect nothing less from you friend. You took care of her. I wanted to simply thank you. The entire family does."

"Think nothing of it Carlisle." I wanted her to get closure. Closure. Meaning she said bye and she won't have to deal with you anymore.

"I understand Bella will be traveling with you?"

"Yes Carlisle. She has expressed interest in that." I said cautiously. Waiting for the bomb to fall.

"That is wonderful. We of course wish she would stay with us. Edward especially. But we are all so overjoyed at her safety. I know she has been through a lot and we have no right to ask her about it. I am glad though that if Bella has decided to be a nomad she has you to guide her Garrett."

"Oh. Of course Carlisle. How is young Edward doing?"

"Really good. He has done a lot of soul searching over the past year and I am hopeful that he has done a bit of growing up. He of course still loves her but understands that what they had is gone. He is hopeful that perhaps with time and communication the two of them may build something new."

I'll be damned.

"Communication?"

"Yes. Bella has agreed to let him call her. He is smiling for the first time in over a year Garrett. Thank you my friend. Happy travels. I would tell you to take care of her but I know you will."

"Of course Carlisle. Good day."

Those fuckers think that she will eventually go back to them. Not going to happen. Screw it. Ty was right. The time for games was over. I think I would start out small. Start taking her places that didn't involve business. Get her to have some fun. Maybe hang out in the Keys for a while before seeing her mother. The lotion worked on her. No sparkles. Just beautiful skin. Yes. We will start with a movie. Then the Keys. I feel in love with her the minute she raided the Pentagon. It was time to start showing her that.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I noticed Emmett had overtaken Bella. And Ty just joined the party. This should be good.

TY POV

Motherfuckin monkey boy. I know I heard her tell them bye on Garrett's little toy. Motherfucker don't take a hint. He gonna get a hint. I came over the rise and saw he had gotten in front of her. He scared her. Maybe not scared. She was defensive though.

"What the hell Emmett?" I heard Shortie say.

"Bella I'm sorry. I just…I missed you. I wanted a word before you went off roaming the world."

"Emmett I really don't want to have any emotional conversations. I'm kinda over it. Let's just let it go okay?"

"Can I at least apologize…"

"Motherfucker you the first vampire with hearing problems? I know I heard her say to leave it alone. So drop it and leave, alone."

"Ty." Bella whispered. She was smiling. I winked at her. She knew when big Ty was here everything came up kittens and rainbows.

"Who are you?" Ape boy asked.

"My name is Ty. I roll with Garrett. Little shortie here is my baby sister. My baby sister said goodbye to ya'll. You got any idea what that means?"

"I just want to talk man. Give me a minute."

"Emmett I don't want to talk. Just leave. Please?" Bella asked. She shouldn't have to ask these fuckers for anything.

"I ain't gonna tell you again fucker. Get to steppin before yo big ass gets served."

"Look man I just wanna…"

"It ain't about what you want bitch. She don't owe you shit much less an ear. Get out or else." Final warning.

Yeah. He done bowed up. That was dumb. Motherfucker about to toss his cookies.

"Or else what?"

Motherfucker was on the ground. Rolling. Clutching his stomach.

"Or else you ain't gonna know your elbow from your asshole bitch." I walked up to him and moved to kick him. Bella pulled me back.

"No Ty. He doesn't deserve that."

"You told him to leave you alone. He didn't. He deserves it. Now can I commence to cool this fucker?"

"No. Stop using your power. Now."

She was giving me that determined look she gets when I steal her remote and won't give it back to her.

I let ape boy get his bearings again.

"Thank you Ty. Emmett, I'm sorry. But you really shouldn't have come after me."

"You're my family Bella." Ape boy gasped from the ground.

"She got a new family now fool. You ain't invited. I catch you bothering her again without her permission you gonna need a meat wagon to carry your ass to the house. By that way, is that blonde your woman?"

"What? Yeah. She is."

"She one fine piece of ass man. Go back home and tap that. Ain't nuthin but hurt out here son."

"Emmett I'm sorry…" Bella began.

"Hell no. You don't owe them shit. Fuckers left you with a vampire after you. Fuck them. Fuck him. Let's go." I walked off and listened for Bella. She wasn't coming. I turned around and saw her kneeling next to him.

"Sorry Emmett. But you shouldn't have come after me. I need time. I have a new family now. You are going to have to accept that. You meant the world to me once. But quite frankly I have a brother now who won't leave me, no matter what other people do. Take care of yourself." Bella placed a hand on his cheek, stood up and ran to my side.

"You didn't have to do that." She whispered.

"Yeah but it was fun." I told her honestly.

"I could have handled him."

"I know. But you shouldn't have to. We partners. Partners got each others back. Get used to it."

"Thanks Ty. C'mon. Let's grab Garrett and get home."

"Damn right we are going home Shortie. Our home."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it

Chapter 9

I hadn't been in direct sunlight in so long I felt very exposed. It was so strange. And to be wearing a bathing suit. A bikini no less.

Normally I never would have worn one. But I figured it was time to embrace the good things about being a vampire. And this body was not a bad side effect of being a vampire. I didn't feel self-conscious because of my body. Plus I wanted to maybe catch Garrett's attention.

It may have been childish but I wanted him to pay attention to me.

The smell of the ocean and the breeze kept the few human scents around from bothering me. In all honesty I had gotten much better about human scent. I was so used to it in my room that it bothered me less and less. I fed from a mountain lion on the drive here. The lion tore my clothes to shreds so I had to change. Still though, I felt full. My goal was to get away from even bagged blood. I wanted golden eyes. Red eyes made me depressed. Still Garrett said not to push it. The goal was not to kill people, not to worry about eye color. Speaking of Garrett if his hand brushed mine one more time I was going to grab it.

Garrett had insisted that we come to the Keys before seeing my Mom. He said I needed down time. He was walking beside me wearing old beige shorts that hung to his knees. He wasn't wearing a shirt. The first time I had seen him without a shirt was when we emerged from the ocean after the submarine rescue. I didn't have time to appreciate it then. I did now.

I appreciated the hell out of it now.

He was lean and ripped. He walked with such an elegant grace, even for a vampire. He always looked in deep thought. Then he would see something like a seagull or a dolphin jump in the distance and he would have this look of childlike wonder. As if he was seeing everything for the first time.

His hand brushed mine again. I didn't say anything.

He grabbed my hand gently. His fingers hesitantly interlocked with mine. I looked up at him and he looked nervous.

"It's okay." I smiled. I didn't say anything else. I like his touch. Ever since he locked his arms around my neck I have liked his touch, no matter how brief it was.

He grinned and continued looking down the beach we were walking on. The Keys really were beautiful. I used my thumb to rub the back of his hand. Nothing was said. He knew when to enjoy silence. It was one of the things I loved about him. I was starting to realize there was a lot I loved about him. After the visit with the Cullen's he didn't hound me with questions. He let me play with his mini spy chopper. He gave me space but let me know he was there. He was basically Garrett.

"Bella can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." This was the first thing he had said since we started walking this stretch of beach.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No. I don't think so. I flew in a fighter jet. Of course I really didn't have time to think about it. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would like to get a different view of the island?"

"Plane or helicopter?" I laughed.

"I was thinking more like that." He pointed to the sky.

"Oh."

An hour later we were sitting in the back of a speed boat. Strapped up into halter of some sort with an iron bar under my ass and a parachute flowing behind us. At least two could go up. Garrett was right next to me. We were still holding hands. Our other hands held on to the straps.

"You sure this is a good idea?" I whispered.

"Of course." He replied.

"What if I bed something? Or snap something. We fall and have some explaining to do. Or make this guy think he killed us."

"Good point. Don't bend or snap anything." He said smiling.

"You two ready?" The driver asked.

"Send us up!" Garrett smiled. The rope was longer and our feet left the deck. We were rising. One minute later the boat was below us and looked very, very small.

"Oh my God." I whispered. It was breathtaking.

"It is something. I have always wanted to do this." Garrett said. This surprised me.

"If you have always wanted to do this, why haven't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"The first time I saw this, a man and a woman were gliding together, like we are now. I thought how nice it must be to have someone to share that with. I was feeling a bit sorry for myself at the time. Since I had turned in all the decades I had lived, I never had a girlfriend. I did as a human but not since. I have been going from battle to battle, fighting everything I could find. So the idea of doing something alone that looked so much fun to share with someone held little appeal to me."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what to say to that. He had never had a girlfriend? Of course our lifestyles make it difficult to have a relationship I guess. While the Cullens were getting married every few years and going to school constantly Garrett was fighting. He never really took time for himself. He had been alone before Ty and now me.

"So thank you Bella. You are the only person I have ever wanted to take parasailing. Now what do you think?"

I took a look around. We were in the US but the Florida Keys seemed like another country. An island country. I saw sand bars, small islands covered in trees. The water was so clear. With my eyesight even from this distance I could see the tropical fish swimming in the surf. The resorts in the distance.

I took the scenery in and then looked at him.

"Beautiful is the only thing I can think of to say right now." I whispered.

Since we had gotten on the boat Garrett had not touched me. I found myself missing his hand.

He did it earlier. Guess it wouldn't be too awkward.

I brushed his finger and he grabbed my hand with no hesitation. I held in a smile. I didn't want it to seem like a big deal. It's just…I had never had much luck with guys. Edward and then when I finally got a point with Jake that I felt I could carry on my life ended. At least my old life.

I would be lying if I didn't say I was totally infatuated with him. At first I thought maybe it was just gratitude for what he had done for me. Some type of hero worship. But it was more. I think he felt more for me too.

We rode in silence and enjoyed the view. Garrett pointed out some dolphins playing the surf and told me we could swim with them in the morning. We had two more days here. Then I would see Mom. Garrett was taking me to a play tonight. He said being in a theater filled with people would show me how far I had come.

It seemed like Garrett was always doing something for me.

"Hey Garrett? I know I've told you this before but thanks…for taking me in, and not killing me when I asked you too and talking to my parents and…just everything. You've given me a reason to live, not just exist."

"You're welcome Bella." He squeezed my hand a bit. "I could say the same about you."

We landed after being dipped in the water twice, back on the boat.

We walked back along the beach taking our time holding hands. He may have bumped me a few times in my hips causing me to laugh. I felt so comfortable around him. I needed this. When he insisted on leaving Ty behind to watch the world while we left early for fun I was so against it. I was afraid I would miss a mission. I was afraid if I wasn't busy training constantly I would have time to wallow. But it wasn't true. Being with him…

We arrived back at our cabin on the beach. I walked in to see my phone buzzing. I looked down and recognized his number. I let it ring. I wasn't lying when I said we could be friends but I was with Garrett now. Not the way I think I wanted to be but we were together in the same space. I didn't want to waste our time together. Not like we would run out. But still. Edward did not belong here.

Garrett didn't comment on my ignoring of Edward's call. He noticed though. I saw a little grin on his face. He walked into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on.

I decided television would be a good distraction to take my mind off what was going on behind that door. I have had sex exactly one time in my life. The last night of my former life. I focused on blood the past year. But since I had been with him, I had realized there were more things to focus on than blood.

Like the body being washed behind that door. Wouldn't mind being a wash cloth right now.

My damn phone buzzed again. Why did I give him my number? Friends. Right.

I picked up my phone and declined the call. Then I hit the power button. Garrett had his phone if Ty needed us. Mine was off tonight. I had learned a lot about myself since I had been with Garrett. Now I wanted to find out if Garrett felt the way I thought he felt about me. I didn't want to be broken or weak, I was tired of timid. If I was leaving the past behind I was also leaving who I was.

Everything should tell me this would be a bad idea. If it didn't work, if I was misinterpreting his intentions, this could make our situation awkward. It could cause me to have to leave. But I had to do this.

I waited too long with Jake. I wouldn't make the same mistake again. I deserved to be happy. Okay maybe I didn't deserve it. But I was going to do my best to take it.

Garrett walked out of the bathroom wet, wearing only a towel.

"Showers available." He winked.

He looked at my phone with the dark screen.

"Turn your phone off?"

"Yep."

"Good. I'll be in my room getting dressed. Have fun in the shower."

Oh damn.

GPOV

"You doing alright?"

She had started shaking slightly. Not noticeable to most. I tended to notice every single thing about her though.

She squeezed my hand tighter and a determined look crossed her face. She would be fine.

The curtain opened and the play began. Within minutes she was laughing. I was surprised and a bit pleased when she told me that she had never been to a theater before to see a play. I forget how young she is compared to me. Barely starting out in this world.

I can't believe Edward called her. Twice. Back to back.

Of course she ignored both. Fuck you pretty boy.

That was childish. He has never done anything to me. I barely knew him.

My phone buzzed. Maybe Ty needed…

Fucking Carlisle Cullen. If that fucker thinks I am checking in with him he is out of his damn mind.

"Who is on the phone?" Bella whispered never taking her eyes off the stage. The smile never leaving her face.

I planned to keep it there.

"No one important. I'll turn it off."

"No! What if Ty needs us?"

True. I looked into contacts and blocked Carlisle's number from calling.

"There. Taken care of." I smiled. She laughed at some antic on the stage. The more involved she became the less she shook. By intermission she no longer seemed bothered by the scent of the humans at all.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"I've never had so much fun in my life." She told me staring into my eyes.

The second act was as good as the first. She walked out holding my hand and completely relaxed. We walked around the shops near the theater. Bella wanted to visit the souvenir shop. She bought me a god awful Hawaiian shirt which gave me a great idea.

"I will wear this shirt if you wear what I want you to wear to a concert tomorrow night."

That caught her attention.

"Why would you care what I wear? What kind of concert are we talking about?" she looked nervous. At least she loosened up about the bikini. She practically wore a robe for the first hour on the beach.

I looked over and saw what I was looking for.

"Yes or no Bella? Do we have a deal?"

She chewed her bottom lip. It was cute. I wonder if she had always done that.

"Fine. So long as you promise to wear that shirt. You can't dress me any less than my bikini today covered."

Oh how wrong you are Bella.

"Less? No I actually plan to dress you in more. A long grass skirt, a hat and that…"

Her eyes followed my finger to the wall display.

"No." she said automatically. I smiled.

"No." Now she was starting to understand. She must have seen the hats next to the display.

"No?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yes. Bella. Oh yes."

We watched television the rest of the night. At sun up we were in the ocean swimming along the dolphins. We actually could move quite a bit faster than they could. Normally they would be frightened of us. I kept my distance. Bella swam right up to one and hugged it as it was gliding through the water. The Dolphin didn't seem to mind.

She had been much happier since New York and I admit since saying goodbye to the Cullens. I suppose Francis was right about that one. I still caught her at times with a sad look on her face, her eyes looking at some past only she could see. But I also saw her catch herself. Once she even shook her head and then smiled.

Ty was right as well. She wasn't broken. She was too strong to be broken.

"Garrett I am not coming out."

"How are we going to make the concert if you don't come out of the bathroom?"

"I look ridiculous." I could hear the pout in her voice.

"Everyone else will look ridiculous as well. I'm wearing a hideous shirt for you."

"I thought you liked the shirt?"

"Really?" I would have thought the sarcasm wouldn't have been lost on her.

"Fine." She huffed. The door opened. Oh my.

A part of me wanted to laugh. Another part of me wanted to rip what little clothes she had on, off.

Bella had a fruit basket hat on that was at least two feet tall. A grass skirt started below her belly button and went to her bare feet. The kicker to the entire outfit was the coconut bra.

"Very nice." I murmured. "You will fit right in. Imagine this as undercover training. An essential part of many operations. Blending in Bella."

"Jimmy Buffett? I can't remember if I have ever heard of this guy."

"You will love him. I partied once with him in the Seventies. Great guy. Now let's go."

Bella was relieved to see twenty thousand other people dressed exactly as we were. Some even more outlandish. We were seated next to a gentleman in a large parrot costume. At least he smelt male. It was difficult to tell. On the bright side the overwhelming scent of alcohol and marijuana blunted the smell of human blood. Bella's eyes were only slightly dark once we got there and they lightened to red after twenty minutes or so. She had a much more difficult time. I assumed since this would be an outdoor concert that she would have an easier time than the theater. But the mass of humanity was difficult for her.

She did pass a major test thought. Midway through Weather is here, wish you were beautiful, a man three rows in front of us dropped his beer bottle. His girlfriend tried to pick it up and cut her hand.

Bella sniffed and her eyes turned to coal. Every muscle in her body clenched. She wasn't breathing. She wasn't moving all.

I reached for her elbow but she shook her head.

"I'm good." She whispered. I watched her closely. She began breathing again. Slow breaths. Shallow. Her eyes remained closed.

Finally she opened her eyes.

And grinned.

"I'm good. Hungry as hell, but good."

"You want to leave?" I asked.

"Nope. I want to stay." Her voice was quiet but determined. Just like she was. Quiet and determined.

After the concert we packed our bags. We weren't going to leave until the morning so we sat on the porch and watched the ocean roll in. Finally an hour before sun up, after hours of silence, I decided it was time to speak up.

"Bella there is something I want you to understand. I realize you probably already know this but I want you to be clear. I told you I would never lie to you. I am interested in you Bella. I care deeply for you. We haven't known each other long but no one has ever affected me the way you have. I am not telling you this to place any pressure on you. I just want to be upfront."

She didn't say anything. She kept staring ahead at the waves without so much as moving.

"Don't feel like you have to say anything just because I put myself out there. This isn't awkward at all." I mumbled.

She at least smiled.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"No problem. So…"

"Garrett you know the luck I have had with men. I pretty much let myself get dominated and led into the supernatural world by Edward Cullen. Then abandoned. Once I nearly moved on and had sex for the one time in my life I am taken away and changed into what Jake hates the most.

I have horrible luck with men. Are you sure you want to take this chance Garrett? If it doesn't work, it could be awkward. I don't want to…"

She stopped talking. I didn't say a word. She finally looked over at me. Her eyes were wet.

"I'm so fucking tired of thinking." She whispered. Before I could react she was on my lap and her lips were on mine. I wrapped my hands in her hair and gripped, afraid to let her pull back. Her hands were running in my hair. Her tongue parted my lips. We joined each other and for the first time since I woke up on the filed surrounded by my dead comrades I felt complete.

We stayed wrapped up in each other until the sun was in the sky.

When she finally pulled back with a slight smile I nearly felt pain.

She had me. I was caught. There was no backing out now. No playing it safe. I had to have her now.

I kissed her gently on her mouth once more before she slid off my lap.

"That was a hell of a first kiss Miss Swan."

"Yes it was."

"Are you ready to see your mother?"

"Yes. Now I am. I am definitely ready to see Mom."

BPOV

"You sure?"

"Yes Bella. You can use a touch phone. You cracked an egg this morning. Your control is fine. You will not hurt her."

"She might run up to me and hug me."

"I know." Garrett said calmly.

"I haven't hugged a human yet who survived." I told him honestly.

"And you just said yet. Meaning you know you got this. Relax." He smiled. Damn those lips. Seeing Mom was the only thing that pulled me off of him. We hadn't really talked about that. Nothing needed to be said I suppose.

I was about to knock on mom's door when my phone rang.

I looked down prepared to turn it off in the event it was Edward. Instead it was him.

"Hey."

"Hey girlie. You doin alright?"

"Hey Ty." I smiled. Like Garrett his voice always made me smile it seemed. For very different reasons.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Oh are you at your Mom's?" he asked surprised.

I looked up at the sky and saw Garrett doing the same. He pointed west. It took me a second but then I saw it. Blending in with the bright sky. A drone.

"A drone Ty? Really?"

"I missed you. How you and Garret enjoying the romantic weekend away from Ty thing ya'll got goin on?"

"It's going very good." I replied neutrally.

"So ya'll fuck?"

"Damn it Ty!" I yelled.

"You're right. Ty is sorry. Honestly it freaks me out a little. Gar like my big brother and you're like my little sister and ya'll about to have some southern backwoods shit goin on. I guess it's cool since ya'll can't be havin no two headed babies or anything but still. Ya'll gotta put a sock on the door at the compound or something. That's all I'm sayin. What was it like to brush the dust off a two hundred year old dick? You have ta use a duster to move the cobwebs out of the way?"

"Oh my God Ty. I am going to kill you." I mumbled.

"Nah. You gonna give me a big ole hug. Just wash your hands first. I don't know what you been touchin this weekend."

"Why did you call Ty?" I asked. Garrett just stood there with his face planted in his hands shaking his head back and forth.

"Wanted to get your mind right before you went in there. You was nervous. Don't be. You want to be nervous about something you should worry about the embarrassing shit I have put in ya'lls rooms since ya'll been gone. Give momma a kiss for me. Love you Bella."

Ty ended the call before I could respond.

I slipped my phone in my pocket, grabbed Garrett's hand and walked towards the door. Before I could knock it was open and she was there.

"Mom?"

"Baby you are beautiful."

She was crying already. I wanted to. I had not seen her since she left Forks after an unsuccessful attempt to bring me to Florida after Edward had left.

Her hair had some grey in it. Her face had a few wrinkles. She never had those before. I had red eyes. I guess we all change.

She opened her arms and stepped towards me. I wouldn't panic. Garrett placed his hand on the small of my back. I opened my arms and she practically fell into me.

I moved very slowly. But eventually I had my arms around her.

I wasn't sure how she would react to my cold skin. It didn't seem to bother her. Her tears were on my face.

I don't know at what point, but Garrett had taken his hand off my back and walked out of the room.

Mom pulled back and tried to pull me to the couch. She jerked quickly bringing me out of my trance.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Baby. I know you are strong now."

I followed her to the couch.

"You are beautiful baby. You always have been but…"

"How do you like the new place?" I asked. Mom had only been here recently.

"Garrett did a great job. He must be able to read minds or something. I couldn't have picked out a better place myself."

"Garrett? Where is Phil?"

"Oh…we never talked about that did we?"

"Talked about what Mom?"

Garrett moved in the room quicker than I could nearly see. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"After Phil found me…after I tried to…anyway I was in in the hospital and not making any progress and I guess the stress was too much. We divorced."

"He divorced you while you were in a damn Mental hospital!" I yelled. Mom jerked. Garrett grabbed me with both of his arms.

"I didn't want to tell you. It's for the best Bella."

I wanted to find him. Track him down and hurt him. Not kill him. Just hurt him. Permanently.

"The best? He abandoned you! After your daughter supposedly died and you tried to kill yourself?"

"Bella. It's okay. Calm down." Garrett whispered.

"Listen to Garrett Bella. He isn't worth getting worked up over. I am fine. I have this place and a new job teaching at a new elementary school. I thought I would never get it but I would imagine your friend had something to do with that as well." Renee grinned at Garrett. I looked over at him. He was rubbing my shoulders.

"You bought her this house?"

"Yep." He didn't lie. Garrett never lied.

"Why?"

"Because I could and I wanted to. No other reason."

I nodded. Typical Garrett. That was what I loved about him.

"I understand you have been doing very well. How was the concert?" Mom asked.

"You knew we went to a concert?"

"Yes. Ty told me."

"Ty told you? When?" What the fuck?

"Last night on the phone Bella. You act like you don't know that one of your men is calling me every day to say hi and talk."

"I didn't know." I murmured glancing at Garrett. He was looking down.

"Yes. I hear from Ty or Garrett every day since Garrett sprung me from the nuthouse. Even on the days I hear from you Bella."

I had no idea. Neither of them ever said a word about it. Why keep it from me? Of course I didn't ask did I?

"I hope you aren't angry." Garrett whispered.

"Why would she be angry Garrett? It's not like she has a reason to be jealous of me. Now if there are any other women you are talking to without her knowledge you might want to be concerned."

"Mom Garrett and I are…we are…" I looked at him from help but he was waiting for me to speak.

"I know what you and Garrett are. You are each other's salvation just as you are mine Bella. Just be happy with that. Besides Garrett would never talk to another women. It was over for you the moment you saw her, wasn't it?"

"Yes Renee. It was." Garrett answered her but was looking at me.

"Mom? When did you get so…" Mom didn't normally sound so thoughtful.

"Spending six months in a psychiatric facility thinking you had no reason to live will make a person more thoughtful Bella. Now, Garrett…I finally have you here. Would you like to see the pictures of Bella growing up that I have been promising you?"

Garrett looked at me and I nodded. I wasn't angry. I was touched. Ty as well. I wonder if they had been calling Charlie. We would be seeing him next week.

"I would definitely love to see those pictures Renee."

Mom fell asleep in my arms that night. The next morning hugged her for a couple hours and Garrett and I left. We needed to check in. Make plans to see Charlie. I would have to come to grips with seeing Jake. I had hoped maybe he wouldn't want to see me. I didn't want him to see me like this. But I knew he would. May as well face it.

I promised Mom a visit in the next two weeks unless something came up that couldn't be rescheduled. She understood. She told me she was proud of me. I tried to feel pride in that but I wasn't to that point yet. Not yet.

We were on the road for three hours playing word games to see who would choose the radio station when he called.

"Ty you got some explaining to do." I laughed before Garrett could even say hello.

"Garrett Bella listen up."

Oh shit. Ty sounded serious.

"Go ahead." Garrett said in the same tone Ty was using.

"A Hawk carrying UN peace keepin boys went down in the Bosnian wilderness. A SRT was sent in. They never came out. Another team went in. They reported being surrounded by an unknown enemy and being slaughtered. They were holding but couldn't say who or what was attacking them. They had lost 6 out of 24 troops so far. Radio communication ended and no other word has come from the area. Trackers on the team are no longer moving but satellite flybys show no bodies in the area. Me and Connolly's dumbasses are in the air now, headin cross the pond. Get you and shorty's ass out to Eglin and catch a ride. See you guys there."

"See you in Bosnia Ty." Garrett said and ended the call.

"So. Bosnians?" I wasn't actually up to date as I should be on foreign affairs.

"Nope. Werewolves. Sounds as if they have possibly taken out two SRT teams."

"So…"

"You ready to go hunting Bella?" he winked at me.

"Yes I am." I also had a few ideas for when hunting was over. This weekend was a good start. But I wanted him. He stepped up and made his intentions very clear. Maybe it's time I made mine clear as well. Very clear. I never had much game in my life as Ty would say. It was time to step mine up.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it.

Some of you may have noticed the majority of my stories including this one now include cover art. All of these banners were done by my friend Misty C as she is known on FF and Mist as she is known on Trickyraven where she is an administrator. She is also beta'ing my Jake and Bella story called Venom on Trickyraven. If I don't thank you enough Misty I want to say it one more time. You rock. I'd be lost without you. Also in this chapter I have an obscure quote from one of my favorite sci fi movies. It's a new movie only cam out in the last two years. Who can find it? Now who is ready to hunt werewolves in Bosnia?

Chapter 10

BPOV

"This is dumb."

"It's not dumb Miss Swan." Connolly said once again once again not changing my opinion that this was dumb.

We were in a big airplane. It was loud. Very loud. I was glad the venom in my body controlled my temperature. Judging by the way Connolly and his team were sweating it would have been hell to be in here as a human.

"I don't need a parachute." I grumbled.

"We are all wearing chutes Bella." Garrett said softly in my ear.

"I can't die from a fall. I tried. No matter how high I fell from I always landed in one piece. No chuted needed."

I guess that caught Jason's attention. Maybe Garrett didn't tell him about my failed suicide attempts.

"Ma'am we need to go down together. That way we all land in the general area. Plus you coming down at three hundred miles an hour may alert the enemy to our location. We would like to keep this as quiet as possible."

"Fine."

"Okay. We go in three teams circling the last known location of the SRT team in a five mile radius. Look for any possible survivors. These guys in SRT are special ops too. There may be some holding on. Look for hostile forces. Anticipate that they may possibly be werewolves. All weapons are loaded with silver. Blades are silver. Stay in teams of 4. Garrett is in charge of one team. Ty another and I am running the third…"

"Hold the fuck up." I said.

Connolly stopped talking. Ty looked away.

"Yes Miss Swan?"

"Why do Garrett and Ty get to lead a team and I don't? I'm a vampire." I unnecessarily pointed out.

"Do you have any experience leading special ops teams against a possible werewolf enemy, Miss Swan? If you do I will be glad to step aside."

Oh.

"Do you have any experience?" I countered. I mean how many werewolves could he have really fought?

"I've led teams on fourteen different occasions against werewolf packs."

Oh.

"I guess you can lead then." I mumbled.

"What was that Miss Swan? It's loud in here. I didn't quite catch that."

The asshole was smiling. I shot the finger at him and bared my teeth.

"Okay. We land. Spread out. Radio is very sensitive. Speak at very low volume. Let's talk about what we know about werewolves. Strong in human from. Vicious. Can turn at any time into a four legged killer. But strongest and deadliest during full moons, the only time they have to turn. The last few days have been gearing towards tonight. A full moon. We will be touching down around sunset. If we don't get any survivors out tonight there won't be any survivors. They will most likely be in tree tops."

"What are the expected enemy numbers sir?" One of the dumbasses asked. Garrett answered.

"Unknown. A single werewolf could have caused this damage to an unsuspecting team. We only suspect werewolves because this area has a history of them. They live in the wild even as humans and are extremely feral. Their only goal will be death. They kill what is in front of them. Humans or vampires. If the teams were taken down this quickly I would assume that there is more than one. That means a pack. I would say from experience, ten or so. Be prepared for anything." Garrett looked at me as he said this.

"Jump in five minutes. Let's get ready." Jason finished.

I walked towards my pack when Garrett held me back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I told him more confidently than I felt.

"You remember what we talked about? Don't let them bite you. Use your rifle and sidearm so you don't have to get closer than necessary. If you get in close combat you are stronger but not much. Use your blade. Let the Seals take their shots. That's what they are there for. Connolly has these men trained to fight werewolves and similar creatures. Trust him and do as he says. Okay?"

"Yeah. I got it Garrett."

"Just…just come back to me in one piece. If they bite they can tear you apart. It would hurt to get put back together. Let's make sure we don't have to okay?"

"I know. I'll come back to you." I promised. I hoped I could keep that promise.

He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek.

"Team X prepare for insertion!" Jason yelled. Ty giggled. Garrett and I looked at him.

"Come on man. He could have said prepare to jump. He does that shit on purpose."

Garrett shook his head and then checked my pack one more time.

I walked to the door and looked out. This was a lot different than parasailing and jumping off mountains. I did those activities during the day. The sun had set and it was dark. The moon lit up the sky but still…

"C'mon Swan! You want to live forever? Oops. Never mind." Connolly laughed. He then jumped out of the plane. His three team members followed him without hesitation. Shit. I walked to the edge and paused.

"Have a nice trip Bella!" I heard Ty say at the same time his hand hit my back, sending me falling into the abyss.

I really loved him sometimes.

Falling at one hundred miles an hour through darkness while screaming was not one of those times.

"Bella?"

Jason? Oh yeah. Radio.

"Yes?"

"Stop screaming. We are trying to sneak in, remember?"

"Oh. Sorry. Can I scream until I hit the ground?"

I heard static in my helmet. Then his voice again.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't. This is an open mic you know?"

Oh yeah.

"Sorry."

"No problem ma'am. Pull your ripcord in five seconds. Oh…Garrett wanted me to remind you to pull it gently. Like tying your shoes."

Okay.

I pulled. It didn't break. The chute flew out…Oh shit!

Damn that jerked.

I hit the ground and forgot to roll. Instead I just landed. Standing straight up, the chute fell over me. I moved out from under it as quietly as I could.

"Bella?" Connolly whispered over the radio.

"Yeah?"

"You make it down?"

"No. I'm stuck in the air." I whispered through the radio. I could do sarcasm too.

Silence.

"Liar. I see you."

I turned and saw the others about fifty feet away. I was in front of him in a second. They took off their chutes. That reminded me. Yeah. Jason just gave me a look. A look that said the dumbass girl forgot to unhook her parachute.

I ripped the clips off and felt it float away.

"Stay next to me." He whispered. We were all dressed in solid black. I even had black face paint on. I'm not sure why.

"I'm the vampire. You stay next to me." I whispered back.

I turned and smelt it. Holy shit. That was a strong smell.

I turned back to Connolly.

"I think I smell werewolf."

"Get down!" Connolly had his gun drawn. I hit the ground and he fired his silenced weapon.

A werewolf body fell in front of me.

I looked up and saw him smirking.

"I told you I smelt werewolf." I mumbled.

"I doubt that's the only one. Try using your eyes and not just your nose." He grinned.

So he got the first one. The rest were mine. Garrett was right. This guy was an asshole.

GPOV

My team hit the ground safely. Bella had stopped screaming half way down. I checked the surroundings. Mountains all around us. We were in a valley surrounded on all four sides. A natural kill box. If this pack of wolves lived in the nearby mountains and had the high ground the idea of killing them all goes out the window. We needed to find if there were any survivors.

"Connolly do you have any targets spotted?" I asked over the radio.

"Yeah, Bella sniffed one out that nearly decapitated her as soon as we hit the ground. Target is now neutralized."

Oh dear God. I should have kept her with me.

"Is she okay?" I whispered.

"I'm fine." A low growl came over the airwaves. She sounded annoyed.

Okay then.

I took a whiff of the air. This was bad.

Wolves had to be everywhere to saturate the open air with this scent. The land stunk with them.

"Jack. Get the drone up. Infrared. We need to determine hostile numbers. Quickly."

"What do you have Gar?" Ty asked.

"Do you smell it Ty?"

"Yeah. I smell it here. Smells like they are everywhere. I ain't ever smelled wolf this strongly."

"Ty we need to run in and find the crash site and battle sites. See if we can find any survivors. Then we are getting out of this area. This terrain is in their favor. No point risking any more than necessary on a full moon night. We can come back and clear the area during the day."

"Copy G Man."

I turned to the others and saw they had frozen. I looked in the direction they were staring and saw them. All ten of them.

Snarling, approaching slowly. My scent must have them wary but they would attack.

A chorus of howls filled the air all around.

We came for a fight. Looks like we are about to get one.

"Garrett?"

"Yeah Jack?"

He motioned for me to silence my mic. I did so.

"How did it go this weekend?"

What?

"What are you talking about Jack? Let's focus on the werewolves approaching us."

"I am. We got them in sight. We were just all wondering. Everything go good?"

"Yes Jack. Everything went good."

"Did you kiss her?"

I smiled at the memory. Then my mind came back to the present.

"What difference does it make? Focus on the fight."

"It's just the guys all know you have been alone like…forever. Least since the United States has existed. It ain't right. We just are kinda hopin this works out for you."

"Thank you Jack. Yes, we did kiss."

"Way to go Garrett. She's hot man. Even for a vampire. Especially considering how she looked when she first showed up. She cleans up real nice." Malcolm said from behind me.

"Thank you Mal. Now mics on. Let's kill some wolves. The wolves took that moment to charge. We opened fire. Even me. No point in getting close if I don't have to. Four went down immediately. Six came through and we continued to fire.

"Cover me with fire. I'm going to get close." I said. In my mic I heard fire open up elsewhere. I could hear it coming from Bella and Ty's location. I charged one wolf and hit him in the snout. Another tried to jump me from the side and I tore his jaws apart. I felt one behind me and turned to see him falling out of the air. One of the Seals shot him.

"On your six!"

I turned and saw four more wolves had descended and were charging my Seals from behind. I picked up a wolf body and tossed it over their heads, knocking the two closet wolves down.

I heard a scream over the radio. I had to get my head straight. I had to concentrate and kill these wolves. Then I had to get to Bella. This was too much. First she fights a demon on her own and now I bring her to a werewolf convention.

I pulled my blade and turned, slicing the throat of one wolf behind me.

"Think we should retreat?" Bobby asked.

"Retreat hell. We just got here." I responded.

BPOV

"Jesus that's a lot of fucking dogs." I whispered. We were surrounded. By at least ten of these fuckers.

"Is this normal? I whispered to Connolly. Our mics were off but I could hear the battles of the other team. I had to kill these wolves and get to Garrett. Ty too.

"No. A pack of ten is large. Judging by the action goin on around us I would say we were in the middle of an infestation. We need to work our way to the middle. That's where the crash site is. Let's move."

Connolly opened fire at the wolves in front of us while the guy named Derek fired behind us with his two friends. We slowly started moving forward. I started shooting my rifle. I had only practiced a few times but my enhanced eyesight made me a hell of a shot. I shot two in the head. I had a long blade strapped to my back in case I ran out of ammunition. One got through.

He was heading for Jason. I jumped over him and tackled the wolf. We rolled and he was on top of me on the ground. What did Garrett say? Don't get close.

Oh damn he was snarling and wolf spit just landed on my face. I kicked him in the air and a bullet struck him in the midsection rolling him over.

Damn what a rush. I wiped the spit off my face with my sleeve and ran to my team.

"Thanks." Connolly grinned.

I didn't respond. I was busy looking for the next target. I picked up my gun and one was on me. I fired point blank and hit him in the skull. The silver bullet cracked his head and blood covered my face.

Great. Blood and spit. Damn this was nasty.

We continued to move and had made it approximately one hundred yards. The wolves had gone for cover but were still trailing us.

"They are herding us." Connolly said. "Make a break for it. Stay tight. Bella stay behind and cover our backs."

They took off running and I ran behind them. Movement caught the corner of my eye. A grey wolf shot out and I fell twisting his neck by his ears as he went by. They can heal from what Garrett told me so I took my blade and slammed it in the top of his skull. I heard growling and realized quickly it was me.

This was amazing. What a fucking rush!

"Hold up!" Connolly yelled. I turned back and saw they had six wolves in front of them. Gunfire sounded closer. I suppose we were all making our way towards the middle. I ran past my team jumping over their heads as they lay down fire at the dogs. They attacked me. Two were struck with bullets before they could get to me. I took my blade and started cutting at the other four. I saw teeth, fur, blood and silver flashing. More gunfire. I sliced the throat of one wolf nearly decapitating him.

The gun fire ended. I looked around and saw my team on one knee facing every direction in a tight formation.

"Bella get back here." Jason said. I ran back and stood in front of them. We began moving.

We made it about another two hundred yards with no resistance. I saw the chopper but not the other teams.

"Garrett, Ty. Check in." Jason said quietly over the mic.

"My team is good. We have approximately eighteen kills." Garrett responded. Thank God he was okay. Why wouldn't he be though? He knew what he was doing.

"I'm good. All team accounted for. I think we have moved past the major resistance. Moving to the site." Ty responded.

"Copy. We have reached the site. No sign of survivors. We are going to check and blow the Hawk. Check radius for survivors."

"Copy." Garrett and Ty both responded.

"Bella you smell anybody?" Jason asked me.

"In this stink? No. I don't think so."

"Okay. Blow the Hawk men. We are getting out of here."

I watched the men wire explosives to the chopper. Connolly was scanning the area so I pulled my small gun strapped to my waist and did the same. I heard a scream. I smelt blood. Human blood.

I looked and saw a wolf had jumped out of the chopper and hit the Seal named Toby. Fuck. The other Seal, Jonesy I think his name was, was struck with a paw in the head and went down. Jason and I fired at the same time and the wolf collapsed on Toby. I rushed to him and tossed the wolf away.

The smell hit me hard and I froze.

"Oh damn." Jason whispered. Toby was laying on the ground shaking. The wolf had gotten his leg. Red, red blood that I could see clearly even at night was spurting out of an open would on his thigh. I remembered high school biology. Femoral artery.

This was not good.

Garrett POV

My team met Ty's.

"Any survivors?" I asked.

"Yeah. One. I pulled him out of a tree. He was bunkered in. I guess the wolves gave up trying to get him. He's dehydrated. He's delirious. He most likely will think the big black vampire pulling him from a very tall tree was a delusion. We're good." Ty responded.

"Garrett?" Connolly's voice crackled over the radio.

"Go ahead."

"Circle the teams around our position and contact the base for a helo evac. We need to get out of here. We have two men down. Bella and I can handle that. Keep the hordes who get brave off of us and let me know the coordinates of the LZ."

Bella was okay. Two men down but not dead. Okay.

"Copy. We have one survivor."

Silence.

"One is more than I thought we would get. Keep your eyes open Gar. We need to leave. Now."

I couldn't agree more.

BPOV

Oh God. Oh God. So much blood. Oh God.

"Bella? Bella!"

I turned my attention to Jason.

"I need to get this packaged and covered. Hold this clip."

I looked at his hand which was practically inside the wound. He had a plastic tip attached to an artery in Toby's leg.

"I…I can't." Damn my throat burned when I spoke. My damn mouth was drooling.

"I'm sorry. I…"

"Bella he has a wife and kids. Three kids. All under the age of eight. If I let go of this clip he bleeds out before I can get a packing on in and get his leg stabilized for transport. I want to go home. Toby needs to get home to his wife and kids. We need you Bella."

"I'll break it. My touch…"

"Is fine. Running out of time Bella."

Shit. I held my breath and bent down reaching towards his hand slowly.

"Stop shaking. You can tear the artery worse."

I froze my hand as best I could. My hand was soaked in blood. Damn I wanted to lick my fingers. I gently grabbed the clip and Jason took his hand off.

"Talk to him Bella." Jason whispered.

"Hey Toby. How you doing?" I asked quietly trying not to breathe in.

"Oh you know. Got my leg torn open by a werewolf. Other than that pretty good. How was your weekend with Garrett?"

What?

"It…it was great."

"Yeah? What did you do?"

"We went parasailing. We went to a Jimmy Buffett concert and he made me wear this ridiculous outfit. He took me to a play. It was a comedy. How…are you hurting?"

"Not really. I've had worse."

"Really?" Because this was a lot of damn blood. The clip however was slowing it down.

"Yeah. So how was your mother?"

"You know about my mother?"

"It's a small team. We talk. Great job killing the demon."

"Thanks Toby."

"No problem. We were investigating a Yeti at an Antarctic research station once and ran into one. Garrett took him out but they are some tough bastards."

"Wow."

"So you and Garrett had a nice time?"

"Yeah. It was really great."

"So did you…"

"Did I what?" I asked.

"He wants to know if you kissed." Jason said beginning to wrap Toby's leg and pulling out a splint.

Damn his blood smelt so good. I was so hungry. I swear my stomach just growled.

"Yeah…Yeah we kissed."

"Damn it!" Connolly spit out.

"What?"

"We had a pool going in the team. Half of us didn't think Garrett had the guts to make a move."

That pissed me off a little. But I couldn't be angry. If I let go of this clip the blood was going to get ten times worse. Plus Toby would die. He had a wife and kids. Please Bella. Don't kill him.

"Bella you are drooling. I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't eat me." Toby sort of chuckled.

"As if." I laughed, sounding more confident than I felt.

"So how is your mother? You never said."

"Much better. She seems okay. She's different. Changed. I'm almost afraid to see my dad. I don't know. I nearly killed my mom and now my dad never took good care of himself before and I'm worried…"

"Okay. Stabilized. Bella I am going to clip the other side of his artery and then put a better clip on the one you are holding. We are going to put him gently on a board. I will carry Jonesy out. Your carry the board and get him to the LZ. Okay?"

I nodded. A minute later Toby was secure.

I heard Garrett give out coordinates. I didn't know where they were so I kept up with Jason who was carrying Jonesy out. He believed he was just knocked out.

We emerged out of the woods into a clearing. Garrett and Ty along with the rest of the Seals were there.

A chopper was landing.

Garrett and Ty looked at me and then the bloody man on a board who I was carrying in front of me like an offering.

Seals grabbed Toby from me and rushed him to the chopper.

A howl rose from behind us. We turned and out of the tree line I saw a monster emerge. He was at least eight feett tall. He was hunched over but standing on two legs. His body was massive and his head was shaped like a wolf. A very large wolf.

"Connolly, get your Seals out of here and get Toby treatment. Then send the chopper back here." Garrett told him.

"What about you three?"

"We are going to finish this."

GPOV

"Garrett what the fuck is that?" Ty asked.

The chopper lifted. I don't imagine the pilot had a chance to see this monster.

"That is the pack master."

"And we are about to light his ass up." Jason said from behind me.

"Didn't I tell you to go back?"

"Yeah. Show me the chain of command where I answer to you and I will accept my official reprimand for disobeying a direct order."

He slammed a fresh clip in his rifle. I looked at Bella. She was covered in human blood but her only focus at the moment was on the monster I front of us.

"Okay. Let's introduce ourselves. Ty?"

Ty stepped forward and the pack master stumbled. He fell to his knees and then rose.

"Huh. Tough motherfucker. We gonna have to go old school on his ass." Ty said.

"He's old. If he can stand up while being hit with your power Ty he is one tough son of a bitch. Bella stay…"

Before I could say back she charged.

"Time to deliver a beat down." Ty charged.

I ran after them. I was almost there when Bella was tossed back towards me. I caught her in the air and landed her behind me. Ty took a hit, hit the ground and came back up, striking the beast in his bottom jaw. Connolly opened fire. The beast took three to the chest and smoke rose from the holes. He howled but began staking towards us. I stepped up and he swiped at me. I dodged and kicked him in the stomach. He bent over a bit more and I hit him with an uppercut. Bella jumped on his back and planted a silver blade in the top of his skull. She couldn't get it all the way through. This fucker must be thousands of years old.

He swung at me again and I drew my blade. His paws struck it slicing three of his fingers off. Ty hit him in the eye. Bella grabbed another eye from her perch on his back. I grabbed his jaws. He turned his head and Bella flew off taking his eyeball with her. Ty began concentrating again. Perhaps without an eye and one bruised eye his power may work better. I grabbed his throat and pulled. I couldn't rip his throat out but I could crush his larynx.

He kicked me off and fell to his knees clawing at his missing eye with one hand and his stomach with his other. I suppose Ty's power was wearing him down. Connolly ran up and placed his rifle into the eye socket hole and opened fire. The bullets finally worked their way out of his skull. I jumped back on him and hit his chest. I continued to hit his chest. His breast plate finally broke. Using my fingers I struck into the now soft tissue and grabbed his beating heart.

I squeezed and ripped it out.

We all stepped back and looked at his mutilated corpse.

Connolly took a deep breath.

"That was easier than last time. Having help makes a difference." He noted. I had to agree.

I turned and checked on Bella. She was breathing hard. She dropped the eyeball in her hand and I grabbed her, tracing her body and sniffing for injuries.

"I'm fine Garrett." She sort of laughed.

"If you want to feel me up for injuries you can Garrett. I'm good by the way." Ty offered. Connolly laid down on the ground and began laughing.

"God what a fucking life! How do people live without this?"

Ty and Bella looked at me and I nodded in response to their unasked question. He was slightly insane.

"Jason there is something I don't understand." Bella said.

"What's that Bell?"

"If Toby has three young children why is he on this team? Shouldn't he be doing something safer?"

"Toby? Toby doesn't have children. He has a different woman every time I see him." I said.

Bella glared at Jason.

"You lied to me?"

"Seemed like a good idea." He shrugged.

"So anybody got any idea how long it's gonna be before that chopper comes back?" Ty asked.

I shook my head. Ty apparently had an idea for passing the time.

"Well since we got time why don't we all have a seat and you two can tell us about your weekend. Especially the kissin part. What about it Bella? Can Garrett kiss good or is he all sloppy, tongue everywhere drooling like a teenager getting to second base?"

"Yeah Bella. Give us the details?" Connolly agreed.

Where the fuck was that chopper?


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it.

A/N okay for those who didn't see it in the last chapter when Garrett says retreat hell, I just got here, that was the motto of the Marine unit in Battle Los Angeles. Check it out if you ever see it on HBO. On with the story.

TY POV

"You can't come in." Connolly told the dogs for the fifth time.

"She is a vampire. One who has killed humans. We have to protect Charlie. I understand that she is doing well but we are doing this for both their protection." The guy named Sam Uley said. The rest of these fuckers was eyeballing me. Fuck em. I'll slay their furry asses. Bitches better ask somebody who the fuck I am before shit gets real.

Connolly chambered a round in his rifle. His other Seals did as well.

"She is having a nice conversation with her father. If you people go in there her instincts are going to make her edgy. You need to stay away. She can talk to you later Jake. All of you if she wants. But for right now you are going to stay away from her." Jason said.

"And if something happens to Charlie?" Uley asked.

'Nothin is gonna happen. Gar is in there with her. Why don't you boys take your ass back to the reservation before Connolly and his guys fill you bitches full of lead?"

"Who the hell are you?" Jake asked.

"Tyrone Gavin fool. I take care of her now. So back the fuck off. Why the hell are you even here? I don't remember sendin you an invitation. Charlie didn't ask for you. Get your asses gone."

"You best watch how you talk to us Leech." One of the band said.

"You best watch your step Wolf. We killed a shit load of dogs lately. A few more won't make a difference." Jonesy told him painting the dude's forehead with his laser scope.

"Let's go." Sam said. "If something happens to Charlie it's on you." He pointed at me. He apparently didn't want to blame the eleven Seals that currently had firearms pointed at his boy band. And the girl of course. Damn she was fine. Even if she did stink that was one fine piece of ass. I winked at her. She sneered. Guess there wasn't gonna be a West Side story for us. Damn shame. Girl don't know what she is missin.

They all turned and left except for Jake.

"How is she doing?" he asked me.

"Damn good. Girl is something else. She saved one of our guys. Held his severed artery together with her finger while Jason bandaged him up."

"She held him while he was bleeding?"

"Yep." That act had pretty much solidified Bella as being part of the team in their eyes. She saved one of ours. She got placed in the worst possible position a young vampire could be placed in and she did her job.

"Yeah, she will be fine with her Dad. You want to talk to her we will call you when she is done. But you know as well as I do that your scent will set her on edge. We don't want accidents happening. So leave her in peace." Jason finished.

Jake nodded and walked towards the woods in the back of Charlie's house. Bella was inside with Garrett and Charlie. I hoped she didn't hear all this but I am sure she did.

I knew she would want to talk to him. She loved him. He still loved her. He had the look of a guy who could get used to her smell. Nothing would ever change that.

Hope Garrett could handle that.

BPOV

"You look great baby." Dad said with misty eyes.

"Thanks Dad. So do you." I lied. He was thinner. His hair had grey streaks in it. There were wrinkles under his eyes.

"No I don't. But thanks for lying to your old man." He grinned.

"Can I hug you?" He asked.

I nodded my head unable to speak. He wrapped me in his arms and tried to pull me in. I helped him a bit.

"Wow Bells. You are solid."

"Yeah."

"Solid is good. You will need to be tough to deal with this craziness. Ty tells me you been doing good? Trip to your Mom's went okay?"

Ty? Of course he did.

"Yeah. Went good."

"Good. She has had a rougher time than even I did."

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't…"

"I never would have believed you Bella. I'm sorry for that. So what have you been up to?"

"I killed a lot of werewolves."

Dad immediately looked outside.

"Not Jake and his friends Dad."

"Oh. That's good. I guess…so where were these wolves?"

I saw Garrett had slipped out. I was good. It would take a lot of blood to make me lose it. Especially after the last few weeks.

"Bosnia."

"You were in Bosnia? What the hell were you doing there?" Dad sat down and I sat next to him.

"Well it started when a helicopter crashed…"

A few hours later and I had caught Dad up to date on my activities since meeting Garrett. He paled a little when I told him about my battle with the demon.

"I'm proud of you Bella." He patted my leg.

"Thanks Dad."

"So what next?"

"I don't know. We are going to go back to Washington and wait for whatever happens next."

"Are you…are you going to talk to Jake?"

I took a breath.

"Yeah. I want to."

"Good. I know he really wants to see you."

"Yeah. I will talk to him before I leave. I promise."

"What about them?" Charlie said them like a curse word. I didn't have to ask who them was.

"I talked to them. All of them. Briefly. I said goodbye."

"More than they deserved."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe. But if I am going to stop blaming myself for the past I am going to stop blaming everyone else. The woman who did this is dead. Edward killed her."

"He did?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"So what was he like when you saw him?" Dad asked.

"He was…nice. You know Edward. Always proper."

"Yeah. He was a jackass." Charlie seemed to agree.

"I didn't say he was a jackass Dad." I laughed a little.

"No? I thought you did. You are right though. He is a jackass."

That made the both of us laugh. Dad always did make me feel safe. Like everything would be okay.

"So Garrett huh?"

"Dad we are just getting to know each other." I rolled my eyes. He was as bad as the Seals.

"He looks like the kind of guy that would take care of you the way you deserve to be taken care of."

"Yeah. He is." I agreed.

"Good. So you two are…close?"

I laughed to hide my discomfort.

"We gonna talk about boys Dad?"

"Nah, I guess not." He laughed.

Wait a minute Bella.

"You know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't hide anything. I want you to know. I thought at first that maybe I was just really grateful for what Garrett had done for me. But I care for him. I really, really care for him. He…he makes me…better. I feel like a better person when I am with him." I told Dad honestly.

He kissed my cold cheek and didn't flinch. "Thanks for sharing that Bells."

"I realize neither of us open up much Dad but I am going to work to change that. I want you to know about my life. Just remember a lot of it is top secret so you can't tell anyone." I smiled at him letting him know I was half kidding.

"Bella, who in the world would believe me?"

"Good point Dad." We both heard a wolf howl in the distance.

"You should go talk to him." Dad said. I nodded my head and stood up.

"You will come back tonight? You and Garrett. Ty? There is a game on. I don't really watch them anymore but I was thinking we could all hang out?"

My eyes were wet. I wish I could cry.

"Yeah Dad. That would be great." I leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Daddy."

I stood up and walked outside trying to remember to move like a human. I had gotten better at it. It was becoming more natural.

Garrett and Ty were outside while the rest of the guys were in the backyard. I heard Charlie walk out and introduce himself. They had all insisted on coming. Ty hinted that they didn't exactly trust the wolves. At least not to antagonize me. I knew they wouldn't but I did feel better having my guys with me. They were my family now. All of them. They were mine.

"Where is he?" I asked Garrett. Garrett turned and looked at the woods.

"You want one of us to come with?" He asked.

I shook my head. We would be okay. Underneath all the supernatural bullshit we were still just Jake and Bells.

At least I hoped so.

I took off into the woods and caught his scent immediately. He was two hundred yards away. If I needed breath I would have lost it.

I forgot how damn beautiful he was.

He was leaning against a tree in only a pair of cut off shorts. He had that little grin. Those gorgeous eyes. That incredible body.

And he stunk.

I imagine I stunk pretty bad to him as well.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Bells. You know when I dreamed of seeing you again I never imagined you would bring two vampires who weren't Cullen's and a military escort with you."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. They are kind of protective."

"It's cool. I'm glad. You can stay you know. Here. With Charlie."

"I don't think your friends would appreciate that Jake."

"Fuck them. You belong here. This is your home." Jake stepped towards me.

"Not anymore Jake. I don't belong here. You know it."

"I know I still love you. I know I will never stop. I don't care about your scent. I love you. It doesn't matter that you are a vampire."

Like with Charlie I wanted to cry.

"Jake…I'm sorry…"

He sighed.

"I had to try." Jake looked so sad. I felt my heart breaking. I never wanted to see Jake sad.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Jake. What happened?"

"He was ill. Diabetes. He…it was just his time I guess…"

"I'm so sorry Jake."

"It's okay. The past year was tough. First losing you and then Dad. But I got through. Knowing you are out there, somewhere, makes it better."

"I'll always be out there for you Jake. You will always be my sunshine."

"I don't want to lose you Bella."

"You won't."

"So you seem close to this Garrett guy."

"What makes you say that?" I became instantly defensive. I don't know why. Jake would never hurt Garrett.

"Just the way you are around him. How comfortable you seem around him. The way you two seem to revolve around each other. How you always look to make sure he is near. I don't even think you realize you are doing it. You look at him like you once looked at me."

Oh.

"Yeah. Garrett has been great. He really saved my life. I mean he could have killed me. I wanted him too. But he refused. I don't know why…"

"He knew you were too special to let go." Jake stepped a little closer. His scent was setting me on edge. Every cell in my body wanted to get into a defensive stance and defend myself. Every cell in my heart wanted him to hold me.

He opened his arms.

"Can I get a hug?"

I nodded my head because I couldn't talk. My best friend, my only lover. My warmth and happiness.

I rushed into his arm ignoring my physical instincts. He wrapped his very hot arms around me and pulled me in. I closed my eyes and let him hold me.

I felt moisture on my head and realized Jake was crying. I looked up and he had tears streaking his beautiful face.

"Jake please don't cry. It's not right. You should never cry."

He chuckled a little.

"You are just going to have to deal with it this time Bells."

I don't know how long we stood there holding each other. I was brought out of my peaceful place in Jake's arms by a sound and a scent.

Wolves were around.

Jake growled.

"Leave us alone." He told the invisible pack. Invisible but present. I heard a low growl. I backed up and this time did become defensive. Jake sensed it and stepped closer to me.

"It's okay Bella."

I heard his voice but my entire focus was on the phased wolf who had invaded our moment. I had enough sense to remember where I was though and how many wolves there actually were. I pressed the button on the side of the black watch Garrett had given me. The one that was perfectly in sync with the same one the rest of the team wore. The one that had a GPS tracker in it so any of us could be found quickly. The one that let him know I needed him.

A silver wolf stepped out of the tree line. Paul.

Two others were behind him. Jake stepped in front of me. I stepped around and stood by his side.

We were having a nice moment. They ruined that. I was not happy.

"Jake it's time you came home." Sam said stepping out from behind a tree.

"I'll come home when I damn well feel like it. You aren't my father." Jake said.

"I am not your father but I am your alpha. Despite how we feel about Bella it is time to let her go. She is one of them now."

That kind of pissed me off.

"You are alpha because I let you be alpha. Don't forget it Sam."

"Jake. It's time to say goodbye."

"I'll never say goodbye to her Sam. You really want to start a fight? If you do I promise you I will take over as alpha and I will take you down." Jake told him.

Sam was about to say something. I think. I'm not sure because the next second Sam Uley was on the ground. Grabbing his stomach.

He just vomited. His eyes were rolling up in his head. He was rolling around.

Ty.

The wolves growled. Six came out of the woods. I recognized most of them. Leah, Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth and one I didn't recognize stepped in front of Sam. They turned towards me. Jake phased and stood between me and the Pack. Garrett landed in between Jake and the Pack. Then Ty stood next to Garrett.

Ty and Garrett were both tense. Paul stepped forward and then jumped back when a bullet struck the ground in front of him.

Things were about to get out of hand.

Leah Clearwater jumped towards Ty. I ran towards Ty and the two of us hit her at the same time. Seth made a move for his sister and Garrett backhanded him into a tree. Paul charged at the same time Sam rolled over and phased. I hit Sam and looked up to see Paul about to land on me.

At least until Jake tackled him in midair.

Sam tried to get up and I pushed his snout back into the earth.

"Everybody stop!"

GPOV

Bella yelled to stop right as I was about to break the neck of one of these dogs. I wanted them to give her space. I tried to be nice. I tried to be reasonable. But they decided they had to become involved. I told them to stay away.

The time for being nice as over. I was ready to annihilate these fuckers. Connolly and his boys caught up. They had formed a circle around the clearing we were battling in. Caught in a crossfire if I gave the signal, the wolves were fucked.

Jake was defending Bella.

Against his own pack.

Damn.

The fighting stopped for the moment. The wolves may have taken that moment to notice the laser dots painting them. We all heard the rounds being chambered.

I walked up to Uley and grabbed him by his throat.

"You want to explain to me why you felt the need to attack Bella or shall I go ahead and rip your throat out."

"Garrett put him down." Bella told me.

I threw him to the ground. She didn't say how I had to let him go.

"Jake. You need to say goodbye to her." Sam gasped through his nearly crushed throat. A damn shame he would heal.

"You need to mind your own business Sam." Jacob growled out. I turned and saw he was naked. Oh great. Bella noticed too.

"You motherfuckers better turn human in the next few seconds or I'm declaring hunting season on big ass wolves in Washington State." Connolly said walking up. Within seconds the wolves were human. Naked humans.

"Why didn't you leave us alone Sam?" Bella asked. She didn't sound angry. She sounded genuinely curious.

"Jake has a responsibility to the tribe as the next chief. He has not taken the reigns as either chief or alpha because he is holding on to you Bella. We all loved you. But you died. Jake needs to move on, not holding on to you for an hour. You are our enemy now. Jake needs to understand that."

I was ready to rip his throat out. Ty stepped up beside me. I suppose he felt the same.

It was Bella who pushed us both aside and grabbed Uley by the neck and threw him backwards.

"You son of a bitch! I am not fucking dead! If he wants to hold me for days that is between us. Don't you ever interfere again or I swear to God I will wipe La Push off the face of the dam Earth!"

Bella was growling. She was snarling. The silver wolf tried to phase and Ty hit him with his power. Now he was a naked man rolling on the ground and…yep, he just vomited. Another wolf began to shimmer. A gunshot rang out and the young man's leg was struck. He fell to the ground screaming and clutching his now bleeding leg.

Jake stepped up next to Bella.

"You want me to step up Uley? Fine. I will step up. I will be your damn alpha. I'm going to start now."

"With the scent of leech on you? You are a traitor. You have always put everything, your tribe, your pack, everything second to this woman."

I watched Jake phase and Sam did as well. They attacked each other.

Bella moved to attack Uley and I grabbed her.

"Let them work this out themselves." I whispered. She was snarling. Ready to fight. Her body was tense.

He held her for an hour?

She let a wolf hold her for an hour?

Not cool. I wanted to get her out of here. I wanted to…

I was jealous.

I watched the russet wolf battle the black wolf. They went after each other, neither holding back. I have a feeling Uley's anger had more to do with guilt he may have felt over Bella. Still though, he tried to hurt her. That could not be forgiven. Not by me.

Bella's eyes never left Jake. He finally gained an upper hand and had Uley pinned to the ground by his neck. Jakes jaws were closing in. He stopped at the last moment from breaking the black wolf's neck. Something passed between them. I swear I could almost see Jake become larger.

The russet wolf stepped off the black wolf and turned to his pack. His human pack all went to one knee in front of him. Uley phased human and rose to his feet. Jake turned to him and he also went to one knee.

A shimmer and Jacob was back.

"Any of you ever say a word against Bella or anyone she is with you will have to fight me. I will not go easy. That is my word and it is final. Now leave. Go back to La Push. You are never to come around Bella and I while we are together unless I order it. Go. Now."

The wolves began to walk back into the woods. Two helped the one with a bullet wound in his leg. The female turned and sneered at Bella.

Bella shot the finger at her. Jake walked up. He apparently wasn't bothered by being nude in front of Bella. I knew why. That wasn't puppy love that made him fight against his own pack.

They had truly loved each other. She had seen him nude before. She wasn't even embarrassed. Strange for Bella who seemed to be embarrassed so easily. They had been lovers.

"I'm sorry Bella." Jake said.

"I am too Jake."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He looked at me.

"I guess you will be taking her now?"

His words sounded as if he was asking if we were leaving. I caught the subtle subtext though.

"Yes. I will be taking her now."

He nodded. His eyes looked so sad it would have broken my heart if he wasn't in love with the same woman I was in love with.

"Jake? Charlie asked us to come over and watch a game with him. Would you want to…maybe come?"

Jake smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah Bella. I would like that a lot."

"See you in a couple hours? You should probably put some clothes on." Bella laughed. I agreed. Ty snickered.

A couple hours later we were sitting in Charlie's living room. Jake and Bella were laughing about some event that happened when she lived here. Something about motorcycles and not knowing how to turn one.

Occasionally I would get up to check the window. Connolly's men went back to the hotel. He was here but without his men around I wanted to keep an eye out around the perimeter. Force of habit I suppose. When I rose Bella looked at me each time. Her eyes followed me to the window. When she was satisfied I suppose that I wasn't leaving she would return to the conversation with Jake or Charlie.

Despite the strange circumstances Charlie looked like a new man. Jake had even begun to develop a real smile. A smile that died every time Bella glanced at me and smiled.

I loved her. Despite that events of today and her obvious bond with Jacob I knew she loved me too. That was enough. She needed this connection. I could have lived without the connection to Jacob but it would be alright. Jealousy was something I would have to get used to. I never felt it before. I suppose I was overdue.

We stayed the night. Jacob left around eleven. Charlie fell asleep in his recliner and Bella laid a blanket over him and watched him sleep. It was a nice moment. Around 4 AM her phone buzzed. She looked at it. I don't know why. Besides the people in this room and Renee who was not up at this hour only one person had her number.

"What do you think?" she asked me.

"That's your decision."

"I told him we could be friends. I have ignored all his other calls. I suppose I should talk to him."

"Do you want us to leave?"

"Fuck no. I want to hear this shit. Say hi to his bog ass brother. Ask that fucker how his stomach is feelin." Ty said voicing his opinion.

"Ty…" I started.

"No. Watch Charlie for me. This won't take long. I will see what he wants and tell him I am busy. I'll be just outside."

"Stay near Bella." Jason said suddenly. We all looked at him.

"Sorry. I get that you are close to Jake but I don't trust his friends."

I felt the same way.

"Okay," Bella agreed and walked out to the front porch. A large part of me was glad that she didn't feel the need to have privacy.

Yes this jealousy thing was going to take some getting used to.

Edward POV

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Edward, Bella wants to be a nomad. You want to be in her life. No one knows better how a nomad thinks than Peter." Jasper told me again.

"Relax Eddie do what I say and you will win your girl's heart in no time."

Peter. Jasper told me I had to listen to him. Bella had changed. I needed to change. I had a lot to learn. A lot of time to think over the mistakes I made. I wanted to do this right.

"So play it casual?"

"Yep. Don't act like you are desperate. Although considering she has ignored every call you have placed so far it may be too late for that." Peter reminded me.

"So act like I am glad to hear from her but it really didn't matter if she answered or not?"

"Yep." Peter was grinning. I wasn't sure about this. His thoughts told me he was sincere though. He had been in a relationship as long as Jasper and Alice. Longer even.

"Okay." I dialed the number.

"Edward remember. Whatever your instincts tell you to do, do the opposite. Don't be yourself. Ever." Peter said.

I rolled my eyes but took his advice to heart.

I listend to the ring. She had not answered since she gave me this number. Fifteenth time is the charm.

"Hello Edward." Her voice still set my heart racing. Metaphorically speaking.

"Hey Bells. How are you doin? I was bored. Just thought I would see what you were up to. Done anything interesting lately?"

I looked at Peter and Jasper. They were both nodding. I guess that was good.

"Uh…no. Not really. Just running across the country. Being a nomad. How about you Edward? Anything interesting?"

I looked at Peter. I wanted to tell her I had been thinking of her every second of every day. He told me to follow my instincts. No! He said to do the opposite of what my instincts told me to do.

"Not really. I'm beginning to get restless. I'm thinking I might follow your lead and do some traveling. Are you enjoying it? Is it what you thought it would be?"

"Yeah. It is. It's amazing. I am having so much fun with Garrett and Ty."

Ty. The large black vampire that took Emmett down so easily.

"Glad to hear it. I was wondering if you wanted to…" Peter cleared his throat. Right. Don't ask her out.

"I mean I was wondering if you were going to be around this area anytime soon. If you are, give me a call. Maybe we could catch a concert or something." I looked at Peter and he nodded his head and motioned with his hand that I should continue in this vein.

"Uh, maybe. I actually just went to a concert. Garrett took me."

"Really? Who did you see?"

"Jimmy Buffett."

I looked at Peter and Jasper in a panic and shrugged my shoulders. Who the hell?

"Soft rock singer. Big in the seventies and early eighties. Sings tropical songs. Margaritaville…" Peter whispered.

Oh. Yeah. He's still alive?

"Wow. I love Jimmy Buffett."

"You do?" she sounded like she didn't believe me. I didn't believe me either.

"Not really." I laughed.

Peter and Jasper froze.

Bella laughed. We all relaxed.

"I didn't figure he was your style. You wouldn't believe the outfit Garrett got me to wear."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It involved a coconut bra. That's all I'm saying."

I looked at Peter. He seemed deep in thought. Probably about a coconut bra. I snapped my fingers.

He seemed to come out of his thoughts.

"She is falling in love with him. Change the subject." Peter said quickly. She is?

"So have you watched any good television shows lately?" That should be safe.

"Garrett has got me hooked on the Three Stooges. Of course we don't have much time to watch, being nomads and all."

"Of course. It sounds like you are having a lot of fun with Garrett."

I looked at Peter and Jasper who now had grim faces. This could not be good.

"I am. Ty too. Garrett is so easy to be with. So relaxed and funny. I haven't known him long but I couldn't imagine life without him. Oh my God I have to tell you what he did to Ty last week. It was so funny."

"Sounds..great Bella. I'm all ears."

This would not be easy. I hope Peter had a plan. I had a feeling if I didn't step up my game soon it would be too late.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own it.

Chapter 12

Edward POV

"She hasn't answered her phone in two weeks." I said admittedly dejected.

"So you are going to give up?" Peter asked.

"You told me to not seem desperate. Calling every day and being ignored would seem desperate, wouldn't it?"

"Look you are losing a battle here. She is in love with a guy she spends every moment with, traveling around, going to romantic locations, living on the edge. If you want a shot you better realize your situation is desperate." Peter said in his usual blunt manner.

"So I should give up?"

"Nope. Didn't say that. Just said that you may have to act a little desperate. I mean when she did talk to you the two of you had a nice conversation right?"

"Yes." I told him remembering every word she said. "She talked for an hour about Garrett."

"That's not true Edward." Alice added in.

"Yeah. She talked about that tall idiot that runs around with them for at least 15 of those minutes." Emmett grumbled. He was still not over getting taken down so easily. He should have listened to Bella's wishes.

"She asked how you were doing." Alice pointed out.

"Yeah. And you basically had nothing to say. Let's face it. You guys lead a boring life." Peter pointed out.

I was about to respond when I realized he was right.

"We don't have a boring life." Emmett countered. Peter disagreed.

"Bullshit. I don't see how Jasper can stand it. Every damn day you all do the same thing. Carlisle goes to work. Alice reads fashion magazines. She goes shopping in the afternoon every fucking day. Who the hell needs that many clothes? Jasper reads history books. Edward you play that damn song on the piano every day. Emmett you watch sports, Esme cuts flowers and redecorates the damn house every day. Rose works on ya'lls cars every day giving them tune ups even though they are brand new fucking cars! Seriously? Meanwhile your love is out there with a couple fucking nomads going to concerts, running the country, seeing the sites and probably getting her brains fucked out multiple times a day. Wake the fuck up son! I came here to help you but I didn't realize how bad the situation is. You have nothing to offer her. Considering how you abandoned her and she got turned against her will it's a damn miracle she even talked to you once! Now you want to talk about desperate boy? You are looking at fourth down at your own ten yard line with three seconds on the clock."

That brought silence to everyone in the house.

I finally looked at Emmett. I suppose he read the question in my face.

"Fourth down at your own ten yard line with three seconds on the clock is bad Edward."

"Thank you Emmett."

"Call her. Make up something. Lie. Tell her you did something cool. You killed the vampire that turned her. Maybe you can play that up." Peter suggested.

"Probably not the best idea, Peter. Bella really didn't want to talk about that when she saw us." Alice whispered.

"Can you blame her?" Rose asked.

"Call her Edward. Maybe you can at least be friends." Jasper suggested.

"Screw that. Tell her you have a girlfriend. Tell her you killed another vampire that talked back to you. Try anything if you really want her. Cause son I got a feeling that train has done left the station."

I looked at my family and then Peter. I suppose I should listen to Peter.

"Fine. I will try again. What do I really have to lose at this point?"

"Ask her on a date Edward." Esme put in.

"A date? I am supposed to play it cool…"

"I don't care. Try honesty. If she wants you she will want you for you. Not someone you aren't."

A chorus of disagreements arose from my family. The bad thing about reading every thought around you was…well everything. But the worst thing is knowing what others think of you all the time no matter how much they try to hide their thoughts.

I knew my family loved me. But they knew what I was. I knew through them what I was. Boring. Old fashioned. Depressed and sullen.

"Your right Esme. I will just be honest. I will ask her on a date. Meet her wherever she is in the country."

I dialed the number and turned around. Everyone was staring at me.

"Can I have privacy?"

A chorus of no's arose. I suppose my humiliation shall be witnessed. Maybe not. Maybe she will say yes. She loved me once.

The phone was ringing. She picked up!

"Yo."

"Uh…is Bella available to speak? Could you tell her Edward is on the phone?"

"Nah man. Shortie busy."

"Who is this?"

"It's him." Emmett growled.

Ty POV

I was gonna be good. But I was bored. I was watchin some hottie vamp on satellite takin a bath in a River in the Amazon. Then she got dressed and disappeared under the rain forest canopy.

Bella and Garrett were training. Bella was training. Garrett was pretty much kicking her ass. I heard her scream in frustration a few times. She left her phone on the control console. She had called Renee and then Charlie before she went in.

Her phone buzzed. I thought it might be that Jake guy or her folks. Instead it was him. Hehe.

I really shouldn't. I knew she had been ignoring his calls since Forks a few weeks ago. She came in from that conversation and saw Garrett's face. Even though she spent the whole time talking about Gar he still seemed upset. He thought he could hide it but he wasn't very good at it. Seeing her ex wolf boyfriend had done thrown him off his game a bit. Cullen callin didn't help.

Bella knew. She saw it in his face. And since then she has been attached to his hip. She has ignored every one of dumbass's calls. And that fucker called every day.

Bella and Garrett loved each other. It hit them hard and fast. I don't know how far it had gone but I saw her leavin his room the other night. She told me they were watching TV. I told her I liked TV. How come Ty couldn't watch TV? She did that thing when she gets embarrassed, bitin her lip and looking at the ground. I didn't smell sex in the air so I guess it hadn't gone that far. But still they belonged together. Bella was too nice to say anything. But that boy needed to be put out of his misery.

Guess it was up to me to shoot the lame horse in the head.

"Yo."

"Uh…is Bella available to speak? Could you tell her Edward is on the phone?"

"Nah man. Shortie busy."

"Who is this?"

I heard big dumbass say it's him. Damn right it's me.

"This Ty. What you want man?"

"I want to speak to Bella? Could you at least tell her I am on the phone?"

"Nah man. She with Garrett. I don't disturb their alone time. Right now I hear a bunch of screaming and shit. They can get carried away in their alone time."

I said nothing that wasn't true. Bella couldn't get mad about that.

"I see." I barely heard him. Pretty boy sounded so sad.

"This is Edward right? The gink with all the geetus?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You the guy with all the dough right?"

"Oh…yes. I suppose I am. I mean my family…"

"You gotta know by now you ain't got a chance right?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I told him, ready to put a bullet in this poor horses head.

'I don't know any such thing." Ahh. He was getting mad. Wish he was close enough to read my mind now.

"Really? You hittin the pipe? That girl's G Man's moll. You gotta be one fucked in the head pretty boy. She is with Garrett. Savvy Kemosabe?"

"I…I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you are saying."

"Look, her and Garrett are in love fella. Let a playa play and be on your way. You done fucked up that girl's life enough. Why you gotta come back for more? She some sort of punchin bag for you? You didn't screw up her life enough when she was human so you gotta do it some more now?"

"I understand. I just want to talk. To be a friend."

"A friend? A friend don't call every damn day for the past few weeks even when the call ain't answered. Hey is that blonde sista of yours there?"

"Ye…yes."

"What she got on?"

"She's wearing a red dress. Why?"

"Is it high? Low cut? She flashin some assets? Give me the skinny man. What is her fine ass lookin like today?"

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch." Big guy yelled in the background. I started laughing.

"Chill you big fucker. I was just wonderin. No need to get butt hurt over it."

"Shut up Emmett. Listen…Ty? Are you saying that Bella and Garrett are in a definite relationship?"

"I'm sayin." Fucker may be getting a clue finally.

"How serious are they?" Maybe not.

"Listen. Bella told me all about you. Even if she wasn't with Garrett what the hell makes you think you would deserve her? What have you ever done that you would deserve someone like her? Seriously? I really want to know. All the men out there, even vampire men. You think you are the one she should be with? C'mon Eddie. We both know she can do better than you regardless of Garrett. But to answer your question, yeah. They are pretty damn serious. Probably gonna be havin some vampire babies pretty soon. So chill okay? If you really love her, let her be. She can do better, can't she?"

He didn't say anything. Maybe he thought it was a hypothetical question.

"Eddie? Answer me." I told him.

"You are right. I won't bother her again."

'There's a good boy. I knew you had a brain. Take care of yourself."

I ended the call before he could say something stupid. Huh. You know just for giggles let's see what is goin on at Casa de Cullen.

I flipped the satellite to the one tracking their location. Zoom in. Yep. There he goes. Runnin out the house. I wonder if he is cryin? I bet he is. Damn that mother fucker can run fast. Real gangsta's don't run from shit cause real gangstas can't run fast. Except me. I'm one fast G.

That reminds me. It's nearly time for Bella's rapping lesson. I don't hear anymore fighting. Nope. She just moaned. Shit Garrett needs to take it easy. He says she has to be prepared. But the girl is tryin. He ain't gotta treat her like a tacklin dummy.

Uh oh. Eddie is throwin trees. The Forest service ain't gonna be happy about that shit. Now he was on the ground with his face buried in his hands. Ahhh. Poor baby.

Fuck you cock sucker. Motherfucker wrecked her life and thinks he got a chance. That bitch calls again I'm usin some vacation time to go cool that fucker.

Shit, Bella just fucking moaned again. If Garrett kicked her in the stomach I'm gonna twist his insides in and out.

I sauntered over to the training room and hit the button to open the door. Damn what kind of training is…oh shit. Hit the button Ty. Hit the close button. Where the fuck is tha…there it is. The door done shut. Damn. I don't think they even noticed. I guess I wasn't that far off on the whole vampire baby thing.

Bella POV

"Damn it!"

I was on my ass again.

"You are thinking too much. When you are in a fight you should flow. You should be a weapon. Not wondering if you should kick or punch. It takes a split second. Read and react. Every time. Without thinking about it."

I hopped to my feet and attacked again. I ran at him thinking I could hit him before he could react.

I took a boot in the face. Size ten I think.

I stayed on my back this time.

"Are you okay?" He was next to me. He looked worried. Could have been worried before you planted a boot in my face.

"I'm sorry Bella. I thought you would see it coming."

I sat up and dropped my head.

"I thought I would have seen it coming too." I whispered.

Garrett kissed my cheek. It sent a slight shiver up my spine. Since Florida I think the two of us have gotten closer. Since we kissed. We had kissed since then as well. A lot. But nothing else had happened. I sort of figured that it would. But he was waiting. He was waiting for me to make the move that took us to the next level. From the simple love we had to something more serious. I wanted to take my time. I wanted us to take our time. We had plenty of time. Still though. I was with him 24/7 literally. Normal people would go nuts being around the same person all the time. Not me. He was like a drug. A drug I couldn't get enough of. He was my addiction.

I turned my head and caught his lips before he pulled back. I kissed him gently. Too gently for my taste. I need to consume him. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to me. Our lips touched and I could feel the venom in my blood stream responding. My skin became more sensitive. I felt warmer. My nipples hardened against my sports bra to the point that I thought they would burst if they were touched.

I started taking deep breaths, inhaling as much of his scent as I could. He buried his face in my hair.

I was only wearing a sports bra and yoga pants. It was what I usually trained in. He had on only low cut blue stone washed blue jeans and that dagger chain he wore constantly. He moved to kiss me again and I stopped him. Our eyes met.

"What?" He grinned.

"It's time Garrett."

"It's time?" He looked confused. Then he got it.

"You mean it's time for…"

"I love you. I want to make love to you. I have no idea if I will be any good at this but I want to make love to you."

He stared at me so intently.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know."

"Just the two of us?"

"I'm yours if you want me." I told him honestly.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life."

I lay back on the training mat. It was comfortable and I spent a lot of time during training lying on it.

"Here?" he smiled.

"Yep." I raised my hands over my head and he needed no invitation. His hands unwrapped my bra from my body and he saw my breasts for the first time.

I closed my eyes. Only Jake had seen me like this. It seemed a lifetime ago. I suppose it was. Even then I was too caught up in the moment to think about what I was doing. But I was thinking about this. Despite my confidence in my body I was nervous. I didn't know how he would react.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

Once again I came out of the darkness to find him looking at me. He grinned.

"Look at me. You are beautiful. You are everything I have ever dreamed of. Never turn your eyes away from me."

I nodded and watched him like he wanted. I watched his lips brush my nipples. His tongue traced them one at a time. His fingers massaged my breasts firmly. I moaned. I thought I heard voices talking in the distance. Must be Ty. Who the hell would he be talk…

Oh God he just pressed his thumb to my pussy. He was rubbing me through my pants. His whole hand was there now rubbing back and forth. I could smell my arousal and I knew he could as well. He looked up from nibbling on my nipple. His eyes were no longer red. They were black. Deep black. I would bet mine were as well.

His fingers just gripped the top of my pants and began sliding them down. His fingers had my panties as well. I raised my ass to help him pull them off. His head dipped between my legs. Oh damn.

What is he…what is he…Oh shit! Oh damn that felt good. Now his fingers were…oh God. His tongue…right there. Oh yes please more. Yes… I have never had that done to me. Never. Oh wow. Oh…what is his thumb doing? Oh! That. Yeah. That's it.

I lost myself. Embarrassment was gone. I grabbed one of my tits with one hand and grabbed his hair with the other and pushed him harder into my pussy. I wanted to tell him more but all I could do was moan. Oh there goes his tongue on my…yes! Oh wow. Just…oh wow.

He stopped.

I whimpered. Until I saw what he was doing. He stood up and unzipped his jeans. His cock fell out. He was hard. Hard and long and thick enough that there was no way it was going to stay upright. It looked…heavy.

A growl started in my stomach and rose. I sat up and wrapped my fingers on his slender hips. I had never done this before. But I knew enough. I had read things. Since I had been spending most of the time in Garrett's room I had been spending my private time doing research on my laptop. It was good practice for my…typing skills.

I shot to my knees and knelt before him. With one hand I grabbed his shaft and with the other I grabbed his balls. I drew him to me.

He was so warm and smooth. I never really had a chance to see Jake's. But I saw Garrett's. It was right in front of me.

I hesitantly stuck my tongue out and touched the tip. He moaned.

Something about that moan gave me confidence. I could affect him. I moved with more of a purpose stroking him.

"Bella." He moaned my name. What a fucking rush. It was time to return the favor. I didn't want to think about this. I would screw it up. I just did it.

His cock was in my throat. I couldn't breathe. I momentarily panicked but remembered I didn't need to breathe.

He was though. He was breathing very heavily. I began bobbing my head back and forth. When I saw this on video I didn't think it looked very fun but I have to admit the power I was feeling. Making him buck his hips. Watching his face. I looked up as I pulled him out of my mouth. He met my eyes and I licked the length of his shaft. God the taste of his skin drove me wild. He just growled.

He lifted me by my shoulders and moved me to the floor. Flat on my back. He looked feral.

"Garrett?"

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Never better." He spread my legs with his hand and entered me so quickly I almost missed it. But I felt it. He lay on top of me flush, kissing my lips, parting my lips with his tongue, driving it into me. His cock filled me so completely. I remembered having sex with Jake but I could never remember the sensations. The overwhelming fullness and electricity I was feeling now. I locked my legs around him and held on to him. If I could I would melt into him.

His hands grabbed my hips. I couldn't even move. I grabbed his head and held on. I was completely in his control. He could do what he wanted with me and I never felt more free.

"I'm never letting you go. You are mine." He whispered in my ear.

"I know." I knew it when I first saw him.

"Say it." He growled.

"I'm yours."

"I'm your's too." He breathed into my ear.

"I know." I told him. He slid in and out of me faster. I felt a pressure build in me I had never felt before. My toes warmed. My legs shivered. I gripped his hips with my feet and ground myself as closely as I could. Something came over me. My body exploded in euphoria and I nearly blacked out.

He roared. His body collapsed on me. I ran my fingers through his hair while taking deep breaths. He was still in me. Still hard. I could feel his cum leaking out of me around him.

"Garrett?"

"Yeah?"

"That was…"

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Can we keep going?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Okay." Because I really didn't want to stop.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I bit you."

"Oh…okay. I'm pretty sure I bit you too. Was that bad?"

"No! No…that was…great. Just wanted to make sure you were good with it."

"Yeah. No I'm definitely good with it. Did I do it right?"

"Yeah, no you were great. Very…I love you."

"I love you Garrett."

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure. I wouldn't hold you to anything you might say in the throws of passion but I meant it. You are mine…I hope?"

"Yeah. I'm yours." I giggled. He could be so cocky and then sound so unsure of himself. Mostly just when it came to me. He needed to be sure.

He finally pulled his face out of my hair and smiled. He kissed me slowly but with passion. I could stay like this forever and be hap…

"Hey Garrett? Bella? If you two are done training could ya'll come on out here?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. Be right out." I said quietly. I suppose Ty knows we weren't training.

Garrett pulled out of me and I moaned. I missed the feel of him already. He helped me to my feet and I let him. We got dressed watching each other.

Walking out of the training room I figured I would find out what the hell Ty wanted then make the difficult decision of whether to go to my room or Garrett's. Maybe we could have one room.

Ty looked concerned. I tried not to bite my bottom lip and failed miserably.

"Ya'll done? Just cause I was trying to figure out how I'm gonna train in there since the smell of ya'lls bumpin gonna linger."

"That's why you called us?" Garrett asked, sounding as annoyed as I felt. I just got laid for the second time in my life and I would like to move on to the third, fourth and fifth.

"Nah. Uh, the big guy wants to meet with Bella. He has a mission for her apparently. Says he needs to talk to her personally."

"The good General does not give Bella assignments or missions or anything else. If he wants to talk to her he can…"

"Not the big guy I'm talking about Gar." Ty said.

"You mean?"

"Yeah. I mean."

"What are we talking about? Who is the big guy?" I asked, frustrated.

It was Garrett who answered me.

"Apparently Bella, the President of the United States has a mission he would like you to undertake. Of course you are under no obligation to take it…"

"No. If he…if he wants to take the chance of seeing me then it must be important. We should go."

I suppose the third time would have to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own it.

A/N I realize I haven't had many author notes. I looked around at my other stories today and noticed that I have been getting quite a few reviews on my older stories. Let me say thanks. I love getting reviews and hearing from readers regardless of whether it was something I wrote today or a year ago. June 29 will mark the one year anniversary of the first line I ever wrote in my life. It has been a cool ride. Your feedback kept me going and pushed me to get better. So thanks to all the readers who have been there for a long time and those who are coming on board. If you didn't read this wouldn't be as much fun. Also in case you are interested I am writing a Jake Bella story that I am posting on Trickyraven called Venom. It may be my most badass Bella yet. Ya'll check it out if you get a chance.

Chapter 13

BPOV

Garrett and I rode in a black sedan driven by a man who looked very serious. He didn't smile. He didn't talk. He just looked straight ahead. This didn't seem to surprise Garrett so I was guess he was used to this.

I spent an hour trying to figure out what to wear to meet the President. Garrett decided on a pair of blue jeans he picked up from his closet floor, a Led Zepplin t shirt, black combat boots and a black leather jacket. He told me once I had met a dozen or so Presidents I would stop worrying about trying to impress them.

I hadn't met a dozen Presidents. I hadn't met any. I wanted to impress. I finally decided on a simple black skirt that went to my knees and a simple white blouse.

I looked out the window and didn't see the White House. Instead we drove into a parking garage. I looked at Garrett confused, but he just patted my leg. Then he started rubbing my leg. So not the time. So distracting.

Damn I wanted more.

But I wanted to meet the President. Apparently we were meeting the President in a parking garage.

The car was driving towards a wall. The brick wall moved. Now we were in a tunnel.

Ten minutes later we were in another garage. This one was only one floor. From the sounds of traffic above us about one hundred yards away I had a feeling this was an underground garage.

"You know the way." The driver said, speaking for the first time.

Garrett nodded and opened the door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out. We walked to a solid steel door. Garrett punched in a number on a keypad by the handle and the door opened. We walked in and saw a guard. He didn't seem surprised to see us. Behind the guard were two soldiers holding rifles. The guard motioned for us to raise our arms.

People didn't talk much around here. Garrett raised his arms so I did as well. The guard ran a metal detector over us and then we walked through what looked like an X ray machine.

Cleared, I suppose, the soldiers let us go.

A small part of my brain realized that one of them smelled very, very good. Hold it down Bella. You just ate.

I downed three bags of blood before I came here. Didn't want to take a chance on eating the President. That would probably get me evicted from my Pentagon apartment.

We made a few turns and entered an elevator that also had two soldiers standing by it. They also didn't smile. I suppose working underground guarding an elevator all day wouldn't make for an exciting time.

Garrett punched another security code in and we were going up. The door opened and I saw we were in the actual White House now. At least a part of the house. Looked like the back. I heard keyboards being clicked furiously up front, phones ringing, people talking and walking. It was 5 PM. Near the end of the regular workday but still the place was buzzing. A couple Secret Service guys were standing by a door. They saw us and one talked into a little microphone inside his jacket. I suppose he was quiet enough that a normal person would not hear.

"The freaky CIA guy is here. He has a hot chick with him."

"Copy. They are expected. Let them in. Rattler is waiting." The disembodied voice replied from his jacket.

"Rattler?" I whispered.

"President's Secret Service Code name." Garrett whispered back.

"Freaky CIA guy?" I whispered.

"They can go fuck themselves." He whispered back.

Okay then.

The agents stepped aside and one opened the door and smiled at me. Garrett growled quietly. I think I was the only one who heard it.

We walked in and saw two agents inside the door. Holy shit I was in the Oval Office.

"Garrett welcome. And you must be Bella."

The President of the United States stood up from behind his desk and walked around to us, sticking out his hand.

"Good to see you Mr. President." Garett replied, taking his hand. He offered his hand to me and I shook it very gently.

"Gentleman if you will step outside?"

"Yes Mr. President." The two Secret Service Agents walked outside without a second glance.

"Now that they are gone we can talk. How's it been hanging Garrett? I hear you have had a few adventures lately."

"Yes Dave. Quite a few adventures." Garrett smiled.

Dave?

"Bella would you like to have a seat? I wanted to get to know you a bit."

"Of course Mr. President."

"None of that. When the stiffs are around we can go with formalities. When it is just us, call me Dave."

"I'll wait outside." Garrett said. Surprising the hell out of me.

"Wait! Where are you…"

"I believe Dave wants to get to know you alone. I'll be right outside." Garrett smiled.

"Garrett…" I did not want to be alone with the leader of the free world…

"Relax Bella. You aren't an intern and there haven't been any cigars in the White House in years." The President laughed.

"I can't…"

"I trust you Bella. So does Dave. I'll be right outside." Garrett kissed me gently on the lips and walked outside.

I realized I was completely alone with the President.

Dave.

"So uh…nice house?"

"Have a seat Bella. Let's play a game. I will tell you what I know about you and you can tell me what you know about me. Why don't you go first?"

Okay.

"President David Rodriguez, former Congressman from Texas. You joined the Navy out of high school. Navy Seal for four years, served in the first Iraq War, went to the University of Texas, majored in philosophy, Baylor Law School after that. Worked in Houston Texas as an assistant District Attorney. You ran for District Attorney in Houston and won. Four years later you ran for Congress and won. You were elected President last year."

"Very good. Garrett gave you a pretty good briefing of my history."

"Actually Garrett didn't tell me anything. I read it on your Wikipedia page before I left." I admitted.

He laughed. I guess that was okay.

"What else did my Wikipedia page say?"

"Your wife died during your campaign. A brain aneurism. You are a single father of a 16 year old girl. I was sorry to read that." I told him honestly.

"Thank you." The smile left his face. Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up. Maybe he wanted me too.

"Now it's my turn. Isabella Swan. Great student. Not many extra curricular activities in Phoenix. Moved your junior year to Forks Washington to live with your father so your mother could travel with her new husband. You lived there not quite a year before you went missing. You are still missing and presumed dead. Your parents didn't take it well. I understand Garrett has taken care of that. That's good. I need my people in the right state of mind. All things, especially personal concerns need to be taken care of so your mind can be completely on the mission.

You became involved with Edward Cullen, a member of an animal feeding coven of vampires. You were attacked by a wandering vampire and Edward and his family killed the vampire. You sustained injuries but stayed with him. He left along with his family. The vampire that was killed had a girlfriend who took revenge by turning you into a vampire and leaving you alone, even going so far as to arrange a man to visit you after you awoke. You killed people your fist year. I understand that is common. Honestly I don't know how you stopped. The way Garrett describes the lust for blood…well let's just say I haven't been able to quit cigars. So my hats off to you."

"I killed 38 people." I told him bluntly.

"Yes. A rather small number. Had you stayed in a city you would have killed many more. Instead you hid in the woods trying to stay away. You then decided to go to the Pentagon to let us know about vampires and offer yourself up to be experimented on to determine how we might kill vampires. I find this strange. Only one other has ever done this. Ty. You felt guilt. Most vampires continue killing. Become better at hiding the bodies of their prey. You decided you would rather die than hurt someone else. That is why I am so impressed with you. Why I trust you without even knowing you."

"Thank you sir." I really didn't know what to say.

"Let's see. What else do I know about you? You like to read classics. Mostly Victorian literature. You bite your bottom lip when nervous or embarrassed. You have a friend who is a shape shifter. You helped rescue trapped sailors in a damaged submarine and didn't eat them even though there was blood all around. You saved a Seal by holding a bleeding artery. You also jumped in front of a demon to try to save a man who you had never met. Not only that but you killed the demon.

What else? You prefer casual dress. You are obsessive about your training. And you have recently became involved with Garrett. Of course that was confirmed by the kiss he just gave you which was not a gesture of affection between co workers."

"How do you know all this about me? Did Garrett tell you?"

"No. Actually Garrett is pretty tight lipped about you. I can see now why. He is in love with you. I have only known Garrett a year but never seen him smile. That was a first. I am glad. Like I said, I like my people happy."

"So…"

"Ty and Father Francis."

"Ty?"

"Yes. You will learn that if you don't tell Ty to keep something to himself he is going to talk about it. To me at least. And Garrett. Francis also. Ty likes to talk. He talks to your parents often without saying anything to you about it, doesn't he?"

I nodded.

"Ty talks to you? Does Garrett know?"

"Of course. I watched Ty play ball in College. Amazing athlete. It broke my heart when he disappeared. Imagine my surprise when he shows back up as a vampire. Hell imagine my surprise period to learn about vampires. The secrets you learn as President, Bella, are amazing. Witches, vampires, werewolves, demons, shape shifters. I learned all this in my first week while trying to organize my staff. Area 52 blew my mind."

"Area 52? I thought it was Area 51?"

"Exactly." He winked. Have to remember to ask Garrett about that.

"So Ty told you all this?"

"And Francis. He was also a Seal. Served with me before discharging and becoming a priest. He is one of my best friends. Since he knew about Garrett there was really no need to keep him in the dark about anything else. I trust the man with my life. He took a bullet for me once."

"Wow."

"Yes."

"So why did you want to see me? Just to get to know me? It seems you know a lot about me already."

"No actually I need a favor."

Okay.

"Of course."

"My daughter Danielle. She likes to be called Dani. She is scheduled to take a class trip to Italy. I want you to be her security. Of course the Secret Service will be there. But if you have read any of the files on vampire covens I am sure you are aware of the Volturi."

"Yes sir…"

"The class plans to tour near Volterra. Not in it but some of the castles around the city. I don't like the idea of my girl being near those monsters. I also don't want her to miss out. I am sure nothing will happen. I doubt the coven obsessed with secrecy that they have not realized doesn't exist, would want nothing to do with an entourage of Americans protected by the Secret Service. But she is my daughter. She is the most important person in the world to me. I simply want you to accompany her. You will be under the guise of a Secret Service agent. But I will instruct the Secret Service that your job is to stay with her at all times. The two of you are near the same age. I figured she may like you. Be more at ease. It's either this or she can't go. I understand that you have a power that negates others powers. Should you run into the Volturi you will be able to keep our little intelligence secret to yourself. Apparently the leader can see every thought a person has ever had. I don't believe it will work on you."

"Mr Pres…Dave. I don't think I am the right person. I am still a new vampire. I don't want to take the chance of being around humans any more than I have to, especially children."

"I trust you. I asked Francis if I could trust you with my daughter's life. He told me quite simply you would die before you allowed any harm to come to her."

"She could cut herself. I know I handled blood in Bosnia and at the bottom of the ocean but this is your daughter. I can't take that chance."

At this point, the President of the United States took a pocket knife out of his right pant's pocket, opened it up and sliced his thumb.

I waited for the smell to hit me, while thinking of the headlines tomorrow. President drained of blood in Oval office.

The scent hit me.

It wasn't bad. I didn't feel venom pooling in my mouth. It wasn't bad at all.

"I just fed before I came here." I explained.

"So stay fed. You got this." He smiled.

I wanted to call the President of the United States a stupid fucking idiot.

"That was very careless." I settled for.

"I am not afraid of taking chances. Francis says you are good to go, you are good to go. Yes or no Bella Swan? Is my daughter going to Italy or am I going to have to be the bad guy?"

Damn it.

"I guess you get to break the good news to her. When do we leave?" I asked.

"Two days. Thank you very much. I feel much better now."

"You feel better about a vampire going on a trip with your daughter?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I feel better about you going on a trip with my daughter." He hit a button on the couch arm that I didn't see.

Garrett walked in. Dave explained what I would be doing.

"She is not going without me." He said quickly.

"Why? You don't trust her?" Dave asked smiling.

I was curious as well.

"No, I trust her with my life. But I don't want her or Ty for that matter going within a hundred miles of the Volturi without backup. You know what they are capable of."

"Garrett normally I would have no problem. But today we have another issue. One that will require your attention and possibly Ty's."

Garrett sat down next to me.

"I'm listening."

"The demon that attacked Francis. Francis suspected the Governor of New York was the target. The governor of New York was scheduled to speak at the UN two days after he was supposed to have been at confession."

"So?"

"You're not stupid Garrett. Don't pretend to be just because you don't want Bella running off without you."

Garrett POV

Fucker.

"So he wanted to be Governor of New York. You believe he wanted to go to the UN. Why?"

"Terrorist attack. No one is going to look closely at the keynote speaker."

'Demons don't care about politics." I replied.

"One does. And this demon that attacked our friend, was seen in his human guise walking out of Bernard Stone's office building six times in the past three months."

Fuck.

"Stone huh?" I mentioned casually.

Dave nodded.

"How do you know what he looked like as a human?" Bella asked.

"Security cameras in the Church. I took them before we left." I responded.

"Who is Bernard Stone?" She asked.

Dave answered.

"Bernard Stone is a billionaire industrialist who also sells weapons to terrorists. Mostly Islamic groups. He is also believed to be a demon. We haven't made a move on him because one, we aren't positive and two he is a high profile person."

"So what has changed? You going to let me kill him?" I asked. I had wanted him for a while. Like all demons he thrived on chaos. However this demon was smart. He thought long term.

"What has changed is this man."

He handed me a picture from a file on his desk. Damn it.

"The CIA can't figure out who he is. But you know, don't you?"

This was disturbing.

Amun.

"Yes. Amun, an Egyptian vampire. He has no interest in human affairs. His coven keeps to themselves."

"That picture was taken as he was leaving Stone's international headquarters in London. He obviously has some interest."

"Vampires don't work with demons. Most vampires don't even know about demons or any other supernatural creature not on four legs." I argued.

"Then why is he visiting Stone? We need to know. You know the CIA can't find out. They can't get involved in vampire affairs. They can't know about it. The fallout would be too great. Best if it is kept among ourselves and our little community. You can find the connection. You can act if there is a terrorist plot. Find out if Amun had anything to do with it. Find out if Stone had anything to do with it. Find out who wants to hurt our country and kill them all."

Shit.

"Please?"

Damn it. He said please.

"Do it Garrett. I'll be okay. I promise." Bella whispered.

I had to trust her. But the Volturi…

"Let Ty go with you. I don't need him just for information gathering." I tried. Dave countered.

"Garrett, Ty can't pass for a Secret Service agent. I can pass off Bella as a young agent. A member of the CIA or FBI there at my request. She is young but she could pass for beautiful woman in her early twenties. Passing off a 6'5 former famous basketball player who hadn't disappeared that long ago would not be easy. Let her go. She can handle herself."

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled.

"I'm trusting my daughter to her."

Shit. I looked at Bella. She was looking at me with…I couldn't read her look. I think she was curious. Curious whether I trusted her. She wouldn't be angry if I didn't. But she would remember. She would feel less than she was.

"Fine. Just be careful Bella. Avoid all contact with other vampires. If you see any take Dani and go. Do not talk to them. Get away. They are dangerous."

"It will be fine Garrett. They aren't even going in the city. Just near it. No way they would come near us with so many federal officers." She reached over and grabbed my hand. It would be fine. I suppose I never really had anything to lose. Now I did and it scared the hell out of me.

"Good. It is settled. I will rest easy knowing my country and my daughter are safe with my country's strongest assets looking after both. Now who wants a tour of the White House delivered by Potus himself?"

"I do." Bella smiled.

"Excellent. I can introduce you to Dani. She is up in her room…hopefully. Let's go."

While Bella walked with Dave followed by his two shadows I called Ty.

"What it be? Dave gonna let me hook a honey up in the Lincoln Bedroom or what?"

"Ty I need you to focus the satellites on Egypt. I want the Egyptian coven watched. Every single move they make. Especially the leader Amun. I want to know where he goes, what he is doing, who he is seeing. Find their cell phones and hack into the towers. See if you can find an internet port and break in."

"That fine ass bitch Tia in that coven right? And the guy who does the freaky shit with the land?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna tell me why?"

"I will when we get back."

"All right."

"And Ty? Get the blue prints for Bernard Stone's New York and London office buildings. We need plans to get into both undetected."

"Bernard? Dave given us the green light?" Ty tried to hide his excitement but he wanted Stone as much as I did.

"Maybe. Depends on what we find. Look for links between Stone and Amun. Business dealings, common associates, whatever you can find."

"A demon and a vampire working together?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds strange but weirder things have happened. I have to go now. Dave said Bella and I could have the Lincoln Bedroom tonight."

"Fuck that bullshit! You know how many damn honeys I could have done in that room already? Humans and vamps man. You finally get laid after a couple of centuries and you gonna christen the LB? Bullshit!"

I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"You bullshittin man. I knew Dave wasn't gonna let you pump shortie in the LB."

"See you soon Ty. You have work to do."

I ended the call. Up ahead Dave was walking with Bella on his arm. We arrived upstairs. He showed her his bed room and then walked to Dani's room. I hope Bella could handle Dani. She could be…a challenge.

Dave knocked on the door. The music blaring from her room became louder.

Dave opened the door. I followed. He walked over and turned off the stereo.

"Come in Dad. Turn the music down so we can talk." Dani said sarcastically. I am not sure I ever heard her say anything that wasn't sarcastic come to think of it.

"Dani. How is your night?"

"Lovely. I have the prettiest prison cell of any 16 year old I know."

"Glad you like it dear. What did I do wrong today?"

Dani didn't respond. I heard she had been a sweet girl before. But then her mother died and she became the President's daughter. Quite a bit of a change for a girl who was 15 and would be going through many changes as a young woman without the added life changes. Since that time she has been difficult. She has snuck out of the White House six times causing chaos for the Secret Service and Washington DC law enforcement. Dave tried to let her go out more but the requirement that Secret Service accompany her angered her greatly. She preferred to escape on her own.

"Nothing Dad. How did the world do today? Blow anything up?"

"No but I still have a few hours. I want you to meet someone. This is Bella."

"Bella? Another damn jailer?"

"Yes. But not Secret Service. She is to be your personal bodyguard in Italy?"

"Just her? No Secret Service?" Dani's eyes just lit up.

"No Dani. The Secret Service will be with you and your class. Bella's job is to stick to you. She will be with you every step of the way."

"Are you serious?" Dani did not look happy.

"I've never been to Italy either. I'm looking forward to it Dani." Bella offered.

"How old are you?"

Old enough. I thought to myself. I really wanted to get her back home and in bed.

"I'm 22." Bella said.

"22? You are giving me a 22 year old bodyguard?"

"Yes. Bella is highly trained. She is also very good at noticing if someone tries to sneak away. So behave."

Bella glanced at me with worry. Yeah…

"Fine." Dave bent down and kissed Dani on her cheek. To her credit she let him. She did love him. She just had so much anger in her.

The three of us walked out and Dave walked us to the underground level.

"So I guess I will see you in two days Bella. I will have a car pick you up from the Pentagon. You can come here and you and Dani can become metaphorically attached at the hip."

"Great…" Bella said with a fake smile.

"I have a feeling you two will get along very well. Thank you again. Garrett? Please keep me apprised of what is going on. And could you at least call me before you kill any billionaires?"

"No promises Dave."

I knew a couple things. Amun coming out of his desert hole to meet Stone meant something was up. I knew that regardless I was going to take this opportunity to kill Stone. This needed to happen. If Amun was involved I would be taking care of him and possibly his coven. I also knew that I had two days before Bella left for Italy. Ty could handle recon. I planned to spend every moment I had, inside her.

Bella.

Then it would be time to take care of business.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own it.

Chapter 14

Garrett POV

"This some bullshit." Ty said for the 8th time.

"You have a better idea?" I asked.

"The AC vents are too small. I'm 6'5 man. 6'5" men are not meant to be crawling into small spaces like this, sneakin into places. We are meant to kick the fucking door down and announce our presence with authority."

"Well we aren't sneaking anywhere with the noise you are making." We were in the New York office of Stone Industries. I didn't want to be seen crawling up the building by security guards outside so we parachuted to the roof. The blue prints showed large ventilation shafts that ran through the building. Should be easy enough to get in and out undetected.

If Ty would shut the hell up.

"Why didn't you just drive here and wait in the car?"

"I ain't no bitch. Waitin in the car. What the fuck?"

"If you ain't a bitch how about you stop bitching?" I asked.

"Touché G Man. I figured you would be in a relaxed mood now that you got to pound Shortie for 48 hours while Ty does all the damn recon work."

"If you had a girlfriend I would have done the work while you pounded her. Okay? You don't, I do. Get over it."

"Wow. Touchy ain't ya? She ain't been gone a day yet."

I missed her. I missed her badly. In the short time I have known her she has completely turned my life upside down. I didn't feel complete when she wasn't near. And right now she was far, far away. She also hadn't texted me in a couple hours. They had landed safely. Dani had not snuck out of the plane. Bella mentioned she had tried to sneak out of the bathroom at the airport since the bathroom had doors on both sides. I asked her how she caught her. Bella just laughed and said she was waiting for her on the other side.

"Hey, up ahead about thirty feet is a vent outside Stone's office. The ones inside are too small to drop through but the one in the hallway is good." Ty informed me.

I gently tore the vent from its frame and jumped down. Ty tried and got stuck.

"I can't get out." Ty whispered.

"Make yourself smaller." I suggested. I checked the hall and saw the video feed did indeed only cover the end in the hallway. We were in a blind spot.

"How the fuck am I supposed to make myself smaller?"

"Move your arms above your head." I suggested.

Ty slid down a bit.

"Pull me down!" he whispered sharply.

"I could just hit you in the nuts and leave you hanging." I pondered.

"Bitch you better get me down."

I grabbed his feet and pulled. Some ceiling tile came down with him. So perhaps we wouldn't be undetected. Still though, I just needed the security guards to not be alerted to our presence at the moment.

A ceiling tile fell on Ty's head. He didn't seem to find it humorous.

"Where is your bag?"

"In the vent." He answered.

"Get it."

"You get it."

I took a deep breath and jumped up into the vent grabbing his laptop bag. Stone's main computer must be in that office. It would be easier to hack into from there than an outside source. Plus I wanted to see if I could pick up any strange scents. Stone was in London. Amun was still in Egypt. That left New York mostly unguarded.

We moved to the door and Ty stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"Don't come closer. I can't move."

Shit. A spider web enchantment.

Not only vampires apparently. Stone also has a witch on the payroll.

"Fucker got a witch working for him. I thought they stick to their own. We got a regular brotherhood of evil motherfuckers goin on here." Ty commented.

"The witch will know we are here now. No time to be gentle or slow."

I took the cross Francis had given me earlier today and the bottle of holy water out of my jeans pocket and struck the field that had Ty held immobile.

The field became visible. A darkness that was quivering. Ty began to shake. I held the cross firmly.

"Ain't you supposed to say some exorcism shit or something?"

I ignored him and continued to hold the cross against the field. Did Francis bless this incorrectly?

Finally the field broke and the darkness was gone. Ty was free.

"Damn. Glad you had that." Ty whispered.

"Yes. I was afraid we may run into a witch so I asked him to prepare the items for me."

"How did he know it would work?" Ty asked.

"He didn't. That's why he told me to make sure you walk in front of me." I said. That shut him up. For a second.

"That's fucked up man."

I laughed and opened the door handle. It gave easily enough. That wasn't a good sign. If anything important was in there it would be much more heavily guarded. We walked in and saw a normal office. Nice. Not oversized. No reception area in the front. He preferred his privacy I suppose. This was wrong.

"This isn't his office." I murmured.

"According to the blueprints it is."

"Do you smell demon? He has been in London for a week but still…this place should be reeking in brimstone."

"So you want me to hack this fucker's shit or not?"

I made a quick decision. Something was telling me we didn't have a lot of time.

"No. It's probably a trap. We need to find his real office."

"This is a twenty story building Garrett. That's a lot of fucking offices."

True. But he would not be in a regular office. Where would a demon hang out? Feel comfortable?

Of course.

"The basement."

"That's a big damn basement." Ty noted.

"Yes. So we better get started searching."

We walked out and the smell hit us immediately.

"You gotta be kidding." Ty whispered. I agreed. It was strange enough to see one supernatural work with a different species of supernatural. Three?

The two wolves came around the corner, snarling.

"Damn werewolves. Think they work for Stone or are just pissed we slaughtered their cousins? What you wanna do Garrett?"

"It's time we announce our presence with authority Ty." I whispered.

Ty prepared to fight but I had a better idea. I pulled the nine millimeter from the shoulder holster under my jacket and fired twice. Head shots, plus silver bullets equal dead werewolves.

"Really?" Ty asked annoyed.

"What?"

"We are vampires man. We should have tore them to pieces."

"Dead id dead." I told him shrugging my shoulders.

The alarm sounded.

"You done it now." Ty laughed.

"I suppose we should take the elevator down." I sighed.

We ran to the elevator. I jumped through the roof and Ty followed me up. Using my teeth to cut the cables, the elevator fell.

Twenty stories down. Nope, twenty one. The basement. The crash of the elevator sounded like a damn bomb going off. The roof collapsed and we tumbled out of the blown out elevator doors.

"Ty block the door. It's the only entrance for the guards to get in. I would prefer not to kill any humans unless absolutely necessary.

Ty threw a boiler in front of the door.

"Really?" I asked.

"What?"

"A bit of overkill don't you think?"

"You wanted the door blocked, the fucking door is blocked. I'll be glad when Bella is back so she can fuck you happy again."

I ignored that crude comment and began sniffing. It wasn't hard to find, as I suspected. I followed the scent to the far wall. It was blank. The seams of the door would be impossible for a human or even a werewolf to see. Fortunately I was neither.

I punched through the door into more steel. This door was at least four foot thick. I kicked the door at the same time Ty did and it flew in. Stealth went out the window when we dropped the elevator twenty one stories I suppose.

"Oh fuck." Ty whispered. I walked in and had to agree with his assessment. In the far corner was an altar with a pentagram over it. There was blood on the altar. Human blood. Across the large office was a simple desk with a computer on it. Ty hooked up his laptop.

I heard guards outside. They were debating calling the fire department. I began rifling through the desk. There were various scraps of paper written in a language I didn't know. I had a feeling it wasn't one used on Earth. Francis swore these creatures came from hell and I was inclined to agree the more I learned about them.

"You in yet?"

"Nope. Fuckers got a crazy ass strong system. Give me a few seconds."

"Can you break it?"

"Give me a few seconds brother." Ty said annoyed, his fingers tapping at incredible speeds. I doubt the computer could keep up.

In the bottom drawer I found a calendar. It was open to this month. Tomorrows date was highlighted.

"Ty?" I showed him the calendar.

"So?"

"Why would he highlight a date?"

"To give you a heads up. I wanted you to watch the news. I figured you would be stopping by and find my office Garrett."

Bernard Stone's voice.

I looked around and saw nothing. Smelt nothing.

"Computer Garrett." Ty whispered. I looked at the screen and saw Stone.

"How are you doing Garrett? You must be Ty. Honestly I thought you two would have been by to see me sooner. I'm glad you weren't. You would have missed the fun."

Stone was a good looking guy. At least his human form was. Dashing even. Dark styled hair. Sharp blue eyes. Well built. Shiny white teeth. Great smile. Everything designed to make people like him. Trust him.

"I am here now Stone. What have you been up to?"

"I am glad you asked Garrett. As I'm sure you have figured out by now I have made many new friends. Friends that believe I have the same aim as they do. My aim is simple. Complete anarchy. Others have their own reasons. Revenge, religion, political ideals. I just want complete anarchy. And I will have it. It starts today. Well I suppose it is tonight where you are. The news should be reporting the first step in a few minutes. I will let your black friend have access to the information on the first step towards anarchy. Enjoy."

"Why you gotta bring race into this bitch?" Ty asked.

Stone's face disappeared from the screen. Displayed now were pictures.

The first was Jeanette Depardeaux.

"Who is she?" Ty asked.

"Daughter of the President of France. 33 years old. Head mistress at a prestigious school in Nice."

Another picture popped up. I answered before Ty could ask.

"Nigel Bentley. 18 years old. Son of the British Prime Minister." A very cold chill was running down my spine.

"What is this man?"

"Target's Ty."

More pictures. The children of the leaders of India, Israel, Japan, Russia.

The last picture. The one I knew the bastard was saving for last.

Dani.

Stone's voice came back as the pictures switched to a news report.

"As a demon I am sure you understand that I am somewhat of a professional trouble maker. Let's see what trouble we can cook up. Hope the security teams of the world are on top of their games. Trouble is starting. Before you leave try not to kill all the guards outside the door. I made sure they all have families. A few of them are single dads. Enjoy guys."

The news report was from CNN. Breaking news. News anchors seemed panicked. I listened. Despite what I had seen in my existence I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Coordinated attacks across Europe and Asia by teams of terrorists have been conducted against the children of the major heads of state. We are trying to disseminate the information but at the time it appears the children of the heads of Israel, the United Kingdom, France, Spain, and Japan have been attacked and killed. Suicide bombings, gunfire…

We have learned from a White House press secretary that the President's daughter is on a field trip in Italy with her school. Secret Reports indicate explosions have occurred near Volterra Italy. Her safety has not been determined. Secret Service is of course with her…reports of suicide bombings…the White House has no comment at the time…We will continue to update as more information comes in."

The screen went blank. Stone was back.

"You think this was bad? Garrett you haven't seen anything yet. Say hi to President Dave and give him my condolences."

The screen went blank.

"Ty."

"On it…" Ty dialed. I had a feeling she wouldn't answer.

"She ain't answering. Says her phone is out of service."

I nodded. Remain calm. I trusted her. She would be okay. She wouldn't let Dani be hurt. Suicide bombings? Damn it. Bella. She would never be able to live with herself if she let something happen to that girl.

"We can scale the elevator back up and avoid the guards. Make anyone we see very sick. We walk out the front door, human speed. Then we haul ass to Italy. Get Connolly on the phone. Tell him to have his team ready with transportation."

Please Bella, keep her safe.

BPOV

This little bitch is driving me crazy. She ran around a bookshelf in this very large library we had blocked off, with two of her friends. I could smell it. Everyone could smell it. The Secret Service did not seem inclined to do anything about it. The head guy was glaring at me. He was pissed that I was here. I get it. They have their protocols. But my job didn't interfere with his. My job was to stay with her at all times. He didn't seem to understand this.

By their inaction I am guessing this isn't the first time this has happened. I walked towards the aisle.

Agent asshole tried to stop me.

"You don't need to get involved. We protect. That is it." He grabbed my arm.

"You want to keep that arm, agent?" I asked him seriously.

He let go of my arm. I may have had brown contacts in but I still had a vampire's glare.

I continued walking towards the smell. There she is. In one of the oldest Libraries in Italy smoking a damn joint with two of her giggling friends.

I walked up and grabbed it, tossing it on the floor and stepping on it.

"What the fuck you bitch? Secret Service is not supposed to interfere with me!"

"Damn good thing I'm not Secret Service." I told her.

Her two friends walked away quickly.

"We need to set some ground rules." Dani told me.

"Yes we do. You try to sneak away from me again or use drugs and you will be spending the rest of this trip sightseeing, handcuffed to me."

"I'll tell my dad…"

"What? That I wouldn't let you smoke pot? Good luck with that. I'll probably get a raise."

She was angry. I could understand the feeling.

"Just leave me alone." She stomped off. I stomped off behind her.

We walked out and saw the rest of her class had been herded out to the tour bus. The Secret Service remained. There were other patrons in the library but they kept their distance from the men and women in black suits. Italian police were also nearby. We were near Volterra. I was already on alert because of the damn Volturi. That was trouble I didn't need. We really didn't need them seeing a vampire working with Secret Service.

On top of that stress I really, really missed Garrett. We had spent the last two days, literally, making love. That's what it was. I felt for the first time in my life, loved. Cherished. He was so wonderful. After the initial frenzy we slowed down. Took out time. Explored every inch of each other's bodies. My time with Jake had been brief. We were both virgins and the nervousness and newness was in the front of our minds. Plus the pain when he entered me.

But Garrett. Oh my God the things I tasted on him. The feel of him inside me. In my mouth. Kissing him. His hands running over my skin. His tongue running up the back of my legs, up my ass over my spine and to the nape of my neck.

Then I had to leave. To babysit this brat.

I felt bad for her. Losing her mother. Having her life turned upside down. I really felt bad for her. Right up to the moment she asked me who I had to fuck to get on a presidential detail at my age.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by something. I wasn't sure what. It was quiet. I looked around and everything seemed normal. The Secret Service was checking the street. Two agents were inside next to Dani. Her class had already gone outside.

Still I had a bad feeling. I began looking at the upper levels for vampires. Seeing nothing I turned my gaze towards Dani. Before I got there I noticed the librarian behind the desk. A dark haired woman around 40. Her face was thin. Her body though…her shirt was not tucked in as closely as her figure would…she was moving away from the desk towards Dani. Dani had two agents next to her. Something was wrong with that woman. The look on her face. It reminded me of the look on Victoria's face before she bit me.

Hatred.

I ran as fast as I could manage as a human towards Dani. I noticed the woman had something in her hand. Oh shit. That looked like…it had a button on top… her thumb was about to press the button. She screamed and began shouting in a language I didn't understand.

I gave up pretenses. Moving as fast as I could I grabbed Dani and ran with her in my arms towards the beautiful stain glass window and kicked it, shattering it. I felt the heat before I heard the explosion and jumped out the window, fire following me outside. Dani was screaming. I felt the shockwave of the explosion hit me But I had Dani gathered in my arms and curled her closer.

I hit the ground and kept running. Four blocks away I stopped and set Dani against a wall, standing in front of her. She screamed.

"What?"

"You're on fire!"

I ripped off my jacket and threw it on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"N…n…no!"

"Where are you hurt?" Shit. I didn't smell blood. She didn't appear burned.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?" damn it.

"You moved so fast. Oh my God! Look at the building!

I turned and saw the library had pretty much been blown to rubble. What was standing was on fire. The bus with Dani's class had pulled away.

Black vans pulled up. Must be the reinforcements.

Men in black jumped out of the vans and began firing on the Secret Service agents who were still standing.

I wanted to help but it was too late. They were being mowed down by gunfire and I couldn't leave Dani.

"Oh shit." Dani whispered. I looked where she was looking. Another black van. Guys in masks. Right next to us. The guy in the passenger seat was looking at us. He pulled a rifle from his lap.

I grabbed Dani and covered her body against the wall. I felt the bullets striking my back. Dani was screaming again. He stopped firing. I turned and grabbed the van underneath and flipped it in the air. It landed with a crash that caught the attention of the other black clad guys in front of the library remains. I didn't see any agents standing. This was bad.

Calm down Bella. Get Dani to safety.

"You just got shot." She mumbled.

"I'm fine. I've got a vest on."

"There are holes in your shirt. I see your skin."

Damn it.

"Can we focus on the men who are trying to kill you?" I asked.

"You just tossed that van in the air."

Nothing gets past her. We must be related. Being observant worked out so well for me.

Shit. More of the men in black were coming. I pulled Dani by her hand into the building we were next to. Running in I saw it was a museum. Great. Probably priceless art. I had a feeling it would be trash soon. I ran towards the back, listening to vans pulling up. I saw a door and kicked it in, pulling Dani in front of me.

"Down the stairs. Now!"

Dani ran downstairs and I followed. I knew what I had to do and I didn't want others to see. Dani already saw too much. I couldn't risk others seeing. I also realized the vampires in the nearby castle would be investigating the noise. The room was a storage basement.

"Come with me." I pulled her hand and she followed. I almost wish I would have let her smoke the joint now.

"Stay behind this crate." She scrambled behind the crate and ducked. I checked the room. Only one entrance and exit.

I mentally prepared myself to do something I swore I would never do again. Kill humans. Of course considering what these men had just done I doubt my conscience would bother me.

Two walked down. I pulled my firearm and fired.

They dropped dead on the stairs and fell to the bottom with half their heads missing. Oh damn that smelt good. Focus!

I expected more to come. I kept my gun trained at the door at the top of the stairs. Instead I heard a clink. I watched it fall and my mind took into account the enclosed space, the shrapnel that would be ejected and Dani in the back.

Fuck it. My shirt was already ruined.

I landed on the grenade and pressed my stomach into it. The blast only felt like a puff of hot air but the noise was deafening. I looked around and saw no shrapnel had escaped. Instead it had all shredded my shirt. I ripped it off. At least it looked like my bra survived. I pulled a black jacket off one of the dead guys and threw it on.

Here they come. Over confident that their little toy killed us. They had no idea what they were dealing with.

Six came down. I had no time to play around. I waited until they all reached the bottom and surrounded me with shocked faces, pointing their rifles. I couldn't risk a stray shot hitting Dani.

In less than a second six bodies lay on the floor with broken necks.

"Dani?" I whispered.

"Y..y..yeah?"

"Get over here!"

She ran behind me and I grabbed her hand.

"Hold on to my hand and stay behind me. We are going up."

"Are those guys dead?" she whimpered.

"Yep." I pulled her up the stairs and looked around. Two vans outside with teams of four each standing around. I could kill them all easily but the chances of a stray shot…

"You have a phone?" I asked her.

"No. It was in my hand when you…took me."

I patted my back pocket. It had been hit by a bullet.

Think. Safest way out of here for her…

"Jump on my front and wrap your legs around my waist."

"What?"

I didn't have time for discussions. I grabbed her and she was holding on. I jumped to the second story of the museum and then the third. Running to the back I kicked a window out and jumped to the next roof. Dani was screaming. I hit the roof and continued running. Ten blocks away I stopped on the roof of an apartment building. I could steal a phone here.

"What are you?' Dani whispered. I didn't answer. I had caught a scent though. This was not good.

"The question I would like answered is who you are and why you are with a human you aren't feeding from?"

I turned and saw her. The 15 year old sadist. Jane. I read her file. I knew what she could do. She didn't know what I could do though.

"Leave us alone. We will be on our way." I told her.

"Actually I was sent here to find out what the commotion was. Then I see you gliding over rooftops. With a human no less. I believe Master Aro would be most interested to meet you and your human."

"He's going to have to get used to disappointment. We have places to be."

If we went to the castle we would be outnumbered. Dani and I would most likely both be dead.

Jane stared at me. She was trying to use her power. I could tell by the disappointed look in her face. She looked at Dani. I knew my range. Dani was well in it.

"Like I said. We aren't going anywhere."

"Yes, you are. Master Aro would be very interested in meeting you. I would hate to disappoint him."

I knew what I had to do. There was only one way out of this. I had to make it fast before her coven decided to come look for themselves.

I had to kill this bitch.

"Dani go to the end of the roof and lay down on the ground." Dani to her credit ran without question.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"I told you. I'm not going. You aren't going back."

The little bitch laughed.

"I am over a thousand years old. You think you can defeat me?"

It was a valid question.

"In one thousand years how many fights have you been in without your power?"

That caught her off guard.

"I…"

"Congratulations. You are about to have your first."

I attacked her. I hope the obsessive training I am known for pays off.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own it.

Chapter 15

BPOV

I flew towards her and reached for her neck.

And found myself thrown on my ass behind her. I got to my feet quickly and saw she was laughing.

"Let's see how important your human is to you." She said and made a move toward Dani. I guess she underestimated my speed.

I caught her by her blonde ponytail 6 feet away from a screaming Dani and slammed her head to the ground by her hair. I swung down and she rolled. My fist momentarily caught in the roof. She helped me free by kicking me. I caught my balance in midair, flipped and landed on my feet. We both growled.

Not exactly civilized conversation, but I felt it conveyed our feelings. She glared at me. She was trying her power again. I need to make this a close in fight. She had more experience despite her lack of power.

I ran towards her and she braced. Rather than trying to tackle her I stopped a few feet in front of her and swung. She took a shot in the face but stood her ground and returned the strike. I blocked with an elbow and kicked her knee. She stepped back and I continued to swing. Garrett told me not to think. Just strike. Flow.

I was flowing. I landed three to her face and a knee to her gut. She backed up. I continued swinging. She tried two palm strikes and I dodged both and hit her with a left cross and an uppercut. She looked at me and I saw it.

Panic.

It made me move faster. I continued backing her up on the roof. Then I noticed it. She telegraphed her leg blocks. I let her kick a few times taking the blows in my legs. They hurt but I stood my ground, balance winning out.

I returned two kicks to her knees. On the third she raised her leg to kick but hesitated waiting for my strike.

I obliged. With a scream I brought my foot directly on top of her shin, just like Ty warned me. Her foot planted in the concrete roof and my foot continued going into her bone. With a sickening crunch her lower leg bent in two. I spun to the side and delivered a sidekick to the side of her other knee, snapping her knee joint. She screamed and dropped to the ground, trying to hold both her legs. I rolled on the ground behind her, locked her head in my arms and twisted. One thousand years of being on her shoulders, her neck didn't want to come off. I wrapped my legs around her and flipped her on top of me, her back to my chest. I felt it begin to break but wouldn't come off. Fuck it.

I bit her throat. Three bites and her head came off.

I tossed it away and stood up. She could identify me. Aro could touch her.

"Stay Dani."

"n. problem."

I ran towards the edge and swung down, kicking the window out of the apartment below us. No one was home. I began rifling through drawers in the living room. Nothing. The kitchen.

I found a small lighter and ran back to the window, climbing back to the roof. Jane was still there in pieces and no other Volturi were in sight. Lighting her head on fire I continued to her body. I hoped I didn't start a fire on the building and she would burn out on her own. Either way though, I had to move. I grabbed Dani who screamed.

"Quiet. Wrap your legs around me!" I scolded her.

"A…again? Are we going to fly again? I'll throw up."

"I've been burned, shot and had a grenade blow up underneath me. Vomited on would be the most normal thing to happen to me today. Now get on."

Dani walked up to me and slowly brought her leg to my waist. I suppose she did not understand the gravity of our situation. In a few moments I had a feeling terrorists would be a welcome problem compared to what was coming. I grabbed her butt and lifted her up to my waist. I tossed her around to my back and jumped to the ground in the alleyway. She screamed all the way down.

"Look, I can appreciate that this is a weird, frightening day for you. But please stop screaming. I need to get you hidden. I need a phone and I need a car because in a minute more people like the burned up dead bitch are going to be following my scent. I need you calm. Or at least quiet. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Can I get down?"

"No. Not yet."

I ran with her to the end of the alley nearly to the street. "Stay here. Do not move."

I walked out on the street. A guy pulled over to the curb. Nice. I can drive a standard. Shouldn't be much different than my truck. A nice looking young man in a very nice suit got out of the car.

"Hey?" I whispered loudly.

"Ciao." He grinned. I backed up in the alleyway a bit and unzipped my jacket showing him my black bra and beckoned him with a finger.

He grinned and came forward. Ty was right. A woman can rule the world if she knows how to use her tits. I didn't believe him at the time.

A tap on the driver's head and Dani and I now had a phone and a car of some sort.

"I wonder what kind of car this is?" I murmured.

"Are you for real? You don't know what kind of car this is?" Dani asked, finally coming out of the catonic state she had been in.

"Yellow?"

"It's a Porsche." She informed me.

"Huh. So that's what one of these things look like."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We are getting the fuck out of Italy. I am going to keep driving until I am out of Italy. I don't really care where we go. So long as we are out of…"

"Italy. I get it. Are you going to tell me what you are?" she asked.

"Nope."

"I have a right to know what the hell just happened. Especially with the grenades and the killing people and the blond kid who looked younger than me who you just did a remake of the Matrix with. Then what else? Oh yeah, you bit off her fucking head and lit her on fire!"

"Get used to disappointment." Whoa. Déjà vu.

"Bullshit." Dani actually crossed her arms. I suppose I should be grateful I am getting a reaction out of her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know. Germany or France. Take your pick. Give me the phone. I need to find out how to get you back to the states."

She handed me the phone. I checked my rearview mirror and saw nothing and no one behind us. I knew we were going north. Checked speed…Holy shit this thing is fast. I was at 260 and climbing. Wait. That's kilometers. What's the conversion factor…

"What's the conversion factor for kilometers to miles?" I asked Dani.

"A kilometer is approximately .62 miles." She responded. Good. Her brain was still working. I did the math in my head… Holy shit.

"So we are doing about 140 miles per hour."

"Damn…" Dani finally seemed impressed.

I dialed Garrett's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. How is your day going?" Damn it was good to hear his voice.

"Bella. Thank God. Are you okay? Is Dani?"

"Yeah, we are good. Actually Dani is pretty uh…let's just say she saw some things she shouldn't have that I couldn't avoid."

"We will deal with that later. So long as the two of you are okay. Ty! Call the President and tell him his daughter is safe."

"So what the hell happened?" I asked.

"Bernard Stone. He is conducting simultaneous terrorist attacks across the globe. The first act is the deaths of the children of the free world leaders."

Oh God.

"How many died?" I asked.

"Several. A few survived. The son of the British Prime Minister survived. Germany's Chancellors daughter. The security forces took hits but they fought them off. The bombers were killed before they could detonate. The rest weren't so lucky."

"Where are you?" I asked. Life would be good as soon as I had him with me.

"Coming to Italy. Connolly's team and Ty are with me. We are across the Atlantic right now. The President is in Airforce one, heading to a secure location with the rest of the government."

"How secure?"

"Nothing on Earth can touch them. Even I would have a difficult time getting in."

"That's where Dani needs to be."

"Where are you?"

"Currently leaving Italy, heading north in a stolen car at 150 miles an hour. I don't know when the owner will wake up so I may have to ditch the car soon. Once it is reported stolen I'm sure it will have a chip in it."

"Can you make it to France?"

"Baby nothing could stop me at the moment." I told him honestly.

"Stay away from Paris and Nice. The daughter of the French President was killed in Nice. We can't be sure what enemy forces are on the ground or what else is planned for the major cities of the world. We need to get you and Dani back to the States. Head to Monoco. When you get close call me and I will tell you the coordinates of a small airfield. We will land and get the two of you."

"Okay." Good. We had a plan.

"Also I will arrange a car for you, no questions asked. When I get the coordinates ditch the car a few miles away. I suppose it won't matter if Dani sees you run?"

"You suppose correctly." I told him.

"Okay. Then keep driving."

May as well let him know.

"Garrett? We may have another problem. The Volturi heard the explosions and gunfire and sent a vampire out to investigate. Only one but…they don't know anything…I killed the vampire. But…"

"But what?"

"The Volturi may be angry. It was Jane."

Silence.

"You fought Jane?"

"Yep."

"You killed Jane?"

"Yep."

"Bella she is a thousand years old."

"She isn't going to make a thousand and one." I told him honestly.

"And no one saw you?"

"No but I'm sure if they searched for her they will have picked up my scent."

"Fine. That's fine. We will deal with that if the time comes. I can't believe I let you be in a position where you had to fight…"

"Hey? I did it. I handled it." I told him.

"You're right. I'm so proud of you. I will show you how proud I am of you when I see you. Right now just get to me Bella. I need you."

"What about Stone?" I asked.

"We will deal with him after Dani is safe."

Wait.

"Garrett, we won't have time to get Dani back to the States and then go get Stone. Who knows what he will be up too?"

"Dani. Then Stone. Ty can go after Stone while we take care of Dani."

"Bullshit! Ty will need help." I hated to say this but… "You two go after Stone and get me a flight to the States. I will keep her safe. I will get her where she needs to be."

"Bella…"

"Garrett. We need to do this. It's bigger than us, remember?"

Silence. Not a word.

"Okay. I will head to London. Try to track Amun there. Ty believes Stone to be there as to be there as well. Somewhere. They both went into a parking garage and disappeared."

"Any idea who the men are that they hired?" I asked.

"Yes. We are getting reports from the CIA indicating al Qaeda is about to go on television across the Middle East and take credit. Supposedly this is only the first step in coordinated attacks on the US and its allies. China was not attacked nor North Korea or any Mid East State."

"Garrett doesn't it seem weird…never mind."

"No, what Bella?"

"If they were in London and plan to attack the US, London could be the first target but they have to have assets in the US. Cells?"

"Yes. But we have no way of knowing where. The CIA and FBI will have to do what they do best. I am hoping I can beat the information out of Stone or Amun."

"You are going to beat information out of Stone and Amun?" I asked. That sounded…difficult.

"Why not just go to Egypt?" I hated to do this but…

"Amun was seen in London yesterday Bella."

"Garrett do you love me?"

"God yes."

I was a bad person for suggesting this…but it was war.

"What would you do if someone had me? An enemy? What would you do to get me back?"

"Anything." He answered without hesitation. Good.

"The file on Amun. He has a wife…or companion…Kebi?"

"Yes…oh. You are right. I…I…you are right."

"If there is one thing I have learned it is there is nothing more important to a person than their loved ones." I said honestly. I noticed Dani looked at me for the first time since the conversation began.

"He is an extremist Bella. He may not give up information even for her." Garrett said more to himself.

"But it is a better alternative than chasing him around Europe." He finally admitted.

"I know you don't want to…" I started.

"No! You are right. We have been attacked. The gloves are off. I still have to see you in France. I am going to leave Connolly's team with you to escort Dani back to the states. I will see you on the ground and then I will head to Egypt with Ty."

"Okay. See you soon. I love you Garrett."

"I love you and I am so proud of you."

He ended the call before I could say anything. Proud? I only did what I was supposed to do. Protect Dave's kid.

"You mind if I turn the radio on?" Dani asked. Before I could answer my phone rang. Who the hell beside Garrett would have this number? Of course. It must be someone the driver I stole this from knows. Probably best not to answer.

The phone stopped ringing and began ringing again immediately.

"You gonna answer that?" Dani asked.

"No. It's rude to answer someone else's phone… I think."

"You knocked the guy out and stole his phone and car and you are worried about being rude?"

She had a good point.

"Fine." I answered the phone.

"Alice Cullen speaking." I said.

"Who? Is there a Bella Swan there?"

Oh.

"Yeah. This is Bella. Alice is my…nickname."

"This is General Mathieu, Swan. The President is on the line. Standby for a secure connection."

I heard a buzz on the line. Finally it stopped.

"Bella?"

President Dave sounded panicked.

"Yes sir?"

"My…Ty said she was safe?"

"Right next to me sir."

He didn't speak. But I heard it. He was crying. I sat on the line for a few moments while he composed himself.

"Can I…"

"Here she is sir."

I handed the phone to Dani and mouthed your Dad.

Dani broke down.

"Daddy?" Now she was in tears. I hadn't called my parents since two days ago. I needed to take care of that on the way to the States,

I tried not to listen to the two of them talk. It was private. But with my hearing it was hard not to. Dani wasn't sarcastic. She just wanted her Daddy. He finally asked to speak to me. I took the phone.

"Bella?"

"Yes sir?"

"I will never be able to…"

"Don't mention it Mr. President. I just want to get her back to you. Did Garrett inform you of what's going on?"

"Yes. You…you…Bella thank you."

"You're welcome. I won't leave her side until she is with you. I swear Dave."

He took a deep breath.

"I understand I have some explaining to do to her about…you?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"Don't ever apologize to me. She can handle it. She is strong." I looked over to Dani who was smiling and staring at the quickly passing scenery.

"Yes she is, Dave. See you soon. You run the Country, I will keep her safe."

"Goodbye Bella See you soon."

I hung up the phone and kept driving. Dani looked over at me and I returned her glance meeting her eyes.

"Hey Bella? Thanks. I don't know what you are but I am damn glad you are with me."

Wow. She said something nice. I was so shocked I nearly forgot to respond. Finally I smiled at her.

"I'm not sure exactly what I am either yet. But I am damn glad I was with you too, Dani. Get some rest. We got an hour or so to go."

I wasn't sure what I was. Or who I was. But I was quickly figuring it out.

Garrett POV

We landed and Bella was waiting for us with Dani. I grabbed her as soon as the plane came to a stop and the door opened.

I kissed her like she would disappear if I stopped. People surrounded us and I didn't care. I had missed her. Missed her presence. Missed her touch. Missed her eyes that not even contacts could hide.

"You wanna give a brother a chance to get some love?" Ty asked.

I reluctantly let her go and stepped back while he wrapped Bella in his long arms.

After Ty had let her go I grabbed her and walked off a bit while Connolly secured Dani in the jet. It would refuel in the air. No one wanted to stay on the ground very long.

"So what is the plan? Where are you going?" She asked. She was worried.

"Egypt. I am going to go interrogate Kebi and the rest of the coven."

"Benjamin is powerful."

"So am I. So is Ty. Don't worry."

"What about Stone? How powerful is he?" she asked.

"Not powerful enough." I told her honestly. When I got my hands on him…

"Just come back to me. You gave me a new lease on life. Don't take it away." She told me.

"I won't." I kissed her deeply. She had come into my life like an unexpected thunderstorm and I couldn't imagine life without her. I needed to take care of this threat. The sooner I did the sooner we can go home and I can spend weeks in bed with her. We could visit her parents. We could travel the world a bit. We could watch TV and simply hold each other. But first, my country was under attack. The first shot had been fired. On our return to the jet I found the second shot had been fired as well. But not at us. At our friends.

"Garrett, you need to head to London." Connolly told me. I looked over at Ty. He wasn't looking at me. He was…angry. Very angry.

"What happened?"

"Dirty bomb. Small nuclear device detonated outside Parliament. Blast zone is 4 miles in diameter. Radiation is farther out but the wind is strong so the north side is safe. The city is being evacuated but it is turning to chaos. They want to know if you and Ty can search for survivors and determine if Stone and Amun were involved." Connolly told me, his calm belying the magnitude of what had transpired.

"How many?"

Connolly shrugged his shoulders. "Impossible to say. Eight million people in London. Definitely over one hundred thousand…if we are lucky it's not a million. It was a rather large blast radius. Of course the radiation poisoning numbers will come later but…"

"Parliament?"

"Gone."

"The prime minister?"

"In the air. Happened after his son survived the attack. The royals are in hiding as well."

I nodded. I turned towards Bella and saw her eyes were watering. Her contacts had fallen out.

"Find them and kill them all Garrett."

I nodded. Find out if Amun and Stone were involved? Of course they were involved. But where were they now?

I kissed Bella goodbye and walked to another smaller plane that was to now take us to London. I stood watching Bella take off for the States. She waved to me from the window as the plane took off.

"So we goin to London?" Ty asked.

"Yep."

"You know they are gone. We need to go to Egypt and take his coven."

"I know."

"But we are going to England?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

We boarded and a couple hours later landed on a military runway outside of London. The blast cloud was still in the air. It looked like Hell. Cars were gridlocked trying to get out. People were walking away from the city no destination in mind.

"You think Clive is there?" Ty asked.

"Yep."

"Ain't no survivors. If they are hit they are dead Gar. We need to get the guy who planned this. Both of them."

"I know Ty. But they may still be there. Looking over their handiwork."

"They are not there. But if you know who did this tell me and I will find them."

I was so engrossed in the scene before me I never heard him arrive behind me. The greatest tracker I had ever known. My one time enemy and then friend. We joined forces twice, both times against Germany in separate wars.

"Clive." I turned and saw him. The only other vampire besides me whose government knew of his existence. Her Majesty's vampire. He was usually smiling. Tall, thin, close cut blonde hair, shaven face. He was wearing his customary sport coat, slacks and sweater. But his suit was dirty. His hair unkept. And he was most definitely not smiling.

"Who did this to my home Garrett?"

"Amun of the Egyptian coven and a demon named Bernard Stone. They are financing al Qaeda. We were coming here to find them in London. We heard of the bombing when we landed in France. I am sorry my friend."

"There is no time for sorrow chap. Your home may be next. The time to act is now. There are no demons, vampires or survivors in London. Only the dead, injured and those running in fear. Amun? Fine. I know where his home is. I will take his coven if it means forcing him out of hiding."

"That was our plan as well friend."

"Then let us go. We will find them together. We will have revenge."

"Yes, we will. And hopefully prevent any more attacks from occurring."

Clive ran with us back to the airport. It was time to go to Egypt. Cairo to be exact. Time to find the Egyptian coven. Time to find Amun. They would tell me what I needed to know. They would tell me or I would rip each of them apart and burn their bodies while their heads watched. I didn't know if they were involved or were caught off guard by Amun's actions. But it didn't matter. They were involved now. And there was nothing I would not do to ensure what happened in London did not happen in the US or anywhere else. We boarded the jet and I gave instructions to the pilot to go to Cairo. Walking back I saw Ty trying to engage Clive in conversation but neither seemed to put forth much effort.

"Clive, I am so sorry."

His gold eyes stared back at me.

"What is done is done. The enemy is ahead of us. We must catch up and we shall dear friend."

I simply nodded. Clive said one more thing before closing his eyes and becoming silent. It was the same thing he said to me when we were in Poland as we both watched the German tanks roll over the landscape in 1939.

"Garrett, the game's afoot:  
Follow your spirit, and upon this charge  
Cry 'God for Harry, England, and Saint George."

The game was indeed afoot. And the stakes were very, very high.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own it

Chapter 16

Garrett POV

I looked over the mansion from four hundred yards away. Satellites had picked up no trace of Stone or Amun. I knew Amun would not be there. I also knew the vampires I was looking for would be. The grand residence looked deserted on the outside. But they were there. It was day time. Where else would they be? Clive, Ty and I had put our sunblock on and planned to walk up to the front door. The three of us threw on robes and walked to the front of the mansion. It was not isolated, rather in the heart of Cairo. Street urchins milled around outside but scattered when they saw us.

"Ty, go around back. When the women come out make them sick. Clive please assist Ty."

"I'll be damned. I plan to…"

"Get information. That is what we are going to do. We need bargaining chips, don't we?"

Clive nodded and followed Ty around back. I hoped Ty had the stomach for this. I didn't. But it had to be done. Bella was three hours away from having Dani to complete safety, however many, many other people would not be safe no matter where they were. No one expected London to be the first target. I had no idea where else he planned to strike, but considering the death toll in London it was obvious the gloves were off and nothing could be taken for granted.

I kicked the front door in. Standing in the hallway was Benjamin with Kebi and Tia behind them.

"What did he do?" Benjamin asked.

"I am sure you already know. I am sure you have an idea of what he is going to do next. And I am sure before I leave you are going to tell me every single thing you know."

"Run." Benjamin whispered. Tia and Kebi took off towards the back. We would have them momentarily.

Benjamin stood his ground.

"I don't want to fight you. Kebi, Tia and I have nothing to do with this. If it is some sort of revenge you are after take it on me. Leave he women out of this." He whispered.

He was a brave soul. I hated to do this to him.

"I'm afraid no one can stay out of this now Benjamin. It is too late. Unless you can tell me where Amun is."

"I don't know. He left. He told us to hide. He said the Volturi may come for us eventually. But we couldn't. Not…we saw the news…he did it, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Oh no…"

"Yes." I agreed with his sentiment.

"I…no matter. He is my maker. He gave me this life. He guided me. I will not betray him."

"He has lost his mind Benjamin. He has committed murder on an unprecedented scale. He has to go down."

"Why are you here?" Benjamin asked.

"Because my home is going to be next. I would like to stop it before it gets that far." I told him honestly.

"This is a Volturi matter." He said.

"Where is he, Benjamin?"

The walls began to shake. Benjamin had a determined look on his face. Not good.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for the people of London. But I cannot tell you what I do not know, and I will not let you harm my coven."

I hit him before he could bring the walls down on the two of us. He stood his ground and attempted to fight back.

Benjamin was a good soul I feared.

And a very poor fighter.

On his fifth strike I broke his arm at the elbow. Twisting I snapped it off. He screamed. I kicked his knee and he dropped. I was behind him, arms locked around his neck. He said a prayer quietly.

"We aren't going to kill you Benjamin. We are going to kill them."

Clive and Ty walked in with Kebi and Tia in headlocks. The women looked frightened. They should be. I knew Ty was under control. He always was. Clive however was a wildcard. Clive had been turned nearly the same time I had. We fought once during the revolution. Neither of us came away a victor. He had served his country since that time as I had served mine. We became friends during World War 1 and have continued to be friends to this day. He was clever, funny, adventurous, charming, and…right now he was on the edge of killing anyone he considered might possibly be an enemy.

"Leave them alone."

"No. We start burning body parts, starting with fingers from the small one, in ten seconds unless you talk."

Clive threw Kebi to the ground and walked to the fire place, and lit the wood inside with a lighter over the mantle.

"If you think of using that flame to attack us Benjamin I promise my friend Ty there will make you sick before the flame can rise and I will burn Tia immediately."

Benjamin said nothing.

"Ty break off Tia's ring finger." Ty looked like he was going to be sick. But he locked his face and grabbed her hand.

"No!" Benjamin shouted.

"Ty stop. You have something to say Benjamin?"

"You will leave them alone?"

"I want to leave them alone very badly Benjamin. I do not wish to harm you or your coven mates. I swear. I only want Amun. I also swear I will do what I must to get him."

Ben nodded in my arms. I let him go, grabbing his arm off the ground and handing it to him.

"Come with me." He moved quickly and I followed, as did Clive. Ty stayed with the women I suppose. I hoped he could maintain an intimidating presence.

We walked into a large study. I assumed it was Amun's. Benjamin sat and motioned for me to do the same. Clive remained standing.

"Amun…he was giving money to humans. For the last ten years or so. It started simple. He would support the families of the jihadist who died."

"Died? You mean the suicide bombers who killed themselves along with their innocent victims?" Clive asked.

Benjamin ignored him.

"Last year he began moving huge sums of money to an American. I never found out his name. Amun kept us out of his business dealings. I had no interest. I swear I don't…

"His name is Stone. Go on." I said impatiently.

"How do you…"

"Which one of those ladies should I burn before your eyes?" Clive ask.

"Clive! He is cooperating." I told him.

"Yes. I'm waiting on the telltale sign of deception. One lie Benjamin and I…"

"Clive!" I needed him cold. Not out of control.

"He started meeting with this man about once a month. I followed him once when the man came to Cairo. I saw them meet at a camp in the desert. He also met with…

"Yes? You're doing well Benjamin. You are saving those women in their and saving more lives than you can imagine." I encouraged him.

"He met with Adel Kayhat."

That would explain a lot.

"The second in command of al Qaeda?" Clive asked.

"No. He is the head now. The camp they met at wasn't a typical jihadist camp. There were buidings. Men walking in and out who appeared to be scientists. American vehicles. Vans. I saw the three of them having a discussion deep into the night. After that Amun would visit one or the other every couple months. I only followed him a few times. I…I decided I didn't want to know. The visits became more frequent until a week ago. He packed and told us to run and hide, and then left. That is all I know. I swear."

I looked at Clive. He was always better at determining deception than I was. I was a fighter. A soldier. He was a born spy.

"She us this camp lad." He told Benjamin.

One hour later we were standing in the middle of a deserted camp. The tnets were there but empty. The buildings were there though.

"Gar!" Ty shouted. I ran to the metal building he had entered. Tools lay around scattered but no clue what they had worked on.

"You see something weird?" Ty asked.

I followed his gaze to the edge of the building under a table.

Ceramic pellets. Ball bearings.

"Garrett."

I turned and saw Clive walking in holding something in his hand. He tossed it to me and I saw a simple object that sent a chill down my spine. A glass vial.

"There are hundreds of them in one of the buildings. It is a lab. I can't identify the smells but this camp has not been abandoned long. I would say a week at the most." Clive told me.

Suicide bombs undetecetable by metal detectors. Nuclear bombs. Biological and chemal weapons. I had no leads, no names other than one name the entire world already knew. I had done all I could here.

"Ty. We are heading back to the States." I honestly had no idea what else to do except pray the FBI and CIA had something.

"I'm coming with you old boy." Clive told me.

"You need to go back to London Clive." I whispered.

"We both know there is no London to go back to. Bombing London was the big play. It's over there. Our colonies however need to be protected." He grinned at least. He knew I hated when he called the US his colony.

"Besides. We know where Amun is heading. He is going to the States. Nowhere else he would be. Time to go Garrett."

I nodded. We would find nothing here about the targets. But we did know what threats to look for. Every threat imaginable.

Bella POV

I watched Dani rush to her father. They both had tears in their eyes and I was rreminded of my reunion with my parents. That brought my mind to Garrett. He called and told me what he found.

The President and the Government were all here under this mountain in Colorado. We were buried half a mile down, reinforced concrete bunker ten yards thick a foot of lead above and below it. The only entrance and exit was at the top of the mountain. To attempt to get below without clearance would be a suicide. At least for humans.

"Bella I can never thank you enough." Dave said, walking up. He hugged me. I froze. Then I slowly hugged him back. I noted that every Secret Service agent, Marine and Soldier were staring at me in suspicion. Except for Connolly's team. No one knew who I was and it needed to stay that way.

"I did what I told you I would do. That's all." I whispered.

"I need to explain some things to Dani, and stress the importance of secrecy. It may take a while. Connolly can show you to a room. Is there anything you need?"

"A target." I said without thinking. My mind flashed to the agents who died and the people of London.

"As soon as I have one you will be the first to know, Bella. In the meantime are you hungry?"

I thought about it and realized I was hungry. Very hungry. Somehow it had slipped my mind though.

"Yes." I said quietly. Dave nodded to Jason who told me to follow him. We walked to a medical room and Jason closed the door, locking it behind us. He walked over to a refrigerator and pulled out a bag of blood, hesistated, and then pulled out a second then placed them both into some sort of oven.

A few moments later and the blood was warm. He sat a cup down and poured half of one bag into it.

"You should leave. I probably need to be alone." I told him without meeting his eyes.

"Nah. No one should have to eat alone. I'll sit here and keep you company."

"Jason I could go into a frenzy and kill you."

"No. You couldn't. Now eat. No telling when any of us may have a chance to do it again." He hopped up on a counter and smiled at me.

His funeral. I shrugged my shoulders and downed the cup, then another and another.

Wiping off my lips self consciously I looked at him for a reaction.

"If you expect me to be disturbed you still have a lot to learn about me." He grinned.

"I don't like sitting around." I told him honestly.

"True, but it's a big country. Can't exactly patrol the whole thing looking for guys who don't want to be found. Let the police do their job. Then it will be time to do ours."

A voice over the intercom called for Connolly.

"Looks like it is time to do our job."

I followed him to the main control room where we were directed to go into the President's office. Walking there Dani walked out. She stopped and looked at me. I suppose she knew by now.

"I don't care." She whispered and then smiled. "Thank you." With that Dani walked off.

I shook my head and walked in to see Dave sitting with military guys with a lot of bars and metals on their uniforms.

"Have a seat you two. It's started."

Oh no.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"A silent alarm was tripped by an air marshall. It is only to be tripped in the event of a hijacking. The plane is a 747 heading to New York from LA. It will be flying over Colorado in the next hour. We are afreaid of what the hijackers may have on board. We doubt the objective is to simply crash a plane. Based on London we have to assume a nuclear bomb could be aboard."

"How would a bomb get on a plane? Airport security…" I started.

"Six airline employees were found dead in a dumpster in Los Angeles. They worked in the loading area for the plane in question. Anything could conceivably be on board. We would like to avoid shooting down the aircraft. My advisors tell em that is the safest course of action. I believe we should try to take back over the place." Dave looked at me. Oh shit.

"Sir with all due respect you simply cannot board a 747 in flight!" One of the generals said.

"Connolly's team specializes in high risk operations like this. If they can intercept in the next hour they can board. Correct Connolly?"

"Yes sir Mr. President."

"Who the hell is she?" Another of the uniformed old guys asked.

"A member of my team. All you need to know sir." Jason responded.

"Excuse me son? You got a helluva ways to go before you tell me what the fuck I need to know!"

"She is a member of his team. It's all you need to know General." Dave said coldly. The general looked away. I glanced at Jason and saw he was barely holding in a grin. Idiot.

"Jason. Can you do it?"

"Yes sir."

"What do you need?" Dave asked.

"Only Bella and myself will board the plane. I need a single Airbus and a crew to fly it. I need a couple oxygen suits, an acetylene torch, and as many weapons as we can carry."

"How do you plan to get on the plane?" A guy who I think was from the Marines asked.

"Sir, I just need those tools and I need them quickly. Let me worry about how to get on."

"How are you going to get off?" A guy in a suit asked.

"I'm going to land the plane if the pilots are incapacitated." He answered.

"You are?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'm checked out. I can land it. You can help. If you do good I may let you play with the stick." He wiggled his eyebrows. He will pay for that later.

Less than an hour later we were in the cargo bay of the airbus. Once Dave gave the go ahead everything moved quickly. I was given a black suit that looked like an astronauts outfit to wear over my black BDUs. Connolly was dressed the same. His team was not with us.

"Why don't you let me go up myself?' I asked him.

"Can you land that plane?"

"No. You could talk me though it."

"Can you deactivate a nuclear bomb or a biological weapon if one is aboard?"

"No…"

"You can't be talked through that. Relax. This isn't the first time I have pulled shit like this."

"It isn't?" I asked doubtfully.

"Okay. It's the first time I shot a grappling hook from the top of one plane to the bottom of the other and attempted to enter the cargo hold of the top plane using an acetylene torch and a vampire. I'm giving it thirty seconds. If it doesn't work them you rip a section open. Try to make it just big enough for us to enter."

"Why can't I just jump on top?"

"And tear the passenger cabin? Decompression, bodies flying everywhere. Trust me. I've done this before."

"You just said you hadn't."

"Exactly." He said. What the fuck? He was going to die. I was going to fall a long way but he was going to die.

"One minute to intercept." The intercom said.

"Okay. Showtime. Relax. You can't die."

"Yeah…" I had a feeling though if there was a way he would be the one to find it. We walked up to the hatch. Connolly placed his hood on and grabbed a grappling hook gun. He handed one to me. The top opened and we looked up. The wind shear was incredible. I looked up and saw…wow. There it was. A 747.

Connolly fired and the grappling hook hit the belly of the huge plane. I fired and mine struck a few feet to the left of his. We clamped the steel line to our vests. He looked at me and nodded. I grabbed his suit to steady him and pressed the button on my suit while he did the same. We shot up out of the Airbus and were traveling up. Fast. Too fast.

Halfway to the 747 the wind caught us and blew us sideways. Now we were trailing the 747. Our suits grappling system was having difficulty moving against the wind. We weren't moving as quickly now. I grabbed both lines and began pulling, helping the pulley. Another gust of wind and we were tossed sideways again. I saw something fall.

At least it wasn't Jason.

We were within feet of the plane finally. I grabbed the hook, careful not to pull it out. That would make for a long trip back to Colorado. Connolly grabbed his. He managed to get his boots on the body of the plane. The suction at the bottom was working but it wouldn't hold us for long. Too much wind. I looked at him and saw he was mouthing something. Even with my hearing I couldn't understand. The wind and the engines of the 747 and the hood he had on…

He looked at the place we were stuck to the bottom of and nodded. What the hell?"

"Tear it!" I barely heard.

I looked at his waist and saw his portable torch was gone. Guess that was what fell. I steadied myself and punched through the hull with my right fist. Ripping back a two foot section I grabbed inside and swung myself in. Connolly tried to reach the hole I made and I saw his hand slip.

I caught him by his wrist before he fell a very long ways.

Damn that was close. He fell into the hold and landed on his ass. I may have pulled a bit to hard.

Okay. We were in. In a plane that was being hijacked. Jason took off his hood and stripped out of his suit. I followed his lead. We began moving threw the luggage looking for anything that looked out of place.

"They had to have heard that, right?" I asked.

"Maybe. Be ready to kill anyone who comes down. Don't shoot. We don't need to use bullets if we don't have to."

Not far away we saw it. A long wooden crate.

I gently lifted the top of the crate, popping the nails up gently.

Inside was a bomb. A big fucking bomb.

"It's not on a timer. Detonator. They must plan to crash this plane and hit the detonator right before it hits." Jason whispered.

"That means one of them has the detonator." I realized.

"Yep. Go get it. I'm going to work on defusing it from here."

Wait.

"Me?"

"Yeah. One of us has to kill the terrorists and grab the detonator before they now what hit them. I'm fast but I'm not that fast. You are."

"You want me to kill them all?"

"Either they die or the passengers do. No matter what Bella this plane cannot get near New York and cannot get close to the ground while this bomb is active. We have to do this. The only chance those passengers have is the two of us defusing this bomb. You game?"

Yeah. I was.

"Okay. I'm going up. Hope we see each other again." I mumbled.

"If we don't it's been a good ride Swan. Don't worry. We are too pretty to die." Jason started working on the bomb and I headed towards the stairway at the end of the bay.

Walking up quietly and quickly I planned to get a layout, figure out who I needed to hit first and go from there. Instead I saw scared people bent over in their seats and the backs of four gentleman who I can only assume were the hijackers with their backs to me.

"I swear I heard something down below. It sounded like tearing metal." One said.

"We checked below. No one was there. No one could get on this plane. Relax." Another one said.

"There was that plane below us…"

"That is gone now. If you are so worried go look for yourself."

"No. I don't want to be near that thing. I don't give a damn what Amun said. I don't think we can survive a nuclear bomb going off. I plan to jump before we land."

"You will complete your mission. You know we are indestructible. It is Allah's will and we are his agents. We have been blessed with this power. Do not doubt Allah."

Amun? Indestructible? Why would they think they were indestructible?

"Fine. I will go check the bottom." He would be turning towards my door. I would lose the element of surprise. I needed to kill them all now and find the detonator. I quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

The smell hit me at once causing me to hesitate.

The four hijackers turned towards me, looking at me with very red eyes.

"Who might you be?" One asked, smiling.

Four vampires. One had a detonator for a nuclear bomb beneath my feet. Plane full of passengers. Okay.

I got this.

Garrett POV

"She is doing what?!"

"Garrett it was Connolly's idea." The general told me over the secure line.

"Damn it General! I don't even know if a vampire can survive a nuclear explosion. Especially at ground zero. Who the hell talked her into this? Why wasn't I called?'

"There wasn't enough time. Plus we don't even know if there is a nuclear bomb on board…"

"Bullshit! They didn't kill a baggage crew to sneak a biological agent on board. They needed the cargo hold. That means nuke."

"Be that as it may be, they are on the plane by now. We hope."

Damn it Bella. Damn it Connolly. I'm going to fucking kill him. I hung up and cursed.

"What is it G man?" Ty asked.

"Connolly." I seethed.

"He putting the moves on your honey? I think you got her man. No worries."

"No worries? Right now your baby sister is in a 747 over middle America taking on hijakers while Connolly is probably acting like he knows how to defuse a nuclear bomb."

That shut Ty up.

"I'm going to kill that fucking hillbilly." He finally whispered.

"Let's hope we get the chance. Tell the pilot we are no longer going to Colorado. We are going to New York."

"Why New York?" Clive asked.

"Because I am going to get my woman. I just need a jet and a pilot ready on the ground. No! I need a drone. A high altitude drone. Get on the phone and make it happen Ty."

Two hours tell I land. Then I would get to her. Nothing on Earth was keeping me from her. Amun could wait.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own it.

So people have asked me where I get my story ideas and I tell them I get a lot of them from other movies. But this is fan fiction so I don't care. We are all just havin fun. But I watched a movie called Real Steal the other night. A science fiction movie about big remote control robots who have boxing matches. Whoever wrote this movie script took the script from Rocky and put robots in the roles of fighters. Even the plucky smaller unknown underdog who loses the decision but takes the undefeated champ the distance. It was ridiculous. Somebody got paid for this. Blows my mind. Rant over. Where were we?

Chapter 17

BPOV

I stood there staring at the four vampires and tried to imagine a worse situation.

Maybe if there was…

No.

What if…

No.

No, I could not think of a worse situation. Think Bella. Because the one in front looks like he is about to attack.

The one in front. They can't attack at once. They can but they are right behind each other and there are only two aisles.

Damn it! Two just went into the other aisle. The passengers had their heads bent to their knees. I heard their sobs.

The sound of their crying pissed me off. I imagined if my mother was on this flight.

Yeah, I was going to rip these motherfuckers to pieces.

The first attacked. He was clumsy. No training. Amun turned these guys, got them over the initial bloodlust and let them go. Suicide bombers who didn't know they were going to be committing suicide.

Three swings. I dodged all three. If I blocked something told me I would get knocked back on my skinny ass. I dropped to the ground and grabbed his crotch. They were hard to find but they were there. A twist to his balls and he dropped to the ground with me. I bit a chunk of his neck out and tossed him to the side.

Now the passengers were screaming.

"Run!" I yelled. I hoped that would start a…yeah. They were running into the next cabin. The three remaining vampires made no move to stop them. I didn't figure they would. They were focused on me.

Their friend was rolling on the ground trying to hold his head to his neck. He was moaning. I kicked him in the side of the head and watched his head bounce off a seat cushion.

"Very impressive. Again, I have to ask, who are you?"

"Is my name really what is important here?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and three vampires rushed me at once. Fuck.

Two hit me in the legs and the third head butted me. I dropped to the ground. This was not good. The one at my face was snarling. The other two were trying to break my legs. I wasn't strong enough to move.

Garrett…what would Garrett do?

I reached up and bit the one at face level. I bit his nose. I broke his skin. He turned his head and I bit his ear. He jerked up enough for me to get an arm free. I stuck a finger through his eye. He jumped back, taking one of the vampires at my legs with him. I used that free leg to kick the other one in the head. He looked up and I kicked him again in his nose. He rolled off. I rolled on top of him, punched the back of his head and bit his throat. I felt arms pulling me off but I kept my bite. His throat came off with me.

Unfortunately I was now in an arm lock with two fully mobile vampires.

"Kill her already." The one at the front said.

Let your weight go. I dropped, forcing him to hold me up on his own. It was enough to catch him off guard. Wrapping my feet on the inside of his ankles I twisted my hips and took us both to the ground. I looked up in time to see another strike coming at me from the vampire in front. I dodged and returned. I needed space. Hopping up on a row of seats I ran back to the back where I started. Maybe Jason could come out and I could throw him at one of the vampires.

Don't be stupid Bella. I would have to cut him first. He better be disarming that bomb. I haven't seen a detonator yet. I knew we were about an hour from New York at the speed this plane was traveling.

The one with the mutilated face charged me, his friend a few steps behind him. I charged him. At the last second I hopped up on a seat top in the middle row. The one in front grabbed my hand but I used my momentum to swing around and kick his friend in the face. I felt my arm rip free and managed to get my legs around the one in back's neck. Twisting in the air, like Garrett taught me, he rolled with me. When he hit the floor, I continued rolling. He was tough but I had enough speed. His head broke free.

I hopped up and prepared to defend myself against the last fully mobile vampire. The one I performed plastic surgery on.

I raised my hands in the guard position and the pain hit me, nearly taking me to the floor.

My right arm from below the elbow was gone. Venom was leaking. I could almost feel the limb still there but…son of a bitch that hurts. I looked at the guy rolling in the back holding his half torn neck and understood. This shit hurts.

Pretty boy smiled and tossed my arm behind him.

"You are an excellent fighter. Are you as good with one arm?"

"I guess we will find out." I blocked the pain from my mind. It wasn't worse than turning. It wasn't worse than the emotional pain I had gone through. It wasn't worse than what my parents went through. It wasn't worse than the fear of the people in the other cabin and in this plane. I couldn't afford to lose. They couldn't afford for me to lose.

I angled my body with my right side forward. Dodge and block. Dodge and…damn this hurt.

He grabbed my throat and I grabbed the arm holding my throat. Then he used his second arm. Cheater.

He was smiling and I couldn't break his grip. Think Bella. Kick. Can I swing my body up to get him in a leg bar?

"Hey! Anybody hungry?"

The smell of blood permeated the air. Pretty boy released me and turned. We both saw Connolly standing at the end of the aisle holding up his forearm that he had just slashed with the long black knife in his hand.

Pretty boy charged. I jumped on his back and bit through his throat. He screamed until my teeth cut through his windpipe.

I stood up and ran to the one vampire still somewhat in one piece. A swift kick to his neck and he was no longer in one piece.

"So where are we going to burn these….holy shit what happened to your arm?!" Jason asked.

"Wrap your arm. Please. I'm begging you here." I whispered, doing my best not to breathe. To his credit he did so without further comment. At least he looked nervous. Maybe he was getting some common sense. Of course he wasn't nervous about me draining his blood.

"Garrett's going to fucking kill me. This can be fixed. He told me parts can grow back together. That's why you have to burn the vampire. We can fix this." He practically stuttered.

"We can fix it later."

'Does it hurt?" What?

"Fuck yes it hurts! Now help me pick these pieces up. That body is just missing a head and is starting to move around. It's creepy. I need to rip it up. We can't light the pieces on fire in here. We have to keep them separated."

"Duct tape!" he shouted.

"What?' I asked, hoping I didn't hear him right.

"We can take your arm, kinda tape it back where it is supposed to be and it will grow back together."

"It's not a big deal I can have Garrett look at it and he can tell me what…"

"No!"

"No? Why can't Garrett see it?" I asked.

"Look, he is going to blame this shit on me. If…when he finds out that you got injured…that you had to fight…these guys…Bella I realize you get to see sweet Garrett all day but he can be a bastard and none of us has ever seen him as intense about anyone as he is with you. So if we could fix this amongst ourselves…"

I laughed through the pain while ripping this guy's leg off. Hard to do with one arm. Damn this hurt.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you Jason. He wouldn't pick on a human like that."

"Yes he would! Yes he would. That man holds a grudge. He has better toys than I do."

"I don't think duct tape will work. Let's just get on the ground. I'll wrap it up until then. Did you take care of the bomb?"

"Uh…"

"That bomb is impossible to disarm." A voice said from the front of the cabin.

Another fucking vampire. Looked Arab like the other four.

"How many of you fuckers are there?" I asked.

"There were five. Very nice. Embarrassing for us, but they were not true believers. I heard their doubts. They were weak. I am not."

"So you gonna try to kick my ass too?" I grinned through the pain. Make him think you are tough Bella.

Fuck it. I am tough.

"No. Unfortunately my mission must come first. I cannot guarantee that I can defeat you, despite your injury. So I am afraid we will have to ride this out for another ten minutes or so. At that point I will take my thumb off of this…" Damn it. He had a small cylinder in his hand. His thumb was pressed down on a button on top of it. I was impressed. A few months ago and I would have crushed that damn thing.

"Take him Bella. If he is going to blow it up we may as well do it over an unpopulated area."

I turned and looked at Jason, making sure I heard that right.

"Seriously. Kick his ass." He winked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. Why not? If it blows up at least my arm won't hurt any longer. I struck him in his face with a palm strike. I thought of going for the detonator with my other arm and remembered it wasn't there. He fell back on his ass and I reached for his hand holding the detonator.

I wasn't quick enough. His thumb came up. The button popped up. He screamed. I landed on top of him closing my eyes and waiting….

We both opened our eyes and looked up at Connolly who was leaned against an aisle seat with a grin on his face.

"I made your bomb my bitch." He said to the vampire beneath me. I stood up and stood in front of him.

"You did it?" I asked, trying to keep the shock out of my voice.

"Yep."

"Thank God." I whispered.

"Yeah. Now we just have to figure out how to kill this guy."

Oh yeah. I threw Jason to the side right before I felt the vampire's fist strike the back of my head. I braced for impact before I could hit the ground. I didn't want to go through the floor. Instead of hitting the ground I was caught. Opening my eyes I saw him for the first time in days. My salvation, my love, my man.

"Garrett? How…?"

GPOV

"I jumped from the plane before it landed, ran to a base with Ty, hopped on a drone, caught a ride at supersonic speed and came up the hole you tore in the bottom of the plane."

"Wow." She whispered. Yeah. Wow.

I heard a growl. Looking up, I saw the vampire that had just struck Bella.

I kissed her hard. I need to know she was alive. Now I needed to feel her. She practically collapsed in my arms and I sat her on one of the seats.

She was injured.

I looked up at the vampire who seemed to be preparing for a fight. Too bad. This wouldn't be a fight.

I rushed him, grabbing his throat. He tried to grab mine. I squeezed. He didn't need to breathe but his throat beginning to crack had the desired effect. He was afraid. He struck me in the side of the head. I kept my eyes on his and my hand on his throat.

"No matter what you do you are fucked. What other plans does Amun have?"

"I will die before I tell you. Don't worry. Before two days passes you will see our power. America and her allies will fall on their knees and weep at the vengeance we will have."

I took my other hand and pulled off his ear. He screamed. He tried to get away from my grip. Wasn't happening. I was way too angry. My country attacked. Our allies attacked. The one woman, the only woman I have loved in my existence, injured. Someone would pay. Unfortunately for him he was the only one here.

I reached into his mouth. He tried to bite and I let go of his throat to hold his jaws open. Sticking my hand in his throat I ripped out his tongue.

"Oh that's just gross." Connolly said from the side. A quick punch to his forehead and he dropped to his knees.

I grabbed his Adam's apple and pulled. The crystal beneath gave way. He may have been a newborn but he was not stronger than I was. This fucker was going to hurt ten times worse than Bella was. He closed his eyes, expecting me to finish him. Fuck that.

I put two fingers through his two eyes.

"Damn that looks like it hurt." Connolly whispered.

"Garrett?"

Bella's voice.

"Yes dear?"

"End him. Please? I want you to hold me."

I took a deep breath to center myself. I whispered to the blind vampire in my arms who was unable to breathe.

"You are a very lucky man."

Ripping his head off, I dropped his body and raced to Bella. Gathering her in my arms I finally realized her right arm was wrapped up in a towel.

"Bella?"

"It's okay. It hurts but it will be okay."

"Let me see."

I head Connolly whisper oh fuck in the background.

"Hey I need to check the status of the pilots and the passengers so I will…"

"You aren't going a damn place. Have a seat." I told him.

I pulled back the towel and saw crystal shards where her lower arm had been. Venom was leaking to a degree, seeking the missing appendage.

"Bella… I'm so…"

"Don't say it Garrett. I had a job to do. So did Jason. Leave it alone. Leave him alone. Can you fix it?"

"Of course. But…it is going to hurt." I told her honestly.

"Just do it." She gritted.

I turned and looked at the man who would be tragically killed by friendly fire soon.

"Where is her arm?"

"Got it right here G man." He unzipped a long deep pocket on his black BDUs and pulled out Bella's arm.

"You had my arm in your pocket?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Didn't want it getting away." He told her shrugging his shoulders.

"Your pants pocket?" She asked again.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. He won't be alive long." I told her. Bella glared at me.

"Leave him alone Garrett. I decided to come here." She told me stubbornly.

Connolly handed me Bella's arm. Without delaying I placed it against her elbow. The venom began working immediately seeking to draw the part of itself that had been lost together again. Bella screamed. I held her tightly. She bit my shoulder gently.

"Bite as hard as you need to Bella." I whispered. She nodded her head and clamped down, biting through my black wind suit. I didn't even feel it. I just held her tighter.

"I really need to go check on the passengers and see what the situation is with the pilots." Connolly said.

"So go." I told him without giving him a glance.

"Does she…if I cut myself and poured some blood in a cup would it help?" He asked.

I looked at him and saw he was serious. Maybe I wouldn't kill him after all.

"No. But thank you, Jason. Go check on the passengers."

Jason came in thirty minutes later saying he would be landing the plane at a military base outside of Buffalo and he would handle the passengers. The pilots were dead.

Bella stopped biting my shoulder. Her fingers were moving again. Her arm had mended. I licked the site of the injury to help seal the wound. She giggled and told me this wasn't the proper time for that. It made me feel good to hear her laugh, no matter how slight. She would be okay.

"No more separate missions Bella. We stick together. Okay?"

"You know that we can't promise that, Garrett. This was a start. You heard him. Who knows what Amun has planned over the next two days?"

I didn't respond. It would be a problem. But I didn't care. Between Ty, Clive and me we could handle whatever was out there. The two of us were sticking together.

"Bella…"

"You told me in New York it wasn't about us. Remember Garrett?" she whispered.

I wish she hadn't remembered.

"Yes. But unless it is absolutely necessary we will stay together, alright?"

She smiled and kissed me. "Deal."

We walked into the cabins up front. According to the Passenger manifest the flight was not close to full. Less people to deal with. Still there were about 60 passengers. 60 passengers who saw too much. Connolly was addressing them.

"You will have to sign non disclosure agreements. If you talk about this to anyone then you will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Plus nobody will believe you."

"I'm not signing a damn thing." A middle aged thin man wearing glasses up front said in an angry tone.

"Then you will be considered in possession of top secret information that could affect national security. You will be held as a non-combatant until a time that the information is no longer considered top secret." Jason told him calmly.

"The existence of aliens? When the hell is the existence of aliens not going to be considered top secret?"

"Exactly, so sign the fucking agreement and go on with your life." Connolly retorted.

A chorus of "it's her" rose among the crowd when they noticed me and Bella. A male child of no more than twelve ran up to Bella and wrapped himself around her legs.

"I don't care if you are an alien. You are the coolest alien ever! I saw the whole thing. You kicked those bad alien's asses."

Slowly passengers began moving towards Bella. I stepped away. She was being hugged by most of the passengers. One whispered that her secret was safe and she would never talk about aliens. One asked if she knew where Elvis was.

"Uh no. Sorry. Haven't met him." Bella replied. Connolly went to the cockpit and we all buckled in. Bella seemed shell shocked.

"Not bad for a hot alien." I grinned.

She said nothing.

"You did this. They are alive because of you."

"Jason disarmed the bomb. Cut him some slack."

I said nothing. I suppose she had a point.

I held her and closed my eyes until I felt the wheels hit the ground. I suppose Connolly didn't need help. The pilots had been drained. The body parts of the vampires would be burned by Connolly's team and the bodies of the pilots dealt with. No other military personnel would be allowed on this flight. A few of his men posing as CIA agents would stress the importance of national security and threaten the already traumatized passengers with imprisonment one again if they spoke. We did this once before in Roswell. It worked out. At least no one suspected vampires. I will have to tell Bella about that sometime. She will get a kick out of it.

Once on the ground we exited the back of the airplane. We walked directly to the control tower that had been taken over by Ty and Clive. Ty grabbed Bella as soon as she walked in, nearly knocking me down.

"Where is that motherfucker?" He asked me, while holding Bella.

"Stop Ty. I'm fine."

"Her arm was ripped off." I added. Maybe I wouldn't hurt Connolly but I had a feeling he would be coming down with a bad case of vertigo soon.

"Leave it alone." Bella said, pulling back from Ty. He pulled her back in.

"Is anyone going to introduce me to the lady?" Clive asked. I saw he had a suit on. Typical.

"Clive Barkley, this is Bella Swan."

"A pleasure ma'am." Clive kissed her hand and smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you Clive." Bella gave me a confused look.

"Clive is the English equivalent of me Bella. The two of us fought in the Revolutionary War and fought together in World War one and two. Plus a few missions here and there that concerned both our nations. Clive works for the Queen and the Prime Minister."

"Oh. Okay."

"I understand now, your panic Garrett old boy. She is absolutely beautiful." He still had Bella's hand. I took it.

"Yeah. She is." I told him.

"So I'm sorry about London." Bella told him.

"Yes. It is done though. Only reckoning remains. Let's make sure nothing else like that happens." Clive addressed me. "How do we find Stone?"

"He's a demon. He won't be found unless he wants to be. Too good at hiding. We need to find Amun. He will lead us to Stone."

"How do we find Amun? He could be anywhere." Bella asked.

"Got him." I heard Ty say from the console. I looked and saw he had our satellite feeds from the Pentagon set up in the control tower.

"Where?"

"I checked covens he was friendly with. Started some facial recognition software on the off chance he may visit one of them. He showed up all right."

"Where?" I asked again, impatiently.

"Bella's old friends. The Cullens. Walked in the front door 90 seconds ago. Carlisle Cullen hugged him at the door." Ty said in a neutral tone.

"The Cullens have nothing to do with this. Garrett, I know they aren't perfect but c'mon. This?"

"I know Bella. It is likely Amun is using friends he has known in the past to hide him without their knowledge of what is going on." I told her.

"Edward would read his mind though." Bella whispered.

She had a point.

"I don't think he is there." Ty said.

"Why?" Clive asked.

"Motions sensors on the satellite pick up seven objects moving. There should be eight. I would bet the missing one is Edward. Amun would never have gone there if he knew Edward was there." Ty pointed out.

"Where would Edward be?" Bella whispered.

"Maybe he got so upset he left." Ty told her shrugging his shoulders.

"Upset? Why would he have been upset?" Bella asked.

"Fuck if I know Shortie! Why you gotta be giving me the third degree? I didn't do shit. You know how those pretty haired fuckers are. Maybe the local Walmart ran out of his favorite hair gel. Damn, askin me like I did something."

"I…I didn't say you did Ty." Bella said, looking very suspiciously at Ty. Have to remember to ask Ty what the hell he did later.

"Did you say a mind reader?" Clive asked.

"Yes. Edward can read minds. Why?" Bella asked.

"He doesn't know Clive. He isn't one of us." I told him immediately.

"Amun is not going to talk voluntarily. Torture would take too long. But a mind reader Garrett. Can he keep a secret?"

I said no at the same time Bella said yes. We looked at each other.

"He's right Garrett. Two days. They already tried to crash a plane in New York to deliver a nuclear bomb. What is next? We could spend months waiting for Stone to surface."

"Garrett we need him. We can always kill him later." Clive pointed out. Ty agreed. Bella frowned. I was…intrigued by the idea.

Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm yours. Forever. This isn't about us. He can get us information. We have lives to save Garrett." She kissed me gently.

"Did you say forever dear? I assumed the two of you had just met. So a night at the theatre when this is over would be out of the question?" Clive asked. I looked at him and saw he was grinning.

"Sorry. I only go to the theatre with one man." Bella told him, never taking her eyes off of me.

Fuck.

"Ty, get us a four fighters with pilots. We are going to Oregon and we need to get there quick. Bella, make the call."

I watched her take my phone in silence. I hated this but she was right. A guy who could read minds would be helpful right now. Edward Cullen in my opinion was a lot of things, not many of them good, considering what he did to Bella. But he wasn't evil. He wouldn't be a party to this. And he would keep a secret if Bella asked him too.

I heard him answer on the first ring. "Hello? Garrett? Is Bella okay?"

"Edward, it's Bella. Where are you?"

"I'm in…Port Angeles. I thought I would…anyway what can I do for you Bella?"

"We need your help. I need you to listen to me. I need you to believe me. Then I need you to meet me at your house in Oregon."

Silence. Then…

"Anything Bella. I'm listening."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own it.

A/N Okay if anyone is interested my good friend Dragonfly has set up a twitter account for me. So if you want to follow me its betterintexas74. I'm just figuring out how to tweet. Anyway if you are on Twitter look me up if you want.

Chapter 18

Garrett POV

"We go in together."

"I can handle this old boy. You stay with your lady friend and Bella." Clive replied.

Wait…

"Fuck you Clive." Ty said dryly.

"We don't know what Amun may have told the Cullen's, Clive. They don't know you. They may see you as hostile and move to protect him."

"You seriously think I am worried about them?" Clive chuckled.

"No. But they don't deserve to be injured. Carlisle is a good man, Clive. He is an Englishman as well. He grew up in London. When he finds out that he is giving shelter to the man who just murdered London he will be devastated. Also you don't want to harm the family of the man you yourself said we needed to help us retrieve information from Amun."

"Fine. Come with me, but Amun is mine."

"Maybe I should go…" Bella started.

"Nah. Let G man and Austin Powers figure it out. We can swoop in and kick some ass if needed." Ty told her. Bella shot him a not so pleasant look but let it go.

"Where the fuck is the ex, anyway? Think he is beatin one off so he can play it cool around you, shortie?"

Bella looked ill.

"That's disgusting Ty." She replied.

"So probably yeah then huh?"

Bella ignored him, instead focusing on the house below. We had discussed this and felt that Bella's presence would confuse the Cullen's enough. None of us knew how much to tell them. The less they knew the better. Edward would not talk. He swore to Bella. That was one oath I knew he would never break. Still he had not shown up.

"He will be here. I told him to stay back. The less of his involvement the less the Cullen's will bother him for information. They will already have questions about why we are here." Bella said softly.

I had to agree. I do wish she wouldn't have so much faith in him.

"Let's go to the front of the house. He does not know anyone is coming for him. Of course Stone probably knows about me and you, Clive and probably told Amun. He may well be expecting us. He may be hoping we wouldn't take him in front of Carlisle. He may…"

"Would you shut the bloody hell up?" Clive asked and then took off for the front of the house. I followed and met him on the porch. He rang the bell.

Esme Cullen opened the door, looking as lovely as the first time I saw her.

"Garrett?" she greeted me, a bit confused. She then began looking around.

"Is Bella…is she okay? Where is she?"

"She is fine Esme. This is my friend Clive. We need to come in if that is okay?"

"Of course…"

"Excellent." Clive responded practically running over her to get inside.

We caught the scent of vampires in the living room and moved directly there.

"Garrett?" Carlisle stood, confused.

Clive grabbed Amun by the throat.

"What is the meaning of this?" Carlisle roared.

"We need a word with this old boy. Kindly step back and allow me to take him and we will be on our way." Clive told him quietly.

"I'm sorry. He is being hunted by the Volturi and has come to us for protection. He is my friend and you aren't going to be taking him anywhere." Carlisle responded.

Shit. Jasper was circling around Clive.

"Carlisle, Clive is not Volturi and they are definitely not after Amun. You saw London…"

"He had nothing to do with that!" Carlisle replied

"Carlisle…We are taking him. I am sorry…"

"You took Bella and I let it go because it was what she wanted. You found her and didn't say a damn thing. But you think you can come into my home and take a friend I have offered shelter to?" Carlisle was in my face. Damn it.

"You said you weren't upset about Bella." I retorted.

"I lied!" he answered back.

"Carlisle. We just need to talk to Amun." I said calmly.

"What's it to you? You the police or something Garrett? Where is your big friend? Tracking down Edward to tell him how worthless he is again?" Emmett asked.

Wow. Okay. This was getting out of hand. Now Emmett was within a few feet of me.

"Garrett, we really don't have time to play around. I understand these people are your friends…I think they are at least. But we really need to get a move on." Clive said, his hand still around Amun's throat.

I nodded in agreement. Amun's eyes were darting around, looking for an escape route. Guess we would have to go with the abbreviated scenario.

"I don't have time to explain. Lives are at stake. He is coming with us." I told Carlisle.

Jasper moved towards me. He jumped for me and I twisted throwing him into Emmett. Clive kicked Carlisle in the head. Rose and Alice were coming towards me. I really didn't want to hurt them. It looked like I had no other choice though. I prepared to defend myself when…

"Stop!"

Bella.

"Bella?" Esme whispered. All the Cullen's stopped. I could imagine why. In contrast to how they last saw her she was different. In a short amount of time she had changed. The look of hopelessness was gone from her face. She had confidence in her voice. She was dressed in black BDUs including the Jacket. The jacket was brushed back and you could see her firearm in her shoulder holster. No doubt this would confuse a vampire who knew guns were useless against them. I should probably be thankful she didn't bring her sword.

"Bella?" Carlisle whispered this time.

"Carlisle, Amun is responsible for the bombing of London. He is responsible for the attacks on the children of the world leaders. He is responsible for the nuclear bomb that was attempted to be flown into New York. He has been financing al Qaeda along with another man, an arms dealer. We have proof."

"What proof Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, you are going to have to trust me. I realize he is your friend but you have to trust me."

"Bella…"

"You fucking owe me Carlisle." Bella told him.

That shut Carlisle up. He looked to Esme who nodded.

"Okay." Carlisle said.

"You're going to let this James Bond wannabee take our friend Carlisle?" Emmett asked, slightly surprised. Clive apparently took offense. Here we go again.

"Wannabee? I knew Ian Fleming personally child. Where do you think he got the inspiration for James Bond from?"

"You? You're James Bond?" Jasper asked, disbelieving.

"No. James had a license to kill. I just kill without one. Now back away. We are taking him outside to have a talk."

"I am innocent Car…" Amun choked out before Ian squeezed harder.

"What nuclear bomb in New York?" Rosalie asked. "I haven't heard of a nuclear bomb being flown into New York."

"Exactly." Bella replied, eyes focused on Amun.

"Take him." Carlisle instructed, looking at Bella and then at Amun with a look of fury. He believed Bella. I suppose we should have brought her in to begin with.

Bella, Clive and I walked outside, Clive dragging Amun by his throat.

"Ty be a good lad and let Amun know why he won't be running." Clive asked. Ty walked out from behind a tree and focused on Amun. Amun fell to the ground clutching his head and stomach.

"Let up Ty." I instructed him.

Amun continued to lay on the ground. I knelt beside him. The Cullen's were not outside but I knew they were listening.

"What else does Stone have planned Amun? What are the other targets?"

He said nothing. I placed my thumb on his eye.

"Talk Amun. Where is Stone? Where is Kayhat?"

He said nothing. I pressed my thumb into his eye. Judging by his scream it hurt quite a bit.

"Stone is in Los Angeles. Kayhat is in South America. Looks like Brazil. Hidden in the rain forest coordinating his cells. He has werewolves under Stone's employ protecting him. Stone is in a mansion."

Edward Cullen walked up

"Stay out of my head!" Amun screamed.

"Have you seen the street he is living on? I know you have seen the mansion." Edward asked him.

Amun had a panicked look on his face. He was prepared to lie. He was prepared to not speak. He was not prepared to hide his thoughts. At least not to hide them from direct questions from Edward Cullen.

"Duhurst avenue. 1134." Edward spoke.

"What is he planning?" I asked Amun again.

"Oh my God." Edward whispered.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing in Amun's thoughts. When Garrett asked what was planned, visions of fire, blood, screaming children…hospitals overflowing with sick, dying.

"Where is this going to happen?"

He was thinking of Egypt. Then nothing. His thoughts went away.

I turned and saw her.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Could you back away a bit? I believe you are blocking my power."

She nodded and backed away.

"Garrett? He may need encouragement." I said quietly. I hated to be a party to torture. But what he is planning…

Garrett pulled his eye out.

"You are going to tell us what we want to know Amun. It's only a matter of how much it is going to hurt until you do." Garrett told him, crushing Amun's eyeball before him. I looked at Bella to see her reaction. She had no reaction. No. Barely contained anger was directed at Amun. I wonder what she has seen.

Bella must have been far enough back because his thoughts rushed into my head. Kebi. Benjamin…Tia laughing in a fountain while Benjamin swirls water in the air around her.

Then a human. Arab. They discussed…a man named Stone. A messenger of Allah?

"Garrett?" I whispered.

Garrett tore Amun's right ring finger off. He then bent down to Amun's ear.

"I have Kebi." He whispered. Bella was far enough away that I could read Garrett's thoughts. He was bluffing. I saw his conversation with Benjamin. Garrett would not harm innocent women. Not unless it was absolutely necessary.

Stone is a demon? Demons? Witches? Concentrate on…Bella's arm was ripped off? Amun's newborns.

I brushed Garrett aside and stuck my finger in Amun's eye socket. I felt his brain. The venom leaking out.

"Tell us what you are planning!" I screamed.

His thoughts betrayed him finally. I removed my finger from his brain and his thoughts flowed freely.

"Los Angeles. Stone has a team that plans to release an airborne virus at midnight tonight. Chicago. Suicide bombers at Wrigley Field during a baseball game. Las Vegas. Black out and cells will be attacking the Casinos on the strip with automatic weapons."

"Thank you Edward. When does this start?" Garrett asked.

"Wrigley field in three hours." I told him, reading Amun's silent answers he could not control. Vegas at Midnight. Same time as LA."

"Ty, can you and Clive take Vegas?"

"Yes." Ty responded.

"I will go. I can look for possible outcomes. Help you determine where exactly they are going to attack." Alice said running outside. The rest of the family was behind her.

"Bella and I will take Los Angeles. We can get Stone and stop the virus."

"Chicago?" I asked.

"Connolly's team will take them. Are they human?" Garrett asked.

I glanced at the one eyed bastard.

"Yes. They are human." I answered for Amun.

"Good. We need to move. Clive?"

The British vampire smiled. I watched him drag Amun off. He tore Amun's arms and legs off. He moved so quickly. He was faster than Jasper. How has no one ever heard of this vampire? Of course I am beginning to wonder if we ever really knew Garrett. I heard Carlisle was thinking the same thing.

Amun watched his appendages burn. The British vampire hit struck him in the face continuously before Garrett whispered to him that it would not bring anyone back.

Bella walked over and handed a book of matches to the strange violent vampire. He lit Amun on fire. When he turned I saw his eyes were wet.

My home town of Chicago was on the list. Humans would be taking care of this. I knew where I had to go though.

"Garrett could you explain exactly what the hell is going on and how you know so much about what is going on? Who is Connolly? What the hell is going on?!" Carlisle asked.

Carlisle was upset. He was confused. And he was very worried about what the hell Garrett had gotten Bella involved in. He felt a great deal of guilt over Bella. Nearly as much as I did. We all did but Carlisle felt it more acutely. He has always prided himself on saving human lives and is convinced if he had been a stronger leader what happened to Bella would not have occurred.

Of course it was my fault. I turned and saw the large black man staring at me. I remembered every word he said. He was right.

"Yes. But we don't have much time. I am calling a two helicopters for transport. I will have to explain while we wait for them."

"I'm going to Vegas." Alice said once again.

"This is not your concern. We can handle this." Garrett told her.

"I'm going to Vegas." Alice said again. "With or without your coven."

"Garrett?" Carlisle asked.

BPOV

I wrapped my arms around Garrett while he explained everything to the Cullens. They would have to keep the secret. If they ever ran into the Volturi we would deal with it then. I glanced at Edward who seemed to be taking this all in stride. He never looked at me. I hope he wasn't angry. I didn't care if he was but I wasn't with Garrett to hurt him. I was with Garrett because I loved him. His opinion didn't matter but I didn't want anyone hurting more than they had to. Enough hurt has occurred.

"The government has known this entire time?" Jasper asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"Bella came to you to kill herself?" Esme asked. Her eyes were wet. I didn't like to talk about that so I buried myself deeper into Garrett.

"Yes." Garrett answered again.

"Now this demon…I mean we are talking like horned demons that can only be killed by a sword cutting their head off…that kind of demon, is doing this just to start shit?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. On a global scale. He is using al Qaeda to instigate coordinated terrorist attacks across the States and her allies."

"You saved the President's daughter Bella." Rose said. It wasn't a question. I simply shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"You saved a plane full of people from five vampires and the city of New York." Rose said.

"I had help. Jason disarmed the bomb or we would have all been dead. I would be dead if Garrett hadn't…"

"Listen we really need to get a move on. I hear the choppers in the distance." Garrett said squeezing me a bit.

"So Alice and Jasper are going to Vegas with your two friends. Where should the rest of us go?" Carlisle asked. I wasn't surprised. I suppose neither was Garrett.

"I appreciate it Carlisle but…"

"I'm not doing it for you. This is our home as well. Now that we know this we can't sit back and do nothing. I am coming with you to Los Angeles. Where would you like the rest of us?"

Carlisle was determined. He wouldn't be denied.

"I'm coming to Los Angeles with you and Bella Garrett." I heard Edward speak for the first time in this conversation.

"Why?" Garrett practically growled. I elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"Because this Stone demon may not have told Amun everything. I can read his mind."

"We don't know if that would work on a demon Edward." I told him. Garrett growled lowly again. I elbowed him again.

"It can't hurt to try." He replied. He did have a point.

"Garrett he's right. Stone is the only one who we are absolutely sure knows everything."

"Fine. Edward can come to Los Angeles. Jasper and Alice I suppose can handle Vegas with Ty and Clive. Rose and Emmett, I assume you want to become involved as well?" Garrett asked.

"Yes." Emmett replied, and then glared at Ty. I don't think those two would be getting along.

"Rose can come with us. I can make room for her in the chopper. She can sit on my lap if she needs to." Ty said.

Yeah. They wouldn't be getting along. I figured I better intercede.

"Why don't the two of you go to Brazil? Maybe you could try to find Kayhat? There are werewolves protecting him." I suggested.

"Sounds good Bella." Emmett nodded, looking at me.

"I'm coming to Los Angeles." Carlisle said.

"I think the three of us…" Garrett started.

"If that virus gets airborne you are going to need an antivirus. I need to see what we are dealing with first hand. I'm coming."

"What about me?" Esme asked.

"Go to Chicago." Carlisle told her.

"To hell with that! It will be over by the time I get there. I'm coming top LA, Carlisle."

"Esme…"

"If Bella will be fighting demons so will I. This isn't up for discussion."

The look on Esme's face told me there would indeed be no further discussion. The choppers landed behind us. We had to play this human since the pilots weren't on our team.

Emmett and Rose drove off to the airport while the rest of us loaded into our choppers and flew off. As soon as we were up I rose from my seat and Sat in Garrett's lap. Since the plane I was probably a bit more clingy but he didn't seem to mind.

"How is your arm Bella?" he whispered.

"It's fine. You know that." I smiled.

"So how are we going to get around LA in regards to sunlight? It will still be light when we arrive." Carlisle said.

Garrett pulled the lotion out of his duffle bag.

"Put this on." Garrett tossed the bottle to the three.

"What is this?" Edward asked.

"Sunscreen. Very special sunscreen. It will stop you from sparkling."

"Amazing." Carlisle whispered.

"Why are you here Carlisle? Why do you insist on being involved? I have been fighting these battles for over two hundred years. I can handle this." Garrett told him.

"You told Bella she could find atonement working with you and she has. Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps we have things to atone for as well?" Edward asked, finally looking away from the window.

No one said anything. It actually hadn't occurred to me.

Ty POV

This some bullshit. Clive is cool and all even if he does sound like a fucking English butler and has an ego bigger than James Bond. The short girl was cool even if she was constantly spacing out. The Jasper fella though…maybe I should make friends.

"So I read in your file that you was a slave ownin confederate before you was turned?"

Fucker just looked at me. I suppose I was right.

"Ty, leave Mr. Whitlock alone." Clive chuckled.

"Just tryin to get to know Johnny Reb. That's all. You don't want to talk Johnny?"

"I did not own slaves." He said quietly.

"Hey we ain't gonna have no issues around humans with you, are we? I hear you have problems with papercuts. Causes you to go all violent?"

"Ty right?" he asked.

"Yep."

"What's your fucking problem Ty?"

"My problem is I don't want your ass here. So when we land how bout you and the missus hop off and go gamble while me and my butler take care of business. This is what we do."

"You don't think I can help?" Alice asked me all sad like.

"I don't want your help." I told her honestly.

"Too damn bad. We are comin anyway. Whether you like me or not." Whitlock said. I suppose that's his intimidating voice.

"I bet the two of us can make it so you ain't comin with us, Major Bubba. We ain't punk ass newborns like you used to fight in Mexico."

"No. I don't know about him but you seem to be just a normal fuckin punk."

Well looks like Whitlock got some fire.

"Well your ass ain't gonna be around much longer so you won't have to worry bout it." I told him. "Keep talkin shit and your ass may not be around anywhere."

"We don't mean to cause trouble…" the little one started.

"What is your fucking problem? You don't like Bella bein around us? That why you attacked Emmett?"

"I don't like you motherfuckers cause you left her. You damn near killed her parents. You got any idea how much fuckin guilt she got over the people she killed? Do you? Do you have a fucking clue you god damned hick? Bella is barely over a year old and she held a guys artery together with her fingers and a small clip. Your sorry ass went off over a papercut. Whose the punk now bitch? You a big fuckin deal in your own mind. But don't ever make the mistake of thinkin you can take me. I will twist you inside out and rip your fucking head off. You guys took Amun in. That's the only reason you are here. You don't do shit for the world. You go to high school. You sit around on top of your pile of money and don't do shit. So no, I don't like your ass. I don't like Bella bein around you. Me and Gar take care of her. From what I know, her bein around you ends up with her hurt. You want to help stay back and let us do our thing. This is what we do. We need help with homework we will let you know."

"Butler? Really Ty?" Clive laughed.

"You called me a lady friend earlier." I told Clive. I don't let shit like that go.

"Look man, we are just tryin to help. We can help. We aren't here to get in your way. Let Alice do her thing. We aren't here to bother Bella. We just want to stop this nightmare from happening." Jasper told me.

"Leave it alone Ty. They can help. They know. We need help. Let it go chap." Clive told me and patted me on the back.

I glared at shit kicker one more time.

"Stay the fuck away from her. Just cause she can't get paper cuts anymore don't mean you can't hurt her."

Jasper looked out the window. Alice looked upset but then she did that spaced out thing.

After thirty or so seconds she came out of it.

"How long till we land in Vegas?" she asked.

"Perhaps another hour or so. Why?" Clive answered.

"Because the first attack occurs in four hours. One of the Cell leaders panics. He moves up the time table. It happens at the Hard Rock Casino."

"The others?" Clive asked.

"I haven't gotten a vision. But the first occurs in four hours. We have to be there."

I nodded. Time to blow some fuckers down. Vegas. Man that place brings back memories. I killed quite a few people in Vegas.

Mayybe this time I could save a few.

I hope shortie is doin all right. Gotta be awkward to be travelin with them. Maybe I should send Eddie a text.

I pulled out my phone and typed a simple message.

Don't even fuckin think about it.

Hitting send it occurred to me that Bell still don't know about the phone conversation between me and Eddie. I wonder how she will take it?

I pulled up my contacts and hit call.

"Ty? I haven't heard from you in a few days. Is Bella safe? I've been watching the news."

"Hey Renee. Bella's good as gold. Hey I need your opinion on something. I want to see how you think she may react. You know she is fond of shots to the junk."

"Will tell me all about it Ty."

So I told her. I suppose Jasper and Alice already knew this story. They did seem a might surprised I was talkin to my second momma.

"Ty, I have to be honest. You should probably protect your junk for the next few training sessions." Renee told me.

"Yeah that's what I kinda figured."

Maybe she wouldn't find out.

That notion got shot to hell when Jasper opened his mouth.

"So Bella doesn't know about your conversation with Edward? I have to say Ty, I can't wait to tell her."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own it.

A/N I have to say I am loving Twitter. It lets me announce updates and it is a lot of fun. I realize this story is taking a lot longer than previous stories but Venom on Tricky Raven and this one are pretty complicated plots. Thanks for having patience. Also to the reviewer who suggested a Ty Bella story…Don't tempt me. Please?

Chapter 19

Connolly POV

We landed in Chicago with an hour to spare. A clean cut guy with shaggy hair, wearing a tee shirt and blue jeans walked up to me on the tarmac.

"Special Agent Johnny Utah. FBI. Are you Connolly?"

What the hell?

"Your name is Utah?" I asked, not quite believing him.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. I just…really?"

"Yeah. It's my name bro. What's the problem?" Uh oh. He was getting upset. Should probably focus on the mission at hand.

"No problem man. Just think it's a cool name."

"Glad you approve dude. Let's go. It's a twenty minute drive to get to Wrigley and the gates open in an hour."

"No. They don't." I told him in my best authoritative voice.

"Man, that's what I said, but my section chief doesn't want to give in to terrorists."

"We aren't giving in! We are stopping them." I told him as I walked with my team towards the SUVs waiting for us.

"Hey, I just got here. I've only been on anti terrorism for a few weeks. Just following orders bro."

"If I shoot your section chief would the next guy in line agree to not open those gates till the terrorist are dead?"

He laughed until he saw I wasn't.

"Uh…I don't know?"

We loaded in the van and I asked Utah for his phone and the name of his section chief.

"What do you want Utah? Did the grunts land?"

"Yeah. This is Jason Connolly, the chief grunt. Listen up and listen closely. Your life depends on it. This is a military operation now. The gates to Wrigley field do not open until the bad guys are dead and the bomb squad has removed their vests. I see any of those gates open, I hold you personally responsible. That means the President holds you responsible. You fuck this up and you will be sorting mail in the secretarial pool. We understand each other?"

"You can't talk to me like that. I'm a god damned section…"

"I don't exist." I told him truthfully.

"What?"

"I don't exist. My team is so black ops we make regular black op teams look white. I don't exist. Meaning if I have to, I will kill you and I can't even be charged with murder since you can't charge someone who doesn't exist. We understand each other?"

"You wouldn't."

"I would. You keep those gates closed and stay the fuck out of the area. I got your man Utah if I need FBI help. If it gets bad enough that I have to resort to calling you guys shits done gone bad anyway."

"This is my…"

"I'm not repeating this again." Tom handed me his Ipad. "You live at 16457 Hollister Dr. You want to die at night in your sleep or you want a chance to say a last prayer?"

He said nothing.

"Hello?"

"I'll keep the gates closed and my men back."

"See? That wasn't hard, was it?" I ended the call and handed Utah back his phone.

"He's probably going to be pissed at me." Johnny said.

"What did you do before you came here?" I asked him, making conversation.

"Bank Robbery Division in LA."

"You like this?"

"It has it's moments so far. Like this one. I miss the surfing though."

"Of course you do. You got the files?"

"Here they are." He handed me photos. Photos of all suspected terrorists in the Chicago area. I passed them around to my men, looking at each one before I moved it down the line.

"Scan these into your portables, men. We see any of these guys we shoot first and ask questions later. Head shots only, back of the spine if possible. One shot, one kill men. We can't give them an opportunity to get to a detonator, probably in their sleeves. It's seventy eight degrees. Look for anybody in oversized jackets or people that have thin faces and legs and larger mid sections. From what Garrett says these bombs will probably eject ceramic pellets. Those in the blast radius won't be the only victims."

"Sir what if we see one but not the others? We don't know for sure how many there will be. If we take one down the others will detonate."

"True, but the first shot will hopefully cause people to scatter. We are going to have to do the best we can. People on the street will be spread out to an extent with multiple escape points. We let them in that stadium with people packed inside and limited exits shit is gonna go bad quickly. You see someone let me know and I will check it out. Once I give the kill order take em out."

"Yes sir."

"Any other questions?"

"Positioning?"

"I will be on top of the stadium along with Scarecrow and Joker. We have primary sniper positions. The rest of you will be in surrounding buildings. Utah will tell you where when we get there."

"No one on the ground?"

"Yeah. Animal and Pit bull. They will have vests on in case things don't go well but we know those don't protect that well. So let's lookout for each other. Kill bad guys, go home alive if possible. Got it?"

A chorus of yes sirs arose. We were normally a pretty loose unit until it came to missions. Then it was time to get serious.

"You were talking about my name?" Utah whispered.

"Code names." I told him.

"You always go by code names?"

"They do around outsiders and on missions."

"What's your code name?" He asked grinning.

"Sandman."

"Oh…any reason why?"

"Yeah. My second year on a Seal Team we infiltrated a terrorist camp in a Middle Eastern country where hostages were being held. We were afraid gunfire would cause the terrorists to kill the hostages. I snuck in after dark and sliced the throats of 15 terrorists. Not one of them made a sound. Since then my code name has been Sandman. I put fuckers to sleep. Now we got to focus. When we hit the ground let my men know where to set up and then leave."

"I'm staying on the ground." Utah told me.

"You don't have a vest and we don't have one for you."

"I don't care." He retorted.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Your funeral."

We pulled up to Wrigley and drove into a service entrance. Hopefully not many people would see us. Our guys were dressed civilian except me and the two going up with me. Still though…

"I got home plate side. Scarecrow take third base side, Joker first base. Stay low. I don't need a panic in the streets too soon and seeing a sniper would definitely cause a panic and tip off our targets."

I watched them hustle to their positions and took a deep breath.

This was bad. Too many civilians roaming around. Unknown targets carrying bombs. The chance of this coming off without casualties was remote. People were going to die today. The key was minimizing the damage.

Still though, this was going to be a bad day. I hope the others have better luck. At least my targets are human. Same with Ty and the English guy. Bella and Garrett…I hope they are okay. They just found each other. Call me a romantic but I would hate for them to lose each other this soon.

Time to get frosty. I got enemies to kill.

Ty POV

"So this is where it's gonna go down, fun size?"

"Yes. Fifteen minutes." Alice confirmed. I was putting a lot of faith in a fortune teller. But I suppose I didn't have much of a choice. There were 31 casinos on the Vegas Strip. No way even the four of us could take them all. I doubted there were that many Cells that could cover them all. That meant I had to rely on her to tell me which ones to go to. Police had been alerted. So had all the Casino security agents. Still though, I had a feeling these guys were going to come packin heavy. Considering what happened to London and almost happened to New York, these fuckers were comin with more than standard roscoes.

"What's on your mind home boy?"

I turned to look at the blonde motherfucker who needs to die already. I should have left Clive here and I could have gone to the FBI office to coordinate with them. Still the idea of being in on the action was too good to pass up. Clive seemed satisfied with killing Amun. This shit wasn't close to over though.

"Home boy? I'm thinkin about how a sweet little lady like your woman got stuck with a buck tooth fuckin idiot like you. I mean seriously why not that Eddie dude? He got nice hair. What you got? You got fucked up hair. I mean you got some serious Mississippi trailer park hair goin on."

"She likes my hair. Least I got hair." He mumbled.

"Bitch please. When you got a dome as hot as mine you can't cover this shit up. You though? That is some fucked up shit. And why you walking around lookin constipated? Humans bother you that bad? You're freakin people out. I need to put a muzzle on you?"

"You're an insecure son of a bitch ain't ya?" Asshole answered.

"Nope. I am incredibly secure. I just speak the truth. I guess in vegie land ya'll live in denial. But home boy you got to grow up and get over this blood lust. You gonna wind up hurtin some little cheerleader in school."

"We don't do that anymore. I mean go to school. Not since Bella…"

"Good. Glad you fuckers learned something." I said truthfully.

"She loved him, you know? They were very much in love. That doesn't just go away." He told me.

"Yeah. When she was an innocent 17 year old romantic stupid kid she loved him. That ain't her no more. She ain't innocent. She's seen and done things man. Shit that changes you. She may not be much older but she is an entirely different person. Least from the one she told me about. That girl could never love your boy again. She ain't gonna be a part of your family. The girl you knew is gone. The woman she is though is something else. Amazing. And she ain't got no interest in you all."

"We will see, won't we?"

"How bout I just kick your ass? We got about ten minutes. Shouldn't take that long."

"I think you are out of your league boy." He told me all serious like.

"That right? You been in a fight since 1936?" I was kinda curious.

"What?"

"Your last battle was in 1936 in Mexico. Last battle you fought before that Peter guy pulled you out." I informed him in case he forgot.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"We're the government man. We know everything. Reason I was askin is cause you sound pretty damn sure of yourself for a guy who ain't been in a fight for at least seven decades. Me? I train everyday. So do Gar and Bella. We train against each other. We have equipment that makes us stronger, faster. It's what we do. So I'm wonderin when you take into account your power of bein emotional and my power of making your insides twist and your head to explode why the fuck you figure you can take me?"

"I fought James." He replied, sounding unsure of himself.

"Bella tells me Eddie ripped his throat out and you, the big idiot and your little lady took him together. Overkill ain't it? Our little group, once of us can take multiple vampires. Bella took out four newborns on a fucking airplane and didn't even crash the fucker. She killed an eight foot demon with wings on her own. You guys needed the three of you to kill one pony tailed motherfucker?"

"Uhh…what equipment? Where do you guys live?" He asks, like I don't notice him changing the subject.

"Don't worry about it. That shits top secret and you ain't got the clearance. Point is you know and I know that I will kick your fuckin ass so why don't you back off, for you embarrass yourself."

"Excuse me? Are you Special Agent Jules Winnfield?"

I turned and saw a guy who was trying to blend in but had bacon written all over him.

"Yeah. This here is my partner Leroy Duke. What ya got?"

"Officer Nick Baker, LVPD. We have officers surrounding all the entrances. Nothing yet. I understand there is to be a black out tonight when the main force hits casinos and we don't know what casinos?"

"You got it."

"So what do you want us to do?" he asked.

"You see somebody with a big gun ice the fucker." I told him. What the hell did he think he was supposed to do? He walked off and I was left with cornbread.

"That brings up another concern. If cops are all around how exactly are we supposed to take these guys down? Knock em out?"

"No. Shoot the fuckers. Here ya go." I handed him an extra piece I had under my jacket. I gave Tiny the one strapped to my ankle.

"You want us to shoot humans?" he asked, apparently disbelieving.

"No, I want you to wait until one of them gets a paper cut and then turn them into a happy meal in front of a thousand tourists. Yes you gonna shoot the motherfuckers. Cept for one. One I need to talk with. Get some intel. Then I'm gonna shoot that fucker too."

"You're going to kill him? Don't you have to arrest him? I mean he has rights." Alice pointed out.

"Yeah he does. He has the right to take his murderin ass back to where he came from and not cause no damage. He walks in here fucker is dead. Probably gonna be in a lot of pain before he dies. This is war people. If ya'll ain't go the stomachs for it go home. I ain't got time to be dealin with shit."

Hee haw didn't say anything. Guess he can chew on that for a while. Alice however chambered a round and flipped the safety off. That's what I'm talkin about.

"Little hottie, how much longer until we can begin shooting people?" I asked her.

"It's time." Alice said quietly. I looked up and didn't see anything. Maybe she was…

Fuck! An RPG just came in through the front door. I caught it and broke it in half falling on top of the explosive end. Damn blast nearly lifted me up. The damn casino crowd was screamin. Now they were rushing the entrance.

I fired into the air. They screamed louder but ran in the opposite direction at least.

I heard gunfire outside.

Cops were firing semi autos. The bad guys must be the ones firing the fully autos. Time to get involved.

I walked out to see what looked like at least ten terrorists standing in the street sprayin gunfire into the 5.0. One bad guy just went down. I turned and saw Mr. Whitlock Cullen Hale fired the shot. Not bad.

Alice appeared behind one and knocked him out. Another pulled a RPG launcher from behind the van and fired again towards the casino. I caught it in the air again. This time I turned the fucker and tossed it right back towards him. In the chaos nobody saw it. The cops were all behind cover getting sprayed. Least till that RPG blew up their van. Only a few were left standing. I shot two and Jasper shot one.

The gunfire went away. Only the sound of burning bitches filled the air.

"What happened?"

I turned and saw it was Officer Baker.

"Motherfucker fired an RPG that blew up in the launcher. The other broke when it hit the ground. Must have took some of the blast radius out. No casualties inside."

"It blew up in the launcher?"

"Yep. I bet it was Russian. Fuckers should have bought American."

"We have a prisoner." Alice told me, dragging the one she knocked out.

"We will place him in our holding cell…" Baker started.

"No you won't. FBI takin this fool. Thank you for your help. He's comin with me."

"But…"

"He's comin with me." I told him one more time.

"What happened to your shirt?"

I looked down. My damn shirt was burned away and my overcoat was in shreds. Fuck it. I ripped off the Jacket and shirt.

"Got a little hot inside. It's all good. Body like this shouldn't be hid anyways. Agent Tiny? You think you could take Mr. Baker's cuffs and we can get this gentleman to a spot where his rights could be read and he could have an attorney appointed to him if he so wishes?"

"Uh…yeah." Alice said, dropping the guy to the ground and taking Baker's cuffs.

"We will be in contact in the next two hours with the names of the remainder of the targets. If we are lucky maybe this guy will give us the hideout and we can avoid anymore drama on the Strip. I'll be in touch."

"Don't worry Agent Jules. I'm pretty sure this guy is going to feel like bein real truthful." Jasper told me.

Time to see if Mr. Hale can be good for something besides attacking little girls with papercuts. I wonder how Bella is doin?

Bella POV

This was so damn awkward. Damn I couldn't wait to land in LA. We would be at a FBI field office that had been cleared out for our use. It had a lab and the ability to hook up to our satellites. It also had space unlike this helicopter so I could get away with Garrett.

I was afraid this might be awkward and it was. I thought it would be tense and I was right. What I didn't expect was that the tension was not between Garrett and Edward but Garrett and Carlisle.

"So all these years I thought we were friends you were just spying on me? On my family?"

"Get over yourself Carlisle." Garrett told him.

"You could have told me! You could have trusted me. You know I have never harmed a human." Carlisle countered.

"You were Volturi." Garrett told him. Ouch. He went there.

"I left them."

"You and your 'cousin' Eleazar. He was Volturi as well. You weren't just Volturi, Carlisle. You were on of the top dogs. Aro's golden boy. I bet if that fucker were here you would be calling him old friend and kissing his pasty ass."

Yeah. Garrett was getting angry. I rubbed his hand but it didn't seem to help.

"I am not a part of them. But have you considered what would happen if they found out? They would come after you. I don't care much about that, as it stands now, except you have brought Bella into this."

"He didn't bring me into anything Carlisle." I spoke up. I make my own decisions.

"What are you going to do then Garrett?"

"I could have the Volturi destroyed at any time. I keep them around so I don't have to police the vampire world. If the time comes that their usefulness is at an end I will see them destroyed."

"You and what army?!" Carlisle practically screamed.

"I don't need a fucking army! I never have. Do you have any idea of what kinds of enemies I have fought and destroyed, protecting this country?" Garrett practically screamed back.

"No I don't. Because until today I didn't know that witches and demons existed. Maybe if you had told me I could have helped."

"You were Volturi. You couldn't be trusted." Garrett said once again.

"So you spied on me instead?"

"I wish I had watched you closer. I could have been there to protect Bella when you left. Instead she had to rely on teenage shapeshifters who did not have the experience to keep a human being stalked by a deadly vampire alive. That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Bella. You are pissed she chose me over your family."

"You should have told me!"

"She didn't want you to know!"

Maybe I should say something.

"You told her parents! You didn't ask. You just did it. But not me? Why not Garrett?"

"Because fuck you Carlisle. That's why."

Okay.

Wow. That escalated quickly. Edward continued looking out the window not saying a word. Esme was holding Carlisle's hand and rubbing it, the same as I was doing to Garrett.

"Look, can we all focus on what we need to do here? At some point this helicopter ride has to end. I mean it just has to, right? So what happens when we hit the ground, Garrett?"

Garrett took a breath and looked away from Carlisle who still hadn't formulated a response to Garrett's reasoning.

"When we get to the field office, Carlisle can check out the med lab. There is a biological weapons room in there as well. You should have everything you need in case the virus, whatever it is, gets out. Bella and I are going to Stone's. Edward and Esme, you are welcome to come with us but only Bella and I go in. You don't know what you are dealing with and I don't have time to train you. If Bella hadn't already fought and killed one I would be worried about her going in there. But she knows what she is doing."

Edward nodded. Esme looked concerned.

"Neither of you have to go. You can stay with Carlisle." I pointed out. I didn't want them to get hurt. Garrett believes this demon is tougher than the one I fought in New York. If that was true…

"I am coming. We will stay outside until you tell us to come in Garrett. But we are coming. I need to read his mind. If he won't be taken alive then I doubt I will have much time to do so before one of you cut off his head."

"Excellent. Bella your sword will be waiting for you at the office."

"My sword? You got me another sword?"

"Another one?" Edward asked.

"Yeah my first one got broken in half in the last demon fight I was involved in. There will probably be demon dogs there too. Seriously, jump back Esme, if these things die around you. The ash and smell is nearly impossible to get out of your hair."

"I got you a Katana blade this time Bella. It should hold up better." Garrett told me.

"A Katana? Isn't that a thinner blade?"

"Yes but much better for slicing a head off."

"It will be snapped when I try to block a strike." I argued.

"Bella, it was made by Hattori Hanzo." Garrett said with a grin.

"You got me a Hanzo?" I whispered. I had seen Ty's. It was beautiful.

"Yes. Hattori told me if you should come across God in your journeys then God will be cut. Francis said this is blasphemy and to not tell you that."

I kissed him. I didn't care who was around. He never once tried to talk me out of confronting Stone with him. He wouldn't go without me. That meant more than any I love you he could say.

We landed with no more conversation, thank God. A driver picked us up and took us to the field office. It was small on first appearance but most of the rooms were underground. I changed clothes throwing on a black shirt, black leather pants and a black leather jacket. I strapped my sword to my back and placed two Beretta 9 milimeters to my shoulder holsters. It was time.

Thirty five minutes later we were in front of Stone's mansion. The front gate was open. No security was around that we could see or smell.

"I hear no thoughts, Bella." Edward told me.

"Listen for my call Edward. If we need you we will call you." Garrett told him.

"Will you really Garrett?"

It was a good question. I looked at Garrett deciding to stay out of this.

"Yes. I won't take chances with her life." Garrett told him looking Edward in the eye.

"Thank you. Good luck to the two of you."

We walked slowly up the drive.

"It's too quiet Garrett." I whispered. "You think he is home?"

"Only one way to find out. Watch your back."

I had to tell him something before we went inside.

"I love you. You know that right? These past two months with you have been the best of my life. I just want you to know that."

Garrett stopped and turned towards me.

"Bella they have been the best two months of my life as well. But don't get sentimental on me. We have a lot more years ahead of us. Nothing is going to happen. Get mean Bella. I need the woman who killed werewolves and newborn vampires and a flying demon in a Church. That woman here?"

"Yeah. I'm here and ready to kick some ass, lover." He leaned down and kissed me gently. Then harder. He finally pulled back without a word and we walked together to the front door. I looked at him and he nodded.

Garrett kicked the door in and we were quickly in the living room.

"It was open. You didn't have to break it."

I expected to hear a man's voice. Instead I heard a female voice. She was standing on the stairs. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes dressed in a simple white long dress.

"Where is Stone?" Garrett asked.

"He's here. We have been expecting you Garrett. You and your friend. I understand you are not afraid of much. No regrets in you according to Bernard. What about your friend? Any fears in that pretty little head of hers?"

Regrets? Fear?

Suddenly she was gone and I was surrounded by darkness.

"Garrett?" I can't see."

"Bella can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"She is a witch Bella. She cast a spell. It's okay. You are okay. I'm right here with you. Just listen to my voice."

"Kill her already!"

"I can't yet. She ran upstairs. Just relax. I have to break this spell or get you out of here."

"It's just my sight. If…"

I stopped talking. There were people here. I was surrounded.

"Garrett? Do you see them?"

"See who Bella?"

I looked at their faces. Oh no. It was them…

"No…"

"Bella she cast a spell to bring your fears to the forefront. It is all in your head. No one is there.

"They are, Garrett. It's them. They are all here." I whimpered.

"Who are you seeing Bella?"

"The people I killed Garrett. The ones I fed from. All 38 of them Garrett."

The woman in the wet suit walked up to me. Her neck was bent at a strange angle. Just like I left her.

"Hello Bella Swan. It is so good to see you again."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own it.

A/N Hope everybody had a good Fourth. Mine was educational. Remember in Complicated when Ben suggested tossing a propane tank at a vampire and shooting it? Well let me tell you it's a good thing that he didn't. I don't know if it would kill a vampire but it will damn near kill anything else around. All I can say is only drunk rednecks and professionals should attempt to blow up propane tanks. Not very safe. Twitter is a lot of fun. Oh and the Ty Bella story? Oh man do I have ideas. But this one isn't close to over with. Still got peoples that need killin. Plus venom is getting pretty intense. Have patience my friends. Ty and Bella will happen, one day.

Chapter 20

"Garrett?"

"I'm here Bella. It's all in your head. It's just a spell. A simple spell. It brings forth your insecurities and fears. You are stronger than that Bella."

"It…its not supposed to work on me." I said shakily.

"it's a spell, not a power."

I jerked back. The woman in the wet suit tried to touch me.

"You think you are forgiven Bella? You think you can save a few lives and it will take away the fact that you killed me?"

"No…" I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"You just couldn't control yourself you weak little bitch. Look at us!"

I saw they had surrounded me in the darkness. I couldn't see my surroundings but I could see them. Each one of them.

I heard Garrett speaking in the background but his voice was quieter. He was slipping away.

A spell. A spell to bring back the dead. They weren't in my head. They were here. A hand touched my shoulder from behind. I spun around and saw my first. Tim.

"Where would you like the feed you murderous bitch?"

I could feel his cold hand. He was real. His throat was just as I left it. Half of it was gone.

"Bella?"

What the hell? Father Francis? I could hear his voice.

"Answer me Bella."

"Father?"

"Yes. It's me."

"How? I can't see you."

"Garrett has his phone to your ear right now. Listen to me Bella. A witch cannot summon the dead. Those souls are in a better place. They are with God. These apparitions you are seeing are products of your mind. When you realize that they will go away."

"How do you know?"

"Ask them a question they should know that you wouldn't. Ask them Bella."

I turned back to the woman in the wet suit.

"What is your name?"

She didn't answer.

I saw the rock climber behind her.

"What is your name? What is your mother and father's names?"

No answer. I felt Garrett's hand on mine. The apparitions were fading. It was true. They were in my head.

"Bella?"

"I'm good Father. Thank you."

Go away.

Suddenly the lights came back. I was no longer in darkness. I saw Garrett inches from my face holding a phone against my ear.

"Bella? Are you back?"

"Where did the bitch go?" I asked him, seriously pissed off.

"Upstairs. We must be careful. She may have laid traps on the stairs."

I glanced up at the ceiling above us. Garrett saw where I was looking and smiled.

He walked over to a sofa, lifted it and tossed through the ceiling. He jumped up and I followed. We were in a library. There that bitch was.

"You cheated." She was grinning. Garrett looked around. No one else was present. Where the fuck was Stone?

"My, my, little girl. You must not have much of a conscience if you got over my spell that quickly."

"Garrett didn't you say witches were basically humans who were born with a predisposition to master the dark arts?"

"Yes, Bella. I did."

I pulled both my handguns from my shoulder holsters and emptied both twelve round clips into her chest, watching her body jerk back until she finally hit the wall of books behind her. She slumped to the ground, dead.

"Bitch." I whispered.

"Nicely done." Garrett told me. I reloaded with my extra clips. We both heard the scream.

"Basement." Garrett whispered.

He jumped through the hole in the floor and I followed. Garrett ran twenty feet away and stopped to listen. He then punched through the floorboard and ripped a hole in the floor allowing us to jump down. There was Mr. Stone.

Standing over a nude girl strapped to an altar, holding a blade above her chest.

"Stop Stone." Garrett told him loudly.

Stone turned towards the both of us. He appeared human except for the small horns protruding from the top of his skull through his dark hair.

"Garrett old boy. I am glad you could make it. I suppose judging by the fact that you are here, you managed to track down that idiot Amun and he talked. I also noticed that one of my teams in Vegas jumped the gun and was stopped by a security team waiting on them. How you learned the exact casino is a mystery to me since not even Amun knows the targets. Still though I have many plans to come. Plans not even Amun knew about. Chaos will happen Garrett. The time is ripe. It is my time."

Garrett drew his sword.

"Are you planning on talking all day or are we going to fight?"

Stone dropped the knife he was holding over the girl and stepped back, touching a brick on the wall.

The wall slid open and he ran.

"Son of a bitch." Garrett whispered.

"Go. I will take care of the girl and be right behind you." I told him.

Garrett took off through the door. I needed to hurry. Running to the crying girl I began untying her. She was young. No more than 18. Tears streaked her eyes and she was hyperventilating. The entire place wreaked of brimstone.

"Listen, I'm going to take you upstairs and you need to run. Outside the gate are two people who can help you. They are in a black SUV. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Could you give me my clothes? They are on the ground."

I turned and saw her clothes ripped to pieces on the floor. I bent down to pick them up. Standing up I saw her hop down from the altar. A bit too fast.

I dodged to the right to avoid the flaming blade going straight through my chest. Instead it buried itself in my shoulder and broke free through the other side.

Standing before me now was not the pretty, frightened teenage blonde. Instead I was faced with a demon. A six foot female demon holding a sword that had pierced my body and was burning me from the inside.

This was not good.

I jumped back, yelling as the sword pulled from my body and drew mine.

She was not large. Not as large as the last one I fought. Her body was solid black. She had talons for hands and they were wrapped around that damn burning sword they all seemed to carry.

Not much for small talk she followed up with a straight strike. I dodged and brought my katana up. Damn my shoulder hurt. I held it with both arms. The burning in my shoulder was flaring. I hope I didn't catch on fire. That would really suck.

Fuck. She nearly got my head.

I stumbled back and actually hit the floor. The demon laughed at me.

"I can't believe you killed Ghattacia in New York. You aren't much of a fighter are you?"

"You got a cheap shot at the beginning bitch." I back flipped to my feet. Time to take the offensive. I attacked, swinging my sword in short controlled movements, backing her ass up. She blocked every one. A step forward and I kicked her back.

She swung for my head and I ducked, swinging for her waist. She buried herself into the wall and pushed off, tackling me. I flipped over and she was on her feet.

She made a mistake. She telegraphed a low stroke. This would hurt. I stepped to the side but inside of her stroke. My blade raised to shoulder level and I swung, feeling her blade slice through my side as I sliced off her head.

I fell down screaming. It wasn't a deep cut but my skin was sizzling. I could see the venom beneath my skin trying to close the wound.

A pop and I was covered in ash. Again. Damn it. I hate this crap.

Garrett POV

That motherfucker had to run. He was not faster than I was. I wonder why he did it? I had to look for traps. Who knows what he had waiting.

I hit him from behind and he fell to the ground outside causing the grass and dirt to crater a bit.

He stood up quickly and before me was a very large, very pissed off demon. At least eight foot tall. Very muscular. Red skull like face, large horns. His entire body was on fire. A sword appeared in his hand. A very large sword.

"You have no idea who you are fucking with Garrett."

"I would say from your appearance a demon of the first class. Very powerful. But like all demons your body is physical. You can be sent back to where you came from."

"You aren't that skilled."

"Then you are the one who has no idea who you are fucking with."

He swung at the same time I did. Neither of us fell back. My sword was equal to the task. He was fast. He swung his weapon at incredible speeds. I dodged and stepped inside his guard to hit him in the face.

He dropped.

"What was that?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

"What was what? I asked him.

"You hit me!"

"Yes. Wait and I will do it again."

"You hit me during a sword duel?" Apparently there was a rule book I didn't read.

"Sword fight and yes I did."

"Well as long as we are fighting dirty." He stood up and I prepared to hit him again. Wait…

I jumped out of the way in time to avoid the fireball he threw. I didn't know exactly what that could do to me and did not want to conduct live research.

He threw another and I rolled, picking up a large granite block he had in his garden and tossing it into his chest. He stumbled but did not fall.

Time to throw some more things. It was a risk but fuck it.

He shot another fireball at me. I jumped over it and threw my sword. It landed dead center in his chest.

The scream he let loose would wake the neighbors up if they were sleeping. Jumping on his chest I pulled it out and landed on my knees slicing through his legs. Before his body hit the ground I wrapped myself around his back with my sword to his throat.

"Edward!" I hoped he was listening.

My hopes were rewarded. Edward Cullen jumped over the stone fence and landed in front of us.

"Holy shit." He whispered. I was confused at first then remembered this was the first demon he had actually seen.

"Yes, Ugly isn't he? Stone, I am curious. When I cut your head off how long will it be before you are able to regenerate a body to walk this plane?"

"One thousand years." He growled.

"What else do you have planned Stone?"

"You will kill me regardless. My death will not stop what is coming. But if you kill me I promise you my death will bring you more trouble than you can imagine. Events will be set in motion. Only I can stop them."

"Really? So if I keep you alive you will stop the attacks?"

"No. I said it will be worse for you and those you care about. Now move your sword."

"Edward can you see anything?"

Cullen's face was a study in concentration. Then disappointment.

"No Garrett. Only thoughts of blood and fire. Burning bodies, you crying…over Bella?"

"What? Why would I be crying over Bella?"

"You did leave her inside with a demon, Garrett." Stone laughed.

I pulled my sword through his neck before he had a chance to scream. Running in I heard Stone's body explode in a cloud of ash and Edward Cullen behind me. Down in the basement was Bella. She was holding her side. I could tell she was injured. She was also covered in ash. I looked around for the demon but did not see her.

"She is in my hair if you are looking." Bella gritted out.

"How badly are you injured?" I asked rushing to her.

"Bitch got a lucky shot when my back was turned, through my shoulder. It's pretty much healed. She sliced my side at the same time I took her head. That one hurts a little." She admitted, gritting her teeth and trying to stay strong. I looked at the cut. It was burned but she would heal with time. It would not be easy. The cut was deep. At least 4 inches inside her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Edward asked.

"No…yes…go through this mansion. See if you can find any evidence of anything Stone may have been up to. I need to know about this biological agent."

"He wouldn't talk?" Bella gasped out as her side mended.

"No. He was never going to give us anything. But he is dead. That is what matters. The rest…"

"Garrett how are we going to find…"

"We will. The FBI and Homeland Security are working on this. We have to trust others to do their job as well Bella."

She nodded and continued to not breathe while her side slowly stitched itself together.

Edward moved to explore the mansion.

"Edward?"

"Yes Garrett?"

"Avoid the stair case. The witch is dead but some lingering spells may still be here."

Edward nodded. Esme ran in and saw us below. I picked Bella up and took us to the first floor.

"Oh my God." Esme whispered.

"Not quite. Think the other direction Esme. I'll be fine. We need to get back to the field office." Bella told her.

"Take care of her, Esme. I need to help Edward search."

Bella POV

"I will Garrett." I didn't need anyone to take care of me. I needed my damn side to heal. As long as I held it together I would be fine.

"Let's go Esme." I whispered.

"To the SUV. Great idea."

"No. We need to search this floor."

"Bella you can hardly walk. You need to lie still."

"So help me walk."

Esme put her arm around me and we explored the sitting room. We explored the dining room. We checked the kitchen.

I had damn near given up when I heard a sweet sound. A phone buzzing. It was feint. Outside.

I tried to run and damn near fell down. Esme caught me thankfully. She retrieved the phone and I yelled for Garrett.

"Yes?" He was by my side quickly.

"Phone." I handed him the cell and he answered.

"Yes?"

"Who is this?"

"I am Edward. Mr. Stone's assistant. What do you want?"

Edward? I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Where is Stone?"

Fertilizing the yard.

"Busy. What do you want?"

"The plans are set. Midnight tonight. Our people are in position."

"Okay. Wait for him to give the go ahead. The FBI may be closing in. He doesn't want another failure."

"Another?"

"Yes. Vegas and New York have been stopped."

"Should we move now?"

"No. Come see Mr. Stone. Be here in twenty minutes."

"Mr. Stone said we were never to come to his mansion."

"Things have changed, like I said." Garrett told him.

"Our mission is secure. Once the virus is placed in the water supply it will be too late for the FBI to stop us."

"Do you really want to argue with Mr. Stone?" Garrett asked him, in a challenging tone.

"N…No. I will be there." The call ended.

"Think he bought it?" I asked.

"We can only hope." Garrett said. I saw Esme make a call.

"Please hurry, Carlisle. It looks bad." I heard her say from the next room.

Great.

Connolly POV

The crowd gathering was getting larger. This would be bad. Still I couldn't let them into the stadium. Even in the open, the chances of casualties were less.

"Any potential targets?" I asked over the line.

"I have one, sir. Blue cubs sweat shirt twenty meters from gate 1. Stand by for confirmation."

I took a look through my scope. Four blue shirts but only one was a sweat shirt. Tan, in shape. I looked at his face and recognized him instantly form the suspected terrorist list.

"It's him." I confirmed.

"Do we have a green light?"

Shit. If we shot him others would detonate. I was hoping we could identify at least three.

"Sir?"

"Standby thirty seconds and look hard men. We need to identify as many as possible."

"Need a hand?"

I froze. Who the hell could have snuck up on me at the top of Wrigley Field? Vampire.

I turned slowly and was a bit surprised to see a guy smiling wearing blue jeans, boots and a Hank Williams Jr. tee shirt. He had sandy blond hair to his shoulders and was thin. He also had very red eyes. Something told me he didn't get that from donated blood.

"Kinda busy. Can I help you?" I asked calmly. If he was going to kill me there wasn't much I could do about it.

"No but I can help you. Name's Peter. I'm a friend of Jasper Whitlock."

"Who the hell is he?"

"He's a friend of Garrett. I was in the area and he gave me a call. Said you might be needin a hand."

"You know who the terrorists are?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"I just know. You gonna trust me or fire on the one you got and watch the rest blow those people to hell?"

I made a decision in an instant. I literally had nothing to lose.

"Show me."

"Good. You looked like a man who doesn't waste time. Sweat shirt is dead on. One by the building across the street leaned up against a light pole. One on the third base side by Gate 3 B. Wearing a Phillie's jersey. Number 8."

"Team listen up." I passed on the targets to my guys. "Lock but do not fire yet."

I looked at Peter who seemed to be looking hard at the crowd. Maybe he was out of ideas.

"Yep. That's them. Two women, first base, both wearing long white skirts and green tops. Standing right by Gate 44 A."

"That it?"

"Ain't is enough?' he laughed.

I passed on the final targets.

"We locked guys?"

"Affirmative."

"On my count. Three, two, one, fire."

Five gunshots rang out simultaneously. Five people dropped dead from shots to the head. I braced myself for an explosion. Nothing.

"You got em all. They are dead. No detonators in hand. Better get the bomb squad down here."

I looked down and saw the crowd scattering. Panic in the streets.

Better than dead people in the streets.

"How did you know?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes I know stuff."

"Thanks." I told him gratefully.

"No problem. I'm out. Chicago is good. Me and the Mrs. got other things to do. If you need us again, call Garrett."

That said he was gone.

"Utah you there?"

"Yeah. That was awesome man."

"Glad you approve. Call in the bomb squad, block off the blast zone. We got work to do."

TY POV

"So she's okay?"

"Yeah Ty. We are waiting for the contact to show up here. I hope he comes. There are several water sources."

"Yeah but they are going to go major. Maybe bust into the pipeline from the SWP?"

"Probably. But if it was me I would hit other sources as well."

"Water based virus? That shit can't be common."

"I know. How are you doing?"

"I'm about to get some answers from this fucker. He should be waking up in a second."

"Good luck Ty."

"You too. Take care of my girl."

I ended the call and turned to Mr. soon to be living the rest of his short life in agonizing pain. Placing the smelling salt under his nose he jerked a few times and came around. Looking around the room he knew he was fucked. Clive spoke to him first. He would be good cop.

"Hello their old boy." Clive smashed his pinky finger.

"We have some questions. You are going to tell us everything you know and then you can go visit your forty virgins. I'm sure they will be very disappointed. Now be a good lad and tell me where the rest of your comrades are."

The asshole said nothing. Time for bad cop.

I knelt down on front of him.

"Do you like your dick?"

That caught the fucker's attention.

"Wh…what?"

"Do you like your dick? It's a simple question." I took off my glasses and let him see my eyes.

"Y…yes."

I pulled out a small knife. He tried to jerk out of the chair but he was chained up pretty good. He wasn't comin out of those bonds alive.

"The US…can't torture….I have rights."

"No you really don't. Even if you did my butler ain't American. He is pissed off British. You my friend are the only one he has to take out his frustrations on. I'm gonna cut your little pecker off slowly with this small knife. He is going to take a branding iron and make sure you don't bleed to death. I'm gonna find your teams anyway. You may as well tell me what you know."

"Ty?"

"Yes Clive?"

"I don't have a branding iron. I will have to use the torch."

"Whatever works for you Jeeves. I just don't want this fucker dying to soon. Ruin my fun."

"I can make him talk." Johnny Reb told me.

"So why don't you do your thing to make him talk and I'll do mine."

"You're really going to torture him?" Little bit asked me.

I continued glaring at the motherfucker chained to the chair.

"Yep. And he knows I am. Don't you boy?" I flicked the blade and reached for his pants while Clive lit an acetylene torch in front of him.

"No!" fucker screamed.

"He'll talk." Jasper told me.

"You sure are squeamish for a motherfucker that used to torture new vampires on a daily basis." I told him, honestly surprised.

"That was a long time ago."

"Yeah and this is right now. This motherfucker has information on the whereabouts of a bunch of his brothers who want to hurt my people. Their ain't nuthin I wouldn't do to get that information."

"I'll talk. I promise. I'll talk."

"He's feelin real truthful right now Ty." Cornbread said.

I shrugged. "Fine. Ruin my fun."

"Where are your friends hiding out old boy?" Clive asked.

"The desert." He answered. I looked at Jasper.

"Yeah. He's bein real truthful. This whole damn place is desert." I reached over and smashed his other pinky finger.

"AHHHH….15 miles outside the city to the North. US 93. Take a right at the Engleberry exit and go left. It's a house 1 mile on the right. Blue house with white trim. They are all there. I swear." He said quickly.

I looked at Jethro.

"He tellin the truth?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

Clive shot him in the head. Alice screamed. I turned to Clive, extremely annoyed.

"Can't you ask the lady to leave the room first?"

"Sorry. I apologize dear. I honestly figured you would have seen that coming."

"It…it's fine…" she said quietly.

"Jasper take her to the hotel. Get a room. We got this. Ya'll don't need to be a part of this." I told him honestly.

"No! You're right. Let's go get these people. Before they hurt anyone." Fun size told me. I nodded. She was game. Time to go ice some fuckers.

Garrett POV

Carlisle arrived before the man I was waiting for. He stormed in looking quite angry and came straight to us. Bella was in my lap where she would remain.

"Let me see your wound Bella." Dr. Cullen demanded.

"It's fine Carlisle. Almost healed." She told him.

"This is what you do? Get her almost killed?"

"You're one to fucking talk." I told him.

"Carlisle calm down." Edward said from the corner of the room he had been standing quietly.

"Let me see Bella. Please?"

Bella took a breath and raised her shirt. It wasn't healed completely but was well on its way.

"She needs more venom to heal quicker." Carlisle said. Then he cracked his own finger.

"What the hell Carlisle?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. Venom was leaking from his finger where it was cracked. He rubbed it on her wound. Bella winced as the venom entered her wound, however her pain was short lived. The wound closed completely. Not a scar on her.

"How did you know that would work?" I asked. I would have done it long ago…

"I was Volturi remember? Wounds happen quite often." He said shortly.

"You okay Bella?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks Carlisle."

"So your plan is to wait for this man to show up and hope he talks?" Carlisle asked me.

"He will talk. I've worked for the Government for two hundred years. I have ways of making people talk."

"Yes, I'm sure you do. Can I have a word with you outside?"

"Absolutely. I feel a talk would do us both some good. Clear the air so to speak."

I sat Bella on the couch and followed Carlisle outside.

He swung at me as soon as I stepped outside. I blocked and hit him in the jaw. We charged each other and both hit the ground. He went for my eyes and I hit him on his ear. We rolled. He was a better fighter than I gave him credit for. But he wasn't me. I had him on the ground face first and prepared to strike the back of his skull.

"Garrett. Carlisle?" Bella's voice rang softly across the yard.

"Yes?" We both answered.

"If you guys are finished with your male bonding, Edward has a gentleman in the living room we may want to speak with."

"Oh."

"Yes, I think we are done here Bella." Carlisle said pushing me off.

I suppose it is time to speak to the man with the answers. The sooner this was over the sooner I could get Bella away from these assholes. At least this one.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own it

A/N For those of you who may not have noticed I have my Jacob Bella story that was on Tricky Raven here now. Hope you enjoy it. If you want to read ahead I think it is on Chapter 17 on Tricky raven. Glad ya'll seem to be enjoyin this. Sabrina I haven't forgotten about the lovin. But come on…we got terrorists to kill first. Can't be all play and no work ;)

Chapter 21

Garrett POV

Edward had the gentleman seated at the kitchen table. The gentleman who looked very scared.

"Hello. What is your name?" I asked genially.

He said nothing.

"His name is Abia." Edward told me. I give him credit. The little punk was turning out to be useful. Abia looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hello Abia. My name is Garrett. I'm going to ask you some questions. You are going to tell me what I want to know because you don't like pain. You may think you can handle it. You have probably conditioned yourself to take whatever could possibly be thrown at you. But Abia I have been alive for a very long time. I promise you, I have devised ways to cause you pain that you haven't even dreamed of."

"Is that necessary?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes it is." Bella answered.

"Bella…"

"I saw a Secret Service team gunned down because of these people. Pilots were killed and people were scared out of their minds. Children, Carlisle, were on that plane. If it had landed the entire city of New York would have been uninhabitable for the next one hundred years. Much like London. It is entirely necessary to cause him pain." Bella told him while staring at Abia.

Carlisle apparently had nothing to say to that. Fucker.

"So Abia, let's start with the obvious. Where are your friends?"

Nothing.

I saw Edward write something down, behind Abia. He looked at me and placed a finger to his lips. I suppose that was a good idea. If Abia knew what Edward could do it may make it difficult. He may have thought Edward was a fed and learned his name that way.

"Okay. Let's try again." I turned his chair away from the table. Reaching down, I crushed his knee cap. His scream wasn't all I hoped it would be.

"Stone is dead, Abia. It's over. Tell me what type of virus you plan to place in the water system?"

Edward had a look of intense concentration on his face. Finally he wrote something on his pad.

"What locations are you planning to place the virus in the water system?"

Nothing. Bella knelt in front of him.

"Tell him or I swear to God I will rip your fucking dick off you piece of shit!"

I guess Bella would be playing bad cop.

"Bella…"

Bella moved to the kitchen drawer at vampire speed and came back with a butcher knife. Her speed shocked Abia. Now he was very afraid.

Edward wrote something else and then smirked.

"Abia are there any other plans for Los Angeles? Any more cells with plans?"

Abia said nothing. I looked at Edward who appeared panicked suddenly.

He mouthed Bomb towards me.

Fuck.

"Is there a bomb in Los Angeles? Like London or New York?"

Oh shit. He said nothing.

"Fuck this. I'm cutting something off…" Bella said quickly. Abia's eyes got very wide while Carlisle began an argument that never came out. Before Abia could react Bella had his big toe in front of his face.

"Want to guess what is next? Answer his fucking questions or I will mail you back to where you came from in envelopes."

Yes. Bella was definitely playing bad cop. I suppose the shock of seeing his toe in front of his face wore off and Abia began to feel pain. A lot of it judging by his screams. I smirked at Carlisle and noticed Esme appeared to be sick. I had a feeling it was good that vampires couldn't vomit.

"Ask him another question Garrett. Anything. Anything at all. I hope this fucker stays quiet." Bella told me, while glaring into the poor man's eyes.

"I have it, Garrett." Edward said.

"Excuse me a moment. I will leave you in Bella's more than capable hands. Try not to piss her off."

I walked into the next room with Edward.

"They are staying at a Holiday Inn Express. Looks like it is in Downtown West. I don't believe there are many Holiday Inn Expresses near Downtown. Room number 216. All of them are there. Eight men. Five briefcases full of an unknown virus. They aren't even sure what it is. Only that it is deadly. They are globes. Small globes, blue. If they hit water or burst they release the virus. If we aren't careful and one breaks it is entirely possible they could release the virus in the hotel. It can be airborne but thrives in water. We will have to be fast."

"The bomb?" I asked.

"He doesn't know. He just knows the target. Ground zero will be the US Bank building, a 73 story skyscraper. It will be driven into the parking garage on the bottom level. Time is unknown. He just knows they were told to deliver the virus and get as far away from the City as possible."

"Shit." I whispered.

"Yes. Shit indeed." Edward agreed.

A scream came from the kitchen.

"Perhaps we should return before there is nothing left of him to talk to?" Edward suggested. It was a good idea. Bella seemed to be in a mood. It was probably the witches spell. Or the demon cutting her.

"Bella…" Carlisle started. I then heard a large bang. We ran into the kitchen to see Bella had Carlisle pinned against a wall. By his neck.

"This is fucking war Carlisle. If you can't take it go outside. We have work to do." She growled and then let him go.

Okay.

"Bella why don't you step outside and get air. If Abia refuses to talk again I will definitely call you."

Abia shook his head furiously.

"I think that is a great idea. Carlisle, why don't you walk outside with me? I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on."

"Y…yes. Okay."

"I'll come to. I've seen…enough." Esme whispered.

The three walked out, Bella at the lead. I turned to Edward.

"Anything else?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Abia, I know about the bomb at the US Bank building. I know about the Holiday Inn where your comrades are waiting with the virus. Any other thing you can think of that I need to know?"

He seems surprised of course. Then again he was probably more focused on the knee cap I broke and the other one Bella broke. Also his missing toe was probably on his mind.

I looked at Edward who shook his head.

"Okay then. I guess we are done. I commend you on not talking. Of course you would have eventually but this did save time."

"So we kill him now?" Edward asked. I looked up expecting to see revulsion on his face. Instead he seemed…interested.

"Edward what is with you?" I had to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"You. You're being very…helpful. You haven't bothered Bella about being together or even stared at her much. You have been…you seem good with everything. I mean I honestly thought you would have a problem with Bella being with me. But you don't seem to have a problem with it. What is going on?"

"Just trying to help Garrett. This is important. I haven't really done anything important in a while. Many, many years actually." He said.

Bullshit.

"That's it?"

I caught his face. He tried to hide it but then smiled a little.

"Bella looks at you like she used to look at me. She is in love with you. I only ever wanted her happy."

Uh huh.

Bullshit.

"That right? Why do I think there is more to this story?"

Edward grinned.

"You would die before you let harm come to her, correct? If you were there to stop it?"

"Yes. Yes I would." I told him immediately.

"You apparently live a very dangerous life, Garrett. The chances of you dying and her living are pretty good. I'm thinking if I can hang around…"

"I'll be dead and Bella will be free and grateful to you for helping."

Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose if that bothers you I could stop helping you. But I really do want to help Garrett. If you happen to get killed by a demon or werewolf one day, then…what do you expect me to do?"

Edward laughed. It wasn't a sarcastic laugh. Just a laugh. I grinned at him.

"It's a good plan, Edward. But I plan to stay alive for a very long time."

"I know. I hope you do. I really do just want her happy. I wouldn't interfere with that. Besides Bella would have never been happy with our lifestyle. She has taken to yours with gusto apparently. She is a natural. The both of you are lucky to have found each other."

I couldn't disagree with him.

"Could I see a doctor please? Shouldn't you read me my rights?" Abia said, talking for the first time.

"Yes, let me get you a doctor." I told him. I then pulled my sidearm and shot him in the head, while looking at Edward.

"Well he isn't in pain anymore." Edward laughed.

"I don't trust you Edward. Let me rephrase. I don't exactly trust you around Bella. I trust you with everything else though. I am glad you are here."

"So am I Garrett. So shall we go find some terrorists? I would love to fire one of those. I don't believe I ever have."

"I suppose I can show you on the way to the Holiday Inn."

I didn't trust him around Bella. But he seemed honest. Too honest really. Waiting for me to die…fuck him. But still, while we would never be friends he was starting to grow on me.

If he tried anything with Bella I would burn him.

Bella POV

"What the fuck is your problem Carlisle? Do you not understand what is at stake?" I asked, tired of this crap.

"I understand. But Edward could have read his mind without anyone torturing him. He was thinking about the answers to the questions Garrett asked him."

"He thought about it a lot harder after I was done with him. People, a very,very large number of people are dead. Do you think they give a fuck who hurts? This is war. Our people are under attack. You say you want to save lives. I give you credit for being a doctor but every problem can't be solved in a hospital. Grow up or go home."

"Grow up? This is you now Bella?"

"Yes it is." I growled.

"I know better."

"You don't know a damn thing." I told him.

"Maybe not, but when you came to our house I knew you didn't want to kill anyone else." He countered.

"I don't want to kill innocents. But I have no problem killing these fuckers. Maybe if that virus got out and you were stuck in a hospital trying to treat dying people and not being able to do a damn thing about it, you might have a different view. If it's that bad go back to your big house in Oregon and hide. But stop getting in our way."

"Fine. I won't say another word. I just don't like what Garrett is turning you into."

Hold the fuck up.

"What he is turning me into? What exactly do you think I am Carlisle?" I walked towards him. Esme tried to step in my way.

"Bella he didn't mean…" I pushed her aside.

"Go ahead Carlisle. Tell me what Garrett is turning me into?"

"This…damn it Bella, I let you down! I got you killed. I never should have left you. Never. Not with her still roaming free. But I did. I thought it would be best for you. I agreed with Edward and I made a bad call. It cost you everything. Now I find out that you were suicidal. That you went to the damn government to try to find a way to die. That you are fighting these monsters. I'm responsible. It was my decision to go along with Edward. I made a bad call and it cost you everything. Now…I am watching the sweetest girl I have ever met in my existence breaking kneecaps and cutting off toes! Getting opened up by a monster with a flaming sword. Having witches throw spells at you. I feel guilt okay? I feel a lot of guilt. I am taking it out on Garrett because I haven't figured a proper punishment for myself."

Oh.

"Well…stop." I told him.

"What do you mean stop?"

"Stop taking it out on Garrett. Stop feeling guilty. It's too late to do anything about the past. I am where I belong. I am happy. So just let it go. I train against Garrett every day. If you piss him off too much he will rip you apart and then I will feel guilty about that. So stop."

"But…just stop…?"

"I forgive you, Carlisle." I told him honestly.

Carlisle stood in silence. Esme wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you. But I don't know if I will be able to forgive myself." He whispered.

"It's not your choice. You wronged me. It's over. I forgive you. It would be selfish of you to hold on to something that has already happened. It's over. We have work to do. It isn't about us Carlisle. This is bigger than us. I need you to be with us when we find these viruses. If one gets out, you are going to need to be there. If there is anybody who can find an antidote, it would be you." I told him honestly.

"Okay." He said after a moment. "So what's next?"

I heard a gunshot. I guess Garrett found out everything he needed to know.

"Now we go to the Holiday Inn Express." Garrett said walking out with Edward.

Good. I needed to let out some aggression. That witch and demon really pissed me off.

Ty POV

There that fucking house is. Average looking house. Kinda isolated. You would never guess there were bad men with a lot of guns behind those walls.

"Why don't we call the police?" Major dumb fuck asked.

"Cause we ain't takin them, alive. This is it. We take them, we are done. You two stay out this. Me and the James Bond wannabe got this."

"Yes. Me and Tupak are all over this jasper. Just relax." Clive added…

Tupak?

"Tupak?" I asked him.

"You would prefer Biggie Smalls?"

"No. I would prefer Jay Z, long as we are takin requests, but I'm a bad motherfucker in my own right."

"Are you quite done?" Clive asked.

"Are you quite done?" I said, imitating his voice. I took off my shirt.

"Why are you takin your shirt off?" Billy Bob asked.

"Cause I like this shirt. I'm gonna have some fun with these fuckers and let them shoot me. I don't want bullet holes in my shirt. Any other stupid questions?"

"Yeah. Why not just kill them all quickly and we can be on our way?"

"Listen, when you got terrorists you want to kill, I'll tag along and let you do it your way. Me and Clive got our way. So chill the fuck out and watch how the vampires who are actually bad asses, do things."

"That's a nice suit Clive." Short stuff said.

"Thank you dear. I do like to dress my best when I am…what's the term Ty? Blowing fuckers down?"

"Let's go." I told him impatiently. I got time for this? I could have left their asses back at the casino.

The two of us ran to the door and went through it. There they are.

Wait.

What the fuck? Vampire scent. They got more vampires? God damned club going on. Those Volturi fuckers suck at what they do.

Twenty of these fuckers were here. All human. All lookin at me and Clive.

"So you bitches gonna fuck up my friend's suit here or what? Fire already!"

"Vampires." One whispered.

Yep. There were vampires around. The back door opened. Somebody was runnin.

"You got this?" I asked Clive.

"Yes I do. Go after them."

I took off and saw a vampire running not far ahead. Poor bastard. You can't outrun a great athlete like myself.

I caught the fucker within ten seconds. Tackling from behind. We both hit the ground. I turned him over and…

"You fuckin lyin ass bitch!"

Kebi.

She head butted me. I was a bit surprised by her lyin ass and took the shot. She tried to run again.

"I ain't done with you bitch."

I hit her with my power and she ran into a tree. Then she fell. Now she was moaning. I let up and walked over to her.

"What the fuck?!"

"Go to hell you bastard. You killed my husband, didn't you?"

"No. The brother inside causing all those screams killed your husband. So you knew the entire time?"

"Of course."

"Ben? Tia?"

"No."

"Yeah right. You a helluva liar. I bet you was a shoplifter when you was human, weren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Shoplifter? Thief? Uhhh Alli Baba and the forty thieves or something like that? Yeah. You a sketchy bitch ain't ya?"

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. I really don't care."

I smelt them immediately.

Six of these motherfuckers.

Turning I saw they weren't happy.

"Kill him." Kebi whispered.

"Fuck that." I stomped a foot in her chest and pulled her right leg off, twisting that fucker like a wishbone. Momma used to always let me have the wish bone. I was good at it.

The other fuckers attacked. I focused my power but only got two of them. The other three hit me.

Shit.

I backed up and laid some kung fu on their asses. Fuckers were strong. Must be really new. Probably why they were in the woods and not with the other fuckin bastards.

One came at me from the side. I picked Kebi up by the one leg she still had attached and used her to hit him. Home mother fucking run.

One came at me who was on the ground dizzy. I ripped his fucking head off. But then a ninja kicked me in the head from behind. Dirty motherfuckers.

We all stood up. Five left. Time to stop playin around.

"You bitches better run. I'm about to go medieval on ya'lls candy asses."

I found myself at the bottom of a dog pile. They was trying to pull me apart.

Ty Gavin don't go out that way. I stood up and tossed these fuckers off. Time to bite. Attacking, I got four arms and two heads.

"Whoooo! Who's next? Let's go boys! Don't be shy! Ty wants to play."

Yeah I got three now and they were lookin scared.

Now they looked tired. What the fuck?

They just went to one knee.

Oh hell no.

Jasper flew in and ripped their heads off. He was smirking.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What? You looked like you could use some help."

"How you figure? Half of em are down, the other two are missing arms and only one is still whole. How you figure I need help? This is what I do bitch!"

"You're welcome." He said sarcastically.

"Fuck you. Go away. Go back to your Daddy's house and chill."

"Hey no problem. Next time you are about to get your ass handed it to you, I'll stand by and cheer for the bad guys."

"My ass? Bitch please. Can't no one take me." I told this fucker. Leroy needed to get straight.

"Oh really? I've never been defeated in a fight."

"Yeah? You ever fought a brother? Watch boxing sometimes. Black guy always wins." I pointed out.

"Yeah? Fightin me is kinda like a horror movie. How do black guys fare in those?" He grinned.

No this fucker didn't.

"Right here, right now. No bullshit powers. Me and you. Let's go."

"Can I have my leg back, if you two are going to fight?"

I turned and remembered Kebi was on the ground. Oh yeah.

"Sit tight lady. Trust me, you ain't got no place to go. Daddy's about to show Junior how to fight."

Shit. Now the other two were here.

"Jasper!" Alice called his name. Clive walked over. His suit was shredded by bullet holes. I had to laugh.

"What happened to your suit, brotha?"

"You told them to fire and then left. You owe me a suit."

"That's cool man. I saw a purple pimp's suit the other day. Had a matching purple hat. You'll look good in it."

"If you two are done, perhaps I could interrogate the lady we left in Egypt who should have stayed there?" Clive suggested.

"Yeah. You go ahead. Me and Merle here got some business to work out."

"You really don't. Mission Ty. Focus." Clive reminded me.

"Cool. You got lucky cuz." I told blondie.

"Lucky me. I was lookin for another war to win."

"Yeah. Another? How did that one against General Grant work out?"

"Fuck you."

I didn't respond. Just shot him the finger, picked Kebi up by her thick ass hair and started dragging her back. Time to get some answers and find out who exactly is in on this shit. Getting tired of uninvited vampires showin up.

ARO POV

"Master, you have an email." I heard Gianna's annoying voice inform me.

"An email? Who would send me an email?"

"I think you should see it Master. It is very disturbing."

"Fine. Bring me a computer."

Within moments Chelsea had a laptop in front of me. I clicked on the annoyance in my inbox. Caius swears I have to have one of these to keep up with the times. I found them to be bothersome.

The email opened and I saw a video attachment. I clicked on it and my computer screen filled up with the face of a human.

"Hello. My name is Bernard Stone. If you are watching this Aro, it means I am dead. That is my problem. You however have another problem. I am the man behind the terror attacks going on around the world. A vampire named Amun and his Mate, Kebi have been assisting me. I am sure if I am dead, they are as well.

Your problem is quite simply that your secret is out. Humans do know about vampires. They have known for a very long time. The good news is not many know. The President of the United States, a general at the Pentagon, and a group of Navy Seals led by a man named Jason Connolly. All these humans work with three vampires. One I believe you know. His name is Garrett. The other is a sort of protégé of his named Tyrone Gavin. Recently a third has joined them. Her name is Bella Swan. You may be interested to know that she was with the President's daughter during the recent attack right outside your city. Were you perhaps missing any vampires after that event? Regardless, as I said, I am dead. I don't really give a damn what you do with this information. But I have an idea. You certainly cannot let the President of the United States know your secret. A General Mathieu in the Pentagon? Not good. A Seal team? Manageable. Shouldn't be a problem for you to silence them.

These three vampires however? Traitors to your kind. They side with humans. We both know you cannot let that stand. They are currently running around the country trying to stop my best laid plans. They may succeed. They certainly never saw London coming.

That said, I leave this information in your hands to do with as you please. I am sure you will do what is best for the survival of your kind. Take care."

I closed the email and tried to ignore the shiver that ran along my spine. My Guard, Caius and Marcus had all come into the room.

"We cannot let this stand!" Caius seethed.

"Of course not." I agreed.

"Master? This Bella Swan? She must be the one who killed my sister." Alec said quietly. The anger though was radiating off of him.

"Yes. It appears so. I am not sure how she did it but…"

What to do about this? Believe this man?

He was telling the truth. Perhaps not about everything but…

"Demetri I want you to conduct surveillance. I want to know the President of the United States schedule. I want to know the location of the residence of General Mathieu. We also need to locate this Jason Connolly. Hack into the defense network."

"The vampires? Garrett?" Caius asked.

"We deal with the humans first. Then we will deal with the traitors. First we take this Connolly. He has information I need. He will know the names of his team. Where they live. He will know if any other military personnel know of us. If he is the leader of this Seal team, I want him. Make it happen Demetri."

"As you wish Master."

This was a problem that would be dealt with.

"Master?" Alec whispered. I knew what he wanted. She was like a daughter to me. But she was his twin. He deserved it.

"I promise you, Alec. You will be the one to throw the match on Bella Swan's body."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own it

BPOV

"No. That's a bad idea." Damn it.

"We don't know when they are going to strike. Clive believes Kebi doesn't know. He is very good at detecting deception."

"How good was he when you were in Egypt, Garrett? Because he seemed to be off his game a bit then."

"I know Bella. Look you can handle this. You will have Carlisle…I mean Esm…look if you run into trouble or there is some supernatural creature you think you can't handle and can't throw the Cullen's at, then retreat and call me."

Oh hell no.

"You think I'm worried about doing this myself? I'm worried about us being apart. Every time we have been apart this week, bad things have happened Garrett. We need to stay together. Send Edward to the damn building by himself."

"I can't send him alone Bella. He has no idea what he is doing. He wouldn't have a clue what to do with a bomb. Especially a nuclear bomb." Garrett said calmly.

"Garrett…I have a bad feeling. Let Edward and I go to the building. When the bad guys show up I will kill them and call you."

"You're just now getting a bad feeling? He laughed. I wasn't amused. I was scared. I had a very bad feeling about him leaving me.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny."

"Bella what if quick action needs to be taken? You don't have the knowledge. We don't know when they will arrive. We know where the virus is. You take care of that, I take care of the bomb and then we go on a nice vacation. Maybe Broadway? How about a Broadway play?"

He was trying to distract me. We had planned to go to the hotel together. Take care of the virus, take care of the bomb, call it a day. Find a hotel with a large bed and spend a week in it. Piece of cake. Stone dead. Amun dead. Apparently his wife would soon be if not already dead. We were running out of bad guys. This shouldn't be a problem.

Now he wants to change plans. We were in the field office arguing about this. We should be at the damn Holiday Inn taking care of business.

"Garrett…"

Damn it! He kissed me. He was still kissing me…

"Bella, I need you to take care of this. We are running out of time. Please?"

"Okay." I gave up. We could do this. If I hurried I could get to the building in time.

"I love you Garrett."

"I love you Bella."

"Don't do anything stupid. Please?" I begged.

He kissed me on the lips quickly as a way of answering and walked out of the room, dragging me by the hand.

"Rose called. Her and Emmett want to know what you want to do with Kayhat?" Carlisle said as we walked in the room.

"They found him?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. They fought numerous werewolves who are now dead and have him in handcuffs. Emmett wants to know if he can torture him." Carlisle said quietly. He didn't seem to approve but to his credit he did pass on the information.

"No. No torture. We need professionals who speak Arabic to interrogate him. He will be the one to stand trial before the world for these crimes. Tell them to text me his coordinates and we will have Connolly's team pick him up. Sit tight until then." Garrett instructed Carlisle, who simply nodded.

Garrett pulled me in a bit too closely. At least he held on to me for longer than he normally did. Almost like he was leaving me…longer than a few hours.

I shook my head. I needed him. He knew that. He wouldn't leave me alone. Not after finding each other so soon. Not for good.

Please don't Garrett.

I watched the man who had quickly became so important to my life, drive off with my ex boyfriend. He did not want to take a chance of missing the bomb. He told me the fear of what he saw in London weighed on his mind. That left me with…

"You ready Bella?"

Carlisle and Esme.

"Yeah Carlisle. Listen, when we get there maybe it would be best for you guys to stay outside and I will call you if anything goes wrong with the virus."

"We will be fine Bella. You can count on us. Please?" Carlisle asked. I managed not to take a deep breath. I just nodded and got into the Government issued Sedan. Esme sat in the front with me.

Thirty eight minutes later we were at the hotel. A simple hotel. Looked full judging by the parking lot. I had a number for a bio terrorism team. I would call them when the virus were secured. They would take it from there.

Carlisle and Esme stayed in the hallway behind me. I listened to the voices inside but couldn't understand any of them. I really needed to start working on languages.

"I'm going to open the door and hit them before they know what happened. I doubt they will have the virus out in the open." I whispered to my partners. I heard eight heartbeats. They were all present, thank God.

I ripped the handle off and kicked the door in. Taking a look around I saw several things at once.

One, they were slobs.

Two, they were all in their underwear and t shirts. So not cool.

Three, many of them were sweating profusely. I suppose carrying death in briefcases would do that to someone.

Four, they were very surprised.

And five.

One of these damn idiots had one of the globes out of the case in its hands, looking closely at it. In his bare hand. It was a pretty blue globe, slightly smaller than a golf ball. I watched in seeming slow motion as the one holding the globe, eyes became very wide, his mouth dropped open at my appearance and his hands leaned down. The pretty blue gel like globe rolled off his hands towards the floor.

Damn it. If it hit the ground…

I dove. There was no way I had the dexterity control to catch it before it burst on the ground. I would crush it. Water bad. Air not as bad but still bad. The families in this hotel would be dead.

Instead of reaching for it I rolled on my back and slid under it.

I opened my mouth.

Catching it between my teeth, I swallowed it whole.

Oh shit.

How am I going to explain this to the bioterrorism team?

The yelling started very quickly. One man shot me. Another shot me. I suppose when they realized that this wasn't working, another one moved towards the briefcases. They were going to dump them all!

Eight shots rang out.

The yelling stopped.

I sat up slowly and saw Esme with a smoking .45 in her hand and eight dead terrorists on the floor.

"Did I do that right?"

I nodded furiously at Esme. When I sat up I felt the globe burst inside me. My eyes widened.

"Close your mouth and hold your nose closed Bella. Do not breathe!" Carlisle instructed me. I did as I was told. This really was more his territory. I had never swallowed a deadly virus before. This was definitely a new experience.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes. What did he think? I was going to get sick?

"I mean I know it isn't…look I've never seen anyone swallow a…just nod if you are doing okay and don't let go of your nose or open your mouth, okay?"

I nodded. I dialed the bio team with my free hand and gave it to him.

"No. I need to figure out how to destroy that virus inside you. I can't explain to the bio terrorism team that you have a burst globe inside you. I need these globes to find out what is going on. We need to take the cases back to the field office into the lab downstairs. It is equipped to seal itself in case of a release. I can study it there."

I nodded. Guess I would be holding my breath for a bit longer. Thank God for all that time I spent underwater.

I hope things go smoother for Garrett.

Garrett POV

"So Peter Whitlock?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He said he was friends with a Jasp…"

"Yes. I know of them. Jasper is with Ty in Vegas. They have apparently taken care of that situation. I am surprised about this Peter but glad he showed up. So you have the coordinates?"

"Yes. Headin to the airport to get him now. Will have him in Washington by tomorrow afternoon."

"Excellent." Things were finally wrapping up.

"You need me to talk you through the nuke?" Jason asked.

"Nope. I was disarming nukes before you were born." I told him.

"No you haven't. How many nukes have you ever actually disarmed? Bombs that were set to go off? Not missiles at the bottom of the seafloor."

It was a good question. I had to think for a few seconds.

"None, but that's why this one will be so special. It will be my first."

"Uh huh. I'll have my phone. Put it on video when you get there."

"Okay Connolly. Good job."

I ended the call and saw Edward staring out the window.

"That's why you wanted Bella to go with Carlisle and Esme. You are afraid this may go off and you don't want her near it." He mumbled.

"If that upsets you I will let you out. I don't plan to die but we are dealing with a nuclear fucking bomb."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Garrett." Edward grinned.

I drove in silence trying to keep my thoughts off of what Bella looks like nude. He would not see that.

"I agree. It wouldn't be appropriate."

"Would you cut that out?"

"I can't help it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You could not respond to my thoughts out loud. Pretend you don't hear them."

"I'm surprised you came without Bella to stop me from reading your thoughts. You really didn't want her here."

I sighed.

"True. This is probably the only place on Earth I wouldn't want her with me."

"What do you think she would do if you were gone?" Edward asked.

"She would carry on. Her and Ty. She has her parents. She will be…"

"Devastated without you." Edward said quietly.

"Yes, well let's hope she doesn't have to find out. There is the building. We will drive around looking for strange vehicles. If we see none we wait on the first floor and you listen for thoughts of drivers coming in."

"What am I to listen for?"

"Someone thinking oh shit please don't let this bomb blow up when I hit a bump." I told him honestly. He laughed. I wasn't kidding.

We drove around three times and saw no unusual vans or cars. That meant nothing but it was all I could do short of busting every trunk open. I would give it a couple hours. I believe they would want the virus in the water system of the outer city before they blew up inner city LA.

I finally parked in a reserved stall on the first floor. I had another call to make.

"Wassup G Man? Please tell me that you are needin me there and I can leave Hillbilly and Alice here."

"Ty, has the Kebi situation been taken care of?"

"She dead as shit if that's what you are talking about. Clive did it. Fucker has a serious grudge goin on."

"Tell him to go to Washington. Get him set up with our people there as a British MI6 agent. Adel Kayhat is in route. Connolly should have him in Washington tomorrow afternoon."

"Big guy didn't get chewed up? Ain't that a bitch. I was hoping he would get taken out and I could help blondie move on."

"Yes, well he made it."

"Where do you want me?"

"Here."

"That's what I'm talkin about. Leavin now. Sun is going down. I can run and be there in a hour half or two."

"Great. Listen Ty. Bella is taking care of the virus. I am at the US Bank building waiting on the team to show with the nuke. I need you to go to the field office with Bella. Make sure she stays in that office. Bottom level just to be safe."

"Garrett you goin to stop this bomb or set it off?" Ty asked jokingly.

"Ty, you know these things are tricky."

"Yeah, will you better know what you doin. You know Eddie gonna be up on her ass if something happens to you."

"No worries. I have him with me." I smiled and winked at Edward who rolled his eyes.

"That's good. But seriously Gar. Be careful man."

"Ty…I need you…if something goes wrong I need you to take care of Bella."

"Uh…Garrett, I don't know if I can do that."

What the fuck?

"Excuse me?"

"Gar I love her but she is like a little sister to me. I can't be…I mean I know she needs taken care of but…you know what? Fuck it. I'm a man. She is a woman. We both got needs. Somethin happens to you that you can't service her no more I will take care of her. There any moves or any special spots I need to know about that she likes? I mean I'm gonna show her some things that are gonna blow her mind but if you got any advice that would help?"

Oh good lord.

"Is he really that stupid?" Edward whispered. I…wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Ty…I meant….never mind."

"No. I will do this for you Garrett. If you get blown up and smashed to atoms I'm gonna give that girl as many rides on the T train as she wants. I'll even try not to be so damn good so it's like you doin it to her."

"Ty…you're joking right?"

"I know what you talkin about Garrett. I love that girl with everything I got. She's my family. You ain't gotta ask me that. Now don't do anything stupid and get back to the both of us. I'm on my way down. I'll keep her low. You focus on the mission."

"Thanks Ty."

"See you in a few."

I ended the call and sat back.

"So he is very interesting." Edward commented.

"Yes. He is. Fierce fighter. Large heart. Loyal, brave, dedicated. I couldn't ask for a better partner."

"He's an idiot." Edward commented casually.

"Yes but he's mine and Bella's idiot so don't talk bad about him or I will rip your fucking head off." I smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I like him."

"You do?" I asked, surprised. "I know he told me he answered your call one day and…"

"He said nothing that wasn't true. He said what needed to be said to protect her. I told you Garrett. I only want her happy. He makes her happy. I like him."

I was about to call bullshit when Edward stiffened at the same time a black van drove past us.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Edward whispered.

We stepped out of the car and followed on foot. The Van stopped in a service spot on the second level.

Two men stepped out. My phone buzzed. Carlisle?

The viruses were back at the field office. None were released. Carlisle was handling disposal. I wonder why he didn't let the team we has on standby take it?

"Okay. I hear two heartbeats. They are alone. We are going to…"

My sentence was cut short by two gunshots. The two men who just exited the van were on the ground. I looked at Edward who was holding the gun trained on their bodies.

"Wow. That was…I mean wow. It was exhilarating." Edward whispered. Then his face scrunched up when the smell of blood hit him.

"Do they usually bleed this much?" he whispered.

"Yes. When you blow off someone's head, blood is involved." I told him and gently took the gun from him before he tried to shoot the bomb.

We walked to the van and I gently broke the glass on the passenger side. The back glass could have been rigged. Edward dragged the two bodies he just made, to the nearby dumpster. The blood trail was there but looked like it could be anything in this light. I crawled in the back and saw the bomb.

This didn't look good at all.

"What doesn't look good?" Eddie asked.

"Would you stop that?!"

"Sorry. So what doesn't look good?"

"This. I don't recognize this circuitry."

"Is that a timer?" he asked.

"No. It's an alarm clock. When it hits zero it tells the terrorist to start the timer." I told him.

"Why would…sarcasm. Nice." It wasn't my best but I was sitting next to a doomsday device.

"I have to call Connolly."

The timer was at 2:28:56. Twenty eight minutes until the virus was supposed to have been delivered.

"Couldn't handle it, could ya?" Connolly asked. I could hear his smile over the phone line.

"Look Jason."

I pointed the camera of my phone over the bomb and ran it over the device twice. The second time he asked me to go back to the center and then to the lower left side of the casing.

"Well?"

"How hard would it be to evacuate Los Angeles?" he asked.

"Next option Jason."

"Okay. We have to be gentle. Unscrew the far right side bolt. Gently. Make sure there are no wires attached to the bolts. This is going to be difficult…."

Bella POV

"I'm just saying that you should think about college Bella. Have some human experiences while you are being a super agent."

This asshole. He knows I can't talk. He knows I can't leave because I need him to kill this crap in me. So he takes his sweet time and tries to tell me what to do.

I tapped him on his shoulder. When he turned around I shot the finger at him and then pointed to my mouth.

"Okay. Point taken. I'll shut up now."

He went back to his microscope.

"It was just a suggestion. You used to love literature and never really had a chanc…"

"Shut up all ready, Carlisle." Esme said. I looked at her with as much gratitude as I could considering I was holding my nose and had my jaw clamped down.

"Fine. I can tell when my advice is not wanted." Carlisle mumbled.

I sat watching my phone. Garrett had not texted me. I knew from Ty he found the bomb an hour ago. What the hell was taking so long? Ty should be here soon.

Forty five minutes later Carlisle had an epiphany. He at least looked excited. Taking a globe to the furnace, he sat it inside, closed the door and stepped back. I heard a roar, a whoosh and then nothing. He took some sort of monitor, opened the door and stuck the monitor in.

"Okay. Bella all you have to do is step into the furnace. When I close the door open your mouth and breathe out."

Excuse me?

"Have you lost your mind Carlisle?" Esme asked for me. I nodded and jerked my thumb at her. What she said.

"As long as you don't breathe in the fire won't harm you." Carlisle smiled. I grabbed a pen and wrote a message on the desk Esme was standing near.

"She says to try again, Carlisle." Esme told him. I nodded my head.

"Fine. But you would have been safe. So long as you didn't breathe in and blew the virus out. I suppose I can find something…maybe acid…?"

I sat back down and looked at my phone. What are you doing Garrett?

Garrett POV

"Jason, how much longer?"

"I don't know, Garrett. Remove the top slowly."

"You can quit saying slowly. It's understood." I had been working on this damn thing for nearly two hours. We were running out of time.

"Damn it. Edward move the camera closer." Connolly said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Traps. A shit load of traps. Garrett this bomb can be disarmed but it would take a week. We got 28 minutes and two options here. Option one is to reach into the damn thing, pull the three red wires and hope for the best. The other is to get it out of the city quickly and try to run it into an unpopulated area. At least as unpopulated as you can find. We got no time to be playin around here."

Damn it.

"No Garrett."

"Shut up Edward. Connolly I need a chopper on top of this building in ten minutes. Can you make it happen?"

"On it. Good luck. If I don't see you again…"

"I know. It's been a pleasure Jason. Get me that chopper and a pilot who understands he is leaving as soon as he lands."

I ended the call.

"You need to leave. Now." I told Edward.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Outside. Now."

I met him in the front of the van.

"No point in both of us doing this Edward. I appreciate your help. You saved a lot of lives today by picking this van out. Now I have to finish the job."

"Garrett…"

"Tell Bella I love her. She is the only woman I have ever given my heart to."

"I will. Good luck." Edward reached his hand out and I took it.

"It's never been determined if a vampire can survive a nuclear bomb. Maybe I will be the first." I shrugged my shoulders, knowing better. Not even a vampire could survive atoms splitting. We were still made of basic building blocks of all solid matter.

I unloaded the bomb waved at Edward once more and ran to the service elevator, taking it straight to the top of the building. Connolly did well. A black military transport copter landed twelve minutes later.

"Are you Garrett?" The pilot asked.

"Yes. Run." I told him. He was well trained. He did as he was told.

Once he was inside, I moved quickly, packing the bomb into the back of the chopper. 16 minutes. I should be able to get many miles over the water. Prevailing winds should blow any radiation away from the coast if I was judging this right. It was time to fly.

I tried not to think about her. I didn't want to lose my nerve. Still though I couldn't help it. She came to me at the end but she was the best thing that ever happened to me. Her body. Her smile. Holding her, watching her laugh. She would be so angry. But she would understand. She would be strong for her parents. Ty would get her through this. She would go on. She would have purpose.

I had rose at least sixty feet off the roof. Enough to get me going. It was time to move…

The door just ripped off. Edward's Cullen's hand was on my throat.

"I'm sorry Garrett, but I wasn't lying. I really do just want her happy." He pulled me by the throat before I could respond and I found myself falling sixty feet to the top of the parking garage on my back. I watched my chopper fly away.

Standing up I watched in shocked silence as the chopper disappeared. I wasn't aware of the passing of time until my watch beeped.

The explosion was far away but so bright it could be seen clearly. It was high. The shock waves broke some windows even here, but it was over the Pacific. The wind would keep the radiation from the city. From the Coast. I should have left but I couldn't move.

My phone buzzed and I looked at the text from Bella.

/What was that? Where are U? Ty is here. Call me. Freaking out./

I dialed her number and she answered.

"Oh thank God baby. I thought…it doesn't matter. Did you see the explosion? Carlisle made me swallow acid. I'll explain later but damn it tasted nasty. Just please get here? Please?"

"I'm fine Bella."

"Another bomb went off. Over the ocean. Was it a plane? Like New York, you think?"

"No Bella. That was my bomb. We couldn't disarm it…Bella, are the Cullen's there still?"

"Yes. I mean Jasper and Alice followed Ty and Carlisle and Esme are here. Alice is freaking out but she won't say why. Keeps mumbling Edward's name. Is he still with you?"

"I'll be there shortly Bella. I love you."

"I love you too Garrett."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own it

Chapter 23

Ty POV

"So how was the memorial?" Mama Renee asked me.

"It was…weird. I mean there wouldn't no body to speak of. I thought maybe we should burn a really nice wig and spread it's ashes over the water. But Gar told me I should probably keep that idea to myself. So we all just kinda stood around on the beach starin out in the direction he ruined his hair for good. Nobody said anything. The Cullen's kinda sobbed a bit, even the guys. It was awkward."

"How was Bella, Ty?"

"Mama, I can't really tell. She wasn't really cryin, but I could tell she was upset. But she ain't talkin to Garrett much. Still ain't talkin to him since we came back to Washington three days ago. Just stays in her room."

"Yes, she told me. She is pretty angry at Garrett."

"Why?"

"Ty, you know…"

"That's a bunch of bull hockey mama. Garrett did what he did to save millions of lives. Bella knows this. She needs to get over it."

"Ty, she is upset that Garrett kept her away."

"So what? He was supposed to invite her over?" That would be dumb. Women. You gotta think rational Bells!

"No, but he could have called her himself. She would have had to hear the news from someone else. It was very hard for Bella to become close to anyone after what Edward did to her. Then she was alone for so long. She finds Garrett and falls in love so fast and hard and then to find out that he was prepared to leave her behind…it's a lot to take, Ty."

I took a deep breath. Bitches be crazy.

"Okay. But how long she gonna hold this against him? It's causing dissension in the ranks. I got to have my people happy, mama."

"Has Garrett talked to her?"

"He tried. She just says ain't a damn thing wrong and everybody knows that's bulls…stuff."

"She will talk to him about it eventually. It has been a stressful time for you all. Edward dying, Garrett nearly dying, vampire fights, demons, witches, plane hijackings, deadly viruses, terrorist teams shooting at her. It's a lot for a girl to process. She is supposed to be figuring out if she wants to rush for a sorority right now. Not this. God I wish I could have been at Edward Cullen's memorial."

"You were close to him, mama?"

"God no. I wanted to celebrate his death. Oh well."

Uh oh. Mama Renee getting into sad territory.

"So I heard Charlie came to see you." I mentioned casually.

"You heard huh?" she laughed.

"Yeah. I heard. What's up with that? Big Chief Swan put you in custody?"

Now she was laughin.

"No. We just visited for a few days, watched the news, kept our eye out for Bella. We talked. It was…nice."

"Just nice huh?"

"It was nice. Two old friends catching up Ty. That's all it was. Don't read anything into it. Bella being gone, changed both of us. It was nice to get to know him again."

"That's so sweet." I admitted.

"Yes. It was."

"So you didn't hit that?"

"Ty!"

"Just askin, just askin. Don't get all butt hurt mama. Just askin."

Renee said nothing.

"So no then right?"

"No Ty! I did not hit that." She giggled.

"You wanted to though, didn't ya?"

"Ty, just give Bella a bit of time. She will be fine."

"What about you? If she had run off with some bomb strapped to her back would you have been okay?"

"Ty…I promised Bella no matter what I would never try to do that again. I meant it."

"Glad to hear it."

"Just make sure I never have to worry about that, okay? What were you doing while all this was going on? Watching TV?" she challenged me. I'll be damned.

"Woman let me tell you what Ty Gavin was doing. I was shootin bad guys and throwin rockets at people and fighting evil vampires and shit. I had to babysit a redneck and an English Butler while it was goin on. I was busy saving lives woman!"

"Sorry Ty. I was just kidding. I'm very proud of you, too." She sounded serious but I could hear the smile in her tone.

"All right. Long as we understand I'm a hero, it's all good. I got to go. I love you Mama Renee."

"I love you too Ty. Give Garrett and Bella a big kiss."

"I ain't kissin Bella. Garrett though…I'll consider it. It'd be the only action he has gotten lately."

I was kiddin. I ain't kissin Garrett.

Better check on Daddy C.

"Ty! How are you doing?"

"Great Pops. Hows it hangin?"

"Great. Edward's dead right? Fish food?"

I took a deep breath. Charlie and Renee would not be establishing a memorial scholarship in his name.

"Yeah that's the word."

"You sure?" he asked.

"That he's dead? He ain't swam back."

"Yeah but…Ty, you're a smart guy. If that had been you, what would you have done?"

"Not flyin off with a nuclear bomb would have been a good start." I thought out loud.

"Yeah you would have done that, Ty. Same as Garrett. What I'm talking about is after. I mean it's not like it was only a few seconds. Seems it would have been easy to fly the chopper there, leave it hovering, jump into the water, swim a few miles away and get deep as possible. Since the radiation can't hurt you and the blast was in the air, the chances of survival seem pretty good. Don't ya think?"

Damn. I mean…

"Yeah. I suppose it's possible. When the hell did you think of this?"

"When Bella told me what happened. I went to the diner and had a really good steak. Some coconut pie as well. Then I went and saw this new comedy at the movie theater. I was in such a good mood, but it didn't feel right, you know?"

"You mean cause he was dead?" I tried.

"No, because we didn't have a body to put in the ground. Or burn at least. Yeah, burning would have been better. So my mind started nagging at me. Could this little shit have possibly survived? And the more I thought about it the more it became clear that he damn well could be alive."

Yeah but…

"He had plenty of time to swim back. He didn't. His little sister can't see him anymore. The future teller? She swears he is gone."

"Yeah. That's why I am holding onto my good mood. But keep an eye out Ty. If he shows up and you can kill him before anyone else sees him…"

"Charlie? You kiddin right? I mean he did take Garrett's spot and I guarantee the gothic Captain America was gonna ride that chariot to the great beyond."

"Yeah, I guess you are right Ty. Keep your eyes open. How's Bella?"

"Pissed at Garrett for running off without her."

"Women huh?" Charlie mumbled.

"Right? That's what I'm sayin."

"She ain't upset about that little shit turnin into fairy dust, is she?"

"Yeah. I think a little but not cause she was all in love or nuthin. I think she just got scared. She'll be fine. She love Garrett. She can't stay mad at him forever."

"Yes she can. You never saw that side of her mother." Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah, I hear you and Renee had some alone time last week while the kids were out savin the world."

He stayed quiet. That shit ain't gonna work.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, we were both worried about Bella and you and Garrett of course, and thought we would hang out for a few days. Mutual support and all that."

"Did you hit it?" I asked.

"Hit what?"

"Hit…It." I said quietly.

"You mean…Renee…and me…?"

"I mean."

"No."

"Why not? Wasn't no spark there? No come hither glance across the room?"

"Wasn't like that Ty."

"Nothin huh?" No fucking way.

"She…looked good. She had changed. I had changed…it was nice. Nice to be with her. That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"You ever want me to keep given you reports on Bella and makin sure Gar is treatin her right, you better talk." I told him.

"Fine. It got…things were said. We were close…"

"How close? Bumpin uglies close or just like Lifetime TV, havin tea on the fucking porch and staring at each others eyes, close?"

"We didn't bump anything. But we kissed once or twice…"

"That's what I'm talking about. Talk to Ty. Ty needs to hear everything."

Sue me. What kid doesn't want to see his adopted parents back together?

Bella POV

"I can understand why you are upset Bella, but would you have done anything different? Wouldn't you have wanted to keep Garrett as far away from danger as possible ?" Father Francis asked. Why did I call him?

"Yes Father. Okay? Yes. But he could have called to say goodbye. I mean…Father all I'm saying is when I seem to fall in love I fall completely and maybe I should step back. Stop giving so much of myself. Stop becoming so…"

"Attached?"

"Yes!" He agreed. I knew I was right.

"So you plan to keep people at a distance? You can't love a person and push them away at the same time Bella."

"Then I shouldn't love him. Because I…Damn it father, my life…I'm a wreck. I fell in love in high school with one guy. One! I went nuts when he left. I turned into a dependent, sad, pathetic, idiot. A guy who just died for me so I could be with the man I love now, who was ready to die without saying a word!"

"Bella just stop. You and Garrett are the same. You would have done the exact same thing."

"I would have called him!"

"Fine! Break up the best thing in your life because he handled a stressful situation a bit differently than you. As long as you are going to keep every good thing away from you why don't you run off into the woods again for the next hundred years!"

Okay.

"Seriously, there is no reason to be an asshole, Father. I was just venting." I whispered.

Father Francis cleared his throat.

"Of course dear. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I just don't want to see you throw away the good things that have happened for you. This boy finally did something unselfish in his life by allowing you to keep Garrett."

"I know Father." I admitted. Poor Edward. I wonder why he just didn't jump before the bomb went off? Garrett probably wouldn't have. Maybe he would have. I'll have to ask him.

"Could you try expressing your anger with Garret in a calm manner and perhaps your relationship could be stronger rather than using this to drive a wedge between the two of you?"

"Yes. I suppose I could. He just…I was scared. The idea of being without him…"

"The two of you need to come to the realization that as long as you are battling supernatural creatures there is a possibility that one of you will have to live without the other."

"I don't know if I can do that, Father." I told him honestly.

"You better learn to then." He replied bluntly.

Okay…

"Aren't you supposed to be comforting or something?"

"You want comforting call Dr. Phil. Life is tough. Nobody is guaranteed tomorrow. You love with all you have and you fight with all you have and when it's your time to go, you go at peace, knowing you did the best you could to make the world a better place. That's what you are doing Bella. You aren't going to stop. Ever. I won't let you."

"Yes Father." I whispered. There wasn't much else to say.

"Go talk to him Bella." The call ended and I sat my phone on my desk. I thought of wasting time by calling Alice, to see how she was doing. But I knew how she was doing and I really had nothing for the Cullen's. I wish they had not gotten involved but I was glad they did. If they hadn't Garrett would be dead. I was upset that Edward was dead and grateful and so thankful and relieved it wasn't Garrett.

I was so confused.

A knock on my door. I wonder if it was Ty or…I knew who it was. I knew his knock. I knew everything about him.

"Come in."

My door slid open and I smiled at him. He looked nervous.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah Garrett."

He sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'm sorry?" He tried first. I laughed gently.

"No, you're not. You would do it again." I told him honestly.

"What would you rather me do Bella? Really. I want to know. Tell me. You want to walk away from this? I will take you tonight. We can find a place where there is no one else around and just be together. That's enough for me."

"What about me!?" Ty yelled from down the hall.

I used the remote to close the door.

"That's not who you are." I told him honestly.

"I would be that person for you."

"No. I love you for who you are. I guess I just wasn't ready for the reality of it. The reality of what it could lead to." I told him honestly.

"Bella the idea of never seeing you again nearly froze me. It kept me from doing what needed to happen. The idea that it could have been you making that decision, taking that bomb, and I would be left behind…I understand why you are angry. I…"

"Had no choice and neither would I. But Garrett I would have called you. To tell you I loved you one more time. Please, God forbid if this ever happens again and you can, please call me. Please?" I nearly begged him quietly.

"I swear Bella. I was afraid if I heard you voice one more time I wouldn't be able to do it. But…"

"I know. Garrett, were you just going to ride it to the end or jump?" I asked.

"Jump?"

Just like I thought. The idea never occurred to him.

"Never mind. Just take me to bed and hold me."

He lifted me in his arms and walked to my bed. His hands knew exactly where to go. Within moments I was his again. Of course I always had been. No matter how angry I was, I would not be apart from him. I had been with Edward and lost myself in him. I had been on my own and lost myself to my own despair. Since I had been with Garrett I had found myself and not become lost at all.

His hands slid up my thighs and I sighed. His lips brushed mine. His warm lips. The tension of the last week, the energy, the worry, the excitement and fear exploded in me. I growled and crushed my lips to his. I had thought I wanted softness. Security. Instead I just needed him. Exactly the way he was. The way I was. I would never be okay thinking of a life without him in it. But I would live every minute I could with him, while we had each other. Five seconds or five thousand years. He was mine.

Connolly POV

Stepping out of the shower I heard my phone go off. A text from Ty.

Make up sex is now commencing.

I forwarded the text to the team.

That's good. I didn't figure Bella would stay mad at Garrett too long. The chance of death is something she is learning more every day in our line of work. Not even vampires are safe from it. It's the reason neither I nor anyone on my team ever had a serious relationship. The risk is too great in bringing someone into our life and then expect them to sit at home waiting to hear if we survived another mission. Garrett is lucky. Bella can fight beside him.

Asshat was in an underground bunker with the CIA's top persuaders, being persuaded to tell us everything he knew. Maybe life could get back to normal. A couple raids in Iraq, maybe hunting an out of control Bigfoot. Garrett mentioned a possible lake monster before all this crap started. All I could do was sit back, watch a little baseball and wait for Garrett to decide what clusterfuck we are going to get into next.

I got dressed, wearing my favorite jeans for the first time in two weeks and sat back to watch the Astros lose another game. At the start of the fifth inning I died.

I assumed I was dead. I was in darkness. I couldn't feel anything, smell anything, hear anything. No sounds. I was kinda expectin a boat on the Gulf with a blue marlin on my line when I died. Sure I wasn't an angel but I wasn't that bad. I was nice to old people and kids and I liked puppies.

Maybe this was a sort of limbo or something.

I don't know how long I stayed like this. It seemed like forever. I wouldn't panic though. I had been in worse situations.

Like…

Okay this was a new experience. But still, I had this. Not like I could do anything about it. Still though.

This was boring. At least if I went to Hell, I would have some demons or something to torture me and keep my interest.

After what seemed like forever, reality crashed back into my life. Everything hit me at once. I was on the ground. Everything felt like it was working.

So I wasn't dead.

That meant one thing. That little fucker with the bad hair from Italy.

"I have to say, touching you was one of the most enlightening moments in my long life."

I sat up and recognized the creepy fucker from his intel photo.

"Aro, you saying that is wrong on so many levels. But you aren't the first person to tell me that. Granted the others were women." I pointed out.

"Jason Connolly. Welcome to Volterra."

"Yeah, I'm guessing since you touched me, I hope above the waist, that you know everything. So why don't you kill me already? Something tells me you guys don't get cable here and I hate being bored."

"Not an ounce of fear." He murmured, smiling.

"I've seen scary things. They die just like everything else. Let's do this already. I only have one request. If you insist on sucking my blood, could you get one of these women to do it? I really don't want any more of your enlightening touches."

"Kill you? No. You are far to fascinating to kill. I think I will keep you. You have broken no laws. Only Garrett and his coven will die. Of course any other humans who know of our existence will also be silenced. But you Mr. Connolly. You will become one of us."

"No thanks."

"I wasn't offering you a choice." He told me.

"Yeah? You really going to give me the tools I need to kill you? Not very smart Aro."

"Mr. Connolly you are going to make an excellent addition to my guard. When you are ready I may make you captain of my guard. For the time being though, I believe you should spend some time with Chelsea. Do you remember what you read about her? She has a very special gift. Chelsea?"

A hot brunette was in front of me in a heartbeat. She grabbed the back of my skull and bent my head back. I felt her teeth breaking the skin of my throat.

"I look forward to getting to know you much better in a few days. I understand you are good with pain. Try not to enjoy this too much." She whispered.

The pain hit me hard and fast. I wouldn't give these fuckers the pleasure of hearing me scream though.

Gritting my teeth I felt my body turn to fire.

This was going to suck.

Garrett POV

"Any progress?" Ty asked walking in. He had been searching the area around Connolly's apartment. His apartment building had been burned down. Thanks to a recent thunderstorm that occurred after the fire, we were unable to pick up scents. All we knew so far was that no residents were killed and no bodies were found. Connolly was not in the building when it was lit.

Bella was seated on my lap while I had been checking any outlet I could for information. Currently I was checking airport security logs to see if facial recognition software could pick him up over the last few days. He had not flown out of any major airport in Washington or the surrounding areas.

It appeared he had disappeared without a trace. This led me to believe he had done this purposely. He certainly had the skill to do it. But he would never leave the team behind. He would let me know at least.

"Garrett?" General Mathieu's voice came over the intercom.

"Yes General?" Maybe he had found something. Doubtful. But possible.

"The President is coming here."

That caught our attention.

"Here?"

"Yes. The two of us will be down in ten minutes."

The three of us sat in silence. The President, no president, had ever been here. Ever.

Ten minutes later Dave and the General walked out of the elevator.

"Dave." I greeted him. Dave looked quite upset.

"Garrett, Bella, Ty. We have a problem. I received a message. An email that was sent to my very secure personal account frome Jason Connolly's account. The email asked me to be here at this time. It said you will be receiving a video call. The email was from Aro."

We froze.

This was not good. Jason was most likely dead.

An alert flashed on my screen. How did they get this channel?

Connolly. If Aro had him, with a touch he would know everything Connolly knew.

I accepted the call. Aro flashed onto the screen.

"Hello Garrett. President Rodriguez, nice to make your acquaintance. Thank you for coming."

I began to talk but Dave walked up to the screen.

"You have my man. I want him back. Return him at once and I may not bring the might of the US Military down onto your tiny castle in Italy."

"I doubt the Italian government will allow a military attack on their land by a foreign government."

"Who said I would ask for permission?" Dave countered.

"I think we can settle this in a less violent manner. I simply want the three criminals to stand trial for their violation of the law of our species. You turn them over and I let Connolly go." Aro smiled.

"No. I don't negotiate with terrorist. Connolly isn't afraid of death. He is a soldier. My people are not criminals. They are Americans."

"As I am not a terrorist. I am a simple man with the responsibility along with my brothers of upholding vampire law. You should be thanking me. Because of the actions of the Volturi, humans are safe from vampires."

"Again, I reiterate. I do not negotiate with terrorists. Return Connolly and I will not send my people against you. Keep him and we take you down."

"I'm afraid that is not going to happen."

"Then we are at an impasse sir. I promise you will see the United States shortly."

"Mr. President, let's be honest with each other. You are not a king, sir. Your own government will not allow you to launch a full scale attack against Italy. How are you planning on explaining to Congress that you are declaring war against vampires?"

"I'll make something up. I'm a politician. I'm good at that." Dave replied.

"I can certainly appreciate your stance, Mr. President. I however, am also not seeking a negotiation. Have the three traitors in Volterra in 72 hours, or I will declare war on you personally. I will kill every human who knows of the existence of our kind, including your daughter and your Priest friend."

I give Dave credit. He didn't flinch. His heart rate picked up though.

"Then I suppose we are at a stale mate. Consider yourself at war, sir." Dave nodded at me and I cut off the transmission.

"Dave, we will deal with him." I told him.

"We are a team and you are Americans. We will deal with him together. General, inform the Secret Service to have my daughter brought here immediately. I also want Father Francis in New York to be picked up immediately and brought to this location. Quickly. I have no idea if they are being watched."

"I'll go with the Secret Service to get Dani." Bella offered. Dave shook his head.

"No. They won't try anything with that many security officers. He will wait to see our move. Call the team in, Garrett. You have a conference room here correct?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Good. Get everybody here. This is headquarters until this is over. We are going to deal with this quickly and decisively. Then once the Volturi are gone, we need to have a plan in place to police the vampire world in the same manner we police the rest of the supernatural world."

I felt I should speak up.

"Dave, the Volturi guard are gifted. You have read their files. They will have at least fifty vampires in their guard."

"So we will need a good plan, Garrett. We back down to no one. They threatened my family. They die. Simple as that."

An hour later, we sat around a large conference room while Dave filled the team in on what was going on.

"So what do we need to defeat the Volturi? Anything at Area 52 that could help?" General Mathieu asked.

"I suppose we could try to duplicate Bella and Ty's brain waves into the EEG weapons. Allow us to strike multiple vampires at once, with Ty's power and negate their's with Bella's. In the hands of the Seals, they could help…" I pondered.

"Sir?" Jack spoke up. He was in command now, with Jason most likely dead. That was still hard to swallow. Perhaps Aro kept him alive as a bargaining chip. Doubtful, but I could hold on hope. If not I would grieve later. This was not the time.

"Yes Jack?" Dave answered.

"Our commanding officer has been taken. We need the tools to get him back. There is only one tool that will allow us to have a chance at this."

I looked around and saw the entire team nodding. What…

"We need to be vampires."

"Absolutely not!" Bella nearly screamed. I placed an arm on her leg to keep her down in case she lost her cool.

"Jack, I appreciate the sentiment but newborn vampires are…it's a lot to take in. Your blood lust would be out of control."

"We can think rationally. You can keep us from humans. We can gorge on bagged blood at all times. We can do this. Once it is over we can go to our training camp in the mountains. We can be kept isolated from humans for a year and learn to act human. Become accustomed to blood. You could help."

"You don't know what it is like." Bella told him truthfully.

"No ma'am. I understand what happened to you and Ty. But with help, help you didn't have, we could control it. Keep humans completely away. Our base is on protected, off limits, land. You are going to need help if you are going to be going after fifty vampires. You will need help afterward as well."

"Your lives would be over." Bella argued.

"We have dedicated our lives to keeping this Country safe. We have no family, no friends outside of the team. We are family. One of our family has been taken. We will do what we must to get him back. You three are threatened. You are family. We will protect you. At least fight by your side. We are ready."

I looked over the ten men. Eleven, I noticed. Toby was on crutches, but he came.

I looked at Dave.

He nodded.

"Garrett?" Bella asked me.

"Bella, it is there choice I suppose."

She looked sad but finally nodded her head.

"Bella if it was your family that was taken, your mother or father, what would you do?"

"Anything." Bella whispered.

"So we are going to need a lot of blood Dave. Better send an executive order to the Red Cross." I mentioned.

"Yes. The sooner we do this the better. Take the team to the base in Pennsylvania. General, take my daughter, Father Francis and pick up Bella's parents and take them all to Area 52. We attack in a week."

My phone buzzed. A text from Carlisle Cullen.

Please tell these soldiers, you know us.

I called him.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes. Could you please tell these people we need to see you?"

"What is wrong?"

"You tell me. Alice can't see Bella as usual but a friend of Jasper's named Peter Whitlock, says he has a feeling you are going to need our help. We are here. All of us. What is going on?"

"Fuck no! Tell them to go home! Go back to school! Fuck no! We got this. No help needed. Garrett?" Ty said speaking for the first time.

"Whatever it is, we can help Garrett." Carlisle said over the phone.

"This is our problem Carlisle. I appreciate it but…"

"Edward died to keep Bella happy. We plan to make sure she stays that way. We are going to help. It's the Volturi, isn't it? You will need Jasper. Peter says so. Something about controlling newborns? Peter is always right, Garrett. Let us in."

"Okay Carlisle. I'll be up shortly to get you."

"Man this some bullshit. I was beginning to think this was gonna be fun and now cornbread gotta show up." Ty grumbled.

Fun? Maybe not. But it would be war. A war we would win. Aro would get much more than he bargained before. The Cullen's and a team of newborn Navy Seal vampires.

As Ty is fond of saying, it's time to blow some fuckers down.


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own it. Thanks to everyone who voted this story as the most promising non canon Twilight fic in the Energize WIP awards. You guys are great.

Chapter 24

Bella POV

It was too beautiful here for the nightmare that was happening. The nightmare I stood by and let happen.

Garrett was right though. It was their decision. I would be here to support them. To help them. Eleven men who had become friends and then my family. Eleven men who woke up this morning as vampires. Garrett wanted no one else around other than he and Jasper. The newborns would be calmer with less vampires around. None of us knew what they would remember, how they would go through the change. Nothing. We were clueless. Ty turned five of them and Garrett turned six. Ty had venom pooling in his eyes for hours after he bit them and wouldn't speak for even longer. That was saying something for Ty.

We had been at a hanger at the edge of the property. This property was gorgeous. One hundred thousand acres of territory in the Appalachian Mountains. My parents were with the President of the United States at an undisclosed location with the nickname of Area 52. According to Garrett this is where the U.S. keeps strange objects that have come into the Country's possession. Scientist there attempt to reverse engineer the technology. Area 51 is a PR blind apparently. Nothing really going on there but aerodynamic research and testing. Area 52 was underground in Idaho. Still trying to wrap my head around that.

The President was using the recent terrorist attacks as the official reason he was not making public appearances. The populace thought he was at Camp David. Instead he was in Idaho. With my parents. At a base with alien technology. Directing a vampire war against Italy.

What a fucking life.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I smiled. I knew he was near. He had told me to be in the valley in thirty minutes. I came early hoping to see him sooner. He had been busy.

"My thoughts aren't worth a penny right now. I missed you." I told Garrett honestly, grabbing his hand. He pulled me into his arms.

"They are doing fine." He murmured in my ear.

"All of them?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. Jasper is keeping them calm but I'm not really sure his help is needed. You have to understand Bella, these men have been highly trained to be prepared for any type of situation. They are extremely disciplined and knew what they were getting into. They will learn quickly."

"So they have all woken up? Nobody still turning?"

"No. They all woke up at the same time. It was freaky. Each sat up, looked around, and then stood still. Jack took a few minutes to come to himself. Then he simply told them to feed. All ten and Jack walked over to the bagged blood we had hanging in front of their beds and drank. It was messy as hell for a few moments. Bags ripped and such. Jasper and I replaced them quickly. They fed. I talked to each of them. They all know exactly what happened. They have all their memories. They remember the mission. They are ready." Garrett told me confidently.

"How bad were the screams?" I asked quietly.

"They didn't scream." Garrett replied, shocking the hell out of me.

"How…?"

"Bella these men are trained to withstand pain and keep their heads. They have had years of training. But these men Bella, they do not scream."

"Wow." I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say. They were certainly handling things better than I did.

"You didn't have their advantages Bella. Don't compare yourself." Garrett told me.

"I didn't say I was."

"I know you." He told me. He was right. He did know me. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest.

"Garrett when this is over can we find a new base? A new home? I don't want to be underground anymore. I want to see the sun out my window."

"Of course. Actually with a team of vampires now, I am thinking this area will be our new home. Plenty of room to train, plenty of room to build residences. Maybe we could have our own place."

"Without…"

"What about me?!" Ty's voice came from out of nowhere. How does he do that?

"You can be our neighbor Ty." Garrett told him. As he ran up.

"That's cool. Those little mewling sounds Bella makes when she bout to blast freak me out anyway. I could just imagine the face that goes with that sound. Can't be pretty. You a pretty girl Bella. Wouldn't want to see your O face though. That shit gotta be out there. You close your eyes, Garrett? Or you got a fucked up O face too? I can just see ya'll with little scrunched up faces staring at each other…"

"Ty would you shut the fuck up?!" I nearly screamed.

I have a cute O face. Garrett said so.

"Don't get your thong twisted Bell. Just makin conversation. Let's go see our Clone troopers."

"Clone troopers?" I asked Garrett, watching Ty's ass run away.

"Star Wars. We will work on watching that when this mess is over." He told me. I wonder if Star Wars characters are smart enough to save time and fly eagles instead of walking to the enemy.

"You think Jason is okay?"

"He may be dead Bella. That may be a fact that we have to come to terms with. We can mourn him later. He would want us to kill the Volturi, not cry over him."

I nodded in agreement. I knew he was right. But I couldn't help missing him. The guy who raided a 747 with a young vampire. The guy who stayed behind with three vampires to fight a super werewolf. The guy who sat with me while I fed and didn't make me feel self-conscious about it. The guy who trusted me to hold a clip on a bleeding artery of one of his friends. If he is dead I swear I will be the one to rip Aro's head off. Garrett and Ty won't get to him before I do.

"We better go. Jasper is there. I think Peter Whitlock is as well." Garrett said.

Yeah. Ty probably shouldn't be left alone with those two for long.

Garrett POV

Bella and I ran hand in hand into one of the many valleys in this area. The terrain was ideal for hiding young vampires. So long as no hikers figured out a way to get past the electric fences and motion detectors humans should be safe. I wasn't sure how this would work. Much would depend on Connolly's team and how they quickly they could adjust. So far everything was well but they were only hours old as vampires. I saw Ty speaking rather loudly to Jasper. Peter was standing back at a distance hiding a smile.

"What's wrong Ty?" Before he answered I noticed we were missing a large part of the vampire contingent who were supposed to be here.

"Where is the team?" I whispered.

"That's what I asked! Duke here, lost them. How the fuck do lose a team of newborn vampires dumbass?!"

I noticed Jasper was smiling. He wasn't worried so I wouldn't be either. I would be calm.

"Jasper where the fuck are my Seals?"

"You don't see them Garrett?" Jasper asked.

"Where are the guys Jasper?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Take a whiff. Can't you smell them?" Jasper grinned.

"No I can't Jasper. Tell me before I hurt you." I growled.

"They are all around you." Jasper said quietly.

That even shut Ty up. We listened. We sniffed. We looked.

"Light em up boys." Jasper said.

Suddenly we were surrounded by eleven grinning vampires. Toby grabbed Bella, threw her over his shoulder and took off. I followed for a few steps…until she disappeared.

I looked at the other Seals. They were laughing.

"Where did he take Bella?"

I felt a push and suddenly Bella was in my arms, giggling.

Toby appeared in front of me.

"What the fuck is this?" I whispered.

"Toby can blend in the environment at will. He can't be seen, heard or smelt. He can turn into a ghost and can turn anyone he wants into the same."

"Amazing. He already figured this out? How?"

"We are fast learners Garrett. You know that." Toby replied.

"Any other gifts?" Ty asked quietly. I think he was a bit freaked out. Ty has a thing about ghosts.

"Not that we have figured out yet. But it's early." Jasper answered.

"Well it's a hell of a gift, Toby. Keep your hands off my woman." I winked at him.

"Are you kidding? I've been trying to figure out a way to run off with her since I first saw her in the Pentagon. Now that I have the ability, you better keep a close eye on her."

"How did your power work on her?" I asked more to myself. Jasper answered me though

"I don't think Toby's power works on anyone. Not in a physical sense. He didn't do anything to change Bella. He changes the environment around her. Blocks sound, sight and smell from emitting from her area. Had he tried to change her physiologically it would not have worked. Now if Bella tried to emit her gift towards Toby directly, she could interfere with his ability, I believe. We will need to work more to find out."

"We don't have time for experiments. I will stay clear of Toby to make sure I don't interfere accidentally."

"We have time Bella."

"We really don't Garrett." She argued. She gave me the look. The look that said she dared me to disagree with her in front of others.

"Bella, the Volturi can't find us here. Not with you here. I doubt Demetri could find us…" Ty started.

"Toby's powers can work around me. Why not his? We aren't always right next to each other. He could easily be…"

"Aro would not be stupid enough to attack us on our own ground. He will try to find us on ground that gives him an advantage." I explained.

"They have Jason." Bella said quietly.

"Uh…hey…Garrett?"

I turned toward's Peter's voice. The two of us didn't know each other well but he had always seemed a decent fellow. I would be taking advantage of his gift. I had always wondered how it worked. This should be fascinating.

"Yes Peter?"

"I think you are about to get a call. Just a feelin I got."

I pulled my phone out of my coat pocket. Before I raised it to waist level it buzzed.

Yes. I would definitely find out more about this gift of his.

"I don't recognize the number." I mumbled.

"Try answering it and saying hi." Bella told me and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Is Garrett there? I really need a ride out of Italy. ASAP."

"Jason?" Bella whispered. I took the phone.

"What is your situation?"

"The norm."

"That bad?"

"Could be better. I've been in worse."

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Directions to an air force base and a jet that I am checked out on waiting there. I really, really do not need to be around humans right now buddy."

Connolly POV

I woke up three days ago surrounded by these grinning bastards. I have been stuck in this room with Chelsea the entire time. Except for feeding. Feeding time happened in front of the fucking brothers thrones. I have killed two people since I have been here. I felt bad about that but they weren't offering bagged blood. I figure these poor people were going to die anyway. Sucks that I had to be the one to do it, but that shit smelled too good. I can't believe Bella was able to do the things I saw her do. I held out for 48 hours in a room with a very scared man named Barry. But I lost that fight. I promised myself I would get that motherfucker Aro for this. All these fuckers.

"Come sit by me lover." Chelsea said, beckoning me to the bed. She is supposed to have the power to bend people's loyalties. Their bonds to others. Aro thought she would make me loyal to his ass.

"I'm fine here."

"I'm lonely. I need to feel you. I want you. Come to me. Please?" she begged quietly.

Okay. I fucked her. She's hot. But that has nothing to do with loyalty.

I was bored though. It wasn't time. Not yet. I would give it a few hours. I heard enough from listening around feeding time and to hallway chatter that a couple of coven heads were coming to Volterra to visit the assholes tonight. That would be my time to attack. With more vampires in the castle it would be more difficult. That is why they would never expect it.

Having nothing better to do I walked over to Chelsea and began undressing her. Gotta pass the time somehow.

Three hours later I was summoned to the throne room. Aro was waiting on my progress report. His guests were there as well. Japanese coven. I had read about them. They won't become involved. He wanted to show off his new pet. I would definitely put on a show.

"Mr. Connolly, what a pleasure it is to see you becoming so acclimated to your surroundings. I understand you and Chelsea have been getting to know one another? It is good to see you have such a strong bond with your sire."

"Yeah. I bonded the hell out of her." I told him honestly. I haven't just been bonding her though. I've been getting my touch right. My movement's right. It was hard to tell without any humans around except that secretary they keep hidden, but I think I could do a passable job at pretending to be a regular guy.

"I am glad to hear it. So I take it you are beginning to see that we not the monsters you may have once thought we were."

"Oh I definitely see things differently now." I agreed. These guys were bigger pussies than even I believed.

"And yet you have absolutely no bond to us." Marcus said quietly, looking off in the distance.

Aro narrowed his eyes.

"Chelsea?"

"Master Marcus?" she asked him doubtfully.

"Would you mind Jason?" Aro reached his hand out towards me.

"Actually I don't think that will be necessary." I pulled Chelsea close to me. Tilting her head up, I looked deeply into her eyes.

"Chelsea, you are honestly the healthiest relationship I have ever had."

She smiled as I moved to kiss her. Too bad I wasn't kissing her.

The bitch's throat tore out easily. I threw her head at Aro and kicked her body into Alec. Felix jumped in front of me. I chopped his throat and kicked his knee joint. It snapped in two. Continuing to run I hit three more people on the way down stairs. Caius was screaming. Ha. Keep cryin bitch. I heard them up ahead. I knew what they were doing. Blocking the underground exit that led to an alley behind the plaza. Unfortunately for them I had no plans to go that way. I had not seen much of this castle but I remember the satellite photos I had studied with Garrett. Some of my early childhood memories were gone but they were never great to begin with. The rest of my memories of my human life? Spot on. Taking a left I busted through a stone wall and found pay dirt.

Boiler room. The Castle had to keep heat for water to clean robes and shit. Gasoline lines ran to the pumps kept in the underground garage. Two massive boilers, that were long past their inspection dates sat at the bottom of this castle. I turned the steam valves open on the boilers way past a safe level and ran back to my hole in the wall. It was time to buy some time. They came around the corner quietly. Cautiously.

"Jason? There is no reason to be afraid. We understand newborn emotions here. Chelsea will be fine. Her head can be returned to her body." Aro said softly.

"Stay back!" I yelled.

"Jason you cannot stay there forever. You have to come out eventually. There is no escape. You know you really don't want to escape. Come out and talk to me. You won't be punished. Chelsea will forgive you."

"You think so? She won't be mad?" I asked seriously, silently laughing. First time I ever got head from a woman like that.

"Yes. I promise." Then he whispered Alec's name. So he was gonna send the little shit in. I could feel the pressure. I turned and checked the gauges. Holy shit. That's a lot of damn pressure. The cylinders were radiating heat. These shells were weak. This would be great. I backed against the far wall and ripped open a cold water pipe. Water flowed on the floor but I stifled most of the flow with my hand.

Alec walked to my hole in the wall.

"Hey Alec."

"Jason." He grinned. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun with physics." I answered him. I let the water out of the pipe and pointed the flow at the boilers. Taking a chunk of rock from the wall I tossed it straight into the first boiler.

The explosion was the loudest damn thing I would ever hear. Point blank range at ground zero of two giant, overheated boilers exploding.

All I saw was red flames, everywhere. The blast took out everything. I couldn't tell where the walls or roof were. But through the fire, I saw Alec on his ass. He wanted to kill Bella. Yeah.

He must have seen me at the last moment coming through the flames, because his eyes got very large.

I wrapped my arms around his bad hair covered head and twisted completely around. The flames consumed him quickly. His head was ash before I made a full turn.

Think Connolly. Came in that way, exit that way. This way goes to what used to be the kitchen probably. Fuck it. This whole place was wrecked. I ran towards the exit and saw vampires rolling around in the flames. Aro was on the ground, Chelsea's hair, all that remained of her head, in his hands. He was screaming. Caius was screaming. All our clothes were on fire or gone. I kicked Aro in the head as I ran through the flames. Dropping my head, I barreled through smoke and flame out the exit to the plaza.

I saw the citizens in St. Marcus Square were in a panic. Damn they smelled good. Looking behind me I was glad to see that a MOAB could not have done a better job at leveling this place. I expected a castle to hold up better but apparently this was not the case.

Fire sirens in the distance. I was standing naked in front of what used to be a castle. Time to move.

I grabbed the first fleeing citizen I could find that looked roughly my size. I bumped him lightly on the head and dragged him to a corner alley. The sun was shining and I would be sparkling like a fucking fairy. I quickly dressed in the guy's jeans and t shirt. I left him his boxers. Stepping out of the alley, I saw a group of naked dudes coming from the carnage. Shit. They were sparkling. They must be really pissed if they are breaking their own laws. Of course all the people had taken off, but fire trucks were arriving. A few vampires ran into the shadows. Then a very pale and very naked Aro stepped out of the fire. He pointed at me.

I shot the finger at him and took off.

I had ran a few blocks, trying to stay in the shadows. Fuck it if I was seen. I could blame it on aliens. The fuckers can take the blame for everything.

I came to a throng of tourists and nearly growled when the scent hit me.

Hold your breath and keep moving.

A phone. A guy was texting on his phone. I ran by gently grabbing it. I pressed a number nad my finger went through the phone.

Three more run by phone thefts and I finally as able to dial a phone number while running. I knew they were behind me. I thought I saw Felix in a sheet along with three more behind me. I was going to have to get away from people and fight these assholes or lose them.

What would Garrett do?

Let's ask him.

"Hello?"

There is that sweet voice.

"Bella? Is Garrett there? I really need a ride out of Italy. ASAP."

"Jason?" Bella whispered. I took the phone.

"What is your situation?"

"The norm."

"That bad?"

"Could be better. I've been in worse."

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Directions to an air force base and a jet that I am checked out on waiting there. I really, really do not need to be around humans right now buddy."

"You're not human?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope. I am running though and have a few of these fuckers behind me. So if you had any ideas…" I hoped.

"Hold on. I am placing your phone to a tracker. It will give us your location. Bella would you get Jason on satellite?"

I heard nothing for a few moments while I continued to run. I looked backward and saw Felix indeed was chasing me in what looked like a bathrobe along with two other guys. They were a half mile or so back. I was on the outskirts of the city and don't believe I had been seen so far.

"Jason, up ahead of you about a quarter mile away take a left. Run two miles. There is a public park there. Many, many people. Hundreds. Steal a car." Garrett told me.

Seems like a good idea.

Within a minute I saw it. A festival. Perfect. Car, car, car…

"Felix is catching up, Jason." Bella said through the phone.

I turned and saw he had indeed came within a quarter mile of me.

"Holy shit Gar. Look at the satellite feed of Volturi castle." Ty said in the background.

"Uh Jason?"

"Decided to do some remodeling Gar. Place was out of code as well. I did them a favor."

I found a sporty little Fiat. Should do the job. I ripped the door off. Jumping inside I realized I would not be able to start this car before Felix reached me.

I had to fight this fucker and his friends.

I stepped out and waited. He grinned and rushed me. I picked up the car and swung, hitting him in the chest, sending him back to his friends. I recognized one as Demetri. I didn't know the other.

I figured he would expect me to be defensive. So I attacked all three. I heard voices, louder, then yelling. Humans were running towards us, drawn by the sound of me hitting this fucker with a sports car. Hitting the other two, I back kicked Felix when he tried to grab me from behind. He recovered and charged. I slid down and ripped his nuts off when he ran by. Garrett was right. Newborn's are a lot stronger than older vampires. Those tiny fuckers came off easy. He was screaming on the ground. I remembered Bella's pain when her arm was placed back on. I bet those things were really going to hurt. His two friends checked on him.

I turned and saw hundreds running toward the parking lot. I ran to a Mercedes and ripped the door open. Popping the steering column I started the bitch and hauled ass out of there.

I took the phone out of my pocket after a safe distance.

"So, impressed?"

"Your form is horrible." Bella replied. I could hear the laughter in her voice though.

"Least I didn't lose an arm girl."

"Garrett is texting you the location of an air base where you will have a F 22 waiting for you, fueled and ready to go. You can refuel in mid air. We are at the training base in the desert. You know the one?"

"Yep." Appalachian mountain's. "Bella, you have to keep the team away. My thirst is out of control."

"It won't be a problem Jason. We have plenty of bagged blood here."

"You do?"

"Yeah…your team? They volunteered…" Bella said sadly. Volunteered for what?

Oh.

"All of them?"

"Yep."

"They up?"

"Woke up this morning. Just come home Jason. We need the family together."

"On my way beautiful."

Home sounded pretty damn good right now.


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own it

A/N This is it. The last chapter. Hope you guys had fun.

Garrett POV

"If you don't like it maybe we should just have our own spaces. I mean it's not like we sleep. Is living together that big of a deal?" Bella asked.

"Yes!" Why didn't she get this?

"Why Garrett? I mean of course we are going to live together but we don't need a space that has both of our things in it, decorated in a manner we both liked."

"Yeah. We do Bella." I said quietly. If she didn't get it maybe it wasn't time.

"Garrett don't shut down. I'm sorry if I'm being difficult. This is kind of new to me. I…"

She stopped speaking but I understood. I forgot her age occasionally. As Renee told Ty, she was supposed to be figuring out college activities right now. She had done so well with everything and now I was pushing for more.

She was right. It didn't matter. I knew she was mine. I was hers. It was enough. But for some reason the idea of her hairbrush lying casually on my bathroom counter appealed to me. Our clothes mixed together in the same laundry basket. Lying in the dark under the same sheets for hours holding each other. Fighting over what TV show to watch. All the staples of a normal romantic relationship.

"I'm sorry Bella. Look we can build a residence and we can each have a room with our things in it and let it go." I told her smiling. We were planning on the permanent move to the base. With the supplies shipped in, it wouldn't be a great task to build the residences ourselves, keeping humans away.

"No. I get it. It's an intimacy thing right?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"I get it. I want it."

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. I love you. I always want to be with you. Let's keep looking. Maybe we can find a paint we both like. We are going to need a bed too. A very strong bed." That said, the princess walked off. I admit when Bella makes a decision she runs with it.

We searched the housing décor mega store for another three hours, finally agreeing on paint, furniture and a bed.

An hour later we drove into our base. Our new home. I would miss the Pentagon. It was where I met Bella. But with a team of Newborn vampires, it simply didn't have the space. This base had an underground area that could be expanded. We walked into the control room. Ty was sitting where he had been for the past 24 hours, trying to bring all satellites online. The construction supplies were outside the gate, where I instructed them to be left.

"We running big brother?" Bella asked, hugging Ty from behind while he sat.

"85%. Hopefully by 1900 we will be fully operational." Ty responded. He had been obsessing over this. He knew without our system we were blind.

"Have the Volturi popped up?" I asked. Jason landed yesterday.

Jason crash landed yesterday.

The plane crashed and he ejected over our base. General Mathieu was not happy.

The Volturi were still missing. After the explosion they scattered. With Jason killing Chelsea, Aro's hold on many of them could be gone. Without Jane and Alec to reinforce his power, Aro would have had to stand by while they left. It was quite possible that Aro no longer had a Volturi.

"No sign of him?" I asked, not needing to clarify.

"Nope. Aro done scurried under some rock and is staying there." Ty responded.

"We have to find him." Bella murmured.

"We will dear. Your parents won't have to stay at alien central forever." I assured her. From my phone call with her parents last night, I had a feeling neither of them minded very much. Charlie and Renee seemed to be having fun almost.

"Garrett?" General Mathieu's voice came over the intercom while Bella was snuggling into my lap.

"Yes General?"

"We found them."

That caught my attention. "Where?"

"In the air. They are flying a private charter, trying to gain entrance to the States under a falsified flight plan."

"Destination?"

"Washington."

"The White House?" I asked. Perhaps the Pentagon.

"Wrong Washington."

Bella stiffened in my lap. I brushed her hair with my hand to calm her.

"Your parents aren't there Bella. They can't hurt them."

"No but we can certainly hurt the Volturi." Jason commented walking in.

"That's what the fuck I'm talking about." Ty agreed.

"General are they still over the Pacific?" I asked.

"Yes."

"We have eyes on that plane?"

An overhead view of a very nice private jet appeared on screen. The Volturi had to hear the fighters over their plane. Perhaps it is time I said hello.

"Ty cut me into their radio."

I sat in front of the microphone and waited. Ty hailed the plane. The pilot answered. He sounded very much like a vampire. His voice was very clear.

"Yes this is the US Navy. Please identify." Ty instructed the pilot.

"Private Charter I 446 coming from Rome." The vampire smoothly replied.

"Purpose of visit?"

"Could you repeat?" The pilot sounded confused.

"Why the fuck you goin to Washington bitch?" Ty repeated in his own way.

Silence. Finally after five minutes a voice came back on.

"If there is a problem with our flight plan we would be glad to turn around sir."

Ty looked at me. I reached for the microphone.

"This is Garrett. Could I speak to Aro please?"

A few more minutes went by and then…

"I presume I am talking to Garrett?"

"Hello Aro."

"What can I do for you?"

"Why are you going to Washington?" I asked immediately.

"There is a human there who has knowledge of our kind. Plus Caius is interested in a Pack of large werewolves."

"Aro, Jane is dead. Alec is dead. I understand Chelsea is dead. Why are you pushing this? Go away. Hide. Your time is over and this little war you are so keen on starting hasn't even really started yet. You know you can't win."

"I am an upholder of the law, Garrett. I look out for the interest of my kind. I will do whatever is necessary to uphold the law."

"You are really going to make me kill you, aren't you?" I sighed.

"I am an…"

"Aro, how long have you been in the air?"

"What does that matter?"

"How long?" I repeated.

"Four hours."

"Have a nice swim back." I told him and ended the call.

"Make em fish food, Ty."

Ty forwarded the information on and we watched as the trailing fighter dropped back, locked on, and turned Aro's plane into a fireball.

"Ty would you please keep an eye on their trajectory. I want to know what direction they are swimming and whether they are heading towards the States or back to Europe. We need to know where to attack. I want these fuckers ash before they have a chance to recruit. The fewer people who know they won't be around any longer the better."

I walked out to check on the team. They were hanging out with the Cullen's and Peter and Charlotte. A small hand stopped me.

"Yes dear?"

"That was hot. Time to break in our room." She grinned.

"Whatever you want Bella."

I heard Ty mumbling to Connolly as she led me out.

"I blew up the damn plane. How come I ain't getting laid?"

Bella POV

"So when do we kill the Volturi?" I asked Garrett, rolling on top of him, enjoying the feel of his naked body under mine.

"I suppose if they are coming to Washington we can meet them there. If they go back overseas it will be a bit more of a pain in the ass. Why the hurry?" Garrett asked without opening his eyes.

"Why the hurry Bella?"

"My parents need to get back to their lives. I've disrupted their lives enough. Dani wants to go back to some semblance of a life. The President will have to be seen at the Whitehouse eventually. Plus I am sure Father Francis wants to get back to New York, He does have quite a large church there."

Plus I was ready to fight. I wanted this behind us. I didn't like being gunned for. Stone was after us. Now Aro. I prefer to be the hunter, not the hunted.

"True but until we determine where they are going, we really can't do anything. So since we have time…"

He placed his hand over my ass again. Don't squeeze…damn it he squeezed. I kissed his neck and his other hand found the back of my neck…

Two hours later, Ty's voice blasted over the intercom.

"Gar. Stubborn motherfuckers heading towards Washington. From the bodies in the water looks like he got thirty vampires with him."

"Why would he still do that? He has to know Charlie isn't still there." I mumbled.

"He's going after the wolves. Plus he can probably figures with Demetri he can tell where we are. Where we will be. He has no ground to fight at home. So he is choosing his ground here. Perhaps figure how to use the wolves to his advantage."

"The Wolves would never fight for him." I argued quickly.

"Bella they have families too." Garrett told me softly.

Oh my God.

"We have to warn them." I whispered.

"Ty called Jacob already. He is aware of what is going on." Garrett told me.

"You think of everything, don't you?" I grinned.

"Yes. Now I suppose we should begin to prepare to welcome Aro to the United States. Unless you…

I laughed and slipped out of bed before he could tempt me more. I had a war to prepare for. It would be short but it would be a victory.

Ty POV

"So let's hit these fuckers at the shore." I suggested.

"No. We need to be patient. Let him set up. Let him get comfortable. We will still be slightly outnumbered." Jethro argued.

"Fuck that. My team is equal to two hundred vampires. The two heavy hitters those fuckers had are gone. They ain't got shit. This shit is gonna be a walk in the park." I counter argued.

"You rush into this, you will make a mistake Garrett."

"I agree Jasper…"

"Garrett!"

"But, I don't want him to get too much of a foothold either." Garrett said, agreeing with me, like he's supposed to. I bet if Bella disagreed with Whitlock, he would be all up in Jazzy's grill tellin him how he's wrong.

"I can't see anything. The Wolves must become involved somehow." Short stuff commented.

"I told Jake to keep his guys out." I said.

"Jake isn't going to miss this fight, Ty." Bella told me quietly.

"All the more reason we hit and hit hard and fast."

"Perhaps we can all calm down. Allow me to speak to Aro…" Carlisle started.

"Hell no Dr. Love. We goin to stomp his ass. The President of the United States declared war on these fuckers. We are taking them down. If you ain't on board, doc, you need to get the Scooby Gang back on the Mystery Wagon and haul ass outa here."

Best make sure we are all on the same page before we leave.

"We are going." Esme said convincingly. Damn she is kinda hot. Never really noticed before.

No one else had anything to say I guess. It got quiet.

"Okay…so we headin to Washington or what?" I asked.

"Hell yeah we are. I'm not done with that fucker." Connolly said. "Team, gear up. We fly in two hours."

Bella POV

So this was ending where it started. For me at least. Forks.

Of all the places Aro could have picked. Did he really figure we would not help the wolves? Of course he only knew about the three of us and Jason. He had no idea about the eleven other vampires we had. Or the Cullen's.

Despite losing Jane and Alec, he thought he was in a superior position.

The plan was simple enough. Ty, Garrett, Jasper, the Cullen's and I attacked from the front. Jason's team came from the water, they would slip in as soon as the Volturi passed.

We attack and kill them all. The Wolves would be around. Jake agreed to give us La Push Beach if the Volturi came that way. We had 6 satellites tracking them at all times. Except for a stretch of deep water they walked through we had them down to the foot.

"We are over airspace in five minutes. Jake give us clearnance Ty?" Connolly asked.

"Yeah. He knows we are comin. I just texted him. His guys are stayin back to protect the reservation. The beach is ours. He said to make sure your special driftwood isn't damaged Bella."

I started to laugh until I noticed Garrett wasn't. Instead I looked out the doorway. Still not used to jumping into open space. At least this time I wouldn't have to bother with a parachute.

Garrett grabbed my hand.

"Bella could you point out the driftwood? I would like to try to land on it if possible." Garrett said quietly. I elbowed him and he grinned.

"Satellite shows them fuckers four hundred yards off shore and closing. Jump tim in ten seconds" Connolly said.

Time to take care of this problem. Killing these vampres would open up a whole new world of problems for us but Garrett is correct. They have become far to stupid to allow to live.

"Four, three…"

I jumped on the front of Garrett and wrapped my legs around his waist. Kissing him deeply, I relaxed while he took the step that led to the ground.

We hit the ground, motuhs still locked, as the Volturi surfaced. Ty landed next to us.

Our sudden arrival seemed to stop the thirty vampires. Half of them were still in the water.

My feet hit the ground and I turned and saw the Volturi in person for the first time.

No one said a word. Not even the cry of sea gulls could be heard.

"So we gonna do this or what?" Ty asked, breaking the silence.

"Do what?" The blonde I recognized as Caius asked.

"Fight? To the death? Hello?" What the hell did they think I jumped out of a plane for?

"If you mean you wish to surrender we accept, dear Bella." Aro smiled.

"Surrender?" Garrett asked.

"You seem to be hopelessly outnumbered." Aro fairly pointed out.

"Don't forget to count us." Emmett said. I turned and saw he and Rose walking up the beach from the right of us."

"Yeah we thought we would say hi as well." Jasper said from the other side of the beach.

"Aro, I have seen how this is going to turn out for you. Want to see?" Alice asked happily.

"Cullen's? This violtion of the law is none of your business. We are here to deal with these law breakers and then a wolf pack on American soil. After that we will…"

"What? Go home? I hear you don't have much of a home to go back to." Peter Whitlock laughed, walking out of the tree line.

The look on Caius and Aro's faces were comical.

"By order of the Volturi, you are all to leave this area now. This is a Volturi matter." Aro hissed.

"Remember me?"

The Volturi turned very quickly towards the ocean. Jason Connolly and his newborn vampire military unit stood behind them. None of them were smiling.

"Aro? You, Caius and Marcus are under arrest, for threatening the President of the United States. This is punishable by death. The rest of your guard may leave. Anyone remaining will be treated as an enemy combatant." Garrett informed the group.

I looked over them carefully. They did not seem confident. A few were shuffling in the water. The wives did not look happy.

"Your arrogance is your undoing, Garrett."

Aro attacked Garrett.

Jason yelled. The Newborn team attacked. The Cullens, even Carlisle, attacked. Carlisle went for Caius.

A vampire flew towards me. A very big vampire. He hit the ground at my feet, clutching his stomach. Ty. Ty winked at me and I kicked the vampire's very large head. Wolf howls in the background. I hoped Jake kept his guys out of this. I would hate for there to be any friendly fire casualties.

I jumped towards the wives. Alice was already there. It was time to move.

Garrett POV

My original plan to keep an eye on Bella throughout the fight fell apart when Aro hit me. The fucker was strong. He was fast. He was two thousand years old.

But there was no way he would win. I had too much to live for.

I absorbded his best shots. He absorbed mine. We found ourselves locked in each other's grip while fighting was going on around us. Ty stopped in.

"You want me to twist this fucker G Man?"

"No Ty. I'm fine." I gritted out while trying to break Aro's neck with my hands.

"Ahh right. Holla at ya boy if ya need a hand."

"You are a traitor, Garrett." Aro spit out, as my hands squeezed his throat.

"No. I am definitely not a traitor. We just have very different allegiances."

I kneed him in the gut and he dipped allowing me to wrap my arms around his head and twist. His body hit the ground and his head stayed in my arms.

"Bella!" I called. She had just torn the leg off a female vampire. I tossed Aro's head towards her. She caught it and lit it up. I turned at a scream. Caius's jaws were being ripped open by Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Rose were knocking multiple vampires down while Peter and Charlotte were taking heads of those vampires. I saw Marcus getting torn to pieces by Jasper and Ty who were…working together?

Strange times indeed.

The fighting ended. I looked around and saw body parts everywhere. Luckily all our people seemed to be fine. My eyesight went directly to Bella. She was laughing with Alice and Rose. She was fine.

The team just became very alert. I knew why.

The sound of their paws was thunderous. It sounded like all of them. I met them at the forest edge. Jacob Black walked out in human form. The others hung back, just behind the trees.

"Nice job."

"All in a day's work." I shrugged.

"She's okay?"

"I promised you she would be."

He nodded.

"She doesn't make it easy, does she?" he laughed.

"No. But she is worth it."

Bella walked up and placed her arm around me.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Bells."

The two grinned at each other. I didn't like it. I wasn't supposed to. One of the detriments of loving a beautiful woman. Constant jealousy.

BPOV

The wedding was beautiful. Father Francis insisted having it in his church in New York. Dad had never been here before so this would double as a honeymoon for him and mom. They have been living together for the past 6 months. Dad never went back to Forks except a weekend to pack up his things. He was working as a deputy in Orange County where Mom taught. They were living life, together. They were happy. I was the maid of honor and Garrett was Charlie's best man. There were probably more vampires than humans in this church but neither of my parents seemed to care.

Garrett would be asking me to marry him tonight. Ty told me. He really can't keep his mouth shut. I would make Garrett sweat it out a bit and then tell him yes.

The Cullen's didn't show up for the wedding. Charlie and Renee still hated them. Jake showed up. He brought a date. She was sweet. He said he has not phased in months. He was going toe human route. I hoped it worked out for him.

"Hey love birds, I got some news." Ty said excitedly.

"What's that Ty?" Garrett asked.

"You know that Coven in Costa Rica? We got a call that they were getting encroached on by some werepanthers."

"So?" Crap like that happens all the time. Since the Volturi are no longer around we try to keep an eye out for trouble spots, but still mainly focus on issues of national security.

"You know that hot little Costa Rican chick with the attitude?"

"The shield?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah. Marsel."

"What about her?" I asked, ready to dance with Garrett and then go somewhere alone where he could ask me to marry him.

"I did some checkin with the birds to see what kinda problem they got goin on. Guess what? Marsel added her a member to her coven. New boyfriend by the looks of it."

"Again Ty, why do we care? She is a tough bitch. She can handle werepanthers on her own." Garrett pointed out.

"Yeah. But her new boyfriend? He got real nice hair." Ty grinned.

"Again, what do we…."

Wait.

"You mean?" I asked.

"I mean."

"Bullshit! Alice would have…" Garrett started.

"She is a shield. Only one besides Bella that is known." Ty pointed out.

Neither Garrett or I said anything.

"So we are goin right?" Ty asked.

"Hell yes we are going." Garrett grinned.

Looks like I may get to meet the new missus Cullen.

The end.

A/N Okay guys, I enjoyed this story. Thanks for all the reviews. I am only going to be writing Venom for a while now. After that, I'm not sure where I am going to go. Thanks for all the support and kind words. I hope you enjoy Venom. I will say this. If I do another twilight story besides Venom it will be Bella and Ty but I'm not sure when that will be yet. Until next time.


End file.
